


For The Love of Him

by simplydesiree29



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 161,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydesiree29/pseuds/simplydesiree29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all seemed so simple; School, work, social life, and then the life of the MC. Keeping everything in order was a gift; Something her father Clay Marrow always praised her for. Complication was never a factor; Until the day this SAMCRO Princess decided to make herself available to a certain mo-hawked, tattoo headed, megawatt smiling biker boy. She'd never kept a secret in her life, especially not from her father, but being with Juice was worth the risk. Young love or not, it was fair to say that this girl was officially sprung-- and completely fucked. Follow Amina Marrow as she attempts to face the world head on just to prove that not only is it possible to succeed in her personal life at full potential; but that it's also possible to create a place in the world for herself, Juice Ortiz, and  SAMCRO and everything that comes along with it. The road will be rough, hearts will be broken and everything will be at stake. Can Amina hold on to the love she finds in Juice? Or will the young duo have the hard task of facing reality apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this site, and I must say that before I joined I was a fan. The works on here especially in this category are simply brilliant! I put everything I have into all my work, and I hope every one can enjoy it! Thank You.
> 
> *This piece of work comes directly from my brain, and into my computer. lol. I own nothing expect for the characters you don't recognize by name. Everything belongs to the brilliant and fantastic Mr. Kurt Sutter who created the wonderful Sons of Anarchy. I am in no way affiliated; I'm just a fan who can appreciate a damn good show. Thank You.*

For the last 2.5 hours on a dull Wednesday afternoon she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time. It was boring, and the last place she wanted to be was stuck in Physics class during the countdown hour staring at a clock that refused to move fast enough. Surely, time has stood still and nobody else seemed to notice except for her, and Mr. Michael’s. Talking, precise Mr. Michaels. Mr. Michaels who refused to summarize and make life easier, who repeated himself at least a dozen times. Mr. Michaels who would surely be the cause of a mental breakdown--- very soon.

30 minutes to go; catching wind of the laughter outside, Amina tried her hardest to stay focused and not only on the clock. The feeling of vibration sounded off in her back pocket snapping her out the daze she was been in for nearly half the day.

_‘I’m outside; can’t wait to see you.’_ The text said, by a sender so sweet it made her blush as if he stood before her staring with those big doe brown eyes of his. Perking up immediately, she couldn’t hide the flushing creeping across her cheeks. 

_‘You know you’re not supposed to be here! Jax is gonna slit your fucking throat!’_ She bit at the side of her lip awaiting response; 25 minutes to go.

_‘I thought I told you last night before I dropped you home, that I don’t give a fuck about what your possessive ass step brother has to say about us. I like you, I’ve always liked you, and I haven’t done anything wrong by being a friend to you. What’s so wrong with that? We’re friends right Kitten?’_

She cut her eyes up at the clock and then up at the teacher briefly. The sounds of bags being packed, papers being shuffled and mild chatter reached her ears. Apparently she hadn’t been the only one watching the clock after all. 

_‘Friends Juice? If that’s what you wanna call it. Last time I checked I don’t let my friend kiss or touch me. But if that’s the title you’re going with then hey I’m game. Be out in a minute.’_

“I want the rough draft in two days and no make ups. This report will count for 70% of your overall class grade and will do damage to your average if this is not turned in by NOON sharp in two days as stated before. Dismissed.” With a wave of his hand like a bunch of step children; downright shame really. 

Amina gathered her things, got up from her seat and headed out toward the front door freedom at last. After making a pit stop at her locker and chatting up a few friends, she waited for one in particular; a particular friend who made it his personal business to escort her outside through the madness of the student body crowd to ensure she arrived at her car without interference by any other male on the premises. 

“Well don’t you look absolutely stunning today, as you every day.” Justin greeted with a warm smile. “How’s it going sweetheart?” 

Amina rolled her eyes playfully, placing a hand on his chest as she leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m doing well, thanks for asking. Waiting for me to arrive I see?”

Justin shrugged innocently. “Just being a good friend, I know how stupid my friends can be especially over the last few weeks. Seems like every guy in this bitch is trying to get their hands on you, just lookin’ out.” 

Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her hands, she quickly looked and noticed a message from Juice. Not wanting to be rude, she smiled at Justin. “Well I don’t know about all the stuff with your friends and what not, but thank you anyway I guess. Come on let’s go, I got somewhere to be in a few walk with me please?” 

“As if you gotta ask beautiful, let’s go.” 

He led the way, shoulder to shoulder with his hand planted firmly at her lower back as they made their way down the hall, through the crowd and eventually outside to the main entrance to the front of the building. Just off to the right was the student parking lot which was usually filled to capacity. 

“So I wanted to ask since we didn’t get a chance to finish our conversation the other night; We’re planning a date night to the movies this Friday and since I don’t have anybody to go with I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?” 

Amina stayed quiet for a bit, listening to him ramble off the details planned for that night. 

“You don’t have to drive, I can pick you up and have you back as soon as the movie is over.”

“Perfect gentleman huh? What are you gonna open the door and wait until I get safely in the house too?” She teased bumping his shoulder they walked. “I wouldn’t mind going with you, but Friday is a very bad day for me. Got some family stuff to take care of usually keeps me busy most of the night.” She flipped her hair from her shoulder. “I’m sorry Justin I really would’ve gone, but I can’t.”

He was blushing a bit; the big bad ass quarterback was blushing after being rejected for a date? As freaking weird as that sounded it was truth in the making. For sure he would be a jerk now, probably some kind of stupid ass bet him friends made to see if she would actually say yes! Most likely, but not happening at least not this weekend for sure. “Nah, I get it beautiful family first no worries,” He reached over and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand getting her attention once again. “I’ll get a yes from you one of these good old days.” He made her laugh out loud.

“You’re really sweet.” Her attention got thrown off mid-sentence as her cell phone buzzed and blinked rapidly in her hand, excusing herself, she swiped to the right picking up the call with a laughing ‘Hello’. 

_‘Thought you were on your way out by now what the hell is taking you so long babe?’ Juice’s fingers flew over the keypad texting as fast as he could.. ‘Tell your boyfriend good bye and walk your pretty ass to your car I’m waitin’ by it.’_

Amina looked up passed Justin toward where she knew her car was parked. Sure as hell she saw the while Camaro with pink stripes sitting pretty in the parking space she selected this morning; however it was now joined just to the right by a bad ass Harley Davidson Dyna with a sexy, and soon to be pissed off biker standing next to it.

“Ah everything alright Ami, you spaced out on me there, did I say somethin’ wrong?” 

“Oh no everything’s good, I just gotta get going that’s all.” 

He looked her over. “The family thing right?”

She shook her head and smiled. “Exactly. I’ll catch you later thanks for walking me.” With a light touch to his wrist, she was off before he could get another word in. not bothering to look behind to confirm whether he was still standing there or not her brain pretty much answered that for her. Well that and the look on Juice’s face as she strolled to the driver’s side of the car to meet him. 

Leaning up against the door he was dressed in a crisp white tee-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. He wore a holster than held a knife at one hip and what looked to be a gun at the other. With sunglasses on his face to shield his eyes from the brutal sun, she squinted a bit before smirking at the rays bouncing off his freshly shaved head, making the tribal tattoos at each side glisten with the light. 

“Any reason why you feel the need to rush me every single time you decide to stalk me during school hours?” she stopped in front of him meeting his eyes behind his sunglasses. “Hello?”

He stared at her in silence. His arms were folded across his chest loosely and took what seemed like forever before he finally acknowledged her presence. 

“Think you could be a little more considerate when I am here? I could’ve had you home and back by now but it seems like you’re little boyfriend might’ve had other plans for you.” He raised an eyebrow behind the glasses. “Wanna tell me about it?”

Amina clear her throat. “Not your business.” she answered with a shrug, “Last time I checked my life here has nothing to do with anybody else but me. For some reason I have to explain that to my family ten times a damn day and now you too.”

“Wanna try that again?” Juice pushed his body off the car and stood in front of her blocking the sun from her view. He wasn’t really that tall, but there was something about his ego when he was pissed off that made him seem—taller in a since. “We’re not related last time I checked so tell me what did he want?”

“Justin walks me to my car every day, we have a couple of classes together and he’s just a nice guy that I feel comfortable with. There that’s everything you need to know now get out of my way so I can go home before you piss me off more.” Amina rolled her eyes, raised the remote to the car and unlocked the doors with one push of a button. 

He continued to stare a few seconds more before finally removing his shades to look at her head on. His beautiful deep brown eyes poured into her emerald eyes and he broke. Her breath hitched a bit as his lips formed into an adorable smile that melted her heart instantly. “I’m sorry if I upset you Kitten, you know I didn’t mean too. Don’t think I can ever get used to seeing other guys try to hit on you; shit drives me crazy.” He stepped closer, his arm wrapped around hers and he pulled her up against him. Chest to chest they stood as he wrapped both arms around her waist holding her close to his hard chest. “Forgive me?” 

Amina couldn’t help it. She smile brightly pushing him at his shoulder playfully. “Your apologies mean nothing, I hope you know that. This same conversation is gonna take place again tomorrow; happens every time.” 

“Come on don’t be like that with me. You know technically it’s your fault why I’m so fucking whipped when it comes to you anyway. The shit you let me get away with I’d be a damn fool not be possessive like this.” Juice gave her a sexy smile and leaned his forehead against hers, his hands sliding down in the back pockets of her jeans. “Besides, this shit turns you on in the worst way, I bet a million bucks if I slide my hand in your pants right now my fingers would be soaked.”

Damn that man.

“Shut up Juan Carlos, what are you doing here anyway?” Although avoiding his obvious statement didn’t go unnoticed he bit anyway. 

“Had some club shit to do up the way, Kozik and Jax came with me, and took off a little before quittin’ time. Thought I’d come meet you to get you away for a bit but because you took do fucking long, I know Jax is bound be pop up at your place if we go now.” He brushed a kiss across her cheek sliding to the crook of her lips. “I wanted some playtime between you legs Kitten and now I can’t have you. Not to mention the fact that I’m hard as a fucking rock right now.”

He growled just under his breath sending a rumble throughout her body while pressed up against him. Hard was an understatement; she felt all of him straining against his jeans pushing himself up against her mound making her bite down on her bottom lip. Her arms were at the back of his neck toying with the top of his shirt. 

“Jesus Juice don’t do this to me now.” She whispered at his lips, kissing him softly. “You promised you wouldn’t push this you're not playing fair!”

“I’m not pushing babe I swear; all I wanted was to come pick you up, we take a ride on my bike somewhere private and you let me play between your legs till you beg for mercy. How in the hell is that pushing it?” Juice asked with a dead serious look on his face. 

“JUICE!” She slapped him hard at the back of his head, her face burned in a serious blush. “You’re such a fucking pervert!” 

He raised his eyebrows still smiling from ear to ear. 

“All the damn time that’s the difference between you and I so put your damn eyebrows down and keep your comments to yourself.” 

He sighed deeply still with his hands at her ass palming through her jeans. “I can’t help the fact that I’m helplessly addicted to you, and everything about you Kitten. Shit’s been crazy with the club and I barely get to see you. Come over for a bit tonight just to chill out together, promise I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

“Yeah right.” She snorted and thought for a bit. “Dad might be occupied with Gemma and if Jackson ends up balls deep in some random girl then I’m in the clear.” She told him. “That’s the best I can do for now Juicy be fair.”

“I don’t like it--“He kissed her lips softly tugging her bottom lip between his teeth. Raising on the tips of her toes she flattened her body into him letting him feel her embrace completely. Growling he was at the back of his throat as they kissed, she smiled against him lips and kissed a while longer before gently pulling away much to his dislike. “But I know that’s how it’s gotta be for now.”

His cell phone buzzed of, lights flashing indicating a call or a message. Pulling it from his back pocket, he read the screen still with one arm wrapped around her waist. 

_‘Where the hell are you? We got church in 10 and need your vote, get outta her pussy and get here!’_

“Fuck!” he groaned and dimmed his phone sliding it back into his pocket. “I gotta go babe. If I don’t see you at the clubhouse then call me tonight alright?” 

“Deal.” She smiled teasing him completely. “Later it is.”

He stood there for a bit staring at her with both hands at her face caressing her cheeks softly. She had her hands at his wrist holding his gaze. 

“Jax won’t like it if you’re late for church Ortiz, just go I’ll see you later.” She urged him. “Get already I’ll wait a bit before you leave so we don’t get back at the same time.”

“Yeah.” She sensed the attitude in his voice. “Sneaking around like a horny fucking teenager is startin’ to wreck my nerves.” 

“Juice…”

“I’m goin’ baby, I’m goin’. C’mere.” He pulled her into his mouth again, slipping his tongue to play with hers before he pushed away with a loud ‘smack’ to her lips. “Later.”

“Bye.” She smiled stepping away just in case he attempted to grab her again. Sliding into her car, he slammed the driver door behind her and tapped twice on the roof lightly. With a cute wink, he hopped onto his bike and sped off.


	2. Club House Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Amina have some quality time.

The house was quiet, much like it should’ve been. With all the guys crowded in the clubhouse there really wasn’t a reason for any extra noise. After about 2 hours of homework, and a shower followed by a big plate of check pasta from the night before Amina was ready. She’d finished her food, changed out of her school attire to something similar but a lot less tight. A pair of denim dark wash jeans, a white shirt with a grey washed picture of Marilynn Monroe, and white thong sandals. Deciding against actually doing her hair, instead she untied it from the bun at the top of her head and let it hang loose and wavy in its natural state. After a light layer of neutral lip gloss, a few swipes on mascara, and two splashes of Bath and Body Works Sweet Pea scented spray, she was good to go. The club house was next to the Teller- Marrow car garage, and her car was passed due for some service so what the hell?

Amina sounded off the alarm for the car before heading toward the garage. Glancing back at the Harley’s parked side by side over yonder, she smiled catching a good vibe at seeing all the guys under one roof all at once. 

Choosing to stay of the main office, Amina ducked under the car port, up the ramps and around the first corner and was taken aback at the sight of one of the Prospects Half-Sack underneath the hood of a old beat up Chevy Impala. 

“Hey grease monkey,” she teased crossing her arms and leaning on the wall. “What cha doin under the hood of a car, thought bikes were your style?”

“Damn girl where have you been hiding at?” Kip smiled going in for a hug before she stepped back.”

“White Shirt love.” 

“Oh Right.” She ignored him checking out her rack before a loud yell caught both their ears coming from inside the clubhouse. “What the hell is that all about?”

“Don’t know, guys were havin’ Church I’m sure its ended by now—sounds like some good news to me.” He shrugged and tossed a dirty rag over his Teller-Marrow jumper. “You should go check it out, I’m sure the other guys miss you just as much as I have.”

Amina placed a hand on his shoulder and winked. “Oh Kip, you’re so damn charming, I would lay a wet one on your cheek but ah---- Motor oil on the face is not my thinG. I’ll see you around.”

The wild bunch had emerged from their closed ‘Church’ Session, just in time to see Amina walk through the main doors to await the harassment of all her old ‘Uncles’ to say the least. Bobby was first. She couldn’t help but to laugh her head off seeing him stroll through the double ‘Chapel’ doors with his long hair straggling around like he got struck by lightning or had a pillow fight and static electricity was still present. She watched as he squinted, patting the top of his head to search for his glasses—most likely—before letting out a holler of what sounded like her name. 

‘Hey there darlin’ where the hell have you been?!” Pop belly Bobby called out catching the attention of the next two ‘Uncles’ Chibbs the Irishman, and Happy the stone faced ‘Killer.’ 

“Uncle Bobby I haven’t seen you in months, and you STILL look exactly the damn same.” Amina joked rushing up for a proper hug. “Somebody’s been feeding you good huh?”

“You said it honey!” he grinned giving Chibbs a look over his shoulder. “Look who finally decided to get a breather and visit her Uncles, how ‘bout that?”

“Oh please you guys act like I died—or abandoned you, give me a fucking break its only been a few months!”

“Lots seems ta’ h’ve changed in that time ‘yeah?” said Chibbs reaching passed Bobby with open arms. “We been missin’ ya’ lass ‘evrythin’ good?” 

“Last I checked yeah, no complaints—promise.” She winked and hugged him back as he kissed her forehead. “Been keepin’ an eye on my dad for me? Haven’t really talked to him much with all the club stuff going on every other day.”

“Same ol’ Clay darlin’ that ain’t gonna change.” 

Amina looked around and caught the face of Happy, who really wasn’t a man of many words. When the guys are around he was more laid back, but for as long as Amina could remember the only time he actually stepped out of character was when she ran over his bike two hours after getting her driver’s license.

“Let’s get you a drink huh?” Chibbs patted her shoulder, breaking her concentration. She looked up and Happy was gone, already walking in the direction of the bar. 

The shots were ordered, and the catch up talk was in effect. After blabbering on about school nearly being done, a very important birthday vastly approaching, and social life everything pretty much felt normal. Time has passed a bit before the guys moved out circling the clubhouse for a half dressed woman to bang, or for a pool game where she could almost bet it was rigged with a very high wager. 

Not finding anything worth hanging around for, she slid off the stool went over to her Uncles one by one to say her good byes for the night. The club house scene was definitely not something she wanted to hang around for after a certain time frame. With her cell phone at hand, she headed for the door and pushed through it coming face to face with her favorite 'Son'. 

He watched as she stopped in mid step her green eyes slowly meeting his; Taken aback a bit she froze in anticipation not knowing what the next move would be. 

"Please don’t tell me you thought you were gonna sneak out with seeing me." Juice said, standing firm with his hand on the doorknob. 

Amina cocked her eyebrow trying to hide the sarcastic smirk forming on her lips. "I should've known I couldn't get that far—after all you and stalking go hand in hand." She ran her fingers through her hair twirling the ends around her fingertip. "Gonna walk me to my car?"

Moving aside he allowed her to pass though, but not before slipping his hand around her waist making her rub against him as she passed by. 

"Such a card Ortiz," Amina shook her head and giggled in laughter as she headed out the door toward her car."

It was hard not to eye him, especially when he wore her favorite attire. A tight black muscle shirt that gripped his muscular arms, blue jeans, and his kutte. The fact that he wore her favorite scent weed and axe body spray was just an added bonus. 

Hearing him track behind her, she slowed her pace swinging her hips as she walked with her arms folded loosely across her chest. "Do you plan on staying here for the party? The others are already searching for company so I know things are about to get crazy within the next 30 minutes." She heard him make a noise, somewhere between a grunt and a smirk. Looking over her shoulder she couldn’t help but to smile at him. 

Juice found his stepping walking in tune right next to her knowing she was purposely walking slow to wait for him. It was getting dark out, and he figured they were far enough from any wandering eyes near the club house. "Get over here pretty girl." He growled pulling her into his arms from behind, and kissing the side of her neck until she giggled and squirmed. "Don't ask me about the fucking club house, you know where I want to be tonight." 

Pretending to think, she tapped the side of her check with one finger and bit at her lip. "I guess I know where you're going with this since this is the second time today that you've said it." She patted his arm that hugged her center; "However, I didn’t see Jax or my dad back there so if they're out and about it wouldn’t be a good idea to have you at my place tonight, who knows they'll come by or not." 

Juice rolled his eyes. "I don’t give a damn if they come by or not honestly." Hugging her tighter in his arms as he continued to slowly walk together, he smirked feeling her tense in his grasp. "It's been 2 weeks Amina—two whole weeks and I haven't even touched you. I'm dyin' here Kitten and I don’t know how much longer I can hold out." 

It was hard to pretend not to hear the worry in his tone. The last thing she wanted was to end the fling they were having, hell it had been going on for a little over a year. Although Juice was completely single and free to have whomever he wanted, there was this silent clause made over time that they would only be intimate with each other until notified otherwise. Amina had no boyfriend, and although still a virgin, she had never been touched by any other man but Juice.

They reached her car, still with him behind her holding her close. His embrace was ridiculously warm and welcoming, making her melt into him every single time. Staring back into his eyes through the reflection of her car window, she brushed a flying piece of hair out of her face, carefully preparing for what was to happen next. 

"Can you tell how bad I want you right now?." Juice whispered, his lips pressed up against her ear. "Please don’t leave without me tonight." 

She leaned her head to the side, exposing her neck giving him access. Taking the hint, he ran his tongue along the length of it, stopping just under her ear and nipping softly making her whimper and groan. Smiling he was, and feeling quite lucky considering the fact that they were on the grounds of the club house and she hadn't stopped him yet. 

Amina took her bottom lip between her teeth biting as hard as she could to prevent moaning out loud. The feel of his mouth on her skin was something she couldn't refuse even if she tried; he was that damn good. The way he kissed, and sucked her skin always leaving small love bites in his trail. He was irresistible, so damn skilled, and highly contagious. 

"Juice please---" she whined accidentally pushing her body back against his. There was no mistake at all about the feeling of his hard on budging against his pants and her bottom. "We should stop-- I mean you don’t know who's watching us out here, I don’t think its--"

"A good idea? Probably not." Juice continued to kiss at her neck, while trying to hold on to her for as long as he could. "But we really haven't done anything major yet."

"Let this be my worry Kitten." He hushed her and tilted her head back brushing his lips over hers. "I wanna make you feel good right now, just relax for me, I promise nobody will have a clue what were doing." He assured her kissing her lips at the beginning of her protest. "To their eyes I'm holding you—nothing more."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Just holding me right?"

He kissed her again, nibbling his teeth on her bottom lip, before sucking it in his mouth releasing with a loud pop. "Right-” The sight of her eyes growing wide, and the gasp that was in her throat made him harder than ever. 

"JUICE!" She whispered harshly and tried to buck away from him but it was too late. Somewhere in between the reassurance and the kissing, he'd managed to unbuckle her jeans just enough to slide his hand below the waist band and into her panties. Catching her off guard was key and it worked like a charm. "Please we ccc---oh my g—g—od." 

His rough hand grazed passed the strip if her at the middle of her mound, until he hit her slick, throbbing clit that enlarged behind the fold of her vagina making her bolt instantly. Brushing over the sensitive button for a few seconds, he kept going only to be welcomed by a gush of wetness making two of his fingers slide inside her tight body almost instantly. 

"Damn it baby you are so fucking wet—tight as hell all for me." Moaning into her ear as he fingered her slowly, pushing his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Her body shook, shivering in his grasp she was he loved every bit of it. 

"Ju—Juicy oh my, f-feels so good." She stammered out reaching back to wrap an arm around his the back of his neck pulling him in closer. "D—don't stop, oh please don't stop."

"Hmm you've been running from me for two weeks gorgeous, I won't stop until you break for me, I promise." He breathed, licking the shell of her ear in the process. 

The noise of the club house was faint, every now and then they could hear a door slam close; followed by a quick few seconds of music and talking—but barely. Juice refused to get distracted not right now. His eyes narrowed focusing on her face through the car window. Her eyes closed tight, nipples peaking hard through her shirt, and her bottom folded tight between her teeth. She was amazing, beautiful in even this state. 

Her moans grew louder and her body rocked against the rhythm of his hand. Her legs started to give way—all the right signs for him. "Ready to cum for me Kitten?" 

She couldn’t speak, only a slight nod followed by a broken piece of his name was all she could muster. 

"Cum for me baby, Cum to me." He taunted her over and over and he picked up the pace. Using his thumb he circled her clit, pressing down hard rubbing opposite, while pumping his fingers in and out of her tight vagina. 

"Damn it, I'm g—g—oh god Juice a—almost..."She quivered in his arms and clenched her muscles around his fingers. "There," she yelled out, he pushed deeper inside her body. She moaned feeling ecstasy feeling him hit her g-spot over and over again. He groaned, feeling her holding back and he would have none of it. "I'm gonna make you break baby one way or another, stop fighting it and let me get it." She gasped hard, digging her fingernails in his neck; for sure this was it. She felt one hard extra slow swipe over her clit, followed by a curve and roll motion of his thick fingers against her spot and broke into a million pieces.

"That's my girl." He teased taking his free hand to cover her mouth to lower her screams of pleasure, just enough for only his ears to witness. She bucked against him leaning into the car for balance as she rode out her orgasm still on his fingers inside her, till she was spent and gasping for air.


	3. Possessive Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: Jealous juicy equals yum.

**

Arriving at school the following day ready to face the world of love, lust, fights, football, and completely confusion majority of the time; High school ya just gotta love it. Before stepping away Amina sounded the alarm and turned to take one last look at herself in the driver side window. Today was a dress down day, a break from the tight buttoned shirts, knee length skirts and dresses, or pants that required a crease. Instead she settled for a designer tee shirt with different graphics sprayed all over in various colors, a pair of light blue, skinny jeans that hugged her body perfectly, and a pair of Timberland boots. No extra books today, just two light folders, a notebook and her arm bag of choice. She flattened her hair, and tugged it over her shoulders making sure to cover the hickey she'd gotten last night the best she could. 

While walking toward the front one thing she knew for sure was that Justin would be somewhere around, making himself visible too. Using the time alone to her advantage, she headed toward the front entrance, only taking a few steps she felt the vibration from her cell phone at her bottom. 

_'You look damn good today Kitten.'_

She read the text twice before blushing instantly. Looking up and over her shoulder, she smiled searching for Juice. 

_'Stalking me again Ortiz? Don't you have a freaking life of your own to tend too?'_

Still lookin around to see if she could find, surely it wouldn’t be that hard. I mean seriously, Juice is tall, very well built, and had a mo hawk and tattoos at each side of his head. He would stand out like a needle in a haystack right?

_'I'm not stalking you at all-- I just wanted to see you before class, and I wanted to know if you slept well."_

_'I slept like a damn baby if you must know and I refuse to say thank you so don’t even ask... I gotta go inside soon, you gonna tell me where you are?'_

Just as she sent the message, the sound of someone calling her name grabbed her attention. "Oh shit." She mumbled to herself as she smiled and waved as Justin sped walk over with a huge smile of his own.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted kissing her cheek softly. "Had a good night?"

She shrugged. "I guess you can say that. Didn’t really get much done as far as that report for Mr. Michael's goes so I'm booked for tonight. What about you?"

Her cell phone vibrated twice, followed by loud music that cut Justin off dead smack in the middle of his rambling on about nothing. "Excuse me for a sec, I gotta take this call I'm sorry." 

"Sure thing." He nodded and stepped back to give her space. She winked and turned her back on him swiping a finger over the phone and answered with a sweet 'Hello'.

"Hmmm, having fun flirting Kitten, I swear I can see you blushing when you talk to him from here." Said Juice in a tone that was somewhat playful with a stab of jealousy. "I don’t like it."

Amina held back a curse. "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm currently at school right now so I'd have to tend to that issue later." She said looking back over toward Justin. "Much later."

Juice growled. "Don't think so, if you take your eyes off of him for two seconds and look to the left then you'll see why its not smart to keep up the act with your dear friend there. Doubt if I'll be able to resist introducing myself to the poor kid for very long." 

She did just that. Slowly turning and sure as hell there he stood, perched against the flag pole a few feet away with his cell phone at his ear. She narrowed her eyes at him and he gave a small wave. "You gonna get over here or do I have to come and get you?"

"Oh damn it Juice!" She whispered. "You know you can’t be here! You're not a damn student and I could get in trouble."

"Its before school hours, and I'm not doing anything wrong I just wanna talk to you a bit before you go inside, come on baby is that too much to ask for?" 

Hanging up the phone she huffed a bit before turning to Justin who had a look on his face that she couldn't quite determine. "I'm sorry about that just---ah--- just some family stuff." She lied easily. "Just go ahead on in I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Justin looked over his shoulder toward the main door. She knew he was searching for his group of friends because they usually stood up there with the intention of harassing any girl that walked passed them until the bell rang. Snapping him out of his daze with a light hand on his wrist she smiled and nudged him on. "Don't worry your friends won't bother me, I'll be fine."

"Y—Yeah sure thing, I'll just see you at 3rd period, maybe even lunch if you're up to it." Justin leaned in and kissed her cheek once again. Her phone vibrated at that moment 3 times in a row.  


"Okay then, later." She waved and stepped back a bit distancing herself before turning away. "Bye." With a wave over her shoulder she headed in the direction opposite of the flag pole, heading toward the side of the building that faced the parking lot. 

Knowing Juice was hot on her tail, she quickened her step, desperate to get as out of sight as possible before he unleashed his wrath on her. Holding up her cell phone she glanced over her shoulder and he wasn’t following her. Still walking toward the side of the building, she swiped opened the messages.

_'You gotta be fucking kidding me! That’s the second damn time he's kissed you and you're lettin' him do it right in front of my fucking face! GET OVER HERE now or I swear to GOD I'm gonna catch a charge of assault and fucking battery for beatin' him to a pulp!'_

_'AMINA I MEAN IT!'_

_'Fuckin A! Woman you're so fucking hard headed—Amina Nicole Marrow you are seriously pissing me off right now!'_

She didn’t stand a chance, poor thing was so wrapped in the content of the messages that didn't see Juice standing dead smack in front on her.

"See something you like? by chance Kitten?" Stood there leaned against the side of the building with his hands shoved down in the pockets of his jeans. He looked on expecting one of two things. Fight or Flight.

"Jesus shit! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Amina yelled out throwing her hands up in the air. "You scared the living crap out of me for one, and with the popping up out of nowhere drilling me about my friends and what I do with them! How many times do I have to tell you my life is MY LIFE STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" 

"Don’t get your panties in a bunch baby I was only coming for an innocent 'Hi'. Not my fault that I caught you with your little boyfriend on display for the world to see." He shrugged his shoulders indifferently and stared at her. "Does he know I made that mark on your neck?"

"Not his bus--"

"Did you tell him how hard I had you cumming on my fingers against that bad ass white and pink Camaro of yours?"

She gasped and tightened her jaw. "You're an asshole Juan Carlos Ortiz. Leave me the hell alone." 

Finally removing himself from the wall to take his place in front of her he crossed his arms and nodded defiantly; 'No.'. "You and I both know that ain't gonna happen. You might not be my girl but your pussy is claimed by me baby and I ain't givin' it up to that prick of a quarterback of yours.. Sorry." 

"Son of a BITCH!" Amina yelled and swung slapping him dead smack on the right cheek. She stood her ground and glared at him with her bright green eyes ready to kill. Beyond mad she was, Juice could easily see. "I cant believe you just said that to me—like some piece of property or like I mean nothing! I--I--" Struggling to wrap her head around the situation as her mind wandered aimlessly. "You don’t own me, or anything on my body and I will date anybody that I DAMN well want too. Now if you will excuse me I need to go back to class. Goodbye Juan."

He watched as she stomped away, knowing in his mind he should've stopped her the minute she turned her back on him. Feeling stupid for being a jealous prick, he just watched as she skipped up the main stairs, finally getting to the top seconds later. It wasn’t until she pulled back suddenly as the front door opened did his blood officially start to boil over. 

There stood the Prick of a quarterback, with the same stupid smile spread across his face. His heart stopped as he watched Amina talk to him before shaking her head no and laughing at something he said. Before the door closed she leaned up and kissed dead smack on the lips. Short. Quick. But firmly, almost as if she was proving a point.


	4. I'm Sorry.. So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although he acts like a royal asshole-- she just can't help but to forgive him.

Driving home was a breeze, nice and peaceful and it didn’t take more than a minute to get out the long line of school traffic before she was on the highway headed to her apartment just off the next exit. With the club house far from her mind the only thing on the menu planned for this evening after a hot shower, and a big bowl of sugary cereal was the rough draft report that was due for Mr. Michaels class in the morning. 

She checked the mail, and locked the front door behind her tossing her keys on the table by the door, and kicking her boots off, followed by her pants along the way. She resided in a two bedroom one floor apartment, with a spacious living room, kitchen and master bed room. The house was wood and carpet throughout with high ceilings, simple black, leather lazy boy furniture throughout the living room and a big flat screen television mounted dead center in the Living room on the wall. The kitchen had an island in the middle and counters ad counter space to wrap around. Not a single pan out of place, not a single dish left unwashed. The bedroom which she loved took up the back of the house, the double wood doors you could see as soon as you walk into the front door. Behind them housed a California king sized bed, with 8 pillows, and was always made to perfection. Carpet throughout, a big television on the wall, and a huge walk in closet and master bathroom. In one corner was a big bay window that overlooked the backyard, and in the other corner was a large vanity for all her personal favorites like makeup, lotions and body sprays. There were two dark cherry wood night stands at either side of the bed with table lamps on top. 

Not missing a beat and before her eyes could settle on her bed, she finished undressing, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom; picking up a small remote on the night stand as she passed by, with the touch of a button music spurred throughout the room sending her into her own personal Nirvana. 

**

Juice debated for the 3rd time in his mind on whether he should knock on the door on not. After about another ten minutes, he parked his bike on the side of the house, away from the view of the street and walked to the front porch. 

Muffled music he heard from the door, sounded like something upbeat and catchy. Taking that as a good sign to determine her mood, he raised his fist to beat on the door; but stopped soon after. Instead he flipped the mat and found the spare key he always used, surprised completely that it was still there. 

He let the door close behind him with a silent click, and moved to follow the music. Smirking at her pants and shoes tossed aside at the door, he picked them up and headed straight ahead, eyes set on the wood double doors before him. He placed his ear on the door and closed his eyes, trying to see if he could hear her, and maybe pick up on where her location was in the room. 'Echoing,' his mind noted. She was in the bathroom. He opens the door quietly peeking in and caught her coming out much to his disappointment she was partially clothed, versus naked. A silk, pink, sheer robe that hung loosely to her body. She wore a tiny tee shirt that stopped just above her navel, and a pair of boy shorts that clung to her waist, but left her butt cheeks spilling out the bottom. Closing the door behind him he leaned up against the door, holding up one leg to lean against the doorframe with his arms folded. She walked over to the vanity and pulled out some kind of crème and dabbed a little on the back of her hand. Juice watched in amusement as she turned her neck to the same side he'd left his mark and dabbed the crème on until it disappeared instantly. 

Not being able to stand it anymore, he cleared his throat expecting her to jump in fear but nothing. The only acknowledgement he got from her was a slight pause as she rubbed her neck, before she sat the crème back in its original spot.

"Well damn Kitten you're seriously gonna ignore me? I'm in your house by the way uninvited and you refuse even now to at least yell about how much you hate when I invade your privacy?" Juice held a neutral tone of voice. Careful he wanted to be with what he said and how he spoke to her just in case she was still upset with him.

"I can’t yell at you Juan Carlos, after all it was my fault that I forgot to move the key from under the mat." She shrugged and rubbed lotion on her palms. After giving herself another look over she turned to him, not bothering to close her robe. "And now that you're here, and I know it; you can leave now." 

He shook his head no, like she knew he would. "I'm not gonna leave. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because I don’t want to see you, and I don’t want to talk to you right now. I just finished a hot shower to relax and I don’t need you here to piss me off and get me tensed up again. Please Juan not tonight, just go." Ending her statement with a long exhale, she folded her arms and just waited. 

"First of all," he pushed himself off the door. "Stop calling me Juan Carlos—Juan whatever I hate when you that shit just because you're pissed at me." 

"That’s your name isn't it?" She snapped back not caring whether he liked it or not. “I can always call you an asshole, seems like that suits you more anyway."

He made an obnoxious snort and started walking towards her as he spoke. "Watch your mouth babe, I'm trying to talk to you without the slapping and the yelling this time." He held his hand up as he approached slowly. "I'm sorry for earlier-- I told you I'm fucking addicted to you; possessive even-- I can’t fucking stand the thought or sight of another man's hands on you."

She rolled her eyes and dropped her hands; wanting to yell at him she did but couldn’t bring herself to do so. Especially not when he looked in her eyes with that facial expression. He kept walking and stopped dead smack in front of her, not wasting another minute of the silent situation. Taking his hands to her hips and pulling her forward, there they stood once again chest to chest. Her full breast rubbing against his firm body. She stared at him trying to figure out what to say but nothing—stuck she was and in deep trouble. 

"Say something—please baby." He begged kissing the side of her neck softly. "Don’t just leave me standing here looking stupid."

He felt her shake a bit when his lips touched her sensitive spot just below her ear. Her head tilted a bit to give him move access and he couldn’t help but to smile. "You can keep doing this to me Juice its not fair. We're not together, I can be with anybody i want to be w--- OH!" Her body shot forward against his in an instant she went from standing in the middle of the room to being smothered between the wall and his body. "Fucking shit that hurt! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Tell me again that you can be with anybody you want and see what happens next sweetheart." He purred in her ear in a harsh tone. "Please say it again, I'm almost daring you to."

Her heart rate spiked, breathing because labored. One hand he had pressed against the wall near her head the other one was stroking her inner thigh moving high every fraction of a second. "Please Juice--"

"Please what Kitten huh?"

She swallowed again Throat completely dry. "I want you to move back and calm down. I don’t want to fight about this-- I just wanted to make you understand that we're not dating. You told me you didn’t want to be tied down to just one female and I respected that!"

"You like it when I touch you there babe?" He whispered against her lips as he moved her snug boy shorts to the side to stroke her wet pussy with the tips of his fingers ever so slowly. She shivered at the sudden invasion of her privacy. Not waiting for an answer, he kissed her hard making it a struggle to breathe. "Hmm baby so wet for me already and I only touched you once."

"Fuck you." She growled and pushed her body up against his hand trying to increase the friction she so desperately wanted. 

He smiled. Full blown smile showing all his pearly, perfect white teeth. Tugging at her shorts he slipped them down and pulled her by the waist against him. Still her back pressed against the wall, his hand still at her head. "You asking me to fuck you baby? Is that what you want me to do to you right now?"

"No." She choked out tears rimming her eyelids, as he pushed his hand against her clit making her whimper like no tomorrow. "Juicy please—damn it I can’t fucking--- do this again!" 

"Ohh—good to hear I'm Juice again, I guess that means I'm doing something right then yeah?" Biting her bottom lip, with her eyes shut tight, she tried her hardest not to give in to his evil touch; the hardest thing she ever had to do. He was a master at pleasing. Knew her body better than she did. Every touch, pet, long or short caress always lived up than the previous. Genius he was and she hated him right now for it.

Slipping two fingers into her dripping core, he turned and tugged, burying them deep and up against the front wall of her tight channel, taunting out a spot within her that he knew oh so well. But she fought him, although not physical, he could clearly tell that she was purposely holding back with everything she had within her—and he loved watching every second of it.

His girl was a fighter. _His Girl._

"Fucking shit Juice stop teasing already I cant stay like this all fucking night!" She spat out pushing her body to meet the rhythm of his hand. 

"You wanna cum don’t you?" He taunted, leaning up to steal a kiss while her lips were jarred, and earned a sexy grunt from his lover when she kissed him back with force. "I wanna make you cum over and over on my hand sweetheart, I'm so fucking sorry for being a jerk. So sorry."

At that statement she flew into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close to her body, holding on for what seemed like dear life. Still with his fingers driving into her soaked pussy, he pressed his thumb against her throbbing clit rubbing down hard with his lips latched to her neck. "Fucking shit Juicy I'm gonna---ohh damn it baby---" She flipped and stammered over her words losing all control by the second. In his arms he held her close, pushing their bodies back up against the wall; still he used his one hand to support himself, while he drilled into her with the other. She clung to him, legs wrapped securely around his waist and her arms around his neck. He watched in awe as she threw her body backwards, arching her breast toward him and closed her eyes tight. With a loud scream followed by a deep breath, he felt a gush of wetness leak on his fingers and poured out into the palm of his hand. Her vagina tightened around his hand and her g-spot was rock hard. He continued to probe the spot until it because soft to the touch again.

Neither had a clue as to how much time had actually passed but it seemed like forever and a day. Finally catching his breath, Juice slid her to the floor, still pressing his body up against hers as she rested against the wall. She felt him stare but was completely terrified to look at him. His eyes were just about as lethal as his touch. 

"Still mad at me?" Juice couldn’t help but to ask, with his hands placed on her hips keeping her centered before him. 

She nodded no; knowing that wouldn't be good enough. "I—I'm tired, I just wanna go to bed."

He scooped a finger under chin slowly bringing her face up to his. "Don’t kick me out baby, I promise I'll be on my best behavior if you let me stay." 

Amina sighed. Was it true? This was almost surreal to her the fact that he'd had given her multiple orgasms over the last year and has never once asked for the favor to be returned. "I have a paper to write and it’s due tomorrow Juicy and honestly you'll be a total distraction—especially after what just happened with us, I can't."

He smiled and shook his head. "What just happened between us was my way of showing you how sorry I was for being a fucking jerk; I'll try to work on it and not flip out so easy over the quarterback prick? What else do I have to do to get you to believe me and not push me away?" 

Watching as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall he waited in agony. She was in deep thought; the way her eyebrows scrunched up together in the middle, and the way she bit at the corner of her lower lip. For sure she'll have a bruise there by morning and will most likely he'll be saying sorry for that too.

She placed her hands on top of his at her waist and made a motion for him to move back. Instead of acknowledging, he flashed a pantie dropping smile and pushed back into her pressing against the wall.

"C'mon Juice you're not playing fair, I told you I have a paper to write." She looked into his eyes for a bit before eyeing his lips. Not being able to resist them she gave a slow peck, pulled back and ran her tongue across her teeth before kissing him again. "No more messing around, if I let you stay you let me work right?"

"No dice baby." Juice disagreed. "If you let me stay then I'll help you work. I'm a computer genius for heaven’s sake, I'll get the research done for you and you write. Less work, half the time." 

The finality in his voice made her decision completely limited. Giving up, and into him completely she threw her hands up and said 'Okay.' Knowing this wouldn’t be as simple as that. Moving back to let her through, he grabbed at her waist from behind pressing his body up against her ass making sure she felt all of him.

"I'm still hard as fuck baby, can you feel exactly what watching you cum does to me?" He whispered, running his lips along the side of her bruised neck. 

She bolted out of his arms and high tailed it out her room toward the living room. 

"Bring the computer!" He heard her call out. 

Juice stared at the computer for a bit and then down at the bulge straining against the zipper of his jeans. Running his hand down its length to his balls and back up a few times he shook his head and sighed. _'Keep teasing me like this and I'm gonna end up helping you alright... I'll help you learn to spit, swallow and ride my cock instead of running the fuck away.'_

"JUAN CARLOS BRING YOUR ASS!" 

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH KITTEN!" Snatching the computer up from the bed and a spare notebook, he cut off the light and headed toward the living room. 

**


	5. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina gets her work done with a little help from Juice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School day, nothing new except for the relaxed vibe from Amina. Thanks Juicy Boy.

***  
Juice headed to the club house at around 8am after he slept through the normal 6am alarm and by that time Amina was already gone. Knowing she would kill him if he showed up to her school today, he resisted temptation and decided to just leave her be. He got breakfast his favorite, a bagel and cream cheese, with a Kale and Spinach shake before arriving to the clubhouse. 

As soon as he arrived his cell phone's alarm went off yet again. Smirking he pulled it out his back pocket and took a look for a few seconds before his hands went to work. 

_'So I woke up this morning and the rough draft for my report was completed to perfection—know anything about that?'_ Amina texted him making him smile to himself. 

_'Yeah—my way for saying sorry for flippin' out over your quarterback prick. How did the paper turn out for the first copy?'_

_'Pretty damn amazing; because of you I don’t have to write a final draft. You're amazing Juan Carlos, thank you so much--- and thanks for that paper too! Lol.'_ Juice looked up and saw Jax waiting in front of the club house puffing on a cigarette. He nodded to him, hinting something was going down and he needed to be there. While acknowledging back continued with his text. 

_'You don’t need to thank me baby, I did it because I wanted too help you. I'm here for you always—Pass by the clubhouse your dad is back with Jax. Will I get to see you later?'_

'…...' 

Juice shook his head. For sure he figured after the stunt he pulled although the report and the orgasm was a good effort; she was gonna end up avoiding him. 

_'Kitten please don’t be that way with me; I'll keep my hands to myself this time all I want is a night inside with you. I'll get out when you say so."_

Amina looked up from her phone just as the last bell hinting the lunch hour rang. It was just another day, freshly out of Mr. Michaels class and she felt on top of the world. After getting her papers in order she walked out high fiving her teacher along the way. 

Justin got comfortable outside in the parking lot today instead of his typical spot by her locker. She knew this because a few of his friends made comments as they passed about the many times the duo was seen together. She didn’t really pay it any mind at all, but the simple fact that they were talking let alone about 'her' she found it quite interesting. 

Stepping outside toward the parking lot, her name rang in air after passing a small group of guys, some being football players making her stop dead in her tracks. 

_'You gonna answer me anytime soon? Can I come by the house tonight? We can watch a movie or just chill out and talk a bit.'_

She stared at her phone a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"Hey beautiful," A guy called out, she snapped her head up and looked. "Amina Marrow right?" She smiled back and nodded. "The green eyed beauty herself in the flesh." 

Taking a minute to check him out, she bit at her inner cheek trying not to look at anything but interested in the guy; but it wouldn’t last long. He was tall, tan, and skinny. His since of style screamed laid back judging by the tight fitting collared shit and fitted jeans. Much to her likes he wore a hat and had tattoos. Yum. 

"Green eyed beauty—that's my name now?" She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. And you are?" 

The guy licked his lips and eyed her up and down. "Oh me? You can just call me interested." 

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the obviously lame comment, she looked down at her phone again, to distract herself from the annoying person in front of her. 

_'You can come by Juicy. I gotta stop by to see my dear old dad if he's not too busy and then I'm going straight home. If you don’t mind, can you pick up something for us to eat tonight before you come over? Not really in the cooking mood tonight?'_ Sending the message off, she stared a bit waiting for a reply. It wasn’t long before the guy became antsy and started shifting his weight from foot to foot. Lookng back at his friends for reassurance he tried once again. 

"My name is Danny. Danny Cardona." He extended his hand touching her wrist lightly so she could look up. "Nice to meet you." 

"That's a lot better because the nick name I had for you forming in my head was not so nice." She gave him a friendly smile, batting her eyelashes a bit for good measure, "Like you mentioned before Amina is my name and ---"

Her cell phone flashed, much to her delight. 

_'You've got everything I wanna eat right there in your pants baby. Make sure I'm the only one in line for the first taste. Oh and if you're rolling your eyes like I know you are right now you can thank me later for makin' you're panties soak and wet. Later Kitten.'_

Damn that man. 

"I'm sorry Danny, but I gotta go. Busy day. Family stuff going on but yeah nice to meet you too, maybe we can hang out sometime." She said to him and winked. "I love a man in a hat by the way." And with that she took her leave. Not in the least bit interested in turning around to see his facial expression. 

**  
Clay Marrow banged the gavel for the last time ending yet another 2 hour 'Chapel' session. The guys seemed tired, slowly coming out of the wood, double, reaper decorated doors with puffy eyes and low mumbles and grumbles. The head of the table, and current President; Amina's Father; stretched his stuff hands, a few times, before sighing deeply. Seemed like it was bound to be a long day. 

With everything pretty much kept under wraps the men put the conversation behind the secret doors aside and spilled out into the club house toward the bar, or pool table. The perfect stress reliever they called it. Juice, being one of them sighed heavy being the third to last one out the door, took one look back giving Jax a nod before closing it shut. 

The blonde haired, blue eyed biker, dressed in a placid blue long sleeve shirt, his reaper kutte, black jeans, and white--- yes white----sneakers stood in front of Clay with a long look. Not knowing whether the older man was really up for conversation or not he stood and waited, tapping the table impatiently until a sign was given. 

"He voted _'No'_ to the run up the coast; Kid's usually down for any run that's long distance know anything 'bout that?" Clay finally broke his silence speaking lazily. 

"Nah," Jax answered with a shrug, "Don't seem like he's all there lately; knowing him he's got some kinda personal shit going on might have his head fogged up." 

With a raised eyebrow, Clay took yet another moment of silence and carefully chose his next question. "Personal Shit? Think we need to be worried?" 

Jax thought for a bit; but quickly came up with an answer making sure that Clay understood the importance of what he was going to say next. "Not personal," he smirked. "Just Pussy. Think our old Juicy boy is finally fuckin' somethin other than left over crow eater pussy. Kid's been stuck with his damn cell phone for the past week now." 

The guys shared a laugh and continued to speak about the new and distracted Juice for a few minutes before coming up with some kind of conclusion. 

"Reality speaking there's nothing wrong with having someone on the outside; if it gets serious with him, eventually we gotta bring it to the table especially if he refuses to let us in on who the new bitch is. Other than that we let the boy be. God knows pussy is the best thing for 'em right now." 

With a pat to the shoulder Jax agreed with his step father before taking his leave. Still with the thoughts of Juice on his mind he couldn’t help but to be proud of his friend. It has been about 2 years since his break up with a long time girlfriend, and it seems as if he had been lost ever since. About a year ago they noticed him start to show signs of his normal self; talking more, laughing and joking around lots. He seemed anything but lost and confused. Who ever this girl was, she seemed to be good for him—at least for the time being. 

Pushing his thoughts aside the young, blonde haired vice president smirked and pulled a cigarette from his back pocket. Glancing over at the bar he couldn’t help but to shake his head watching Juice nurse a beer in one hand, and clutching his cell phone to his ear in the other. He watched as his friend got a spark in his eye, before downing every last drop of beer in the bottle. Tossing it into the nearby trash can, he gave his brothers a farewell wave and bolted out the door. 

It was officially coming clear. The kid was beyond whipped.


	6. His Favorite Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime is the best time... Especially when an Orgasm is involved :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice finally gets to taste his favorite treat.

Amina tossed her cellphone aside for the last time before plopping down face first on to the bed. Letting out a loud sigh all she was in the mood for was a damn nap. She breathed in a bit letting the quietness of the room relax her mind; Too bad the feeling of relaxation was only going to last a short spell before utter chaos was in full effect. "Shit." She gripped heavily as her cell phone vibrated above her head. Knowing it was Juice she debated on whether a response was even necessary. Lord knows she wasn't in the mood to nurse a pending tantrum from him right now.

_'I'm tired Juice I don’t think I'm up for hanging out tonight. 'I'm sorry we'll just have to reschedule for another day okay?'_

_'You feeling okay? I mean I thought that earlier everything was a good, Chapel just ended not too long ago and the only reason why I didn’t stop by yet is because I wanted to wait till you texted me. You're trying to avoid me Kitten and I wanna know why? I thought I was forgiven.'_

She sighed deep as her fingers floated over the keypad. _'Forgiven you are Juan Carlos I'm just tired. Not against the law to be tired!'_

_'Tired huh? Anything to do with your famous quarterback prick that’s got you oh so exhausted?'_

She hoped that calling him by his name would be enough to piss him off, then she'd be off the hook for tonight. _'You're not doing a very good job at kissing up right now; hell if I was in my right mind you wouldn’t be invited at all over my house especially with the way you behaved the other day; and still just when I thought that you actually learned your lesson the idiot syndrome comes out to play. I'm going to sleep.'_

Juice smirked. As he stuffed a bag of hot food into a carrier on the bitch seat of his bike, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit foolish. Jealousy was usually not in his nature, but there was something about Amina Marrow that made him absolutely insane; 

_'Come on baby, I just picked up the food from your favorite Chinese spot—I'll be over in minutes.'_

_'Got the message babe?'_

_'Ignore me all you fuckin' want I'm on my way right now.'_

Kicking it into overdrive, he started his bike and hauled ass out the parking lot toward his lovers house. 

** 

Sleeping beauty laid sprawled out dead smack in the middle of the huge bed, snoring quietly. Completely exhausted she appeared to be. Her hair was everywhere; covering a portion of her face, one leg was arched in a downward right angle, knee pulled up to about her waist. Her breathing was slow, even and deep. Juice couldn’t help but to stare for a while at her bed side at the sight before him. The way she tugged at his heart was a feeling that was all too familiar to him, bringing flashbacks of the girl he loved before; the same girl that ripped his heart in two when he caught her in the bed with one of his biker brothers. 

She stirred lightly, swallowing as a sounds escaped her lips that made his cock twitch against the fabric of his pants. Even in her sleep she was completely irresistible. Wiping the hair from her face, he moved his hand to her shoulder shaking her lightly. 

"Wake up sweetheart, dinner is here." He whispered bringing his face merely inches from her exposed ear. He watched and waited for a reaction but pressed further when he got nothing. Sliding his hand to rub the back of her neck, making sure to press his thumb lightly at the base of her neck, before long she was squirming under his touch must to his liking. "Rise and shine baby." 

She groaned a bit, and reached out to place her hand on top of his at her neck. "So good," she moaned hinting for him to continue. Moving her hair out the way for better access, she laid face down to the bed grumbling something into the comforter. 

"I can’t hear you like that, sit up for me I wanna see your face." Juice laughed and pressed into her neck again. "Never saw your fresh from sleeping face before." 

"Give me a fucking break!" Amina rose from the bed, sitting up right throwing her hair backwards. "I was having a damn good nap, and what are you doing here anyway, thought I told you I didn’t want company anymore?" 

Juice rose from the bed and slipped off his Kutte, making sure to keep the eye contact. With that damn twisted smirk she loved so much, he reached down and undid his boot, kicking them off near the bed before taking his place in front of her again. "You want me to go?" 

Cat had her tongue; knowing in her mind it was a good idea to have him leave but her damn hormones wouldn’t let her say it out loud. 

"Maybe," she settled for that as an answer and couldn’t help but to give him a look over. He was staring back at her, the look in his eyes she knew all too well. The fact that she was wearing nothing but a tee shirt and panties didn’t make the situation any better either. "You can stay, but you gotta keep your hands to yourself Juice, I'm not in the mood to fuck around tonight." 

Her eyes said she was serious, but her demeanor wasn’t in the least bit. He noted that she didn’t bother to hide herself from him; not reaching for her shorts, or even a bra. She just sat there; with a look in her eyes, and a relaxed posture. Juice was sure she wanted him to try her—then again he also knew that she would most likely play hard to get at first. 

"No worries Kitten, if you don’t wanna play, I won’t push," he shrugged and leaned in to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek, making sure to stay clear from her lips. "Food's out front, I'll go pick a movie while you get dressed." 

Amina looked down at herself. Black tank top, and black panties; nothing more. "Get dressed for what exactly?" 

Juice couldn’t help but to laugh as he got off the bed. "I said I won’t push you Kitten, that doesn’t mean I gotta stand for the torture of seeing you in a tee shirt and panties; You and I both know that if you get out the bed and stand in front me wearing just that then dinner will go to waist, and you'll be screaming at the top of your lungs as soon as I get my hands or mouth on you and that's a bet." He took a few steps over until he was standing directly in front of the bed. Leaning down so that only his hands touched the covers, he hovered directly in front of her, licking his lips and eyeing hers. "Wouldn’t want that happening again do we?" 

The want to kiss him was ridiculous, but she hated to admit he knew exactly what he was doing. Truth be told, the power of flirtation Juice was a master at; some of her own behavior she picked up from him however, although he was good at it, her poker face sucked. 

"I need to get dressed Juan Carlos, can you please wait in the front while I do so?" She whispered raising up on her knees as she spoke to him. "Wouldn’t want to spoil a good meal and all." 

"A good meal you say?" Juice eyed her up and down again, making sure to linger at her thighs. "I can think of another meal that I can have in bed right now that will never be at risk of getting spoiled." He pushed forward closing the space between them. "I'm dying to taste it too, think that'll be possible tonight?" 

"This is exactly why---" He caught her lips with his own silencing the ranting he knew was to come. Hearing her gasp into his mouth, she relaxed instantly taking the time to kiss him back. Sweeping his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth with a low moan as her tongue slipped out to dance with his. 

"You're wearing a tee shirt, no bra and black panties that barely cover anything at all, what the fuck did you think was gonna happen when I saw you like this baby?" He groaned, snaking his fingers through her hair. "You look so fucking good right now."

"Damn you." She moaned again bringing her body upright to his. "I told you not to fucking come over here Juice you never listen to me!" Feeling him smile against her mouth, she gave up all hope of a normal evening inside with him because it was bound to be anything but. Grabbing hold of her tee shirt, he chucked it over her head in 2 seconds before throwing himself on top of her landing backwards on the bed. His hands went straight for her full breast; nipples already erect 

"Somebody's ready and willing right now," he breathed trailing kisses down her sternum. "Just the way I taught her to be. Always ready for me, damn it baby you're so fuckin' pretty." His fingertips passed his kisses downward making no attempt to stop until his hand slipped in her panties to rub her throbbing clit. The minute his hand made a full circle around the pulsing button, she arched upward, offering her breast to his awaiting mouth.  
"Fucking shit!" She cursed quietly, feeling him kneed and suck her nipples making her puddle in her panties like no man has ever done before. "Please Juice," she panted her hand on top of his head. 

"You're asking for something baby?" Running his tongue across her hard nipples as he slid a finger inside her. "Tell me what you want me to do." 

She nodded throwing her head back in bliss. "Fuck yes!" Moaning out loud she opened her legs wider to relieve the pressure a bit, but refused to move too much. The position was just to damn good right now and to lose it would be an awful shame. Pushing now at his head, her pussy grinding with the motion of his, she cried out as he slipped a second finger inside, stretching her insides in an attempt to fish out a certain spot. "So—s—g---ood Juicy, yes!" 

With a cocky smirk, he took his mouth from her breast to lay a spread of kisses across her stomach while running his tongue around her belly button. He felt her pushing her body to meet the stroke of his fingers, and he couldn’t help to be temporarily distracted by the tightness around his fingers. This fucking girl clung to him like a glove. 

"Lower." She pushed his head down making him sing with joy inside his brain. Finally he was gonna get exactly what he'd been begging for. "Please lower, before I--I cum Juicy please." 

He adjusted his position on the bed refusing to stop plunging into her as he got comfortable between her legs. Finally coming face to face with what would soon become his favorite treat, he took in the sight before him and couldn’t help but to appreciate it to completion. She was waxed, never shaved and completely hairless other than a strip neatly aligned down the middle of her pussy. Both lips were puffy and slick, her clit enlarged and pulsing. "A sight to behold, damn it girl." He growled and licked his lips before taking her throbbing button between his lips. 

"FUCK!" She cried out like he knew she would, feeling her g-spot harden under his fingers. 

"Like that baby?" Juice asked, sucking a bit harder and soothing with the tip of his tongue. "You taste so fucking good on my tongue Kitten, I don’t think I'm ever gonna get up from here." 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she placed both hands on the bed raising her body to meet his strokes. Never had she felt something so intense with him before, and it was anything but scary. She felt loved and appreciated the way he took his time with her. Making sure she was okay, and if she didn’t like it he would change the movements of his tongue and fingers until she was withering like a fucking animal. 

"Please you gotta let me cum Juicy I can’t fucking hold it anymore! PLEASE!" She whined trying her hardest to get some space from his mouth before she exploded into a billion pieces. But had no choice but to groan at the feeling of him pinning her down with his weight. "Come on Juice this shit is ridiculous!" 

Releasing her clit from his mouth with a loud 'pop' he stared at her for a second as he ran his tongue across his lips tasting her sweetness on his tongue. "Don’t know what you're so frustrated about beautiful I've been begging you to make a mess on my face for the last 20 minutes." 

"I fucking hate you!" She groaned throwing her body back against the bed. "SO MUCH UGHH!!" 

He shook his head. "Well I fucking love you Kitten so fucking much, now do me the honor of cumming on my face so I can lick you dry." She clenched at his words; allowing her mind to relax she focused on moving with the same rhythm as his fingers. Feeling his rough thumb massage her clit opposite to his fingers inside, she found herself shaking about 2 minutes later. "That's it baby, cum to me, cum to me." 

"I'm gonna go in the bathroom for a minute, don’t go anywhere without me." He laughed when she gave him the evil eye. "I put the dinner in the oven before I came in here, it was never at risk of getting cold. Forgive me baby, for wanting dessert before my dinner." 

She raised her hand and flipped him off with a smile. 

"Yeah I figured that was coming;" He got off the bed, standing in the middle of the floor still watching her from the bed. "Excuse me while I go calm myself down, can't think straight with my cock hard as a fucking rock." It wasn’t till he opened his belt, and let his pants fall to his knees did she snap out of her haze. "Wanna touch it for me?" 

She bit at the side of her lip. It had been nearly a year since the first time she'd ever been asked to blow him, and her nerves returned just like the first time. Utterly embarrassing it was as she remembered; but Juice had been so patient; even as she gagged, and damn near hyperventilated... twice! But there he stood, hard as damn rock, still patient after giving her the best orgasm of her life. 

"You don’t have to blow me beautiful, I just asked if you wanted to touch? I could use a woman's touch before I make him spit." He smiled, completely un shy of exactly what he wanted. He looked her over taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he started to massage the head of his cock in his fist. "Say something baby, after what just happened I doubt if I'm gonna need much to make me cum too." 

She swallowed hard. Throat instantly dry, and her attention at his cock. She licked her lips in curiosity. "You want me to blow you Juicy? You deserve it after that little stunt you just pulled." 

He thought for a minute, hand pumping along the length of his cock now. "No." He shook his head. "I don’t want you to blow me, but----" his breath hitched and his hand picked up the pace. "Spread your legs and let me see that wet pussy again, that's all the inspiration I need." 

Adjusting her seating on the bed to face him, she pushed her body to the edge opening her legs slowly. Hearing hi, grunt something to himself, she looked over to watch him jack his hard, now beat red cock, moving faster with every stroke. "My pussy is still throbbing Juicy," she whispered, smiling evilly as his eyes shit tight. "I can feel the pulsing in my clit, think I need to cum again." 

"Don’t you dare Kitten." He growled watching her fingers brush across her pussy. "You finger that sweet pussy of yours in front of me and we're gonna have a serious fucking problem." He held her gaze, face stern as ever. "I told you, that pussy belongs to me. Got me?" 

She rolled her eyes and flopped back down. Same old possessive Juice she thought to herself, but was in no mood to ruin a good moment. "Go handle your boner Juicy, I'm in the mood for dinner and a movie."  
"Right," he said and headed for the bathroom. She rose from the bed and grabbed her shirt that was tossed on the floor. Going into the drawer for a pair of shorts—she thought twice, looking over her shoulder toward the bathroom. _'Maybe a pair of sweatpants will be the best choice this time.' She couldn’t help but to laugh before slipping them on and heading toward the living room._


	7. Fool Me Once..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I happen to know that it sucks to be fooled, especially by the one that you love. What's the saying... 'Fool Me on time, shame on....?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amina catches Juice in a very awkward situation; one that he for sure can't get his narrow ass out of with just a sweet smile and an orgasm.

**  
Dosing off again for the second time in two hours, Amina couldn’t help but to groan in frustration. Her sleep schedule was absolutely ridiculous and out of whack and Juan Carlos was to blame—partially. She had to admit it was fun and all, but things were getting a bit intense and only seemed to increase instead of decreasing. It first started that morning upon arriving at the club house just like any ordinary day. Jax and Kip had been in the office and in mid conversation when she walked in, straight to her step brother after closing the door behind. 

After telling her she looked like shit, followed by his boyish grin and hug the duo talked amongst each other for a bit up until a horn sounded outside. 

Jax ended up leaving her and Kip sitting at the bar, while she nursed her heavy head against her hand. 

The sound of his voice made her open one eye slighting turning toward him as he spoke. "Gonna tell me what's the matter? You look way different from the last time I saw you here." 

She shrugged. "You calling me ugly Kips?" She smirked and shook her head. "School is killing me I've been so fucking tired lately and I don’t know why." A cute bartender slid a drink his way and he accepted with a wink to her. Raising the bottle to his mouth he took a long sip before replying. 

"Not calling you ugly at all, plus even if I did you know I'd be telling a bold face lie." He smiled. "The reason why you've been so tired does it have anything to do with the fading hickeys you've poorly covered up on your neck by chance?" He saw her body tense. Yep, knowing he'd hit the nail right on the head. "Seriously, it doesn’t take long for you to put that crème shit on them that you were using before, now it just looks like you don’t give a fuck."

Amina lifted her for a chance to take a quick look around to make sure nobody was in ear shot to over hear anything. "I didn’t know I had anymore to cover up, guess I forgot to take a closer look in the fuckin mirror before I left." She sighed deeply. "I didn’t think they would be noticeable so quick—just got them last night."

Kip grunted, taking the bottle to his lips again. "You gonna spill the beans or make me guess who it is?"

She made no move and didn’t say a word. Still with her head down she started rocking her legs up and down to ease the nerves. 

"C'mon Ami, I'm your best fucking friend, you can’t even tell me who this idiot is? Maybe I could slap the dog shit out of him for markin' you like that, did he piss on you too?" 

"KIP!" She burst into a whirl of laughter popping her head up to look at him. "Seriously, piss on me what kind of kinky shit are you into?"

"I'm just sayin' a kiss is one thing, but those fuckin' hickeys are brutal! Looks like he sealed the deal with a long piss too." He shrugged and took another swig of his beer. "I know 'em?"

Amina shook her head. 

"We're seriously gonna play this game? With me--- you're best damn friend, I'm crushed."

"Like hell you are jerk." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll let you know who he is the minute it becomes serious;" she rested her hand on his arm giving him a look. "We're just messing around, having fun—nothin' serious. I'm still a virgin and this guy is just—a phase I guess." 

She watched as his face relaxed a bit. Giving her the understanding nod, he surrendered into the cuteness of his best friend and was about to let it go, until her green eyes sparked and locked on something just over his shoulder. Shoulders locked back, and her body stilled as she bit at her inner cheek, a stone cold look plastered across her face. Kip was about to snap her out of it, but the fact that her fists were balled up he thought against it. 

He turned in his stool at the bar and tried to follow her eyes; wasn't that hard at all considering the fact that there were only two other people inside the club house aside from the crow eaters and the bartender. 

Amina didn’t move; she refused too—not until her brain registered exactly what her eyes were seeing. Entering the main room of the club house stood Juice and a red head crow eater that looked about her age and height. They were hand in hand coming from the direction of the apartments in the back, smiling and talking amongst each other. Kip sighed hard placing a hand on her leg making her blink for the first time in seconds. "You okay? Lost you for a second there?"

Faking had never been such a damn task; Smiling and shaking her head—or something like that—she slid off the stool still refusing to break her eye contact with them. "I—I gotta go, my paper for school needs to be edited one last time before the deadline; I'll see you okay?"

"Amina," he didn’t want to let her go just yet. "Let me ask you--"

"Don’t-" she interrupted him holding up her hand. Completely sucker punched it felt like witnessing Juice put his arm around the girl and hold her close. Finally after he said whatever it was, she smiled and rose on the tips of her toes kissing him dead smack on the mouth. He returned a kiss with force, sliding his hands down to palm her ass. Amina looked away shaking her head in disgust, leaving Kip with all the answers to his questions. "I gotta go—please just let me get out of here."

"Yea-" he looked over at Juice who was now staring at him, with a look he didn’t know quite how to read. Slipping his hand underneath her chin, he peered into her green eyes noticing the tears starting to pool. "Don't you dare cry; especially not over him and not in front of me. He doesn't deserve you at all."

Biting her bottom lip hard she shut her eyes and let the tears leak out the sides, but didn’t roll down her cheek. Her best friend, her savior was there to wipe them away—tears never stood a chance. Her forehead fell against his chest; his head landed on top of hers and he held on rocking back and forth whispering friendly, and encouraging sweet nothings until she was okay again. 

"Rule number one of Clay Marrow?" Kip asked, with a smile on his face. 

"Never let them see you cry." She whispered shaking her head in acknowledgement as he made her repeat it multiple times. "Thanks Kip you're the best." 

"That I know." He sassed her back giving her one last hug for good measure. "Want me to walk you out? The idiot just left through the front door and I'm almost certain that you're not ready to face him right now."

She looked over her shoulder but declined. "I'll be okay no worries." She brushed a stray piece of hair out the way of her eyes. "I'm sure he'll understand the power of distance right now; think I'll head out to the library I really need to bury myself in my paper until its perfected. Thanks again."

"Don’t mention it, see ya around little one." And with that he took his leave as she bolted for the door.


	8. Zero Fucks Given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice has a flashback trip down memory lane; Meanwhile Amina makes an attempt to enjoy herself without the company of Juan Carlos Ortiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text messages, and flash backs are in the italic text. Fyi :).

**  
Juice slammed his phone down for the fourth time in 30 minutes; confused, frustrated and feeling completely lost, he couldn’t help but to mentally kick his own ass. Seeing Amina's face earlier after he kissed the red head should've been the end of him. Instead, it was the same look he knew that he'd had on his face when he walked in on Alexis fucking Kozik in the back dorm. 

It was completely surreal. A memory that will forever stick out in his brain like it was yesterday. He should've known something was up, never before had she wanted to hang around the club house, especially without him. Persistent she was, almost as if she was giving him a reason not to stay. Her reassurance was firm, the smile on her face oh so sweet. He caved, much to what his gut was telling him. He left her there. 

_'Don't worry about me sweetheart you know I'll be here when you get back.' She smiled into his lips kissing him again and again. 'Just clear your mind, can't be distracted tonight remember?'_

_'Yeah,' Juice answered returning her kiss with equal the passion._

_'See that’s what I'm talking about babe, no need to be so worked up before the run actually starts.'_

_'Yeah I know, I just don’t want to leave you here—too much shit goes on, and it gets out of control sometimes.' Said Juice, running his hands up and down her back._

_'I'm not alone, I got Kozik watching over me; you know I'll be in good hands."_

_Juice thought for a minute and couldn’t help but to agree. Kissing her softly one more time, he shot a look over at Kozik who was off in his own world with another girl. He did trust him to say the least, and felt a little better knowing that he was around to make sure Alexis stayed out of trouble till he got back._

_"Alright babe sounds good." The guys were preparing to leave, and Alexis reached over and grabbed his Kutte. "Thanks."_

_"Anytime Juicy, I love you and please come back to me." She whispered kissing him again._

_"I love you too babe. Later." With one last look he called over his shoulder to her. Although she didn’t respond with words, she did raised her drink up and winked at him._

Biggest mistake of his life. 

_'Come on I need you to answer me!_ ' His head screamed over and over. It had gotten to the point that he was almost sure that she was rejecting the calls purposefully. It would vary in the rings, sometimes once, then other time 3 times, and now it was going straight to voice mail. Still, he kept calling.. He just had too. 

"The fuck has been up with you and that phone?" Jax strolled over and took a seat the picnic table outside. "Its all you seemed to be interested in nowadays." 

Juice could feel Jax's stare on him, it was worse than being under the light in a police interrogation room. Tearing his eyes from his cellphone he darkened the screen before he could see his step sister's name displayed boldly across it. 

"Just checkin my messages I'm expected a text at any minute." Juice played it off knowing it was a damn lied. There was no way in he;; she would text him—not even to curse him out--. "What's up though, did I miss something?" 

Jax inhaled a long puff of his cigarette. "Nah, just that big ass fuckin' mark on your neck! Anything to do with the new broad you're bangin'?" He teased putting his cigarette to his mouth again. 

He shrugged his shoulders, hand going to the spot he knew so well. It was her mark. Never would he let the red head give him a hickey, she wasn't his to claim. Amina on the other hand, although she left marks on accident, he would be a fucking idiot to try to hide them. " Something like that," Juice shrugged. "I'm waiting to meet up with her later, so anything else we got goin on here before I make plans?" 

Jax thought for a bit. "Party tonight, maybe you should bring her. Think its bout time the guys met her since it seems like you're completely smitten." He smiled and pushed his shoulder. "Girl's got you pussy whipped for sure." 

"I wouldn’t say all that," Juice flashed his usual mega watt smile. "I like her-- a lot, I just don’t wanna fuck it up especially after Alexis. I still think about that shit she did to me sometimes, can't shake it." Juice caught his breath lighting up a cigarette of his own. "I need this girl she's been good at pushing the bad out my head that sometimes I go weeks without thinking about anything else other than the club and getting back to her. Fuckin' sad." 

The duo smoked in silence for a bit; Jax saw his mother pulling into the parking lot, horn blaring and lights flashing. Party was tonight—crow eaters came running to the car side, and after a few barking orders the car doors opened and bags, upon bags, of shit was loaded out. The boys looks at each other and laughed in unison. "It gets easier bro, letting go of the whole past shit trust me I've been there. Hardest thing though is to let the past stay buried; you bring that shit to the present and you wont stand a chance." Jax patted him on the shoulder, dragging his hand across his shaved head before leaving him with his thoughts. 

He knew that Jax said was completely correct, shit there was no other explanation worth explaining. He fucked up—and worst of all the girl he hurt was his presidents only daughter, and vice president's only sister. How stupid was he. Groaning in frustration at a weak moment he had, he spotted the red head as she waved at him from beside Gemma's car. 

He stared back at her, refusing to wave before grabbing his cell phone again. Pulling up his messages his fingers flew over the keyboard faster than an attempt to hack into the CIA database. 

_'Do not shut me out. Do not leave me—this—us—whatever the fuck you wanna call it. Just please don’t leave me, Kitten I swear to God I will lose it without you! I'm sorry, so sorry, and I know it doesn’t meant shit over the phone—can we talk face to face? Are you coming to the party tonight? Can I see you after—uh no I mean before? I mean--- fuck.. Wait that didn’t come out right!!'_

Watching at the message danced on his screen for two seconds before it sent. He was a hacker for Christ sakes, stopping a text he could've done in two seconds. But chose not too. 

_'I just need to see you before the party starts-- I know you're coming tonight, and I don’t want you to flip the fuck out on me or anybody else because of what you saw... please just talk to me babe. Please.'_

Again, he sent the message out hesitant, but hoping for some kind of reaction; It never came. 

**  
SAMCRO PARTY was live at its best tonight. The boxing contender were out, the pool sharks were makin' ridiculously high bets, lap dances, pole dances, blow jobs, and plain sight fucking were all on the agenda tonight; perfectly legal under the club house roof, and highly expected to say the least. 

Gemma Teller-Marrow Jax's dear old mother, was busy putting the last of the food at the buffet. A good hostess she always was, and heaven sent to the women of SAMCRO who for some reason felt the need to hold her on a pedestal. Well every woman except for Amina Marrow that is, but I guess there's a time and place for every ones story. 

Kip found himself over Amina's place about 2 hours before the party fully prepared for her to fight him to the death if he offered to take her to the party he knew this was to come. What he didn’t expect was for her to go as far makin' him play multiple games of, Rock, paper, scissors, thumb war, a 3 rounds of Go Fish, and a staring contest before she broke and gave. After all he was the master at kid games, being a kid at heart himself.

She had stomped down the hall and disappeared behind the double doors wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a cut off white tee shirt with her hair thrown on top of her head. Usually the one to make fun when she dressed like that, he didn’t even have the nerve to talk his shit when she emerged. 

Standing at the end of the hallway inches from the door, his eyes got bigger than ever watching her turn to close the door to her room. Her hair that was thrown on top of her head in a messy before, was now neatly done on the top of her head in a perfect bun with two pieces of hair dangling at the sides of her face. She wore a necklace with a cross dangling stopping just above her breast; she wore a red sleeveless top that wrapped around her neck and was diamond cut at the bottom leaving her hips exposed. Tight black, jeans hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom, showing off her open toe spiked black heels, and freshly painted red toes to match her shirt and fingernails. She waltzed down the hallway stopping right in front of him, hands on her hips giving a 360 turn and a smile. 

"Okay biker boy, how did I do?" She smiled and cocked an eyebrow as he stared her up and down slowly. "Be honest." 

Kip exhaled. "You seriously gonna ask me that?" 

"I just did. Come on tell me." 

"Y—You look fuckin' amazing Amina, damn it girl!" He shouted and howled out loud like a wolf. "Hot damn!" 

She threw her head back and laughed. 

"Seriously, the guys are gonna flip the fuck out seeing you like that." He said. "Gonna turn every head in that bitch—especially his." 

Narrowing her eyes at him, "I don’t wanna turn his head at all, I really wish I didn’t have to go because I don’t wanna see him at all." 

"Ah no worries love, you know I'm here for ya. I wont leave your side until you feel okay, and I doubt if he would come up to me knowing that I saw him with that fucking red head earlier—even Juice isn't that stupid—or is he?"  
"You don’t want me to answer that Kips, especially with the way that I am feeling about the thought of seeing him tonight. Makes my stomach clench. Amina picked up her cell phone and took a moment to scramble through the rambling text messages from Juice she'd gotten earlier. 

"From him?" Kips asked raising his eyebrows. "Bad?" 

"For him yea—he wants to come over, he does that sometimes especially if he's in the wrong." She shrugged reading carefully before responding. 

_'Read carefully. I don’t want you at my house; the key is no longer under the mat, and I'm changing the locks tomorrow morning. No way are you free to access at anytime you feel the need to. Kip is here with me, so just stay where you are and leave it be.'_ Satisfied with her text, she powered her phone down, shoving it into her back pocket. 

"Plan on drinking tonight?" She asked him grabbing her jacket from off the couch. "Wanted to know just incase I need to drive-- I refuse to get on the back of your bike when you're fucked up I cherish your friendship and life way too much." 

"Well.." Kip thought for a bit, a smile slowly creeping across his face. "I don’t really get to participate in any of the other parties, just thought I should take advantage tonight—but if you want--" 

"Nope—its done, I'm driving." She snatched her keys from the bowl and opened the front door. "See if you can keep up!" 

Kip laughed and tracking behind her as she bolted out the door to her car, completely forgetting the spare key under the mat.


	9. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina attends the party with Kip, much to Juice's dislike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Amina as a kid with Clay.

Gemma stood proud. One hand on her hip, a cigarette in the other. The turn out was awesome, food was perfect and the place was packed to capacity. People spilled outside in the parking lot taking turns in groups and sessions to when there was room to go inside. 

This was a SAMCRO Party. 

Clay grabbed his wife by the hips pressing a hard kiss on to her lips, and giving her bottom a hard slap. She blushed a bit giving him a sweet smile, before being joined by Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Jax, and Happy, who couldn’t wait to receive some luvin' from the 'Queen of the MC'. 

"You boys doin' alright tonight? Not thrown off by the crowd are ya?" She asked knowing the answer by the looks on their faces. 

"Shit me, this is awesome," Happy yelled over the music, his eyes glued on the pool table. "Put a $500 buck buy in on the table; ain't no way I'm goin' home broke." 

"Pool shark." Bobby nudged him. "We'll see who's dumb enough to buy into that without thinkin' the game's rigged . 

"Rigged? I don’t fuckin' cheat bro what the hell!" 

"Right." Bobby rolled his eyes and turned to Clay. "Says the man who was beat and called out by Amina twice in a row before she got tired of takin' your money!" 

Clay laughed. "Oh yeah that's my baby girl. Book smart, street smart, pool shark. Gotta love it." Slipping a cigar into his mouth to control his gloating he couldn’t help but to feel sorry for Hap; Poor kid had no idea just how capable Amina was at kicking his ass in pool without even playing at full potential. 

"Not tonight though, I put a wager on that fuckin' table for a reason. Ain't no way she's beatin' me tonight SAMCRO Princess or not! Her ass is goin' down!" 

"You taught your sis how to play like that Teller?" 

Jax shook his head no, waiting to reply because his mouth was full of smoke. "Juice taught her—been kickin' ass ever since she was 14." 

Juice smiled at that; remembering when he first started to crush hard on the President's daughter. She was indeed only 14 years old, 4 years his senior; and as bad as he should've felt crushing on jailbait, he couldn’t help it. She had him wrapped around her little finger at the bat of her full eyelashes. 

Just like it was yesterday the memories flooded his mind; majority of them at the club house. Amina would come after school every single day, bitching and moaning about how horrible her day was, and how much homework the teacher had given her. Completely convinced she was that the school staff had it in for her—and only her----. 

**  
_"Daddy I don’t understand why I have to do so much work just to turn it in the next day and forget about it! The damn teacher doesn’t even go over it; I'm convinced that its just for kicks no real lesson to be learned here---- please don’t make me do all this!"_

_Clay sat back and watched his daughter rant a million miles a minute before finally throwing herself up against the couch with her arms crossed, and a cute pout across her lips._

_"Its gotta get done sweetheart, wont have you flunking out of grade school that's not the Marrow way and you know this." Taking a seat next to her on the couch he watched as she tried her hardest not to look at him.  
Stubborn to the bone his only daughter was. "C'mon don’t be upset—if you finish at least half I'll let you go in the garage with Jax and help with the car he's working on." _

_He had her! Her bright green eyes shot over and her mouth gaped open in excitement. "You mean it daddy?" She asked sounding a bit unsure and after confirmation she threw herself into his arms. "You're the best daddy ever!"_

_Warmed by his daughters laughter he held her tight planting a kiss at the top of her head. "That's my girl, now do me a favor and watch your language then you can get going."_

_Amina brushed her unruly hair from her face, after throwing her thinking face around for a bit, she wrapped her arms around her fathers neck bringing him closer. "Daddy, do you think I can get Juice to help me with my homework? He's really good at the History and research stuff. If he helps me I can get to the car faster." She held her breath and batted her eyelashes. "Oh Please daddy? Pretty, pretty please?"_

_From outside the sound of bike and car engines flooded the garage, only meaning one thing—more business. He didn’t have time to fully process the amount of customers that had just pulled in; and between that and his daughters adorable pout right now, he knew he was caught in the web. "Grab your books princess, I'll pull Juice off the line and he can help you outside at the picnic table with your homework." Clay couldn’t help but to shake his head at her smile. "BUT if you let him do it for you then no garage for 2 weeks and that's final."_

_"Two weeks?" She thought for a moment. "What about 2 days and no t.v. after 9pm for 3 days, and I'm free on the weekend?" Amina proposed, throwing her serious thinking face again.  
"Out of the garage for 1 week straight and no t.v. after 9pm." Clay threw back folding his arms loosely across his chest—final." _

_She stayed quiet for a bit as if she was considering the offer. By the time she gathered her thoughts, Jax, Juice and Gemma had joined them in the office, standing behind Clay until they were done._

_"No dice daddy," she shook her head taking one of Juice's numbers and counted on her fingers. "No t.v. after 9pm; in the bed by 10:30pm but I get to go into the garage after Juice helps me with my homework for 2 weeks straight no limitations." She said and held up her hand to stop him before he could speak. "It’s a win, win for all. No late night t.v. for me, plus a strict bedtime everyday for 2 weeks, and I have Juice to make sure that all my studies are done, and that way I don’t get to miss anything going at the garage and everybody can keep and eye on me so you wont have too. That's fair—right daddy?"_

_Gemma couldn’t help it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head back and fourth. It was obvious that the deal was unconvincing in her eyes. Jax coughed and hid behind a sly smirk. And Juice beamed his mega watt smile, while shaking his head. Clay could practically feel the eyes on him from behind. He didn’t take long to respond._

_"Deal." He simply said with his hands at his hips. "One hell of a negotiator that I gotta tell ya."_

_She threw herself in her fathers arms once again giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I learn from the best." She whispered in his ear "I love you daddy, to the moon and back again."  
If that didn’t seal the deal nothing would. _

_"Love you too Princess, now get going before I change ny mind." He shooed her away with a swat to her bottom as he watched her grab Juice by the hand pulling him out the door behind her. Clay knew what was coming next, so instead of facing the music, he reached for a cigar before facing Gemma and Jax._

_"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders once it was lit. "As if you could've done better!"_

_Jax burst out laughing and Gemnma threw her hands in the air. "You're hopeless and helpless when it comes to her; gonna bite you in the ass one day watch." She said before walking out the office leaving Jax and Clay behind. "Yeah what she said," Jax patted his step father on the shoulder before leaving Clay alone with his cigar—and his thoughts._

** Amina hauled ass into the parking lot, after putting her Camaro in park she snatched the driver door open not waiting a second longer before she gloated. "I TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T KEEP UP KIPS!" Laughing as loud as she could; He pulled up a few seconds later, speeding past her to join the line of bikes parked a few feet away. By the time he got off it, she was already as his side, keys at hand still with a smile. "Care to elaborate?" 

"Not exactly." He held his head in defeat before joining her. "I won't be sore loser and snitch on how fast you were driving on local streets though." Taking her under his arm, she threw a hand across the back of his waist and bumped him playfully at his hip. "Beat me fair and square—good one." 

"Now that's what I'm talking about—a man that can openly admit defeat without negotiation or down play; pretty damn big of you Kips." 

The duo continued to walk toward the door of the club house talking amongst each other without a care in the world. After all this was a SAMCRO party, meaning anything can be legal and expectant at any given time or place. As they got closer to the door Kip noticed the conversation starting to trail off, and since he knew Amina so well it was easy to tell the reason why. 

"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about you know?" He held her at her shoulders making her stop in front of him. "This party is not about Juice, just push him from your mind and focus on other things--- like your dad for instance. You guys really haven't talked much; and Jax he barely gets to see you. I'll be fighting in the right later tonight, you always enjoyed watching me." 

She shook her head agreeing with him. Still the nerves and fluttering in her stomach got the best of her in a sense. "I'm not worried about him, I just would rather not see him at all." 

Kips pulled her in for a hug, resting his head at the top of hers. "Everything will work out just fine, and if you don’t want them asking questions then my best advice would be to fake it till you make it tonight. Treat Juice just as you did before and you'll be able to live it down until you can haul ass outta here. In the big bad ass, Camaro." 

She giggled and carefully ran her finger underneath her eyelid making sure to keep the mascara from running, after catching her breath she gave him a big hug feeling relieved a bit. "Okay, I can do this, I know I can. Come on, no sense in waiting around for the inevitable to happen, let’s go!" 

"At a girl," Kip cheered and grabbed her hand pulling her toward the door. "I'm here for you okay? Don’t worry we'll have fun tonight." 

Trying her hardest to find truth in his words, she nodded her head and pretended that everything was going to be just that. In all honesty she was almost sure it would be anything but. Taking ahold of his hand as he led her through door, she gave it a final squeezing hinting she was ready to take on the storm. He looked back, gave her a wink walked inside. 

**  
Juice watched his cellphone for any sign of a new notification and grumbled every time he pushed a button, and it lit up only to be nothing worth paying attention for. He'd sent her two messages; hell even called her a ‘Fucking spoiled brat' and nothing. No response what so ever. The fact that she'd claimed to have taken the key from under the mat has pissed him off originally but knowing that Kip was at her house and the two were alone made his blood boil. 

She knew better, as if the few run ins with the quarter back prick hadn't been enough for her? How dare she try to get to him through one of his ‘Brothers’? Going over it in his mind over and over really wasn't helping; and the fact that his only entertainment for tonight so far was playing a rookie game of team pool with Happy, Chibbs, and Bobby. Some fucking party. 

Amina walked through the crowded room with Kip holding her close from behind as they made their way to the back bar, and pool area. The smell of cigarettes, weed, and booze, filled her nostrils, and lungs to completion. How anybody could stand to be inside the smoke filled room without taking a breather outdoors was just plain crazy! Kips tapped her hips bringing his mouth close to her ears “Your dad is makin' out with Gemma in the kitchen wanna go over and say hi?" 

Narrowing her eyes at him, she mouthed a polite 'Fuck You' before making a beeline through the crowd, grabbing a drink from a random crow eater along the way to the pool tables in the back. Kip grabbed a drink of his own, finally letting go of her waist to bring his beer to his mouth. "Cheers to a good night of sex, drugs, and rock and roll princess." He laughed banging his bottle against hers. 

"The original Elvis, don’t worry I won’t tell Bobby." She winked and tilted the bottle up taking a grown man's swig to the head. "Now I need a shot of tequila, let me know if you spot my uncle Piney; that old man has always got the goods." She caught herself scanning over the tables and much to her delight a friendly game of pool was going on with her favorite men just a few feet away. Nudging Kip at his side, she looked over at the game and then back at him. 

"Wanna watch me kick Happy's ass in pool?" She smirked not taking her eyes off the game. He looked down on her at her side enjoying the way her emerald eyes had an extra spark to them when mischief was on the brain.  
"It'll be worth it trust me." 

"Sure about that? You see who's at the table right?" He couldn’t help but to point out the obvious. That’s what friends are for---right? 

"That I do," Amina shrugged. "Juice taught me the logic of the game, he takes no credit for my damn good aim. I'm not worried about him whatsoever." Kip made a noise, acknowledging that he heard her. "You don’t think I'll do well around him right?" 

"Kinda." He said honestly shrugging his shoulders. "I know how you feel about him whether you wanna admit how deep it is or not; Point is, I saw the look in your face when he was with that redhead--- I don’t wanna see it again is all I'm saying." 

She took a moment, appearing to be observing the pool game when in all reality she was watching Juice. The way held his pool stick in one hand, and a cigarette in another. The way he didn’t pay attention to the half-naked women throwing themselves at him; Hell the way he smiled and joked with the others while trying his hardest not to give off the fact that he was most likely playing Happy for a fool and letting him win. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t necessarily do well around him hell Juice was human like everybody else. So what the fuck was the big damn deal? 

Surely the fact that she was head over heels for him can’t possibly have anything to do with anything right? 

Turning to Kip she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can either pretend to enjoy the party by making sure I stay away from him all night—or I can face him and pretend like it means nothing. Either way it goes I have to see him one way or another because he won't stop until I do so." She exhaled. "Playing pool is in my DNA Kips, don’t worry. If I get lost in the game, then he becomes a part of it. I got tunnel vision when it comes to this I know I can be normal, instead of a sopping little pussy." 

"You say it like that's what you are." He laughed throwing his head back. "Geez woman you are something else." 

"So I've been told." With one last breath taking smile, she shrugged her shoulders and disappeared in the crowd for a few seconds. He watched until she was face to face with Happy smiling and giving hugs all around completely ignoring Juice. His mind eased a bit when he surrendered his stick, giving her a lingering look over before stepping over to rack the balls. 

_'She'll be good'._ Kip told himself over and over; and was at ease when she looked his way to still find him watching out for her. 

Her cheeks flushed, although reading her best friend like a book wasn't something new to her at all. She held up her hand giving him a wave, and a bright smile before narrowing her eyes at the white ball, just as Juice finished racking up. 

"Eight ball only, wager is $500 bucks, think you can hang Kitten?" Juice couldn’t help but to emphasize the last word taking in the effect that simple pet name had on her was gold. He knew he could get her to crack and be normal again, but the fact that she was pissed did something to him.. or more like did something to his cock. Hard as a fucking rock he was every time she sassed him. . 

She looked around the table, mainly at Happy's face. Cocky, confident, and definitely deceiving before cutting her eyes over at Juice who was fixated on her ass as she bent over the table to line up her shot. "I'll guess we'll just have to see huh Juan Carlos?" She replied followed by a hard shot that sent the white ball flying down the table into the balls smacking two low balls into the respective pockets. 

“Your turn” she practically barked as Happy tugged at his collar uneasily, and Juice could do nothing but smirk.


	10. Back to Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short post. :(.

The game hadn’t lasted as long as she would’ve wanted it too, after all she’d won fair and square 5 times in a row. Happy who was anything but, handed her another stack of crisp $100 dollar bills, not making her earnings just over $2000. 

“Please doing business with you my good man,” she teased him flaunting the money in his face with a huge smile. “Next time you decide to make a rigged up pool game, try considering an amateur player that can’t see through your bullshit.” 

He couldn’t help it. “Taught you well kid, good game.” Happy hugged her tight. “Another round of drinks on you. And I ain’t talkin’ bout a beer, the old man’s at the bar I want tequila!” 

Amina thought for a while. “Well, seeing that this is your money in a way, I guess I can do you one last favor before I spend the living shit out of it—drinks on me Haps!” 

“That’s my girl,” he kissed her temple taking the money she held out for him. C’mon lets drink to good sportsmanship.” 

Nodding with a smile, she cut her eyes over at Juice who still stood with the pool stick in his hand, with all eyes on her. Not knowing where his mindset was, she couldn’t help but to seize the moment to find out. “Go on,” she told Happy, “I’ll be there in a second just gotta talk to Juice first okay?” 

After he took off she kept her grounding sipping on her beer waiting for him to finally speak. 

“Seems as if you’ve been very busy keepin everybody occupied with you huh? First Half-Sack, now Happy? Damn girl who’s next on the list?” He covered his snarling face by sipping on his bottle; she saw right through it, not missing the jealous tone in his voice. 

“Who I entertain in not your business Juan Carlos, I thought we’ve had this discussion on multiple occasions previously, are you drunk as shit or just plain deaf?” she snapped back sipping her own beer. He noticed the way she cocked her eyebrow at him and it irritated him so--- more so in his fucking pants. Even before she was full blown pissed off this fucking girl still turned him the fuck on. “Besides,” she continued on, “You got a lot of nerve questioning me about who I’m entertaining--- saw your red head watching you while we played, did you forget to say hello to her?” 

He flexed his jaw and bit at his inner cheek. “I told you to watch your mouth calling me that, and she has nothin’ to do with this shit you’re pulling.” 

“Ah hah.” Amina nodded her head. “No need to throw a fit, Juan Carlos is your name so get fucking used to me using it more often.” She turned around to head toward the bar but didn’t get far feeling his hands at her wrist pulling her back to him. 

“Don’t walk away from me we’re not through” Lowering his voice tone as he stepped close to her making her breath hitch. “I’m fucking sorry for what you saw, got caught up and wasn’t thinking straight--- BUT before you unleash on me, I did NOT fuck her, I swear it!” 

“And I’m supposed to care because?” She rolled her eyes and tried to tug her wrist back but he wouldn’t allow it. “Let me go, I don’t wanna talk about who you may or not be having sex with—it’s not my business. You don’t belong to me.” 

Shaking his head back and forth, he tugged her closer. Barely any space between them now. For the first time that night he was able to get a good look at how beautiful she was from her make up all the way down to the shoes on her red polished toes. Truly stunning, and extremely pissed off he noted that too. “So in other fuckin' words you just told me that I mean nothing to you. Nothing at all?” he asked her, his eyes staring directly into hers. “Despite the fact that I fucked up and I’m trying to apologize for it—I still mean nothing even after everything is said and done? That what you saying to me babe?” 

Amina swallowed hard feeling his grasp on her wrist tighten by the second. She looked over her shoulder making sure Kip was nowhere around to witness. “Don’t call me that,” she sighed and tried to pull away again but failed miserably. “You made your choice with her, now accept my choice to end whatever this shit is between us. It’s doing more bad than good and I can’t let you play with me this way. This is my fucking life for heaven’s sake and you’re not good for me in it.” 

The thought of losing her hit him like a ton of bricks. She didn’t want to be with him anymore? He wouldn’t get to touch, kiss, hold, or lay with her. He wouldn’t get to text her late night, or make her cum over and over again until morning. He would have to settle for watching her at a distance, as she got on with her life without him and possibly start over with another. 

“I didn’t make THAT choice Amina!” he yelled staring right into her eyes. “Please don’t fucking do this to me, that girl means nothing and you fucking mean everything! I told you, I can’t function without you—please... Baby, please don’t fucking leave me.” He begged taking her by surprise when pushed his lips against hers forcing her to either push him away, bite him, or kiss him back while trying to breathe in the process. Not caring about the consequences he took his chance, and felt at ease when he felt her kiss him back. 

Allowing herself to get lost in his lips, there was one thing she knew for sure about this man. She loved him how, when and why she just did not know. She felt him drop the hold on her wrist, just to slip his hands down her sides and into the back pocket of her jeans pulling her into him. 

Pulling away just enough for her to pick her head up, with the assistance of his finger, his eyes locked on hers once again and he couldn’t help to notice that the bright green color of her orbs were now turning into deep hazel brown. He knew all too well what that meant. 

Struggling to gather her words, she bit at her lip desperately trying to keep it together. “You did make the choice whether you fucked her or not Juice—you kissed her. That’s not fair at all that you can do what you want, with whomever you want and I’m supposed to sit here like a good puppy and not get upset about it—it doesn’t work that way.” She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. “Stop playing with me already because I refuse to sit and wait for you to decide whether this is going somewhere with us or not.” 

“Heard.” He answered her, kissing her softly once again. Without giving him a chance to deepen the kiss again she motioned for him to let go and this time he obliged. “I’m sorry baby, I won’t ever do something that fucking stupid again I promise.” 

“Don’t make promises to me that you can’t keep.” She folded her arms still attacking her lip. “And stop with the jealousy, I’m not sleeping with Kip, or side banging Happy. I’m still a fucking virgin and with the way this shit is going.” She pointed between the two of them. “I’m gonna stay one for a pretty long time.”  
Juice laughed. “I highly doubt that,” 

“Right.” She rolled her eyes. Turning to look over at the bar she noticed the guys had started drinking without her, praying hopefully in her mind that their kiss was a hit and miss. “Don’t ever kiss me that way in this club house again, or else I’ll be forced to either kick you in the balls, or punch you in the face got me?” 

“Loud and clear.” He flashed his megawatt grin and reached for her, but she stepped away holding her hand up for distance. “Cut it out Juice seriously!” But there was anything but serious written all over her face. She was enjoying herself once again at it was with him. His heart did flips at the sight of that. 

“You’re the only one for me baby girl, and I’m sorry for not making sure you know that without a shadow of a doubt.” He spoke directly to her. “Can I take you home tonight to show you my appreciation?” 

Toying with him she took a few steps back, looking over her shoulder to make sure not to bump into anybody. “Don’t think that’s possible. Kip’s my escort tonight.” She answered with a shrug, still walking backward slowly. 

“Anyway we could change that?” Making sure he thought his response out carefully before speaking. “I mean not as far as the whole friendship goes so don’t assume that’s what I’m referring to.” 

“Then?” she questioned crossing her arms and giving him a not so serious look, which made him fucking crazy. 

“I’m asking you, if I can come home with you tonight; and wake up with you tomorrow morning, if you so graciously wouldn’t mind?” She stopped walking finally stopping as he stopped in front of her. “Will you keep your hands to yourself?” she practically whispered, leaning in a little to his ear. 

Juice pulled her to him by the belt loop making her smile as she felt his hand slide down to her covered pussy, “Not a chance in hell Kitten.” he told her pressing his thumb up against her clit. 

She pulled back from him before she could catch her nerve, giving him a smile and wink before heading over to the bar, leaving him with a boner like no tomorrow. 

_“What the fuck am I gonna do with that girl?”_ He sighed shaking his head trying his hardest to clear his mind. The effects of Amina Marrow were fucking brutal.


	11. Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Amina have some fun in the sheets.

It took a while to convince Kip to leave, but finally after a long game session, and a few hugs, it was just after 2am, and he was ready to give up. 

Making sure to collect the key from underneath her mat, Amina shook her head watching her protective bestie pocket it, before waving goodnight. 

As his bike disappeared into the night, she sighed deep and closed her eyes before closing the door. Securing the locks for a minute, she turned around smiling from ear to ear. "Couldn't wait till I atleast said it was all clear?" She said shaking her head. 

"I don’t know," Juice shrugged, appearing in the livingroom with his Kutte thrown over his shoulder. "Just thought maybe you would reconsider being alone with me again." 

She walked over to him making small steps and keeping eye contact. "I got ever right to be pissed off at you; if it was me you would feel the same way." She sighed deep and placedd her hands on his shoulders. "What are we doing Juice?" 

He laughed and moved in closer, holding her body against his. With a small rocking motion back and fourth he swayed them back and fourth for a while, using that time to think. 

"I don’t know what were doing—I—I—usually don’t think that far ahead with you Kitten." He told her. "Everyday I get something different. Its either you're busy with school, or studying, or hanging out with your own friends, or you're at the club being a royal pain the ass." Juice scuffled a laugh. 

"And you don’t think everyday while im going on with my own life that there are things that fuck me up too?" She didn’t wait for him to answer. "You're like night and day Juan Carlos—Some days your completely smitten, and have nothing but lust in your eyes for me; other days you're playing Geronimo for whores with cute smiles, and big asses." 

She felt him start to kiss down the side of her neck as he held her in his arms. The smirk on his face she could've described it with her eyes close. "You're not listening Juice." She panted and bucked her hips to him. Feeling her vagina pool in her panties and her breast harden with excitement. 

"You're not sayin' shit that I wanna hear--" he bit her neck softly. "Besides, I have to punish you for bringing your claws out on me—naughty girl you were today using Kip to make me fucking furious; I cant let that slide. Now be a good and take your punishment." 

He tugged at her pants not asking for permission but pulled them down and out of one leg leaving them dangling by her right ankle. Her panties came along with her pants too. 

"W—what are you doing, we're supposed to be talking here—you know?! Trying to make sense of a very fucked up and confusing situation!" She gasped but grumbled her words feeling him slide his fingers gingerly up and down her long, slick, slit. "J—Juice please oohh--" 

He taunted over and over again. "Aww don’t tell me you want me to stop, I'm having so much fun with you this way." He smiled as he pushed her toward the bedroom at the end of the hall. Keeping her in front of him, he pushed the door open from behind, and walked blindly through the room until the backs of his knees hit the bed. 

"Be a good girl and get undressed for me—I'm fucking hungry." He growled and smashed his lips to hers, ripping her shirt along the way. 

"I just fucking bought that you prick!" She yelled and pulled at his belt. "I fucking hate you—so much!" 

"Right back at cha beautiful." Juice pushed her backwards and grabbed the legs of her jeans tugging them off in one quick motion. With out wasting anymore time he propped up on his elbows placing her feet flat on the bed, legs bended at the knee. 

"Oh you're gonna—Juicy!" She shrieked as she threw her head back feeling his tongue engulf her vagina into his hot sticky mouth. 

Her entire world faded before her eyes. Her thighs locked and back was as still as a board. Tears spilled from her eyes as she gripped the covers as hard as she could. 

"Fucking shit!" She screamed out feeling him devouring her as if it was his last meal on earth. It was wet, sticky, and the slurping sounds he made we so damn sexy she damn near lost her ever loving mind right then. “Oh my god lick me right there Juicy please don’t stop!” 

He used no fingers—all tongue, and she was at his mercy. Relentless he was with the tip of his tongue carefully pushing between the puffy, slick folds of her pussy until it hit her clit circling slowly. She creamed in his mouth and he lapped up every last drop of fluid as it trickled out of her wet cavern. 

"I can't take it!" Amina grunted bucking her against his tongue finding her own rhythm. Every time he hit her clit she crunched in ecstasy. She placed her hand on top of his head forcing him deeper within her body as he could go. Groaning in satisfaction he kept at it, determining not to stop until he got his fill. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Growling at her softly he dug his fingers gripping her at the backs of her thighs.

"I'm gonna cum—all over—J—JUICE p-pll-leasse I'm gonna cum in your mouth please don’t stop!" She cried out grabbing the sheets as hard as possible. "Da—oh—oh-f-f-ffuck!" 

He felt her pace pick up and the movements she made became more urgent. Taking both thighs in his hands, he slid his tongue as deep inside her pussy as far as he could possibly go until the tip of his nose rubbed against her throbbing, swollen clit. Crying she was. Withering and crying like a fucking wild animal begging to be put out of its misery, and he loved it. 

"Cum to me Kitten, cum right here and I'll lick you dry baby." He taunted over and over making her shake in ecstasy. 

"You and that dirty mouth of yours oh my damn it please go harder.. Please harder, fuck me harder!” 

"Yes ma'am." He grunted slipping two fingers into her, moving his tongue to tease her clit. "Like that? That's how you want it done?" 

"Yes,-- oh yes.." She moaned. She opened her eyes and felt the tears leak down her cheeks. Never in the history of finger play, had she came across an experience so yummy. He was sending her into a world of her own and she loved every last bit of it. "I want you Juice. I want you inside me please, I can't take this any more." 

He couldn’t believe his ears. On the verge of making her cum he slowed down his fingers to process what she just said to him. 

"You want me, as in sex Amina?" He couldn’t help but to reiterate. "The real thing?" 

Biting her swollen lip she cried out again. "Take me Juicy please take me now, I don’t want to wait, I want to be fucked already this shit is killing me!” 

He smiled . “Oh baby what’s the matter you can’t foreplay what makes you think you can take my cock all of a sudden?” 

She grabbed his wrist and locked his hand in place. Raising her bottom off the bed he heard her gasp and felt her tremble. 

"Oh cumming! Oh cumming hard... coming now, oh, oh." Hovering over her with one hand still getting her off he kissed her lips to swallow her cries of pleasure. 

"At a girl, come for me baby.” He taunted as he leaned down for one last tongue stroke to her core. Come for daddy right fucking now.” 

She clawed his shoulders and bucked her hips. Meeting his thrusts pound for pound he slammed into her pussy making his fingers completely drenched in her essence. 

What the fuck are you doing to me?!" She gasped into his mouth as he caressed her bottom lip gently between his teeth. 

"I'm making you fall in love with me all over again sweetheart." He whispered back. "Only this time you'll know for sure that you're the only one I want. You're the only one I need. And you are the only one I love.” 

Nodding her head she closed her eyes just as his thumb stroked lightly over her clit making her combust from the inside out. 

"Fuck!" She cried as he slipped his free hand over her mouth. Drawing in his own lip with his teeth to keep quiet as she bit down fiercely at the center of his hand. 

Crashing over and over as lighting struck her body she stretched her legs as a pool of her gushing essence flooded Juice's hand and made a mess of her perfectly made bed from underneath them. 

Growing limp, she slowly opened her eyes fighting to see past the tears as the room stopped spinning and the face of her lover finally came into focus. 

"I love you." Was all she could muster out completely exhausted. 

He kissed her softly smiling from ear to ear. "I love you more." 

Amina watched as he slipped his hand from out of her holding it up to his face before inhaling her scent. Slipping each finger in his mouth one by one, before long he'd licked them clean even lowering his head a few more times to tease her throbbing pussy with the tip of his tongue. 

Her stomach fluttered. 

"You okay babe?" Juice whispered grabbing a towel to wipe her down with. 

"I'm fine, just tired as shit." She admitted trying her hardest not to get turned on at the rough fabric of the towel brushing over her sensitive clit. 

"You know we gotta talk about what you said to me—you know about taking your virginity and all. Did you mean that?" He sounded hopefully, but was careful in not letting too much of his feelings into it fearing rejection. With a shrug she batted her pretty eyelashes at him. "Yes I'm sure, why wouldn’t I be? I told you I trust you with me completely and I don’t want to experience sex for the first time with anybody else but you. I promise." 

"Music to my ears baby." He leaned over and kissed her puffy lips again and again making her blush instantly. "Whenever you're ready just let me know, I wont push until then." 

"Sounds good." She smiled and rose from the bed. "I need a shower and my bed definitely needs to be washed like yesterday." 

"I'll pull the sheets for you while you're playing with the shower head." He told her with a wink. 

Not embarrassed in the least bit, she headed over to the bathroom that was in her room with her clothes at hand. "Wanna join me, you can wash my back?" 

Juice dropped the comforter instantly, his cock getting hard all over again. "You see this?" He looked down at his crotch. "Tease me like that again and I'll be forced to fuck you senseless against the shower wall. Keep it up Kitten." 

She smirked and stared at him, licking her lips and biting her swollen bottom lip while looking at the rising tent against his zipper. Her vagina throbbed and it took everything in her not to reach down and touch herself in front of him. 

"You win I'll behave, scouts honor." She grinned and crossed her fingers. "Playtime over for now, but don’t think about disappearing on me or else I'll be extremely upset, and we both know what's bound to happen when I get upset." 

Juice walked over and clutched her body close to his. He inhaled her scent at the crook of her neck making her shiver from head to toe. Dropping light kisses on her collar bone, love licks, and nibbles making her gasp out a moan was damn near his undoing. 

He kissed her one last time pulling away with a look of nothing short of desire in his eyes. "I love you." He told her before stepping away. 

Watching her he did until he heard the bathroom door lock. 

Finally she did as she was told. And just in time. 

He exhaled and finished gathering up the soaked bedding into a tight ball. Frustrated and hard as a rock he opened the door to let himself out, locking the door behind him. If she knew what was good for her, she would stay away from him for the rest of the day. 

But he knew his Kitten. 

She would seek him to play again. 

This time she would get exactly what was coming to her. 

And this time he wouldn’t hold back.


	12. Gemma is as Amina Does...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Gemma is being her normal nosy self-- Amina gets a breather and back to basics at school with a little adventure pending.

Back at the school house, Amina floated into class brighter than what she’d been for the last few days. Arriving early, and parking in the usual spot, she got out the car and walked over toward the building, sounding the alarm shortly after. 

Justin couldn’t take his eyes off of her—the sound of the car alarm he’d seemed to memorize in his mind and it made him smile as soon as he heard it. _‘She was here!’_ his mind screamed and his eyes nearly popped out of his head soon after. There she was, the blonde auburn haired, green eyes, beauty wearing a multi colored sun dress, and heels walked gingerly his way with a smile on her face--- and it was all for him. She held a few light folders, and a notebook followed by a paper back text book. Watching the steps before her, his eyes couldn’t help but to roam all over her body as she walked one by one until she was standing in front of him.

“Well hello beautiful, damn girl you look amazing today!” he smiled and held out his hand to her. “All the way around might I add?”

“Oh come on,” Amina couldn’t help to blush a bit. “No need for a 360 spin, I’ll take the compliment. Thank you.”

“No thank you, for wearing that damn dress today, how in the world am I gonna keep you guarded away from the wolves now?” Justin teased. 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Ah, I’m in good hand, I trust you will do you very best right?”

“You know it.” Justin smiled and howled to the sky. “Unless of course I turn into a wolf myself then my dear you’ll be in deep trouble.”

Cracking up for a bit longer outside the two stayed until the first bell rang. Opening the door for her, they both walked inside together heading for their respective classes. 

**

All seemed to be right in the world this morning; Aside from Gemma, who couldn’t help but to roll her eyes for the final time that morning. She was tired—sick and tired and mainly of the way things were going around the club house. Her husband's daughter for sure was the source of her aggravation, but she is the apple of her daddy's eye and could do no wrong. Blinded Clay seemed to be when it came to his daughter and her behavior especially around Juice. She was a nuisance definitely a pain at the right side of Gemma's ass and she needed to be put in her place like yesterday. 

She strolled over and watched Juice work a bit closer now. He was focused; eye brows furrowed together. He was biting at the side of his lip, and cursed a few times as he tugged at something under the hood. “You okay there sweetheart?” Gemma asked puffing on her cigarette. The queen diva was dressed in her standard black on black, with tight ass pants and a chain around her waist for a belt. She had one arm crossed under her breast, with the other on top holding a cigarette. 

“Oh hey Gem, yeah I’m good.” Juice gave her a smile before taking the rag thrown over his shoulder. “Somethin happen?” 

“No baby, just wanted to see ya for a bit, it’s been a while since we sat down and talked. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you?”

Juice cocked his eyebrow. “There something I did?” His heart started to beat fast. “Somethin I don’t know about?” 

Gemma smiled and shook her head. “Nothing in particular—except for the talk in the air about a special girl that has been grabbing all of your attention lately?” 

He couldn’t help it. He blushed. The bad ass biker was blushing and for sure he knew Gemma could see right through him. 

“C’mon Juice gonna tell me who it is? We would love to meet her since she has the ability to make you redder than a tomato and I don’t even know her name.” 

Suddenly he was grateful for the noises in his head; for if she could hear sure as hell she would know exactly who the identity of the girl who fucked his head up on a daily basis was for sure. 

“Let me think about it, I don’t think she’s ready for the world to know about us yet.” Juice wiped his hands eagerly on the towel. He looked at her with a smirk on his face knowing it would get her to leave him alone eventually.

“Fine, I get it. But don’t think you can hold out on me for too long sweetheart.” She smiled and kissed him softly on his cheek. “I’ll see ya later got some shit to deal with.” 

He nodded. And before Gemma could completely walk away Juice was tugging at his cell phone almost instantly. She stood there eyeing him for a while before he turned a look over his shoulder.

“Nice try Gem.” Juice smirked and winked. “When she’s ready, and not a moment before.”

**  
Justin felt on top of the world, as he walked hand in hand through the courtyard with Amina Marrow at his side. The whispers, the sideways glances they received; he was truly on cloud nine. She seemed content being with him, not so distracted like she was before. This was his moment—his chance. 

Clearing his throat he turned to her “Since the family stuff is out of the way, do you think you can come to the bowling alley with me this weekend?” She noticed him looking down at the ground as he spoke. “Just the two of us—not a date or anything just hanging out.”

She smiled. “I don’t know—people might start to talk, and the last thing I need is to be chased by cheerleaders for taking their precious quarterbacks time away from them.” 

Justin laughed. “You’re the only one I got eyes for Amina, trust me. I’ve been trying to work the nerve to ask you this for weeks. So what do ya say?”

She held her breath; after last night she knew in her heart what the answer should’ve been, but then again trust was a mega issue, especially with Juice. 

“We’re just hangin’ out so what the hell I’m game.” She smiled and gave him a hug. “Only one condition though—I drive my own car, and no kissing. Won’t get lucky that fast with me Mr. Andrews.” 

“I’m good with that—just the fact that you said yes! Awesome!” He returned the hug pulling her close to him enjoying the feel of her body up against mine. Things might’ve been going slow between the two of them, but so what. That hug was well worth waiting for. “You gonna skip out the rest of the day, I know you kinda don’t need to stick around since you’re grades are awesome for Mr. Michaels class and all.”

Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly scanned over a few things and bit at her bottom lip to think.

“You good?” Justin waved a hand in front of her face. 

“Yeah I am, just thinking about something I had to do after I leave here.” She remained quiet for a bit. “Fuck it I’ll figure it out later. Here take my number and text me, just please don’t blow up my cell phone and become a stalker, I got enough of those in my life don’t really want to add another one.”

Taking her phone number down, he nodded as he gave his to her and they were set. Not bothering to walk her to the car today, she kissed his cheek softly. “See ya tomorrow.” She smiled and headed for the car, dress blowing in the wind behind her. 

Leaving Justin in complete awe, he watched until the Camaro was out of sight, with a huge smile on his face. Finally he did it! Got the hottest girl in school to not only go out with him, but she gave him her number and he didn’t have to ask for it! What the hell could go wrong? 

“She’s gorgeous ain’t she?” Justin heard a voice behind him. Without registering at first he daydreamed at the contact in his phone before finally looking up to the eyes for a Mohawk wearing, brown eyed, tattoo headed biker, dressed in a black shirt, black pants, boots and had a look to kill on his face. 

Michael took a step back to get a better view of the guy that stood before him. Nope definitely NOT a student. “I’m sorry but what did you say?”

Juice smirked shaking his head left to right. The toothpick wedged in between his lips danced as he talked. “The girl you were just with--- She’s fucking gorgeous, she yours?” 

“Mine as in?” He raised his eye brows in confusion. “My girlfriend?” 

Juice nodded. 

“Nah, not my girlfriend—yet. Been tryna win her over for weeks now; I think I’m almost in though. Why do you know her?”

Juice thought for a bit. ‘Know her? I’m practically fucking her idiot!’ “Not personally” he lied easily. “I work at Teller-Marrow garage, think her old man runs the place; plus her car is bad ass.”

“Yeah true, can’t wait to behind the wheel of it.” The sound of the bell caught Justin’s attention. He looked over at the guy once again and shrugged off the feeling of familiarity about him. “So yeah—um I gotta go.. Amina is her name by the way just in case you were wondering.” 

Juice couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. Not only was this a fucking moron but he was a huge fucking moron! Teller- Marrow, car garage. Amina Marrow daughter of garage owner. Was he really that damn transparent? he promised her he would get upset when it came to the quarter back prick again, but what the hell was he supposed to do when it’s obvious that its way passed friendly with this guy. 

_‘Trust her’ His mind screamed over and over. ‘Don’t fuck it up. Don’t act out. Don’t upset her! She will pull away from you.’_

His mind was right but it was hella hard to listen. Juan Carlos Ortiz, the _‘Hacker’ and ‘Intelligence Officer’ of SAMCRO_ now has to dummy down and pretend to be oblivious to all this shit.. 

Wow.


	13. What.. The... Fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina has got some serious explaining to do.

**  
Nothing had ever seemed so freaking hard to do. Occupying his time sure as hell used to be easy especially whenever Amina had anything to do with it. Unfortunately now, with her being involved in school full force, and new fucking best friend, Juice was not only bored as shit, but he was aggravated too. He started smoking more weed than usual, figuring getting high would not only control his temper but it would at least by his time a bit. Taking a break out back with some of the guys, he found himself laid out on the picnic table with a joint lit between his fingers. Extending his hand over his head, it was accepted by Jax who in turn put it to his mouth before passing it over to Ope. Each stayed in silence for a bit thinking about who the hell knows, until Ope coughed breaking out in laughter for no reason. 

Jax looked over at him and laughed too, bumping Juice who got with the program and stifled a chuckle. Just what the hell was wrong? 

“I don’t even wanna know what the fuckin’ problem is with the both of you.” Juice said sitting upright to stretch a bit. 

“If you see the shit we’re lookin’ at then you won’t have to ask.” Jax nodded toward the building and just in time too. Clay and Gemma came out hand in hand each dressed in something that wasn’t normal. “Where the fuck could they be going dressed like that?” 

Ope shrugged. “I don’t even think I wanna know.” He puffed on the joint again not even bothering to pass it as the duo approached each with smiles on their faces. 

“Can I help you boys?” Clay asked his big strong hand wrapped around Gemma’s waist in a tight grip. “You look a little lost.” 

Jax held back a laugh. Juice rose from the table and smiled. “Let me guess, date night finally?” 

“And you would be right.” Gemma answered rolling her eyes at her son who was being completely obnoxious. “Got anything to say about that?” 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Ope budded out the joint and laughed as the smoke spilled from his nose and mouth. “Where? Dinner? A movie? A ride?” 

“Bowling.” Clay told him and lit up a cigar. He eyed the guys daring them to laugh again—just like he knew they would. It didn’t take long at all, with Teller leading the pack. 

“Shit, mom sucks at bowling as it is—and you with them busted ass hands I’m sure it’ll be a sight to see.” He teased and slapped Juice’s arm playfully. What do ya say boys we bowlin’ tonight or what huh?”  
Last thing on Juice’s mind was a night out, especially with them. Hell he would much rather be laid in the arms, or in between the legs of Amina instead of fucking bowling. 

“C’mon Juice you can invite your little sweetheart, perfect way to introduce her to us. Maybe that way she’ll think we’re actually normal!” Gemma laughed and wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling him close. “You need a break, been runnin’ yourself stupid around here don’t think I haven’t noticed. “ 

He swallowed hard. Trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. Thinking for a bit on how the hell was he gonna get Amina not only out the house, but to a bowling event with the club would be hard as hell this he knew. She would kill him if he admitted to any of them that the ‘mystery’ girl was somebody they knew all too well. As he sat back and thought about it, Ope and Jax confirmed that they'll be attending along with a few of the other guys. It was bound to be one hell of a night for SAMCRO. 

**  
Pulling out the last piece of meat off the counter top mini grill, Amina smiled at the results. A perfect medium steak, loaded baked potato, and steamed broccoli; her favorite meal to say the least. Proud and hungry, she took a break from the books and laid her spread out on the table in front of the t.v, mind set for a night of corny chick flicks, and some dry comedy re runs. She deserved a break to say the least. 

The rain she heard outside had started to trickle down staining the windows in its wake. It was quiet—too quiet. She grabbed her cell phone and noticed that the day was pretty much gone and not a word from Juan Carlos Ortiz—not even a slick text message. Nervous she was but not exactly, considering the fact that she pretty much figured he probably thought he was doing right by giving her space. Her mind wandered a bit. 

She missed him. 

Wondering at all if he'd even thought about her, she slid her finger across the phone screen, and just as she prepared to text him, a call from Justin came through. 

"If you're gonna ask me about bowling, I'm gonna say perfect timing. I'm actually bored as shit right now." She smiled knowing exactly where the conversation would head. 

"You read my mind. I fugred tis a slow night so we could go and I can have you back home early enough to get a good night's sleep—you interested?" Justin picked up his jacket, hand already on the front door to his house. "I'm already to go." 

Well somebody moves fast." Amina smiled and jumped from the couch. "I haven't heard a peep from my family so I guess nothing's planned. Let me throw something on and I'll meet you there in ten minutes." 

He didn’t bother responding. Ending the call he gave himself a mental high five before locking his front door behind him. After making sure he looked the part and was well equipped with breath mints, gum, and a few condoms in his pocket, he raced to his car haul assing toward the lanes. 

** On bending knee for a few minutes, Clay Marrow struggled to get to his feet. With a loud grunt and a stretch, he looked down at his work and smiled. Tying a bowling shoe wasn’t as easy as it looked anymore. Gemma however, was proud of her big, strong man, who was behaving like the perfect gentleman to say the least. She admired the fact that he still opened doors, and held her hand as they strolled to the counter to get their shoes; then watching him get down on one knee, bowling shoes in hand, he gave her a smile that made her heart flutter. Truly a sight to watch a this woman did not mind the attention from any other woman she received. Jax came over to Juice the minute he got sick of watching his mother behave like a horny teenager. Fed up and embarrassed beyond repair, he saw Juice sitting at the computer punching in ridiculous names. 

"So I'm guessing the blonde idiot is me?" Jax couldn’t help but to grin, especially when Juice look up and shrugged innocently. "Sasquatch-- that’s gotta be Ope. Killer—yep that's Hap alright. Now lets see what else kinda bull shit names you got here." Teller observed but nearly damn lost it after putting Clay down as Old Man, and Gemma as Queen. Juice looked up and gave him a knowing look. 

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow at Jax. "I'm a sucker for your mother get over it." 

Jax shook his head, tucking his blonde hair behind his ears. "No you're pussy whipped—by two women now." 

The game was about to start, and after picking up their balls to place them on the rack, they took their seats, stepping up to the line one by one to bowl. Clay started off kicking ass right off the bat a strike one the first roll. Gemma was up next, striked his ass right back; and got rewarded with a smack to the backside. Jax was a decent bowler, only missing two pins the first roll, but knocked them down the second try. Happy on the other hand was a different story; he bowled so bad that the damn ball went into the other lane and got stuck! Pissed off he would be. 

"So let me get this straight, you're mad at the fact that YOU can't bowl worth a damn?" Juice smirked as he prepared for his roll. He eyed the pins and talked as Happy gave him a polite fuck you finger. "Why the hell did you come then?"  
"Happy shrugged and scanned the crowd. Plotting he was. "Heard there's a lot of pussy at the alley. I need a change from all the crow eaters—tired of bangin them really." 

Juice laughed loud and damn near dropped his ball. "See anything you might like?" He rolled the ball, sending it flying down all the pins with one smack. He celebrated briefly before looking back at Hap with a smile and raised eyebrows. "What I meant to say was do you see anything you like besides the fact that I am about to kick your ass in this game son?" 

Glancing over the crowd with an attempt to pick out somebody to take home for the night, he had to admit the pickings were slim. They were either too damn young, too damn old or just simply not his type. Although as a man he enjoyed a good raunchy fuck from time to time, nothing actually could compare to fucking a companion or bed warmer for the night that was good looking. Nothing wrong with that. 

Clay walked up to the line next stopping near the guys as he waited for his ball to spin around the rack back to him. He looked over by the door and saw a face he knew all too well. "Looks like the competition just got more complex boys." He couldn’t help but to smile wide at the sight of his beautiful daughter entering the bowling alley. 

Looking over at the door, Amina was completely clueless to what awaited her inside. She was busy holding the door as a family of four strolled passed with happy faces and good conversation. Juice couldn’t help it. He smiled a full mega watt smile and couldn’t wait to have her near him, just to enjoy a simple night out. 

"Didn’t know you invited Ami to the party too," Jax nudged Juice noticing the smile on his face. "shit's about to get real now, better watch it, you know how competitive you taught her to be." 

He nodded. Barely listening to him, and couldn’t take his eyes off of her for a second. She was dressed in black shorts, that hugged her thighs tight, with a red and white designer tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her cell phone was clutched tight in her hand. She smiled down and waved at a cute little kid passing through the door before letting it close behind her as she stepped inside. 

Juice couldn’t look away—he didn’t even have time to realize that Jax was still watching him; and the wheels were turning in his mind as he tried to make sense of the way that he was looking at his sister. He couldn’t quite place it, but there was definitely something going on. 

"I didn’t--" he stammered trying his hardest not to make a fool of himself.. "I haven't talked to her all day, had no clue she was gonna show up here." He swallowed hard when Amina turned around and smiled at the guy coming in behind her. 

"Who the hell she with?" Jax said louder than his previous tone of voice. "What the hell?" 

Justin popped in the door smiling away at the beauty standing before him. She was happy—he could clearly tell. Happy to be out with him. Words couldn’t describe how great he wanted this night to be. Taking hold of her by the waist he held her close whispering something private. The reaction in her face made Juice damn near die. She was blushing. Fucking blushing! 

Refusing to answer—or even acknowledge the second strike Clay made as Gemma cheered him on, he about faced and stood tall with his hands tucked inside his pants front pockets. His posture was stiff, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes beamed red. 

"I don’t fucking know who he is—never met the prick but it sure as hell seems like he knows her.. A little too damn well at that." 

Amina pushed Justin away and allowed him to take her by the hand over to the shoe counter. Refusing to bowl, Justin grabbed his pair of shoes in one hand recapturing hers in the other. 

"So are we gonna go over and say hi or what?" Happy joined the party not liking the vibe one bit. "Doubt if she'll introduce us personally." 

Not waiting for the okay or not, Juice headed forward, walking at a steady pace toward the counter. This fucking girl had some serious explaining to do.. 

Serious.


	14. Hurricane Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina faces the music, and the wrath of Juan Carlos Ortiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice lets his anger get the best of him.. and fucks up.. big time.

Amina let her mind wonder a bit, taking the time to look around people watch. The bowling alley really wasn’t packed tonight, but it was a decent crowd out. Justin was busy holding a conversation with the guy behind the counter for a few minutes and before long he grabbed his shoes in one hand, and her hand with his with the other. Giving him a small smile she stepped off after his lead, intending to head to whatever lane they were assigned. 

Every intention... 

Until... 

"Was wonderin' where you were hiding at beautiful, you coming to join us over there?" 

It was Happy—and although the greeting was friendly he seemed anything but Happy. He was annoyed, that was clear to see. The biker watched as she swallowed hard. 

"Us?" She whispered. "What you mean us?" Amina watched as he leaned to the side; trying her best to hold back a damn curse, her cheeks flushed when she saw Juice walking up with Jax; Clay and Gemma not too far behind. 

"Us—Them? Same shit right?" Happy smirked folding his arms across his chest. He still beamed at her, but nothing compared to the look in Juice's eyes. It made her heart skip a few beats in an instant. 

He stood next to Happy with a smirk so devious it made her stomach churn. Feeling Justin grip her hand, she didn’t dare turn to him. Instead she kept her eyes on them trying to make light of a very fucked up situation. 

"This I gotta hear," Juice said, hands shoved down in his pockets. The fact that he kept his stare with her made her skin crawl. He looked so mean; the way he narrowed his eyebrows and flared his nostrils. 

Jax stepped up to him and sized him up and down. Amina couldn’t help but to be proud of Justin standing his ground in the midst of a group of bad ass bikers surrounding him. Not once did he let go of her hand. Instead he turned to face her-- "You know them Ami?" 

She sighed softly and confirmed. "Justin this is my brother Jax; Jax this is my friend from school and his name is Justin." 

Juice snorted. He just couldn’t fucking help it. Friend from school? His mind screamed. "Looks pretty damn friendly to me right now," he rocked back and fourth on his toes uneasily, staring Justin down. Although intimidating Amina turned him on, he stayed with his eyes on Justin almost daring him to mention their encounter back at the school. 

"She your girl?" Jax asked cocking his eyebrow with his signature smirk,. "Think wisely." 

Justin didn't miss a beat. "She's my friend, and we're just out to have a good time, no problems over here man, none at all." He finally let go of her hand and extended his to Jax. "I'm a decent guy." 

Happy stepped in front of Teller before he could respond. Standing still, back straight and chest puffed out—unlike Jax he refused to give him anything less than the real deal. "We don’t fuck around when it comes to her. You see our Kuttes, I'm sure you've heard some shit already, but I'll leave it up to you to determine fact from fiction." Justin nodded that he understood. "However," Happy stepped a bit closer lowering his voice but looked him straight in the eye, we don’t fuck around when it comes to her. If you so much as make her cry I will fucking body you.. Got me?" 

Amina shook her head in embarrassment. She just couldn’t help to be upset at their behavior despite the fact that it was coming from a good place. Instead of letting Justin suffer alone, she stepped in between him to face Happy with a small smile. 

"He's a good guy Hap, don’t be so mean." Rubbing his wrist with the pad of her thumb, he broke his stare down and looked her way. "I just wanted to hang out you know? Get a break from the books every day, nothing wrong and I'm fine." 

"Yeah?" He cocked his eye brow again and looked back over at Justin briefly. "That's all?" 

Her smile grew wider, "Yes that's all. Bowling and then straight home. Scouts honor." 

Jax appeared again beside Happy, and shook Justin's hand. "Treat her right bro, or else." He said with an expression that meant business. 

"You got it." Justin finally relaxed. Turning to look at Amina his heart skipped a beat when he saw her smiling. "You gotta good family here Ami, I can tell they really love you by the way they look out for you." 

She rolled her eyes "Oh you have no idea how deep this goes baby." She teased him making them laugh a bit to shred the tension. Well everybody but Juice. He wasn’t in the laughing mood at all to say the least. He still had his eyes on her. Hell if he could rip Justin's face off and wipe his ass with it right now he totally would. The fucking nerve of her to go out with him! Had he not proved his point all those damn times he'd showed up to her school and acted like a royal fucking jerk?! 

Not bothering to introduce Juice, she took Justin by the hand and walked around his walking over to her father. "This one is the biggest softie of them all-- don’t let his size fool you." He heard her whisper to Justin as they made their way over to Clay he had just finished another perfect roll. Gemma turned first and smiled genuinely for the first time toward her in a while. 

"And what do we have here?" She couldn’t help but to over exaggerate. "Am I seeing the new boyfriend?" 

Clay dropped his ball and turned around. "Boyfriend? Amina what in the fuck is wrong with you? This shit is NOT ALLOWED!" He yelled so loud it felt like the room shook for a few seconds.  
Justin swallowed hard. 

Amina tried her hardest not to burst out in laughter. "Daddy please drop the act before you give him a heart attack." She swatted her father playfully on his arm. "This is Justin." 

"Nice to meet you sir, Amina is my friend from sch—hh—ool," Please don’t kill me. He wanted to add but figured he shouldn’t test his luck with this one. "Sir--" 

"Call me Clay," he interrupted. Taking a look over Justin his boys gave him a nod and he nodded back. "I see you've gotten the talk already so I wont drag ya. Just take care of her, she's precious cargo, and the apple of her old man's eye." 

She smiled and fought a blush. "I told you he was soft." She whispered and flew in her father's arms. "Thank you daddy, I love you." 

Clay wrapped his arms around his daughter in the biggest bear hug that he'd given since she as small enough to crawl in his lap to snuggle for a bit. "You're welcome sweet heart. Be careful, and you kids should get the hell out of here-- don’t know how long I can hold the hounds off for ya." He gave her a wink when the hug was done. 

Playing with her hair for a bit, she felt horrible that Justin had already paid for the lane and shoes, and now they would have to leave. Feeling the tension in the room even though they would be 6 lanes apart. It just didn’t feel right to stay. 

But he insisted. Stupid Justin insisted that they stay and make the best of their time together. It was a horrible idea! 

"Please can we just go now?" She pouted trying her hardest to make light conversation to by time. "I really don’t wanna stay here." 

"Oh come on the worst part is over. I met your family and they didn’t kill me. See everything worked out right?" He held her by the waist keeping her in front of him. "Let's have some fun—bowl with me please?" 

She bit at her bottom lip and thought for a minute. "Damn it fine! I'm gonna go pee and you can get my shoes and a ball, be right back." 

"That's my girl." Justin couldn’t help but to tease her. 

She flipped him off with a smile and disappeared around the corner, heading for the short hallway that led to the bathroom leaving Justin looking after her as she bent the corner. 

Her nerves were a wreck. Adrenaline rush for sure. Thinking to herself how this could've turned out for the worse she was, and not eased at all about the fact that the meet and greet was done but they were still there! Being watched for sure she knew her family would be doing anything but bowling now—bunch of damn nosy stalkers. 

"What the hell am I doing here!" She cursed under her breath as the toilet next to her flushed snapping her out her thoughts. Ridiculous as it seemed to be sitting on the damn toilet, pants up and talking—out loud. Yeah those are serious signs of crazy. Her heard the sink go on, then off—the hand dryer go on—and off—and at last the door opened and shut. Alone at last. 

Grabbing a piece of tissue to just because she threw it in the toilet, and flushed, and opened her door. Checking herself out in the mirror she gave a small smile for good measure. This girl was about to bowl—and she would most likely win too. 

The sound of a latched door snapped her out of her thoughts instantly, picking her head up in the direction of the noise; big mistake. 

He stood there. Leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest, Kutte hanging from the now locked door handle. Feet planted firmly on the ground and his body as stiff as a board. 

"Oh shit!" She gasped feeling her legs threatening to give way at the sight of Juice staring at her. "Don’t-- please... son of a bitch!" 

He watched her in silence making the elephant in the room as noticeable as ever. 

"Don’t make it worse by screaming Kitten." He growled at her and stepped took a step. "Wanna start from the beginning by telling me what the FUCK did am I missing here because this shit doesn’t make any fuckin' since to me woman?" 

Pushing arms out in front of her, as she backed away from his oncoming approach, until her body was planted against the bathroom wall. No where to run, surely no where to hide. 

"I--I can explain j—j-ust w-wait h—e-re- me o-outt Juice!" She tried to yell but he caught her. Slamming hands on the wall at either side of her head trapping her he did and she shut her mouth trying her hardest not to scream. 

"Really?" Her green eyes peered into his. "You're really gonna explain to me why you're on a date with the same son of a bitch I specifically asked you NOT to entertain?" 

"He—he's my—m—y friend Juice, we've gone through this before!" Amina started to continue but what cut off instantly at the feeling of his hand palming her throat. "F—f-uck." She shook and closed her eyes. 

"I don’t fucking like him—that son of a bitch thinks he can have what's fucking mine and you're stupid enough to make him think he actually can!" Whispering harshly into her ear, he squeezed her throat harder making her grunt in anger. "I told you I'm fuckin' crazy over you babe, and you just don’t fucking listen. I asked you Amina, damn near begged you—but you caused this baby." 

"J—Juice please---" It barely came out her mouth, but she knew he heard her. "Please don’t hurt me, please I'm sorry." The tears started to weld in his eyes as the feel of his hand grip loosened a bit. Feeling him run his tongue just over the shell of her outer ear made her ass spark fire, and her pussy soak and wet. 

"Please what baby?" 

"We—we c—can't n—not here Juicy please don’t do this to me!" She could feel the smile plastered across his lips as he drug his tongue along the side of her neck until he hit her shoulder. "Oh--- damn it." 

"Oh damn is right beautiful." Wrapping his lips around the pulsing spot at her neck he gave her a hard bite until he nearly broke the skin, before sucking tenderly with his lips and lapping up the specks of blood with his tongue. He held her tight in his arms, pulling her up against his body and squeezing as hard as possible ensuring she would not get away anytime soon, especially if he had anything to say about it. "Bad, Bad girl Kitten, I'm starting to think you like being punished huh?" 

"No." She shook her head hard knowing it was an absolute lie. Her fear was clear that he knew it all too well and loved every bit of it. 

"Liar." He snapped and sucked harder. "You like when I'm fucking furious--- you absolutely enjoy watching me lose my fucking mind when it comes to you don't cha?" He heaved 

"Juicy please enough, I gotta go back out there." She whined and started to squirm in his grasp. "It doesn’t look right with both of us missing for all this time, please let me go." 

Juice pushed her back slamming his body up against hers. "Want me to let you go? So you can go back to him? Having his hands all over you in front of me, I don’t fuckin think so." He grabbed the button of her pants and snapped it loose with one hand. "I'm gonna make you scream my fuckin name till every person in this damn building knows just who the fuck I am." 

Trying her hardest to push him away, she squirmed as much to wiggle out his grasp but he held her tighter. She pushed and fought, ended up lifting a knee just too put some space in between them, but he ended up catching the gesture throwing his hips backwards before she could get to him. 

"Trying to knee in the balls Kitten?" He smirked wedging his thigh in between hers. "Don’t think so baby, didn’t I teach you to play nice with me?" 

""Fuck you Juan Carlos!" She spat out with so much anguish behind it even Juice had to pause for a split second--- literally. That's all it took before one hand was back at her throat while the other pushed down roughly in her panties making her hiss at the feel of his hand gripping her neck, while the other dragged over her clit making her feel every ridge on his fingers. Her knees buckled and her back arched involuntary into the torture of his caress. 

She stared at him as his hard eyes beamed into her as he played with her clit. "Watch your fucking mouth Kitten." Punishing by giving her clit a short flick, he had to admit hearing her whimper at his mercy made him rock hard. He rubbed small circles over her throbbing button, and slid his tongue across her lips when she opened her mouth to scream at him. 

"Please stop it!" Amina cried out grabbing at his hand on her neck, "You're being a fucking jerk scaring the shit out of me! I mean it Juice!" 

He rubbed her faster taking her shorts down to her ankles for more access. "I fucking want you baby." He growled in her mouth and covered her lips with his own. He felt her body completely tense up, scared she definitely was but he still couldn’t find a royal fuck to give. Man on a mission Juice told himself, and his mission was to make her mind him one way or another. Taking her legs over his hip he pushed his hard cock covered by his jeans, up against her pussy and rocked forward, pulling away from the kiss just enough to see her reaction. Heaven—was the only word to describe what he was witnessing. "That's it baby, let me hear how good my cock feels against your sweet pussy. Tell me!" 

Grunting as he bit down on her bottom lip once more, she nearly lost it when he went to rub her clit again, much faster than before. Releasing her neck, he slid his hands to grip her hips making sure she felt direct contact every time the fabric of his jeans brushed against her. 

"Oh my FUCK!" She cried out gripping him at his shoulders. "I fucking hate you Juan Carlos I swear I will NEVER let you touch me AGAIN you ASSHOLE!" Throwing her head back in bliss, Juice tilted with her with a slight hold on her lip with his teeth. He felt her clit pulse over and over as he rubbed in circles trying to ease the building of an orgasm he knew would soon come. Her pants did nothing for him—all he wanted was to make her break and reclaim her for himself. 

"Why is so fucking hard for you to listen to me?" He asked, releasing her lip with a loud pop. "I don’t want his fucking hands on you--- he CAN'T touch you EVER again and I swear to God if I see you with him, Amina I'm gonna fuck you so hard you wont walk straight for a fucking week." 

She shut her eyes just as tears rolled down her face. "This is not right, I—I cant believe you're doing this to me Juicy its so not fair!" He heard her voice just above a whispered followed by another sexy moan dragging out each syllable in his name. "I'm gonna fucking cum--- oh damn it I'm gonna cum!" 

It wasn’t until he pushed two fingers inside her wet pussy did she snap her eyes open to look at him again. Completely taken aback feeling her body move to the pumping rhythm of his fingers; Juice did his best to calm himself in order to let her cum properly. Hitting her g-spot over and over, his eyes widened at the sound of Amina chanting his name over and over until her movements because erratic. 

"Cum to me baby." Resting his head at the side of her face he whispered knowing she would break into a million pieces. And then some. 

She gripped his shoulders, hoping to leave bruises in her wake as she seized up and crumbled as his fingers plunged into her time and time again. "Sweet—so f---f---fuc—king g—good ohh J—Ju---iiic—yyy!" She screamed as what could only be described as lightning ignited her entire body. He sucked on her earlobe while she thrashed against him, and refused to let go until she stilled, giving a breathless whimper and fell against him. 

He didn’t want to leave her. He didn’t want to look or think about what he'd just done, to the girl he loved so fucking much. She would hate him—she said it herself many times before, only this time it was different. Coherent he was—stubborn he was more. But definitely not deaf. 

He felt her panting against him, still with a hold on his shoulders but not as tight as before. His hand moved to rub her back, but she stopped him mid way. Refusing to allow him to console her she pushed away from him and reached down to snatch her shorts back into place without so much as a word to him. He couldn’t do anything about it; Stepping back to give her enough space to re-clothed but not enough to run, he noticed her shaking from head to toe as the tiny goosebumps started to appear on her arms. 

"Amina please." He sighed deeply holding his arms out to her, "Baby I'm so sorry-- I didn’t mean----" He stopped suddenly. Seeing her pick her head up to look at him, he couldn’t help to stop running his damn mouth. She had a look on her one that he'd recognized all too well. Pain. Hurt.... Disgust... Hate. He stepped forward ignoring the fact that her fists were clutched into tight balls. "Listen to me, please just listen for a second." 

She smirked and shook her head. "You're asking me to listen to you now? Oh how the tables turn and the stench of irony is in the fucking air." She threw her hands up in the air. "Look at me--- Look what you fucking did to me, Juice how could you?" She tried her hardest not to cry anymore but it was impossible. She was a fucking wreck! Her neck stung, throat ached, and her panties were overflowing. What in the fuck?! "You heard what I said—and still--- you just kept--- going—and—and--" 

"Don’t say it!" Juice started to panic. "Please don’t say it baby I didn’t mean too--" 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Didn’t mean to what huh? Punish me? Put me in line? Show me how completely submissive I am to you?" Licking her lips she stepped toward him making him step back. "Did you mean to ignore when I told you stop Juan Carlos?" 

His heart fell. 

Fuck, she knew he heard her loud and clear... 

He was officially fucked.  
***


	15. Best Friend Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kip makes an attempt to save Amina from her mind by encouraging her to face her fears instead of running away. Jax seems to be thinking a bit too much lately, and Juice... Well... He's just Juice.

It wasn’t the fact that school wasn’t remotely interesting anymore; okay maybe it was—but its school. Who the hell actually finds school interesting now a days anyway? The days seemed longer, the period breaks in between classes were shorter; the school work was horrible, nothing would change that. Although it was the same old crap going on, life seemed like it was missing something. 

She couldn’t focus. For the third time that day she found herself in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror with the same thoughts of him running through her brain. Flashbacks she kept having in her mind about Juan Carlos Ortiz were running wild. She'd been wearing her hair down for days trying to hide the humongous mark he left on her lower neck, so big it was that even make up wouldn’t cover it completely. What the hell was she to do? 

The noise in her head seemed so loud, her heart beat was even louder. Then a plan formed in her mind. Stay away. Completely away from it all. The club house, the parties, the garage, hell even her father's house if she had too. If anybody wanted to see her then it would be their responsibility to come to her location- not the other way around. Surely they would be just fine without her around, wouldn’t be the first time she'd disappeared on them without notice. 

Giving up completely, she wiped her face, and left the bathroom, desperate for fresh air, and sunlight. Feeling a bit relieved, she kept reminding herself of the plan. Stick to the plan. The plan will work... Hell the plan better fucking work or else. 

**  
Jax watched as Juice flirted for the umpteenth time that day with the red headed, crow eater, while she pretended to be helping barkeep for the mid day shift. It had been this way for the last few days and he was slightly confused at the sudden change in him. No more was he worried about his cell phone, or stand offish or even elusive when they tried to get details about the current fuck that his attention strapped. The crow eater had his time, and apparently had him by the balls because he was at her every beck and call for attention like a love sick puppy with a hard on. 

Shaking his head at the sight of Juice behind the bar with his new friend, he walked over taking a seat at the bar. Juice noticed immediately and stepped a few inches away. 

"Don’t stop on my accord." Jax teased tapping his fingers on the counter, "You too look mighty damn cozy, hope I didn’t interrupt anything? " Juice shook his head and smiled. The red head nodded no, and continued to wipe an imaginary stain with a clean white rag. "Sure about that?" 

"What you mean?" Juice couldn’t help but to ask. "We were just talkin' nothing serious, anything happen?" 

Taking his question into consideration Jax paused before speaking. "Club related nah man we're good on that--- but you on the other hand, I'm curious about." Juice cocked his eyebrow and waited. "What's with the new attraction here? Thought you had somethin goin' with that mystery chick, what's her name again?" 

Biting the side of his inner jaw he couldn’t help but to feel stupid. Completely stupid. There was no mystery fucking girl anymore. "I never told you her name bro, and she fucking hates me now so whatever." 

"Sucks," Jax shrugged and grabbed the nearest whiskey bottle. "Need to vent? Smoke with me outside on the deck and we can air that shit out—last thing you need is to jump into some other shit—especially that." Nodding at the poor girl as if she wasn’t even there, her job was not to respond. She took her cue and stepped completely away leaving Jax and Juice to their conversation about the obvious. As much as it broke her heart to hear that Juice had another girl in mind, and that she wasn’t the only one, she had no choice but to pretend not to care. At least at that moment. "What did you do?" 

Fighting internally with himself, he couldn’t help but to flashback on the bowling alley the other night and how hurt Amina looked after he threw himself on her. It was damn near close to a full blown rape, and never once did he give thought about the repercussions of him actually hurting her. Knowing it was the last thing on her mind, it was too late and the damage was already done. Looking into the eyes of his brother, he would have to go to his grave before admitting that he was stupid enough to hurt Amina in one of the worst possible ways known to humanity. 

Taking a long breath in he had no choice but to shake the bad thoughts away from his mind, especially now. Juice accepted the pre rolled joint from Jax and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm a fuck up, you know this." He blew out the smoke and licked his lips lightly. "Don’t think she even wants to be in the same room with me after what I did." 

"That's what I just asked, what the fuck did you do?" Jax tipped the bottle to his lips not taking his eyes off him, "Did you hit her or somethin'?" 

Juice bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah, not that-- don’t really wanna talk about it, shit is just startin' to sink in. Haven't talked to her in a few days though so yeah." 

The noise of car engines, bike engines, and loud talking filled the air. Without seeing a reason to get back to business so soon Jax took the joint back, and puffed twice before holding his breath. 

"I wanna call her—tell her I'm sorry but knowing her and that fucking temper--" He knew all too well. Amina was a sweet girl, but she had fire in her veins. The Clay Marrow kind of fire and boy could she be scary as fuck sometimes. Shifting his eyes back to Jax's awaiting face, he decided against it. "Nevermind." 

"Call the fucking girl and stop being such a pussy. If you didn’t hit her or hurt her then what the hell is all the moping around about?" He said standing up after exhaling the last cloud of smoke. "If she's half as important to you than what it appears to be then I'm sure you're gonna fuck up a good thing if you don’t figure out how to make it right again." He slapped Juice down on his shoulder to snap him out of his daze. "Trust me Juicy Boy, I got my share of fuck ups. Definitely." 

Nodding that he understood, he watched as Jax swagged back toward the office, leaving him alone with his thoughts. If he only knew how to make it right he would—But knowing Amina she wouldn’t want to see him—talk to him—or meet him. It had been a few days and no sight or word from her. Avoiding him she probably figured was best, and that hurt his heart like no other. 

**  
"Any reason why I had to come all the way out here to have a conversation? Seriously you could've called me on the phone for this?!" Amina yelled for the 4th time in 2 minutes at her best friend who was enjoying himself way too much. It wasn’t the fact hearing his friend bitch and complain about the distance she had to drive, or the fact that she was dressed in shorts and a tee shirt; it honestly was hilarious watching her swat and duck from bugs that flew passed, and run from swooping birds just trying to get a meal for the day. 

The streams is what they called it; a place to wine down, take a load off and just kick back and enjoy. The Charming river flowed quietly surrounded by vast grassland, high, thick brushed trees, and a few picnic tables here and there. There were flowers, birds, bugs, and more damn bugs. Everything except for the flowers she absolutely hated. 

Kip couldn’t help but to laugh harder wishing he had a camera to record her being a big baby. "Its called nature Ami stop acting like a royal brat." 

"Brat?" She stepped over a large pile of dirt. Wiping her forehead free from sweat she shook her hand and gave Kip the fuck you finger. "I'm not a brat by any means, and second fuck you.. Sincerely." She smirked and finally stood next to him. "You knew what you were doing calling me out here—had I known I swear it would be only you and the damn wilderness." 

He smiled and shook his head. "That’s why I wanted you here with me, now shut up and lets hang out a bit. Haven't seen you in a while, and before you lie and tell me it was because of school, come up with another excuse."  
Sighing deep she bit at the side of her lip and blew out heavily. Her hair that was once blowing in the wind was snatched up immediately at the top of her head and secured by a hair tie. "Okay." She shrugged at him. "I've been in hiding okay? I don’t really wanna talk about why, but I just needed sometime alone--- to myself." 

He eyed her for a bit. Or what she thought was her. In all reality it wasn’t the comment that caught his attention that quick. 

"Stop looking at me like that!" Amina snapped swatting him playfully. "You make me feel like I'm fuckin' nuts or something staring at me like that—what?" 

Kip nodded his head. "That." He pointed and she froze instantly. "The reason why you have this sudden need to hide away is it because of that big ass hickey on your neck, which I'm only assuming because you're not a royal slut--- that it was given to you by Juice. How close am I?" 

Watching her fight with a response that he already knew wasn't pleasant. She looked confused for some reason, but also bothered. She wanted to be discrete and invisible at that currently moment but what the hell was there to do when Kip pretty much nailed everything before she had a chance to even get into detail? 

"Close alright." She rolled her eyes and looked at him finally. "It's not what you think, we didn’t-- don’t-- have never done anything too serious," she struggled to get her wording clear. "I'm just pissed off that's all, and I really don’t wanna go into detail about why I'm avoiding him." She told Kip and he couldn’t help but to listen to every word of it. This was his best friend after all, and although Juice is his club brother, Amina came first, every single time. 

When she was finally through rambling she looked back up at Kip, who stood with his arms open. Sighing deeply she rushed into them, with tears welding in her eyes. This shit feels worse that she could've imagined. "I don’t know exactly what happened between the two of you," he whispered hugging her tight. "But whatever it was hurt you pretty bad considering the fact that you're crying over it—and that’s just something you don’t do." Nodding her head that she heard him clearly, she didn’t dare stop the hug. "You have to talk to him eventually you know—making yourself invisible isn't gonna help you get over it—or him." 

"Don’t want too." She buried her face in his chest, "I don’t wanna see his face ever again, he can go to hell and take that red headed bitch with him if he wanted too and I still wouldn’t care." 

Kip rolled his eyes. "C'mon love look who you're talking too here." He laughed a little and petted her back. "I know you better than you know yourself. You've liked him every since he patched into this club, and I don’t think that's gonna change especially since its obvious that you and him have taken things a little further than the friendship zone." Amina growled and pretended not to listen to him but he knew she heard every single word. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, making him smile. 

"I should feel embarraseed about even taking things this far with him, I mean I never thought that I would actually start to have real feelings for him and now I'm damn stuck between a rock and a hard place." She pouted and snuggled her neck under his chin. "He got to me Kips... he realy did, I cant even imagine being with anybody else but him." 

Rubbing her back slowly he nodded in agreement. "It's obvious to me that he feels the same way—the way he looks at you and especially those brutal fucking hickeys he leaves behind its clear, at least to the obvious man. Juice has got a thing for you, and if you don’t want to take it further then you've gotta make up your mind soon. He's not the sharing type, and he's extremely possessive. Was like that with his last girl, and look what happened." 

Not wanting to talk about his ex, Amina came out of the hug and held her hand up. "I get it and I'm not his girlfriend smart ass." she told him and wiped her eyes. "Fine I'll talk to him—just don’t rush me." 

"Fine," Smiling a bit. "I'll give you two days, they're goin on a run up the coast and I'm sure neither of you will act right if this shit goes unsaid and he carries it with him. They'll eat him alive especially Jax." 

"Yep he knows everything—every fucking thing it seems, drive me nuts!" She bit her lip and crossed her arms. Her face indicated the wheels were turning in her head. Her thinking face as Kip called it. "He cant find out about this he'll skin Juice alive." 

Kip agreed. "Start by wearing your hair down, or putting more of that shit on to cover the mark—its fucking huge, and completely calculated." 

"Well you know Juice," she shrugged and smirked. "Hem ight act like an idiot, but he knows exactly what he's doing—some people just don’t give him enough credit for it." 

"Right." Kip rolled his eyes playfully and threw his arm around her shoulders. "So do we enjoy the day? Or do we head back to the clubhouse so you can talk to Juan Carlos huh?" He wiggled his eye brows causing her to blush instantly. "C'mon, I'll race you back!" 

Amina stomped her foot in false anger. She was nervous as hell. "Who said I wanted to go back?! KIP WAIT!" She watched as he hauled ass back toward where his bike was parked. "DON’T LEAVE ME OUT HERE WITH THE DAMN BUGS!" 

"CATCH UP!" He called over his shoulder flipping her off. "Let's see you beat me this time Princess!" 

Swallowing hard she looked around at the wilderness. It was a nice day but "Fuck it!" She growled and chased after Kips. For sure the Camaro would beat the Harley anyday, especially if she was behind the wheel of the car.  
With her mind too far behind to catch up to her beating heart, she swallowed her pride pretended like this was the right thing to do. She cared for Juice a lot... hated him for his possessive behavior.. But loved him because in her heart she knew there was a possibility that could love her back the way she wanted him too. 

"I can do this.." 

"I can do this....." 

"Damn it I can do this...." 

She chanted over and over gripping the steering wheel of her car. The sound of a roaring engine snapped her out of her thoughts as she smirked when Kip passed her. She counted 5 seconds in her mind... Surely that was enough time for a head start.... 

Ready... 

Set... 

Go.. 

And she was gone like the wind headed to Teller-Marrow garage. Her head in the clouds. Her brain anything but focused.


	16. Forever His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina and Juice get a chance to talk.... And then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut... Oh definitely Smut... Enjoy, or not :).

_"I can't fucking do this! What in the hell was I thinking?!"_ She couldn’t help but to feel stupid for even thinking this was logical. She blamed Kip. Hell somebody had to be the blame for this mess! There she was, sitting just out side the club house parking lot sinking down in the drivers seat like a scared puppy. She only held an argument with Kip for a few minutes before watching him turn his back and walking toward the front entrance. 

This wasn't right. People don’t just make amends like this over night. It took time, and effort and--- just other stuff! She held her head down shaking it left and right, and after about 5 minutes of abusing her bottom with her teeth, she had made up her mind. 

Time to put the big girl panties on and... Run. Run like hell. 

Yep that was the answer to this very fucked up situation. Well it seemed like the right answer, and that was it before her cell phone rang striking her out her thoughts. Narrowing her eyes at the caller on the screen she answered with a mean, "What?!" Completely expecting the laughter she heard on the other line. 

"Wanna tell me why you're sulking in the car? I left you out there expecting you to be right behind me, what's keeping ya?" 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you think this shit is funny, because I'm not laughing Kip!" Knowing he was bound to keep the laughter going, she gave him time to get it all out before attempting to scold him again. "I'm leaving." 

"Oh really?" The tone in his voice made her uneasy. "I doubt you're gonna get far, look in the rearview mirror, you've got company honey." Amina looked up and the phone fell in her lap. Hearing Kip laugh harder, she swallowed hard before doing as he asked, but saw nothing. Her heart jumped out of her chest. Some damn best friend he was scaring the shit out of her like that! She snatched her phone up and screamed at him. "You're an idiot! Stop teasing me I don’t find this shit funny at all!" Her whining continued and he half listened. 

"Sorry, I just watched you nearly freak out in the car." Said Kip with a tone that said anything but sorry. "I didn’t mean to look in the rear view mirror, what I meant was..." Light knocking sounded off. And at the passenger window was Juice himself tapping lightly with the tip of his finger. Amina froze instantly. "I hate you, I'm gonna kill you for this shit." She growled in a harsh low voice before hanging up the phone in his face. She must've looked like quite the idiot just staring at him, but her mind wouldn’t register to move. She was stunned.. Absolutely stunned. Frozen in time, and Juice couldn’t help but to enjoy seeing the confused side of her for the moment. After all it was a hell of a lot better than the other side he'd drug out of her back at the bowling alley. 

Seeing the doors were unlocked, he opened the passenger door and leaned in, resting his forearm on the top of the car. His breath hitched as he locked eyes on hers. She still had her hair up and his mark was displayed to the world, and that brought a smug smirk out of him, just enough for her to see. She blinked heavily, opening and closing her eyes every few seconds--- her leg started to rock up and down, the one for the gas pedal, thankfully the car turned off. He eyed her entire body from head to toe, allowing his eyes to linger on the display of her legs in full view with the shorts she wore, that hugged her thighs perfectly. Truth be told, he fucking missed her, just didn’t realize how much until now. 

"Gonna say something to me Kitten?" Juice called out finally, snapping her out of space. "I come in peace this time." Picking up on the humor in his voice she did, but still couldn’t trust herself enough to speak. "I don’t wanna fight, I just want to talk to you if you would hear me out for a minute or two?" She shook her head. Somewhere in between yes and no, he assumed. "May I sit down?" Hinting at the empty seat, her eyes followed and she nodded yes and watched as he did so. Damning herself to hell at the way her body tingled just from his voice alone, she knew it was only a matter of time before her feelings of anger for him faded. It happened every single time and she couldn’t figure out why. This isn't the way it's supposed to be! She should be absolutely furious with him right now, but her heart told her otherwise. 

Fidgeting with her cell phone at hand, she looked over at him and then down again. Tension was in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Juice wanted to touch her; he wanted to reach out and pull her over in his lap and kiss her softly, but he knew better. 

"Please talk to me babe—anything—curse me out, slap me, just something because I don’t know where to start other than by saying--" 

"Don't" she interrupted him, finally speaking and her voice was like heaven. He'd been waiting days just to hear her say something to him. "Just don’t say sorry because you're not." 

"But I am!" Juice defended himself. "This apology means something to me... I would never hurt you, you gotta believe that." 

She shrugged. "How am I supposed to believe that after the other night? You have no boundaries to what you think you can and cant do. I don’t belong to you! I'm not property! Not some kinda thing you can just stake your claim on---" She gasped in mid sentence at the feel of his strong hand grasping her thigh. 

"I don’t want boundaries with you. Even one you've tried to give me I've crossed them time and time again I know." He told her in a voice so sweet it sent shivers up and down her spine. For sure he would notice the goosebumps forming all over her legs and thighs at any minute. "I'm sorry for it all. Sorry for scaring you, sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry if you never want to me to touch you that way again-- I deserve that much." Juice licked his bottom lip and squeezed her thigh a bit harder. "I see red when it comes to you, and if you're dating that idiot, then you gotta tell me. I wont fucking like it, but I'll back off if that's what makes you happy." Happy..? She ran the word across her mind for a few minutes before considering her next move or response. What made her happy--- ? Was that a trick question or something? Not being able to take her eyes off his, she closed them tight trying to ignore the feeling of his hand on her body. It was a firm grip, but the way he circled his thumb ever so slowly made her panties pool and her sanity crumble time and time again. She stopped rocking her leg, and eased back in the seat trying to make a sad attempt to relax by all means necessary. 

"You don’t wanna see me happy Juice, you want me miserable and paranoid every time I see you." She bit at the side of her lip. "It turns you on when I'm a nervous fucking wreck, and under your control constantly and I cant live like that." 

He shook his head. "I don’t want to control you Amina, I wanna control the people around you especially if the only guy that's responsible for makin; you happy is me." Juice leaned in brushed her soft cheeks with the back of his hand lightly. "Everything about you turns me on—the way you, walk, talk, dress and smile. The way you get furious with me when I act up, and the way you use that adorable pout of your against me to get what you want." He watched as her breath hitched as he leaned in closer to her side of the car. Still with one hand caressing her face, his other moved up her thigh little by little. 

" I don’t pout," She argued softly, intentionally leaning into his touch at her face. "And I get furious with you because---" Cut off instantly, she bucked her body forward with a loud gasp. "D—D—D—Damn I--I—tt!" With his lips slowly creeping into that gorgeous mega watt smile, he couldn’t help but to fall in love at the sight before him. 

Making a bold move, in the middle of her sentence, he'd grabbed and cupped between her legs and couldn’t help the boner that followed after it hit his ears. He leaned into her kissing her softly at her neck, before running his tongue along the shell of her ear. "Yeah—Yeah I know; you get furious with me the most because you and I both know that I'm the only one that can make your body crumble to pieces with just the stroke of my hand--- or tongue huh?" 

She wanted to think of a comeback, anything to challenge what he said but it was pointless. She was caught, once again and this time there was no running away. She held back a groan at the back of her throat as he harassed her neck and ear, with his teeth and tongue like the expert he was. Pushing into his hand has he palmed her pussy through her pants, she heard him make a satisfying noise, and refused to imagine the victory smile on his face. "This shit is ridiculous," she whispered and whimpered as he nipped her neck at his favorite spot. "Damn it Juice that fucking mark is never gonna go away if you keep bothering it!" 

"That's the point Kitten." He growled back and pushed his hand harder against her. "Please let me touch you baby, I'm fucking dying over here." Taking her hand up to his face, she pulled his away from her neck and her green eyes met his. She ran her finger from the top of his head, to his nose, cheeks, ears, and finally his lips. Sweeping her thumb along the bottom of his lip, she couldn’t help but to smile after watching him lay a tiny kiss at the tip of it. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head and laid reclined the seat so that he was able to climb over and join her comfortably. 

Taking his time, adjusting his new seating in between her legs, he leaned up bringing her legs to wrap around his waist and he attacked her mouth with his own, unable to prolong it any more. She tasted as sweet as he remembered, not having a moment to kiss her within a few days made his blood boil over with lust at the first taste of her skin. She returned the kiss with matched passion, opening her mouth as he slid his tongue passed her tip to dance with hers. As they kissed slowly, lost and completely oblivious to the world around them, she'd slid her hands down and tugged at his belt silently begging for him to oblige. 

"Please take it off," She whispered throwing her head back as he slid his tongue down her neck. "I'm gonna fucking cum if you keep pressing that thing against me." Juice paused for a minute, making her look at him with an eyebrow raised, and a curious look on her face. "If I take it off then my pants are gonna come down--- you good with that?" 

"I am." She answered faster than he expected and watched as she tugged at his belt, undoing the buckle in seconds. Sure enough his pants slid down, but not all the way. She un did the zipper making sure he didn’t get injured by it and pushed her body up against his making him growl in appreciation. 

"Fucking sh—shit woman," he groaned biting his bottom lip. Taking advantage of his neck being exposed her tongue was sliding down his throat instantly making him shiver and hiss. "Damn it woman that feels so fucking good." 

"Pay backs a bitch Juan Carlos," Snapped her teeth at the side of his neck, she held on for a few seconds till he realized not to jerk away. Sucking his salty skin between her lips and soothing with the tip of her tongue for sure he would be pissed about the hickey, but she knew it would be a complete front. He would love the mark, and would wear it with pride. Pulling back from him, she saw nothing but pure desire, the way his eyes were the deepest shade of brown she'd ever seen. "Touch me Juicy, please touch me." 

"Touch you wear baby?" He kissed down her neck while pushing her shirt up passed her stomach. "Here?" 

"No," she rolled her body against his and enjoying watching him try his best to control himself. Truly a sight to see. Bringing her hands to his shoulders she pushed down slightly, still pushing her body upward desperate to ease the ache between her legs. "Take my shorts off—and rub my pussy please now Juicy." Her demand was so firm he couldn’t help but to give in. Sliding her shorts off in no time, he slid his hand down pushing passed the thin string of fabric then dipped two fingers between her folds and directly inside setting her ass on fire. Hissing along the way at the tightness he felt around his fingers as he played with her leaking pussy as she cried out in satisfaction. 

"That what you want?" He whispered watching her face intently. 

"You know it is," she snapped back rocking against his fingers. "Please harder—right there---" She sang as he slipped a finger out, and curved it a bit hitting the front wall of her pussy while his thumb circled her clit in a sweet soft slow rhythm that had her folding instantly. He kissed her softly, letting her set the pace she wanted as he fucked her with his fingers. Over and over again he plunged into her hitting her g-spot just the way she liked it. Grabbing hold of him at his shoulders, Amina leaned in a brushed her lips across his. "I love you Juan Carlos." She whispered sliding her tongue across his bottom lip. 

"Shit." He groaned and pushed harder into her. Keeping his eyes on hers he smirked, waiting for her to snap at him but it didn’t. After all he didn’t need to say it back for her to know the truth behind his eyes. "You look so fuckin'' good wound up like this. Want me to keep it going? We can go longer if you're not ready--" 

"Don’t stop." She grabbed onto his hand sliding her lips to play with his ear. "Please don’t stop baby, never fucking stoooopp!" 

He didn’t ask her anything. Cupping her thighs he raised them spreading her legs further apart until he was pressed firmly up against her vagina. Amina watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licked them until they were dripping with saliva before it disappeared between their bodies again. The soak and wet fabric of her panties now pushed completely out the way before his fingers were back pleasing her pussy mixing with her bodies natural juices before he pushed them inside of her making her cry out his name. 

"Push Harder Juicy please it doesn’t hurt me, I want it harder!" She grunted, vice gripping him at the shoulders. 

“Wanna tell me what’s the rush Kitten I thought we had all the time in the world?.” He gripped her by the her thighs holding them ajar making sure he had all access to the sight before him. Plunging his fingers into her tight, wet, warm pussy his stomach hitched watching her raise her body to meet his hand. 

“Jesus Juicy! Oh my fucking g_-g- please baby don’t stop!” she cried riding his fingers harder. 

He inhaled deeply and kissed the palm of her hand she had clutched at his shoulder. This was really happening! Never in a million years would the thought of fucking around with Amina in just outside the club house was even an option! This was beyond crazy, but he loved every minute of it. Having her at his mercy, begging, and calling out for the lord himself to take her over. It was safe to say he was officially falling.  
Damn if he didn’t know it before. 

He was in love with Amina Marrow His brothers step sister. His presidents daughter. 

She was so close to cumming he could practically smell it. Clutching around his fingers milking him she seemed to be. Amina panted heavy. Her movements became more erratic. She moaned his name into the wind with love on every syllable. He smiled. Slowly pulling his fingers out of her throbbing pussy to circle her clit, making her gasp loud. 

“You like it when I touch you there baby?” he teased taking her earlobe between his teeth when she purred softly. 

“I need you-- now ppp-pp--llease I can’t take his shit anymore!” 

Awe poor baby.” She felt him smile against her skin making goosebumps the side of mount fucking Everest appear. “Come to me Kitten. Let it go and come to daddy I got you.” 

Fucking shit!!” she screamed as her legs locked instantly. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb and dipped two fingers inside her leaking core to find that one spot buried within that sent her over the edge.With a loud sigh she opened her eyes and met his and her breath was gone instantly. The look on his face was one she had only witnessed twice. One being the first time he ever made her cum off his hand a year ago. They held their gaze for a while before Juice broke the silence. 

“You okay babe?” his voice filled with concern and what sounded like a hint of worry. 

Amina blinked a few times before the smile appeared on her pink lips. With a nod to confirm her condition she let go of his wrist pulling fingers from her. He watched as she winced a bit taking her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Tell me that’s a rhetorical question?” she cocked her eye brow and rolled her eyes after a few seconds. “I feel amazing , oh my goodness Juice I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard before.” 

He smiled. “I can make you can harder than that guaranteed sweetheart believe me you ain’t seen nothin yet.” 

“Cocky bastard.” She smirked spreading her legs wide for him. “Show me Juan Carlos. Please don’t make me beg anymore.” A sight to behold. He thought and smiled big. He moved to hover crawling up her body slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin along the way. She trembled beneath him trying her hardest to keep sane but this.. This shit was hard to do.

“You ready for me Kitten? Or do I need to spend more play time between your legs?” He smirked nipping at her stomach just above her belly button. 

She giggled. “No, no you did a n awesome job already believe me. No complaint s there believe me. I don’t wanna be teased anymore and I don’t wanna play 21 questions with Juan Carlos either.” She rubbed her hand across his mo-hawked head and traced a finger over his ear. “Claim me now , please make me yours.” 

Her eyes turned dark. Her breathing slowed to match his. He let her lead his face to level down with hers as he nudged her legs aside slipping in between them. With one hand he undid his belt shoving his pants and boxers off at once. Closing in the space between them he closed his mouth over hers kissing her so gently His tongue swept across her now puffy bottom lip as she opened her mouth fully. Together their tongues danced in tune with the other creating a kiss so sensual, so powerful and so effortless that she would surely die at any minute. Or worse. Wake up from a dream that would leave any woman aching and disappointed if it truly ended here. He was rock hard against her hot flesh, pushing himself up against her body making sure she felt exactly what she did to him. Juice reached down and propped her legs up. 

“Look at me while I break you in baby.” He whispered his thumb rubbing at her clit softly. 

She nodded and took a deep breath. Grabbing hold of his rock hard cock he played with the juices from her slick slit running his head up and down and in circles over her throbbing clit. She tensed slightly at the new feeling but didn’t run. Slowly he peeled threw the folds of her swollen pussy easing his cock in bit by bit. She squeezed him tight, fit him as snug as a fucking glove and he bit back keeping his head clear and eyes focused on her. Wet. Hot tight and so wet she was for him. Finally reaching what he knew he would soon break he stilled himself inside her to brace himself for the pain he was gonna cause. 

Her hands were placed at his shoulders and her eyes she found were closed until he stopped. One last look over her body and into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lips, nose, neck and whispered into her ear 'I love you'. Before raising himself up once again. 

"Juicy," she whispered and pushed her hips into his desperate for some friction.. any friction at this point. 

“Trust me okay? This will be the last time I hurt you Kitten I swear." He whispered making her shiver at the way he looked at her. 

“I do.” She nodded . “I know just do it already I’m getting scared.” He bit his bottom lip and placed a hand over her mouth. Gathering his courage, he pulled back a little confusing her a bit before slamming his cock inside her body breaking through her barrier with force and remained still. Her body clinched up. He felt her shaking from head to toe. She shut her eyes tight and tears spilled out the corners and down her cheeks. 

He knew he'd hurt her. 

"Fuck!" He groaned and moved his hand from her mouth. "Amina I'm sorry!" 

She heard his sound a bit frantic, and before he could pull out of her she tightened her legs around him. "Don’t you dare leave me Juicy, not now please." She whined out. "stay inside me, please make love to me." 

"You sure?-- I thought---" She slammed her lips on his to shut him up and pulled him back down with her in an attempt to shield them selves from the world around them. Who would've thought a simple meeting in the car would've led to this? She gripped the front of his tee shirt with one hand, and cupped the back of his neck with the other. 

"Shut up and fuck me--- right---now." She sassed him and refused to let him speak another word. Grunting he was as he fell on top of her engulfed in the wetness and tightness of her pussy as he slow stroked deep inside of her at a steady pace. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs he kissed her lips lovingly as he watched the emotions play out on her face. 

Amina bit at the side of her lip and finally met the eyes of her lover head on. She was officially his—he made her a woman and damn the feeling was amazing. He pushed and she pushed back completely ignoring the stinging sensation at the new intrusion. 

"How does it feel baby?" He whispered pushing into her deeply making her catch her breath. 

"So—damn good, too good to be true don’t stop please." She panted back squeezing herself around his hard cock buried deep inside her. 

"You're all mine now baby girl—all fucking mine about damn time love." Amina pushed her body up and caught a bubble in her chest so big that she damn near lost consciousness. Her body bolted, bucked, and folded into him. 

"You coming for me baby?" He whispered sucking on her pulse at the right side of her neck. 

"Juicy please stop teasing me please!" She cried. "I can't hold it in anymore and I know I'm gonna make a mess all over my seat!" 

"Wouldn't be the first time babe. Come on --- I feel it already let loose for me." 

She gasped and shut her eyes. The feeling in her stomach crunched and balled up in knots. Truly scared she was and he could feel it from the inside out. “Fucking shit!” she raised up off the seat only to be pent down by his weight as he pushed his hand between them to help her cum harder.. “Fuck that’s too much!" She cried shattering into a million pieces. 

"Don’t run from me Kitten---" he growled slapping her hand away then gripped her by the waist and dug his fingernails into her hips driving into her body with all his might. He gritted his teeth and continued to slam into her – seeing her eyes roll back, her mouth flew open and before she could scream at the top of her lungs, he kissed her nice and hard taking her breath away instantly. Amina saw stars and stripes and it felt like all the blood rushed from her body. She was in heaven, nothing else could describe the feeling. 

"Beautiful you are sweetheart, so fucking beautiful." Juice slowed his pace and pulled all the way out until the tip of his penis was the opening of her vagina. She shivered and clutched him at his forearms bracing herself. Slamming back into her she screamed one last time making her body completely numb to the throbbing sensation that spread throughout her. 

"I'm gonna fucking passout Juice I can barely move right now!" She gasped. Opening her eyes finally after coming down from her high she looked up at Juicy and smiled the best she could. Her body was weak but she felt amazing, absolutely amazing. 

He rubbed her sweat sulked hair from her face and kissed her forehead softly. "I fucking love you." Amina whispered and kissed him back softly. "And I swear if you ever fuck anybody else the way you just did me--- I just might have to kill you, and who ever the bitch is too." 

She licked her tongue and smiled playfully. 

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again." He slipped his hand between her legs and brushed lightly over her throbbing clit. "You are mine. This is mine. Forever." 

She nodded in bliss and hit him with a lazy smile. Forever? "I think I like the sound of that.."


	17. Turn-About Is Not Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Amina are finally together, in the open as a couple; She has even talked to her father and he seems to be okay with it but with some minor conditions of course. Gemma is definitely NOT okay with it, and much to her surprise neither is somebody else...

** 

Over the course of the next few days things were smooth sailing. Juice and Amina were back again attached at the hip, and seemed to be more in love/lust with each other if their public displays of affection was any clue at all. The duo could be spotted all around the club house playing, kissing, hugging, and holding hands. Clay didn't seem to have a problem with it as long as it didn’t interfere with Amina's schooling, and Juice's loyalty to the club much to the relief of them both—and to the dissatisfaction of others, Jax Teller and Gemma to be exact. 

She hated this.. She had no idea as to how it even changed over night. For the third time that day she slammed the office phone down after a deep debate with Clay about allowing his daughter to have a relationship with a club member. It was unheard of.... right? 

Jax walked by the office and heard his mother cursing up a storm. Debating on whether he should go in and try to see about her or not--- against his better judgement he knew he shouldn’t get involved especially if it had something to do with Clay, but this was his mother after all. He loved her dearly and was still a momma's boy at heart. Thinking it over for a few extra minutes, he sighed deeply and knocked on the door twice before opening and stepping in. 

"Gemma! You here?" He called out knowing the answer already. It took her a while before she answered but it was clear when she came flying around the corner with a cigarette lit and a joint in the process of being rolled that something was up. 

Taking a seat on the couch, he stretched his legs out in front on him and rested his forearms to his knees. Smirking a bit as he watched her huff, puff, and fumble with the joint in her hand, he shook his head, "What happened now?" 

Ignoring him at first, she finally got the damn thing rolled before changing it with the cigarette. "Clay has lost his fucking mind that's what's happened! Allowing that damn tramp--- stupid fucking girl--- got no control over her to just run and do as she pleases like she runs this goddamn club!" Slamming her fist on top of her desk, with a loud "FUCK!" That made Jax jump a bit, he cocked his eyebrow waiting for the right time to speak his peace. 

Clearing his throat, he looked at her, "What the fuck is going on now?" He couldn't help but to sound confused, when in all actuality he was confused. Deathly confused. "You gonna tell me what in the hell has gotten into you because I ain't gone guess at this point-- I almost don’t want to know." 

Gemma sighed deep, cocking her head to the side as she puffed on the joint to ease her nerves. "Believe me you do want to know, I cant almost believe I heard him right when he said this to me."  
He waited. 

"Your wonderful step sister, is dating Juice and that damn husband of mines is okay with it." She inhaled again and looked her son dead in the eye, waiting for the wheels to start turning in his head. "Juice is fucking Amina and Clay approves." Word by word Gemma made sure it came out just as she meant it. The slight flicker in her eyes as she spelled it out to her son he picked up on right away. 

Jax swallowed hard. The wheels at this point were definitely turning in his head, and for sure in the wrong direction. Everything sort of came back to him now—Juice had been so fucking secretive about the girl he had been seeing, wouldn’t even bring her around and now he knew why, the entire time this shit has been going on, and Jax even gave the idiot advice, and he'd been fucking his sister into the mattress behind his back. Or so he thought. 

He didn’t know what to say---had no clue what to do at this point. He locked eyes with Gemma and read what she wanted to do to them both, but he knew it wasn’t her place. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Guess we found the mystery girl then huh?" Jax ran his hands through his blonde hair shaking his head from side to side. While reaching into his pocket to grab a cigarette, Gemma handed him her join instead. "This can not happen," she said to him standing with her hands on her hips in front of him. "She will ruin him—will bring down this club, or worse change everything and then where would that leave me? Leave us?!" 

He sat in silence still trying to process beyond his mothers rants. Unable to describe the different feelings that flowed through him, he gave his mother a long look, got up off the couch and walked out the office without another word to her. She stood there, left alone to grumble to herself. 

**  
Juice couldn't help but to keep a smirk creeped across his lips. Every time he caught glimpse of Amina he stared at the humongous hickey that was now darkening in color at the base of her neck. Pissed off he figured she was as soon as she saw it this morning, but at this point he really didn't care. Finally, she was his—claimed and no longer his dirty little secret. Lucky for him she handled the whole talk with Clay and as far as he knew, her father was perfectly fine, as long as he didn’t break her heart, get her pregnant, or worse put his hands on her. 

Seemed easy enough, and Juice didn’t think twice about it after the land of the law was made clear. What he did notice though was the look Gemma gave him from over Clay's shoulder when he came in just after breakfast this morning. Although Jax was no where around, and Amina was upstairs sleeping her life away, he knew that as soon as Jackson Teller saw his step sisters neck, he would know exactly where that big ass hickey came from—.  
Most importantly, he would know for sure that Amina belonged to him.. Besides, if the hickey wouldn’t make a bold statement, then maybe the boat load of semen he'd spilled inside of his Step sister in the front seat of her Camaro a few nights before would surely make an impact or at least he secretly hoped it would. 

Carefully tipping down the stairs after getting dressed she smelled breakfast for sure, or at least at one point. The main house Gemma shared with her father, and sometimes Jax, was surprisingly quiet this morning. The guys probably ate and devoured everything and were ready for work in the garage but still it wouldn’t hurt but to check. 

There to greet her stood her big bad step brother dressed in a white undershirt, blue jeans, and his signature white sneakers. He had his cell phone cradled at his shoulder and was sipping on a water bottle. Smiling from year to ear he was, and Amina felt a tingle in her belly when she caught him run his tongue across his teeth before turning his smile into a wolfish smirk. 

"Talk to you later darlin'." Jax wrapped up his conversation and hung the phone up resting it on the counter top. "Good morning to Princess," he said to her chugging his water bottle down. 

She folded her arms across her chest and smiled back politely. "Good morning Wolf, how are ya'?" Amina played along, easing around the kitchen trying her hardest not to allow him to notice the slight limp in her walk. "You're in an extra good mood today what gives?" 

Jax moved a bit toward her. Still with his same signature smirk cocked on his face. He stood just in front of her, eyeing her up and down before holding her gaze. "Wolf? Why that nick name of all things?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I don’t know just a term of endearment, I guess." 

He made an obnoxious noise but didn’t take his eyes off of her. Instead she noticed that he was blatantly staring—ogling as she would describe it, and it was very obvious that he was staring at her shorts. She looked down at herself for a bit, and then back up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What's the problem Teller? Don’t tell me you're gonna go all macho on me with the yelling and screaming about how you don’t approve of my attire?" Cocking her eyebrow waiting a response from him, she felt her heart thump loud when she got none.. At least not right away. 

"Not just the attire by far," she heard him mumble and followed his eyes that she was almost sure landed dead smack on her neck. Jax cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter slightly. Still allowing his eyes to openly roam over Amina's body, he couldn’t help but to feel triumphant at the fact that he made her uneasy. "Since when do you sport shit like that as a fashion statement huh?" 

Sighing deeply she pulled her hair down and tried her best to cover it. "It's just a hickey, you give them to your random bitches all the time." She told him and played with the ends of her hair. "All of a sudden I get one and the world is gonna end?" 

"Sorry to burst your bubble but this ain't the first one I've noticed on you darlin', I just never said anything before because you were smart enough to at least make an attempt to hide it. That plus the fucked up limp in your step only means one thing, and I'm gonna tell you now-- I don’t fuckin' like it." 

Amina help her breath and bit at her lip. Trying her hardest to maintain her composure was the key to getting out of this—intact at that. "Don’t tell me you're jealous Teller--- Do I see a pout?" She gave him a pretty smile, making an attempt to kill him with kindness. 

Running his tongue across his teeth before giving something that sounded like a grunt, he shook his head and stepped closer. "It doesn't take a rocket science to know that you're fucking him. Matter of fact I know when he busted you in because he hasn't stopped smiling yet, and even turned down that red headed, crow eating bitch that was practically begging to fuck him this morning." Said Jax voice filled with sarcasm. "I know you got somethin to do with that--" 

Amina bit her inner jaw but ignored him. Which didn’t detour him in the least bit. 

"You let him mark you, that’s as good as fucking him you know that right?" Jax kept at it, moving in closer to where she stood. "This is not the way things were supposed to be Amina and you know this." He shook his head giving off a very disappointed look. "Just because you're sportin' a hickey will not stop any other guy from try to get their hands on you... Not even me.. Broken in or not. Count on it." 

She rolled her eyes but not in disbelief. "I don’t have to take this shit from you. We're together, he's my boyfriend and that has nothing to do with you, or my dad's club so leave it be already! This fucking shit with you is getting on my last nerves!" Snapping at him instantly. Her heart pounded against her chest and she felt herself shaking from head to toe. Did I hear him correctly? She didn’t even have time to process the answer with him hovering her like a lion hunting its prey. 

Jackson couldn’t help but to be a mega smart ass with her. Truly pissed she was and it was plain to see. Getting the best of her is what he did best and nothing proved her reaction differently. 

"I ain't sorry to say it, but I'm sure you know what's coming. This shit with you and Juice is done." His voice was stern, mind was clearly made up already. "What's wrong babe no snappy comebacks now?" 

Throwing her hand up in minor defeat, she breathed again, doing her best to reason with him. "Please leave it alone, and leave me alone as well Teller please. You're gonna fuck up what I have with Juice and I cant not let you do that!" Placing her hand on his forearm, she looked into his steel blue eyes and damn near forgot to breath. When the hell did Jax Teller become so bold? So feisty? So damn demanding?. This wasn’t the Jax Teller she knew—not the annoying ass step brother who wanted nothing to do with her at all for these last few years. He was different, very much so, and damn it she noticed. Why did she have to notice?! 

Teller shook his head and smirked. "You're not meant to be with him, the sooner you realize that then the easier this will me. You let him fuck you, and now that he has for sure he will move or fuck up until he finds another. We're bikers baby that's just what the fuck we do." He growled and grabbed her wrist again. "I told you once and I'll tell you again, this shit you have with him is fucking OVER and I advise you to end this shit before I have to."

Snatching her arm away in disbelief, she swallowed her nerves and backed out of the kitchen to go find juice. Still hearing Jax talk his shit from behind her. She wasn’t riled up as she usually would be—the only thing on her mind was finding her mow hawked lover. For sure he would put Jackson Teller far from her mind once and for all. 

_'What the fuck just happened?'_ She asked as her mind tried to catch up to the pace of her beating heart. 

Hmm.. How the tides have turned.


	18. Short Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to tell in this one.. Just read :) Short Chapter till i can get my brain together. lol

**  
Back in the garage Juice was under the hood of a busted down vehicle that ironically belonged to one of their own. Well, not exactly 'their' own per say but she was known around the club and known very well. She stood about 5'5 weighed 125 pounds soak and wet, with long red hair down to her ass. She stood in high heels extremely short shorts with a pathetic excuse for a tank top on. Ashley was her name, and this bitch was on a mission. 

Amina pranced over toward the garage in a pair of shorts of her own. She was on a mission to watch and watch only. Just to see if her boyfriend had any common sense what so ever. She saw that he was making conversation with the girl, but nothing to the extreme. Knowing it was wrong to be jealous of simple conversation, she couldn’t help the stab of resentment she felt as the flashbacks of the day she caught Juice kissing her popped into her mind. 

"Fucking bitch" Amina growled and bit at her bottom lip. Knowing exactly who exactly the bitch was in this case. 

Taking the liberty of showing her something under the hood, the red head bent over pretending to be remotely interested in what he was trying to explain. She leaned all the way over and the bottom of her ass spilled from underneath her tight shorts making every guy damn near catch their breaths at the sight before them. Amina rolled her eyes and struggled to keep her mouth shut. Although she was only a bit of a distance away for sure the bitch would hear her loud and clear if she dared to step out of line. 

Juice cleared his throat, trying his hardest not to notice that this was standing way too damn close to him while he talked. "Ah—so y—yea that's not gonna take long to, the leak will stopped and the car will be up and running in no time." He cleared his throat and tugged at his ear. "You can chill in the club house in the mean time." 

Ashley gave him a pretty smile, leaning back up finally she stepped toward him with her hands behind her back. "You think the fix will take long? I have a day planned and I really need my car finished quick fast, you can fix it up for me right?" She rocked back and forth on her heels pretending to be innocent. 

"Yeah— I'll be able to plug it and you'll be on your way." He told her throwing a dirty rag over his shoulder. "You can wait here if you want I just gotta grab somethin real quick whatever you want." 

Ashley the red head continued to smile. "Why you being all jumpy and shit Juicy I thought we were good?." She batted her pretty eyelashes at him and ran a finger down his chest. "Besides you know, if you fix me up right there's definitely a prize waiting for all your hard work." 

Juice swallowed and looked the girl over. It was hard to turn away an offer to fuck especially with the girl coming on to him like that, damn his fucking hormones. Truth be told he'd fucked Ashley before, way before him and Amina had become an item, but not before he stared fucking around with the presidents daughter in the first place. Technically that wasn’t cheating... right? 

Amina damn near bit her lip off at the sight. This girl was asking for a early death, and surely he would be too if he didn’t play his cards right. Crossing her arms, with her patience running thin, she looked up at the sky and then over her shoulder to find the cold blue eyes of Jackson Teller; that damn smirk on his face was readable, and she didn’t like it one fucking bit. 

He looked up briefly taking notice of his green eyed auburn beauty standing over yonder looking on. Shaking his head he couldn’t help but to smile before facing the red head again. 

"I appreciate the offer but I gotta refuse." Watching as her eyes widened in curiosity. "You see that woman over there? The one with the shorts on?" 

The girl nodded her head and stared over at Amina, who didn’t move a muscle as the two peered over at her. 

"She's the owner of this mark right here." Juice cocked his face to the side and sure as hell her mark was still there. Slightly faded but still very much visible. He ran his finger over it and smirked as he finished his thought. "That’s the only prize I need in my life. Your car will be ready in ten minutes." 

Juice turned away from the idiot girl leaving her standing there with a look that read nothin nice as he made his way toward Amina. She stood with her arms folded loosely with a smirk of her own across her pretty face. Her heart fluttered seeing her boyfriend eagerly walking over and her body tingled with joy. Not wanting to wait another second she met him halfway, throwing her arms around his neck as he pulled her in by the back of her neck for a kiss to die for. 

"Stalking me now Kitten?" He kissed her neck, wrapping her up in his arms while holding her tight. She laughed at him before swatting him in the chest. "Aww baby don’t tell me you're jealous now?"  
"Ugh do you ever shut up?" She rolled her eyes faking an attitude at him. He knew by the smile on her face that she was in a toying mood this morning. "Don’t think I didn’t catch bimbo over there flirting with you I hope you enjoyed your time you asshole?" 

Juice coughed and narrowed his eyes at her. "You know damn well I ain't flirt back so don’t start with your shit woman!" He gave her a warning slap to her backside. "anybody mention that new pep in your step today?"  
She blushed a bit and mentality prepared to lie through her fucking teeth like a pro. "More like a fucking limp if you ask me." She shrugged. "But nope, nobody has said anything so far so whatever." 

Juice licked his lips, gripping her tight by the waist. "That’s exactly what it is, and its noticeable believe me. I was watching you the entire time you were throwin daggers at that girl with those eyes of yours." He laughed. "You hurting or anything?" 

Amina looked down at herself and shook her head no. "I'm fine. I lost my virginity not a leg-- don’t be stupid Juice I told you I'm not glass." 

"You might now be glass, but baby girl the way I drove into you this morning for sure I was trying to break you in two if you hadn't noticed by now." He pulled her in tighter to him making her gasp before he locked her into a breath taking kiss. She couldn’t do anything but go limp in his arms. Damn that man and the shit he was capable of with his mouth. 

All seemed to be right in the world this morning.. Well all aside from Gemma, who couldn’t help but to roll her eyes for the final time that morning. She was tired—sick and tired and mainly of the way things were going around the club house. Her husband's daughter for sure was the source of her aggravation, but was the apple of her daddy's eye and could do no wrong. Blinded Clay seemed to be when it came to his daughter and her behavior especially around Juice. She was a nuisance definitely a pain at the right side of Gemma's ass and she needed to be put in her place like... 

Not soon.. 

More like... 

Yesterday.


	19. Hypocrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina find herself in a very hot and heavy situation at a SAMRCO party. What the fuck is it with her and getting freaky in parking lots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumor has it... What Jackson Teller wants.. Jackson Teller always gets...

***  
It wasn't out of the ordinary for SAMCRO to have a party just because. The reason for this party in particular, no one really knew or cared honestly, that was just the way of the club. Clay was feeling festive this evening and decided to have a get together that night on short notice. Hell all he really needed was the guys, the crow eaters, cigars, and his wife... maybe. 

The guys had been hard at work all day between multiple tow runs, and cars coming in like crazy. It was good business definitely but hard on the old bones to say the least. With the evening winding down, and the girls coming out to play, this was something they all looked forward too definitely. 

Jax found himself starting early—after finishing the last car about an hour ago, he'd showered and started on his poison for the night just as some of the girls from Cara Cara started to arrive. The leader of the pack, Ashley the red head, as he called her, stepped out from behind the wheel of a white Benz, with two other girls. Barely dressed, heels so high it should be illegal to walk on their feet, hair neatly done and make up heavy and seductive. By the swing of their hips and the smirks on their faces, he knew they were determined to turn the party out tonight—one way or another. 

Frustrated he was as he looked around the club house. The same fucking people, same fucking parties, same fucking outcome. How the hell could he not be psyched out for this? The answer was easy, but he refused to speak it—at least not now. Grabbing Ashley's attention with a head nod and a cute smile, he held the door to the main entrance as the slut team tracked in leaving her behind to chat. 

"I see you didn’t travel alone today darlin' what's the deal with them?" He couldn’t help but to wonder, watching their asses intently. Ashley took that time to size him up. White shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and the kutte. How can you forget the kutte? 

"Just some friends, thought the guys would appreciate some new entertainment tonight," she shrugged and toyed with her hair a bit. "You single tonight or do I need to give them a heads ups that Teller in for some fun?" 

He nodded and smiled. Full blown smile bringing her attention to his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm single every night darlin' you're just not available like that—seems like you got the hots for another Son." 

She thought for a while, stepping a bit closer, "Juice and I are friends—sometimes with benefits—sometimes without. You know how that goes Jax don’t be jealous now." She teased him with a voice so sweet he damn laughed when his cock twitched in his pants. "Wanna play tonight?" 

Thinking it over for a bit, he would've answered her if the oncoming car pulling in the parking lot didn’t distract him. Amina Marrow was here and fuck if he thought he was ready to see her right now. Clutching his whiskey bottle at the rim, he turned to Ashley and smiled again this time very quick. "Maybe some other time yeah?" And with that he walked inside the club house heading straight for the back door to find Tig with a blunt rolled in his hand. 

"The fuck you smelled this from all the way over there?" Tig teased slapping him on the shoulder. As if his glossy eyes didn’t reveal the state he was in already the big ass smile on his face was a dead give away. He was happy.. A little too happy to say the least. "Smoke somethin' brotha you look pissed already and the night is till young." 

Jax looked over his shoulder just to see if she'd made it inside already scanning briefly over the crowd he figured no. Besides the fact that he didn’t see Juice anywhere either didn’t ease his nerves one fucking bit. 

“Here,” Tig came over and pushed a rolled blunt damn near up his nose. “I don’t know what the fuck is on your mind but this will help you see the light.” He laughed. 

Jax looked around to make sure his mother was out of sight before taking the blunt. “I’ll be out back if anybody needs me—“ 

“No one will.” Tig winked and patted his shoulder. “I’ll make sure of it.” Taking the back door out, Jax found his favorite wood table out back, and lit up. Inhaling and exhaling hard as he looked around. It was just after the dark, the sky still showed the last bit of sun light as the moon slowly started to find its perch high in the sky. The weather was still—a slight chill but comfortable nonetheless. 

Taking the blunt to his lips he inhaled, held his breath and exhaled slowly. Feeling himself start to unwind a bit, the sound and sight of people laughing, joking around and genuinely having a good time put him almost completely at ease. Taking note that Ashley's friends were hounding him one by one, coming out of the building talking with each other with him as the subject without even realizing that he was tucked off and out of sight for a reason. 

Wind down time. A fuck was the farthest thing from his mind. Feeling a little more relaxed at the sound of some Harley's sounding off in the parking lot, he figured they were showing off which they usually did—especially when new pussy arrived on the lot. Face it, every girl secretly wanted to ride a Harley, fucking a biker was just an added bonus. He wanted to stay out of sight for just a bit longer, but if he was right, as soon as he made himself visible for the world too see, he would only see one person, and it would be her. 

“You are one reckless fuck! You keep that crap up with trying to race me I swear I won’t come to your funeral when you eat the fucking pavement Juice!” Jax overheard Amina fussing, slamming the car door in the process.

Juice's bike joined the others parking backwards before the engine shut off. “I’m reckless? So I guess we’re just supposed to forget that YOU were the only hitting 90 on local streets, and lets NOT get to your tap out speed on the highway the other day!” 

“So what, I gotta lead foot sometimes,” she shrugged. “Blame my dad its his fault.” 

“Yeah sure, I fucking bet.” 

The two talked together heading slowly toward the entrance to the clubhouse. Jax came from around the building blowing out another smoke cloud making sure the scene and smell caught his friends attention--- And it did.  
In record timing. 

“Please tell me that’s a fresh blunt, I sure as hell fucking need one.” Juice called out to Jax as he pulled Amina over by the hand much to her dislike. Her stomach bunched in knots at the sight of her step brother. 

“You know it is, just got it delivered from Tig, here take a hit.” He said pushing the blunt toward his friend. It didn’t go unnoticed, when Juice looked over at Amina who rolled her eyes trying her hardest not to laugh. 

“What don’t tell me you fucking smoke weed too?!” Jax said in fake disbelief. “Not daddy’s perfect angel taking a walk on the wild side with SAMCROS finest! Pinch me!” 

“Why do you have to be so sarcastic all the time Teller? Lighten up. Its so out of your character.” She smiled and winked. “Besides its not like its completely unheard of after all your best friend is a really bad influence on me."  
Jax kept his eyes on her as Juice in the smoke. She bit at the side of her lip trying to think of anything other than the blue eyed devil that stared her down, trying his hardest to read her soul. 

“This shit is mellow as fuck, had to be Tig’s blunt you know he can’t handle the strong grade.” Juice coughed out holding the blunt between his index finger and thumb. “Come here Kitten" he couldn’t help but to tease her.  
Ami turned to him just and watched as he took a long pull, handing the joint back to Jax he grabbed her cheeks pushing them inward and lined his mouth up with hers. "Inhale and hold it for a bit, exhale slowly when you blow it out." He told her, and watched as she did just that. Blowing the smoke ever so gently. 

Jax didn’t miss the flick with the tip of her tongue she gave to Juice’s top lip as they pulled away. He hated to admit, that was the sexiest thing he’d seen in a while. 

"How was that huh?" Juice smiled inhaling the joint again. "Like it?" 

“You never cease to amaze me Princess.” Jax took the another long hit before exhaling, “Sometimes I think you were meant to be a dude.” 

"It was okay." She rolled her eyes, “Then whom ever will I have playtime with when I’m bored if I was a dude?” she teased in a tone that read flirtation at its best. 

“I’m gonna go check in with your old man for a minute, I’m sure he’s got some shit to talk especially since I haven’t seen him since this morning.” Juice said. Leaning over to her, gave a cute smile and kissed her softly at the crook of her mouth. “I’ll see you later Kitten dare I ask you to be a good girl until I come back to rescue you?" 

“I'm always good you should know that.” she smiled back winking at him. 

"Behave," he growled pulling her close to him completely ignoring the glare of Jackson Teller. "I’m being serious something tells me you two together makes me nervous, just don’t kill him huh?" Juice taunted looking over at Jax who pretended to be annoyed. 

"Oh he's a big boy, tell em Teller." Ami smiled and kissed Juice on his cheek. "I'll be a good Kitty scouts honor.” 

Juice shook his head and slapped her ass for good measure. “I think nothing but dirty thoughts when you say shit like that.” He told her. “Come find me if I get caught up, I wanna see you before you go to bed okay?” 

Amina shrugged her shoulders playfully. “plan on being gone that long hug? Gotta date I don’t know about?” 

“Seriously?” Juice smiled at her. “Come on don’t play like that.” 

“Heard.” She simply responded kissing his cheek lightly. “Don’t worry the big bad wolf is all howl no bite. Go ahead inside don’t keep my dad waiting any longer.” 

Jax hated every last bit of public display of affection they put on. Watching as Juice took his leave. Jax couldn't wait another minute to have her all to himself. “You got him wrapped around your little finger I see, that must feel pretty damn good to have him at your heels every time you turn around don’t it?” Jax spoke up toward the sky after butting out the last of his joint. Pulling a cigarette out and lighting it, he exhaled and rocked back and fourth on his toes. “You don’t remember our little talk we had in the kitchen? Either that or you just don't give a flyin fuck about what I said right?" 

She takes a few steps toward him, making his bring his attention to her face. They stare at each other for a while, “You can’t tell me what to do Teller, you’re not my dad, but you do sound like  a very jealous boyfriend. Why is that again?” 

Jax shrugged and stepped closer closing the distance between them, “You know as well as I know that you’re playing this little game to get a reaction out of me… if you want me to play just say it, that way we can skip the bullshit and get straight to the point.” 

“I don’t play games Jax, so if you want to know how I feel about him without coming off like a jealous prick then sure I'll bite." She said. "I like him , I always have an you know this so I don’t have to prove anything to you when it comes to him or you on the other hand,” she placed her hand on his cut for emphasis. "Please tell my why you’re the step brother—sometimes from hell---and now all of a sudden you're coming off like you're pissed off because Juice got into my panties before you did?" 

As soon as his hand touched her cheek she jumped a bit, but couldn’t help melting into his caress. His hands were slightly rough, rugged she liked to think, sort of like his beard. 

“I want you Amina Nicole, you know very well how true this is. Just because I don’t act like a high school boyfriend when you and Juice are fucking around or sneaking off together doesn’t mean I don’t see it. I told you once, and I’ll tell you again.. I don’t like it.” Sneaking his arm around her waist he pushed her up against him. “I don’t know what you two are doing but I've got a pretty damn good idea, and it ends now. From now on when Kitten wants to play, there's only one person you need to call on and that's me. 

She bit her lip eyeing his lips and tried her hardest to ignore the budge in his pants poking at her. His grip was tight, demanding, and eager and it drover her damn near insane. Not only was this Jackson Teller her step brother, this side of Teller was the side Crow eaters begged to see on a daily basis. Scared of him she wasn’t. Turned on she was to the fullest. 

“I am not fucking you Jackson Teller so you can just forget it no matter how demanding or intimidating you may think you are,” her voice came out as a hazed whisper. “We can’t cross that line with each other, that leads to nothing but problems.” 

Jax laughed. “And you think fuckin around with a member won’t get you killed by your old man?” 

“My dad is not the problem, you are. In case you forgot our parents are married. The last thing I need is your mother trying to kill me for seducing her beloved Jackson.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t want that problem in my life.” 

“Then let it be my problem,” Jax closed his mouth over hers in an instant not letting go of the grip on her body. Holding his cut in both her hands firmly, she opened her mouth an accepted his tongue as it slid past her teeth to dance with hers. She enjoyed how he kissed with passion, how his hand moved down to grip her ass smashing his erection against her body. Lifting her leg slightly up against his thigh, she felt a smile creep across his lips as he teased her neck. “Bad, Bad Kitten.” He taunted growling as she threw her neck to the side exposing her beating pulse to him. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth she grinding herself up against him mewling in pleasure as he pushed her ass into him helping create friction. 

Before she knew it she was caught up. 

Damn her raging fucking hormones. 

“You’re gonna come undone against me like this?” he whispered pulling back slightly to see her face. Her eyes were glossy and her bottom lip was flushed. 

“This is not right and you know it! I—I--- won’t! “She damn near whined trying her hardest to squirm out of his grasp. “Please Teller I can't let you do this to me. Just s—stop!” 

“That’s not gonna get you off the hook,” Jax grunted pulling her closer into him. “If I give you what you want now--- its always gotta be me, no more fucking around with him I meant it.” 

He slipped his hands down her pants, pushing her panties to the side finding her throbbing clit almost instantly. Rubbing softly as her button because slicker he captured her lips with his once again making her jolt in excitement. 

"That's not gonna happen pretty boy so either make me cum or fuck off!" Amina grunted biting his neck hard. 

“You are so used to having your fucking way its ridiculous,” he whispered picking up speed with his fingers. "Break for me now and I'm the only one who gets you this way from here on out you hear me?" 

“Oh my god,” she cried out grinding her hips to meet his thrusts. He watched in awe as she humped against his hand, desperate to find her release. Her mouth was ajar, her eyes were watery, and she had started to shake. “Please oh my god—I’m gonna….oohh!” 

“Tell me I’m the only one that’s gonna have you this way again babe.” He taunted taking her earlobe with his teeth. His breath hardened, he damn near grunted again her ear drums. He felt her holding onto him at his shoulders for dear life. “You better say it or I’m gonna stop.” 

Amina whined. “I fucking love him you jerk!” Grinding faster against his hand that was rubbing circles on her clit fiercely, he gave a nice long lick from the base of her neck to the top tip of her ear. "Just fucking stop already I don’t wanna do it anymore!" 

“Love him?” He grunted grabbing her harder. “Well see how much you love that idiot after I make you squirt all over my hand huh?” 

"Don't!" She slapped him across the chest. "Don't you dare!" 

"What afraid your dear old Juice may have competition with the big bad wolf?" He laughed and tapped her clit sending her flying. 

"Damn you, fucking damn you." She moaned and threw her head back. Shutting her eyes as tears spilled from the sides she gasped aloud feeling her tummy rumble from the inside out. "I'm coming Teller, I'm cumming!" 

The 4th of July came early..Panting, Sticky and sweaty it took what seemed like forever to regain the feeling back in the lower half of her body. The feeling of his fingers sliding gently out of her made her cum again this time a bit lighter than the first. Her bottom lip ached, surely she had given a self-inflicted bruise that Juice would not fail to notice since it wasn’t there before he left. 

Placing her legs back on the ground, Jax looked her over smirking in satisfaction. His eyes finding hers she watched in awe as he brought his fingers to his lips, licking them one by one. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to say after that?” Amina tried to sound furious but she was truly winded.  “You’re such a fucking scum bag!” 

“I don’t know why you're looking at me like that—obviously you don’t realize how long I've waited for this." Jax turned to her as he licked his index finger clean of her juices. “You taste so fucking sweet, I don’t think I’ll ever get it out of my mouth.” 

“You’re sick,” she rolled her eyes and stood up straight. Still noticing that his arm was clutching her waist to him tight she looked down and cocked an eyebrow. “You can let me go now, this is some bullshit, what the hell did I just do!?" 

Jax cocked an eyebrow back mockingly. “Not thinkin about running away from me now are you darlin’?” 

“Oh please, if I wanted to run I would’ve kicked you in the nuts by now. Let go of me, Juice will be back in a minute and this I don’t want to have to explain.” She moved away from him smoothing out her clothes. “And I meant what I said earlier that this is just an act of hormonal imbalances, I’m not having sex with you and I mean it.” 

Jax rolled his eyes, but definitely not in disbelief. Truth be told he felt some type of way touching his step sister that way but--- it wasn’t enough to tug at his conscience. For sure Jackson Teller wouldn’t lose sleep tonight, or any there after. 

"No need to be shy now Kitten I've seen a side of you that was better than my wildest dreams. You're mine and you know it now." He told her. "Might as well stop fighting it and just give in." 

"I belong to me," she snapped and cocked her eyebrow. "You fucking bikers kill me! I'll tell you just like I told Juan Carlos I AM NOT property and I don’t rent my fucking pussy out to anybody who gets a damn boner, leave me alone Teller!!!." She shoved him as hard as she could but barely did damage. he was serious about this shit. dead fucking serious.

“Why are you denying this? I’ve known you since you were 7 years old. I’ve wanted you every since you were 10. Its been 6 years from then until now and I’ve never touched you! Got any fuckin idea how hard that was?! And now to see you with Juice! I’ve waited too long, just to give you up because he likes you now.” He stepped closer and leaned down hovering her lips with his own. “I won’t let him have you Princess, and I mean just that.” 

Amina was stunned, and for the first time in forever she was absolutely speechless. All she could do was just stare at him. The look in his eyes, his demeanor. He was dead serious, and kinda scary at the same time. What the fuck was she to do now? 

Jackson sighed. Last thing he needed was to have the damn girl terrified of him, and by the look on her face he had succeeded in doing just that. He stood stuck not knowing what move to make next. He walked toward her, holding out his arms in front of him trying his hardest to appear non dominant as possible. Fearing she would haul off and slap him stupid, he walked slowly toward her. 

"Amina please don’t run away from me," he spoke in a calming voice. "For God sakes, I just need you to listen to me for a bit—like really hear me out on this." 

She swallowed hard, "I don’t know what do say to you Teller seriously. Just leave it alone and let’s forget this shit ever happened. Biggest mistake of my life by far.” 

He thought for a bit. “ no desire do I have to black mail you with this but I refuse to let you just forget. You can’t me aside anymore especially not after that.” Said Jax. “You’re gonna be mine baby girl and you can’t fight this anymore.” 

“You have Tara come on already enough!” she yelled and looked behind her to make sure they were still alone. “Don’t be ridiculous!” 

Teller smirked and kissed her cheek softly. “I want you and only you. Thought we established that earlier.” 

She opened her mouth to argue again but the slamming of the door to the club house caught her attention. Taking her eyes off of him and back to the door she gathered her nerve and ran away. 

_What... The... Fuck.... Didn't see that coming I'm sure..._


	20. Live. Life... Lust...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo get to enjoy being in love, while others wallow in stupidity.. hmm..

**  
Amina tapped her cheek constantly, trying her hardest to clear the brain and by far it was not an easy task. With term papers, reports, and a thesis due in two weeks procrastination definitely was an understatement. By far. Sitting at the library for 3 hours almost her cell phone buzzed for the umpteenth time and of course the smile on her face returned. Her companion was bored, and his timing could not have been more wrong.

Still.She was a sucker for Juice, always had been and the feelings were obviously mutual. She tried to contain her laughter every single time Justin cut his eyes at her hearing the vibration loud and clear; truly annoying it was. They sat on the couches, a table in front of them with books and papers everywhere. She leaned over, after removing her feet that were picked up comfortably on the couch brushing Justin's thigh. 

"I sense an attitude, wanna talk about it?" Her voice leaked humor as she stared at him trying not to be insensitive to his feelings. "Been giving me the cold shoulder for days quarterback, come on out with it already." Giving him the look over it didn’t take long to realize how handsome he looked today. Nice haircut, facial hair trimmed and sharp; nice fitted collared shirt with jeans and sneakers.

Noticing the way he bit at his inner jaw for a bit before taking a deep breath before looking at her. "I'm good Amina just wanted to know why studying is the only thing you're willing to do with me nowadays." He told her moving over closer. "I thought after the bowling date that you and I were good, but you just bolted on me after. You don’t even return my calls or text--" 

Guilt washed over her. If he only knew what she bolted that night, but that was neither here or there. "Look Justin I'm sorry for it—for everything. My behavior, for ignoring you. There's just been a lot of stuff going on in my family and personal life and I'm just having a hard time processing it all." She placed her hand on his wrist wrapping hers around his gently. "You're still my friend-- I just cant have you as anything more than that right now." She tried to give him a smile to ease the let down, but judging by the look in his eyes he was truly hurt. 

"Yeah--" Justin snatched his arm away from her. "I'm guessing the reason we cant be more than friends is because of that mohawk guy that showed up here asking if you were my girl." She saw him roll his eyes while grabbing his belongings from the table. Amina stiffened a bit. "I figured. Same guy we saw at the bowling alley.. Didn’t say a word to me but he couldn’t take his damn eyes off you. Is that the reason Amina?" She lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. Tucking her bottom lip between her teeth to avoid the inevitable she stayed quiet as long as possible. 

She heard him sigh deeply; almost as if he was admitting defeat and her heart sank. She didn’t want to hurt him—had no intention what so ever—but then again she had no intention to fall as hard for Juan Carlos either. This was a fucked up situation. 

"Please don’t go, not like this Justin I'm sorry its just—ju—s—damn it man I don’t know! But please don’t just walk out on me, you're still my friend right?" Amina pleaded with him, trying to keep her voice just above a whisper. Justin searched her green eyes with his own, trying his hardest to gather his thoughts. He wanted her.. Damn it he wanted her more than anything else in the world. 

"He smiled gently, leaning over to give her a slight kiss on the cheek. Hearing her gasp made him hard as fuck, but he struggled to maintain his composure. "I'm only one man, against a herd of bikers in a world I know nothing about. You and I both know that as long as you're into him, there can never be room for me too. I'm sorry Ami but I gotta go." 

Hurt she was. But the guilt consumed her. She was losing a friend, a really nice friend who waited on her hand and foot and was perfectly fine with a few dates, holding hands, and opening doors for her. What the fuck?! "I don’t want to lose you, but I respect your decision. I'll see you around Justin." The want to not sound like a thoughtless bitch seemed tougher than she could imagine. No way could she allow her self to be vulnerable in this situation. Truth be told she cared, but not enough to risk fucking up what she had with Juice. This should be easier anyway—with Justin gone, now he wouldn’t have any other guy to worry about.. 

Her phone vibrated snapping her out her mind. Smiling from ear to ear she looked around to make sure nobody would be interrupted by her chatter, before answering the phone. “Is there any reason why you are constantly texting me knowing I’m in the library pretending to study?”  She picked up the phone stepping outside for the moment.  

Her heart jumped when he chuckled. “Aw, Kitten I just couldn’t help myself, after all I didn’t get a chance to tell you how hot you looked this morning, sure you didn’t sneak off to see someone?” 

“What is up with you men lately? Can’t a girl just get dressed for no reason at all? My wardrobe is not motivated by men, I do it for me and myself only thank you very much.” He loved it when she sassed him. 

She always did know just what to say to turn him on, even if she was oblivious to the fact that damn near EVERYTHING about her turned him on to the extreme. “You almost done because judging by that smile on your face, I would say study time is officially over for you.” 

Amina narrowed her eyes and scanned her surroundings. "Juan Carlos?" There weren’t that many people out and about this afternoon, and those that were seemed like some of her peers. Taking a closer look after hearing him laugh again on the line, she looked toward the parking lot and couldn’t miss the set of Harley’s parked near the back with 2 figures standing next to them. 

“Watch your mouth baby” she heard his smile through the phone. 

“Considering the fact that you are not a student, and Harley’s are not permitted on campus, your reason for being here has no be what search and rescue now?” she teased darting back in to grab her belongings. “And you would be right and hurry your ass up this shit is illegal in ten different ways, last thing I need is Charming PD showing up to bust my ass.” 

She rolled her eyes flying out the front door once again. Crossing the lawn to the parking lot to meet him, the last thing she would've thought to see were the three females, underclassmen all surrounding him—right along with the damn wolf himself Jackson fucking Teller; with a fucking bimbo blondes standing with them, one a little too close to him, while the other two touched and played with Juice’s cut. 

She approached without caution stopping directly behind the group catching Juices attention first. As soon as he saw her he smirked and flashed his famous panty dropping smile, eyes lighting up instantly. “Well hello Princess how was your day darling?” Jax greeted with the sarcastic fuck nature attitude he'd been throwing for the past days, followed by a smile that she wish she could slap off his lips. With a delayed response and shrug she was busy taking the chance to admire what stood before her. 

Far from funny but still nonetheless interesting to say the least. 

“Cut the small talk what’s the reason you guys are here? You know this shit is a total violation of the rules in which I’m sure you don’t give a fuck about anyway.” She snapped at them. “Did somebody die or something?”  
Juice finally stood up still smiling and stepped off, forcing the girls that were now giving Ami dirty looks to back away a bit. He took a few steps until he stood directly in front of her. 

“Study much?” he causally asking slipping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. 

“Studied lots.” She confirmed, still keeping her eyes locked on the skank parade. “So before you ask and I have to slap you for being stupid, I’m not riding bitch on your bike so I have no idea what the point is for coming up here to snatch me from school, I’m good with my car and I know my way home.” 

“Aww relax Kitten, we just wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound. Never know what’s to happen to such a beauty dressed like that these days. The big bad wolf could snatch you up and then what would we do without you?” Juice referenced and she couldn’t help but to cut her eyes at Jax who found this situation a bit too ironic; if the smirk plastered across his gorgeous face let off any indication. 

Shrugging her shoulders she wrapped on hand around Juice's neck and smiled. "I’d kick the big bad wolfs ass before he could make it to the corner.”  She poked Juice playfully at his ribcage. “And then I’d make him buy me dinner.” 

“Well said babe,” Jax spoke up finally taking blinking after what seemed like forever. She watched as he looked her up and down, finally licking his lips before speaking again. “Come on time to get on, Clay is at the clubhouse and has requested you to be there as well.” 

“Not interested and don’t call me babe idiot!” She cut her eyes at him. “Chibbs told me this morning that you guys would be tied up all day pretty much, so that leaves me in the hands of the world alone to tend to my business, without looking over my should every time I hear a motorcycle. Sorry boys but this one is all yours.” 

She got from under Juice’s grasp and stepped back. Taking a look over at the girls who were still standing there with stupid match facial expressions she shook her head and laughed. “Sorry girls but there’s no room for you to ride today. Especially not with these two gentleman here.” 

Juice grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. “Aww come on Kitten they were just saying hi. Only keep in us company till you came out no harm right?” 

Taking a deep breath she eyed the girls one by one with a look so mean they stepped back a bit. One of them seemed to be hiding an inch or two behind Jax who just stood there like dummy with his hands shoved down in his pockets. 

"Enough is enough," Turning to Juan Carlos she drove her finger into his chest and dared him to interrupt. “If I gotta be the one to dismiss these kind ladies it won’t be fuckin pretty; spare me the shit Ortiz and get lost already.” 

“Talk dirty to me baby.” Juice smiled, taking her by the back of the neck slamming his lips on hers in an instant. The girls grew impatient unaware of just how close Amina was at her boiling point. Taking a look over at their audience Juice reluctantly agreed. “Watch your speed while your out there I know how heavy your foot can be when you’re in a rush alright?” He told her once she was let loose of the kiss that damn near knocked her over. Catching her breath a little, she ran her tongue across her burning lips. 

“Right.” Still a bit dazed she acknowledged his requested and stepped back. Stifling a grin and rolling her eyes. “I’ll be careful scouts honor." Followed by a sarcastic salute, she turned heel and walked off without looking back. Surely this was not over. She'd have to deal with Jackson Teller sooner better than later. 

**  
Later on With Jax at the clubhouse... 

As much as he wanted to stay away he simply couldn’t. Amina was on his mind and had been for half the day already. Even now as he enjoyed another SAMCRO party at the club house his mind was elsewhere. At the front door to be exact. Waiting.. For her to walk through it. He hadn’t seen her since she left school, and he knew just where she would be considering the fact that Juice was also missing. 

Jax grabbed another beer from a friendly blonde with an ugly title ‘Croweater’ as they called them, and sent her away. He nodded to his mother who passed him with a wink- She too was snuggled up under the arm of Clay heading into the direction of the kitchen yet again. 

Chibbs  he heard over the music and got a glimpse of his friend dancing completely off beat with a young girl that wasn’t even half his age… maybe even barely legal. Still nothing attracted him.. Nothing distracted him. Even the half-naked girls with bangin bodies, beautiful smiles and raging hormones. 

**  
Meanwhile off in their own little world... Amina pushed her bra back into place and took Juice’s hand has he pulled her up from the ground. Both out of breath and the scent of sex and sin drifted from their bodies in unison. Smiling from ear to ear he helped brush the additional leaves away that were stuck in her hair, while she tried her best to smooth out his wrinkled shirt and kutte. 

“You fucking smell of sex,” she grinned brushing leaves from his shoulder. “I swear one of these days were gonna get caught up with this shit.” 

Juice grabbed her by the waist, making her gasp as he slammed her body up against his. “And you say that like it’s a bad thing Kitten? This was as much as your idea as it was mine you know.” 

“Now you’re gonna get me started all over again grabbing me like that.” She teased. Moving her lips to hover his she licked him lightly with the tip of her tongue making him growl. “Down Boy. Down I say.” 

“Oh fuck you cock tease.” Juice laughed and smacked her backside hard. “I’m not gonna complain today because if I’m not mistaken, I just made you cum nice and hard for me yet again." She tried her hardest to fight the blush she could feel coming to her cheeks. “Oh come on Kitten, I know you’ve gotta comeback in there somewhere, or no do I just win that one because I’m right?” 

"Ugh why do you have to be so fucking conceited Juice?!" Amina rolled her eyes once again. She knew she had no other choice but to hold her head high. And try her best to tune out her ranting boyfriend who would not stop boasting about what took place only moments ago. 

The duo spent the rest of the afternoon at their favorite spot in the park, ducked off in the woods to a world they knew as belonging to only them two. Already prepared with a blanket from her bag, she laid it out and enjoyed how it felt to be wrapped up in the arms of somebody she truly cared about. Conversation drifted as a familiar feeling rushed to her belly as she laid back and allowed his hands to travel to her belly button and disappear below her waist band. It wasn’t until he started to nibble on her ear and kiss softly at her neck did she realize that he had gotten her pants completely down and had slipped a finger inside her while torturing her clit with his thumb simultaneously. She remembered the tears that stung her eyes, and the way he kissed her screams of pleasure away. She loved the way he taunted her softly into her ear as he did his best to brace her for the storm. Clutching his cut underneath her fingernails squeezing as hard as she could, she held her breath as his thumb circled her clit a few more times before… 

Boom. 

Stars and stripes brighter than the 4th of July blurred her vision. Her voice was gone, her body was locked and on fire and her thighs trapped his hand between them.. Never once did he stop even as she rode her high the entire way through and came down. 

She didn’t say a word. Her cheeks were tear stained. Her body shook. She felt him slip his hand out of her and he didn’t say anything either as he turned his back on her for a moment. Flopping down on the blanket, her toes still tingled as she fought to return her breathing to as normal as possible. 

“Damn girl I think that was the hardest one yet! You okay Kitten?” his voice filled with true concern, eyes wider than usual considering the fact that he was always high. She swallowed hard before smiling toward him, her green eyes sparkling against the evening sunset. “I trust you Juice, you promise you'd never hurt me intentionally again believe me was absolutely amazing.” 

"Well I'm glad that I can be of assistance.” he kissed her softly running his fingers through as much hair that he could touch. Smiling down on top of her, he leaned into the touch on his cheek as she caressed it softly. Running her hands up to his Mo hawked shaved head, and finally to the back of his neck. "We gotta get going baby, as much I would love to have you laid in my arms right now you know... The party at the clubhouse remember? We definitely have to get going like now.” 

She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms lightly around his neck bringing her face closer to his intentionally pouting knowing exactly what it did to him. "I don’t want to go yet Juicy, you should make me cum again.” She whispered licking the side of his face softly. 

“Son of a bitch woman!” growled Juice, reaching along her body he caught her leg and pulled it up to his hip not wanting to waste another second taunting her. Slipping his hand in between her legs he pushed her panties aside and rubbed her clit gently causing her to bolt upright. 

Their cell phones rang at the same time snatching them both out of bliss instantly. Amina pushed her body up against his hand begging Juice quietly not to stop. 

“Come on love we gotta go, I already know its Jax and he’s probably pissed off.” 

“I don’t care,” she gritted her teeth. “I’m horny and I can’t go back to the clubhouse this way, come on Juicy you would rather me leave like this and have to go back to the club House with all those hungry and horny men see me like this?” Watching her in awe he knew he wouldn’t have the strength to deny her. This fucking girl did things to him. She had a hold on him, a serious fucking hold. But he loved it. 

She batted her beautiful eyelids holding on to his cut with both hands. Her legs were cocked open and she raised herself to get a full view of Juice playing with her pussy. 

“You sure you want this now baby?” he looked around to make sure they were still alone. “At least if we go back I can have you all to myself in my bed instead of here on this fucking blanket.” 

“No.” she shook her head bucking her body against his. “Please make me cum Juicy please I can’t wait anymore.” 

With his fingers now drenched in her wetness he took the pad of his thumb and made small love circles on her clit while sliding two fingers into her tight channel. Feeling her instantly cling around him he bit back a grunt and fingered her harder. 

“Yes Juicy oh my g—g—yes please don’t stop!” she cried shivering instantly. The feeling of him stretching her walls burned her body from the inside out in pure pleasure. Rocking to her own self-made rhythm now, she threw her head back screaming his name over and over again in pleasure. 

“You gotta let it go baby girl.” Juice taunted her, abusing her clit with his thumb. “I told you not to hold back from me before, either do as I say or I’ll punish you in the worse way.” She watched in awe as he tried his hardest to keep his composure between her legs. He made eye contact with her, then down to her vagina and back at her face again. 

Amina cried out. “I’m gonna cum so hard right now I feel like I’m gonna break in two!” the hunger in his eyes couldn’t keep her quiet enough. His touch was like fire against her skin and she loved every bit of it. 

He hovered her with one hand slamming her body up against his hand. She cringed again and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. “Be a good girl for daddy Kitten.” 

“I’m coming Juicy, damn it I’m coming! JUICE!” she yelled. “COMING FUCK!” at the sound of his voice growling against her eardrums. Definitely a rumble, but they were far away from the Bronx. He watched in awe as her body convulsed over and over, and his hands were covered with her essence. Screaming at the top of her lungs she came and called for him till the cows came home. 

“I got you love.” He whispered. Smiling from ear to ear as he witnessed her undoing right before him, in awe he truly was. She bucked and screamed and panted over and over again grabbing hold to as much of his skin as she could get her hands on. Her eyes watered and her stomach balled. Releasing the last wave of pleasure until she was completely spent before collapsing in a whirlwind of pleasure. 

"Sweet mother of pearl you are fucking kryptonite!” she cried gasping for air. "Juicy that was absolutely-- so-- deliciously amazing!" 

"You have no idea how hard I just got watching you like that babe." He leaned in a gave a sweet kiss to her lips. "You know I love you Kitten." 

"I love you too." She held his face for a moment in time. Her cell phone after seeing the clubhouse number dance on her screen. “Help me up my phone is going crazy over here and I can't have you going back to the fort looking like you just got fucked proper." 

Juice snorted and tipped her lip with the pad of his thumb. "I dare you to say it again but this time come a bit closer so I can make sure you wont slip away when I grab you." 

"Not gonna happen." She licked her lips, the tip of her tongue hitting the tip of his thumb. "Stop teasing me Juice we're not gonna make it back, and my panties are starting to soak." 

"My dick just got hard, thanks a lot love." He rolled his eyes playfully giving her a naughty slap to the ass. "Let's go before I pin you to a fucking tree!". 

He took her by the hand, gathering up their stuff before heading back to the clearing where their respective vehicles were parked.  
To the club house was the destination.. 

Oh Boy.


	21. One Step Forward.. Two Steps Back..

As Juice and Uncle Chibbs stuffed their faces at the breakfast table downstairs, Jax and Uncle Bobby sat out on the back deck smoking a cigarette with Clay. Joined by Gemma, a few minutes later the house was nothing short of ordinary as far the crowd and noise level was concerned. 

Dragging herself downstairs after throwing on a kick back outfit of tight blue jeans, a white tee shirt and  clear sandals, she threw her hair up at the top of her head, lined her eye lashes with black mascara and her lips with neutral lip gloss she was ready for the day.. 

Looking around at the hungry crew that invaded the main house, this was a sight she could definitely get used too. These guys were her family. Her dysfunctional, rude, loud, gun totting family. How the hell did she get so lucky? 

Feeling at ease already, she took the steps a few at a time, hearing Chibbs annoying accent talking major smack to somebody she just couldn’t see. Instead of being nosy directly, she waited to see what the conversation was about. Stepping down a bit more, she took a seat and just listened, although hearing the plates dropping, and silverware scrapping across empty or damn near empty plates made her cringe like no tomorrow. 

The Scotsmen clearly said "What in the hell happened while ye were with the lass in there Juicy Boy? Don't tell meh ye' fucked up' she'll be royally pissed at ya?" Then there was silence. Dead silence at least from him. Amina stood up and took the steps all the way to the bottom, trying her hardest not to pretend to be interested in the response Juice was prepared to give. 

It wasn’t until Uncle Chibbs laughed out loud and popped Juice across the back of the head did Amina appear from the stairs smiling instantly. The sound of company made her heart swell, especially rude, obnoxious company like her fathers club mates. 

Breaking into a smile, he waved the same hand he'd just smacked Juice with and shouted “Hello there lass how are ye’ this morning?” Making her jump with joy. 

“I’m okay Uncle, nice to see you this morning too.” She smiled genuinely and leaned her head down as he kissed it softly. “No school today so I’m fucking awesome!” 

“Good to hear love.” He said and motioned over to Juice. “He’s been whining like a puppy dog all morning waitin for ya to get up, had to damn near tie him down so he wouldn’t wake ya.” 

Amina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh my.. Did you miss me Juice?” Amina teased smiling from ear to ear, as if watching him blush wasn’t the tip of the iceberg."My bad I didn’t feel like going home last night, I was kinda tired." 

The wink she gave him made his cock twitch against his zipper. Swallowing hard he eyed her up and down for a bit feeling like a new man when he noticed the fading mark on her neck. “Nah its fine,” he said to her rising to his feet. “I got caught up with some shit last night so I should be the one apologizing for not being here when you were ready for bed.” Said Juice. “All is forgiven right?” 

“Juice?” Amina changed her tone and cocked her eyebrow yeat again with a change of demeanor that still was some what playful. “You only apologize like that when you’ve done something wrong, what did you that had you so occupied last night huh?” 

He looked around blushing instantly. Chibbs burst into a whirl of laughter just as the sliding of the back door caught their attention and she made eye contact with her father. 

“Hold that thought, I’ll be right back to kick your ass in a minute.” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Oh come one babe what in the fuck did I do now?!” He whined and shook his head back and forth. “You got me in trouble, thanks a lot you Scottish fuck!” 

“Anytime mate’, Anytime.” Uncle Chibbs teased. 

Roaming around in the kitchen Gemma was talking up a storm to what seemed like nobody as Clay and Jax made their way to the dining room table. 

“Well good morning daddy,” Ami smiled and threw her arms around his neck. “That better not be cigar smoke I smell or else you too are gonna be in trouble too.” She narrowed her eyes at him taking a whiff at his neck. "You said you quit!" 

“Oh come on darling give your old man a break, I’m trying to cut down, scouts honor.” Clay joked knowing damn well he was lying his old ass off. “How you feeling today?” 

“I’m doing okay, I have no school so hell I’m happy go lucky…” she scanned her father’s face. “Why do you ask?” 

“Just asking, you went to bed early last night, I almost had to send a team to track you down because that’s pretty much unheard of.” He laughed. “Especially on a school night.” 

“Well I’m not 10 anymore daddy.” Amina rolled her eyes, “Can’t a girl just be tired and turn in for the night? Maybe I got tired of seeing grown men, and half naked woman walking around you ever thought about that huh?”Clay roared a heavy laugh that made Amina proud.  How she always had the ability to bring out his not so serious side, which was extremely rare. She looked over at Jax who had a smirk she knew all too well. 

“You look good this morning Princess, slept well I take it?” Jax asked. 

“I slept just fine thank you very much Teller.” Amina answered rolling her eyes slightly. Not wanting to hold his stare of figure out what he was gonna let come from his mouth next she kissed her dad on the cheek and turned away from him. 

"You're good at running should win a metal for track I swear it," Jax couldn't help but to be a pompous smart ass she noticed but held her temper nonetheless. "Anybody ever told you that you talk way too much Teller?" She cocked her eyebrow at him with a sweet smile. "Take my advice and shut up before you get punched in the throat ok?" 

Clay laughed and turned in his seat facing Teller. He didn't say anything just yet but the look on his face read pure amusement. "Come on Princess why so bitter? Not like you really to have such a quick temper is somethin eatin' ya?" Jax teased. "Talk to me, you know I'm here for you." 

Amina looked at her father. "Please get him before I do, I've got a muzzle in my room that I've been dying to try on him for years now." 

"Down Princess I don’t think he'll like the whole muzzle idea," Clay said. "Besides, you two actually seemed to be getting along a lot better now anything I should know?" 

Amina struggled to tell if her father was being sarcastic or just pulling at her nerves for a more appropriate response, still she didn’t bother answering. 

"Nothing at all President," said Jax with his signature smirk. "Princess and I just managed to get a mutual understanding that's all right?" 

"Fuck off Teller." Amina snapped and kissed her father's cheek, "Be careful what you say next daddy or else Gemma won't be the only one that'll have you strung up by the balls and I mean it!” 

Clay held his hands up surrendering instantly. “Good.” She huffed and beamed at Jax again. 

** 

Back at the garage Juice spent the last 4 hours under the hood of an old beat up Honda trying his hardest to finalize the new engine work he started a few days ago. With the guys not too busy with work and the crow eaters at bay for now, life around the clubhouse was somewhat normal, and calm. Gemma, who couldn’t stand a normal day tried her hardest to bury herself in housework, and home renovations, with no success. Feeling a bit spunky she hired the assistance of Tara Knowles, the famous on and off again ex-girlfriend of Jackson Teller to help her around the house. 

Although Gemma was the wife and mother of the club per say, Amina knew that her place was first and foremost, and for that the two most important women in his life refused to see eye to eye. Ever. Although Amina tried her hardest, nothing was ever good enough no matter what when it came to dear old unsatisfied Gemma. 

** Dying for a break Juice headed toward the main house to escape the sun and to hunt down Amina who he noticed hadn't really talked to him since breakfast. The reason for her distance he didn’t want to even think about—they had such a good time yesterday evening before the party, and then ended up going their separate ways once they got back to the clubhouse. 

It was a blur pretty much—Juice couldn’t wrap his mind around the timeline of events exactly. The last thing he remembered was getting back to the club house, having a few drinks, got a lap dance or two and drug himself back to his room and passed out. 

He woke up alone, that he knew for sure, but something in Chibbs' teasing this morning made him think that maybe he'd gotten himself into a bit of mischief last night and refused to refresh his memory.Scrambling in the house he passed the kitchen after swiping a cold water bottle, and made a turn at the banister for the stairs until she caught his attention sitting cross legged on the couch wearing blue denim shorts, and a white tee shirt. She held the remote in her hand casually browsing though the channels. 

He watched her for a bit before the sound of voices caught his and her attention, causing her to glare at him ever so cutely. 

"You all set for the ride honey? I don’t want you to forget anything and have me driving my ass halfway up the coast to you." Gemma called behind her making her way through the living room. 

"I got it," Clay answered a few steps behind her. His heavy footsteps echoed off the wood floor boards. "Ami you in here I need help with this shit." 

"Yes daddy?" His daughter answered not moving from her position on the couch. She smirked as Juice tried his hardest to pretend to be interested in or on something else, but as usual she saw right through him. "Over here."  
Fighting with his tie, Ami raised up to her knees backwards on the couch reaching up to her father so she could tie it for him just the way he liked it. 

"Over and under sweetheart," Clay teased her playfully. 

"I know what I'm doing old man, keep it up and I'll give you the last knot you'll ever get to show off in public." She snapped gritting her teeth and furrowing her eyebrows in a way she knew he would read as nothing but love. "All done, double tucked, over and under, centered and looped to perfection. "You're welcome daddy." 

"Thank you Princess." He kissed her forehead. "I'm heading out for an event up the coast, won't be an all nighter though. Should be back before midnight.." He told her. "Can you manage to live that long without your old man around?" 

She sighed. "Gosh daddy, you know how I tend to get myself in trouble when I'm bored and unsupervised-- I wont promise anything." 

"That's my girl." 

Gemma rolled her eyes, and pulled out a cigarette. "You sure you don’t want to tag along honey? I mean your dad might get lonely up the coast all by himself?" 

"Clearly you don't know Clay Marrow. Lonely and Alone don’t really go together when it comes to him, if you know what I mean." Amina winked and dodged her fathers grasp getting up in the quickness. "Damn daddy, you're not even gone yet and I've already managed to piss somebody off! Whatever will you do with me?" 

"You're not too old to get put over my knee just you keep it up missy." Clay pointed his finger at her. "Watch that mouth of yours Amina--" 

"Whatever you say dear old dad." She rolled her eyes and got up off the couch standing in front of him. "If I had a dollar for every time I was told to watch my mouth." 

Juice stayed quiet and watched the interaction back and forth.. 

"I hear ya," Clay smiled and gave his daughter a kiss to the forehead. "Behave yourself please." He whispered before turning away leaving her standing there with her signature smirk. 

Jax came into the Living room with a smirk of his own but was at a lost of words. Deciding against egging her on any further he took a seat in the recliner across from her instead. Gemma hadn't left the living room yet though. 

"You gonna keep an eye on her while her father is out handling business right?" She asked lighting a cigarette. She stood with a stern look on her face at them both. 

"Something like that." Answered Jax, "Besides Kitten is in good hands as long as her shadow is around right Juice?" 

Jax called over his shoulder and Juice taking the hint finally came over to join the crowd, taking his place right next to his girlfriend on the couch. 

"She'll be fine Teller, Ami is not a kid anymore ya know take it easy." He smiled and laid his hand on her thigh. Eyeing him for a minute with a sharp comeback in mind, instead she chose to stay quiet. Shrugging her shoulders and getting up from the couch faking a stretch trying her hardest to pretend to be interested. 

"Talk about me as if I'm not here if that's where this is going then I can definitely take a hint. Besides, I know my boundaries, in which I have none, but if you want me to play nice then fine. I got my car, my credit cards, and my cell phone trust me I'm good." Said Amina turning toward Juice. "I'm just fine." 

He had a look on his face that read nervous and confused. He started to shake his leg up and down staring at her trying to read into the sudden attitude she was throwing his way but nothing came to mind. 

Sensing the awkward silence, "Well I guess we're all set then, wanna head back to the garage?" Jax asked Juice breaking the tension. "That lady is back for her car you did get it done right?" 

"Y--yeah I did." Juice stuttered but kept his eyes on his Kitten who did not look too damn happy. "The keys are in the main office tagged and billed, go get it for me will ya I need to talk to her alone." 

"Refer to me as her again and I'll punch you in the throat." She growled. "I don’t have anything to talk to you about anyway, go entertain your client and I'll be out keeping myself busy." 

"NO." Juice told her firmly stepping in her path. "I said I needed to talk to you Amina and I don’t mean when you feel like talking--- we need to talk now." 

"For whatever reason would we need to talk?" 

"Oh Come on!" He threw his hands up. "I just cant fucking win with you these days, its obvious that somewhere somehow i fucked up and I would at least like to make an attempt to find out why before you start to go damn ballistic on me for no reason for a change!"

She shrugged her shoulders crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh I go ballistic for no reason? You really wanna go there with me Juan Carlos?" She spoke his name syllable by syllable making hi skin crawl. Before he could jump down her throat for being a smart ass, their attention was turned to elsewhere.

"She doesn’t want to talk right now bro, might as well just let her be." Jax interrupted suddenly. 

"I don’t care." Juice tried his best to hold his temper. Stepping in front of her, she had her arms folded and was rolling her eyes like no tomorrow. "I know you're pissed off at me, and I know why come and talk to me please Kitten." 

"Trust and believe its in your best interest to leave me alone especially right about now. I don’t want to be bothered as you can tell so please back off." Not wanting to let her walk away upset Juice ignored Jax and blocked Amina's path not caring one way or another the repercussions of his actions at that time. 

Amina stopped instantly rubbing her temples in aggravation. "You're really trying to make a scene and I keep telling you I don’t want to be bothered" She groaned stomping her feet in anger. However she was slightly mistaken if that was gonna detour him from making a point. They had a staring match for a few seconds longer. 

She watched as Juice stepped back from her shoving his hands down in his pockets. Turning his body toward the stairs he shot Amina one last look before exhaling a long breath. "If I have to throw you over my shoulder and take your stubborn ass upstairs myself you know I'll do it. Last time before it comes to that.. You goin upstairs on your own or do you need my help?" He warned her cocking his eyebrow for emphasis. 

She rolled her eyes and didn’t even bother to look at Jax knowing a stupid look would be sprayed across his face. As embarrassed as she was to be talked to this way in front of him, She knew her boyfriend was dead serious if the look on his face read anything less than that. 

"I don't need your help with anything, and I can walk by myself." She snapped and sighed hard. Staring at Jax who looked to be waiting to say something but chose not too. 

"Lead the way." Said Juice. "And don’t even think about bolting I'll catch you before you make it to the door and that’s guaranteed." 

"I'm not your fucking kid I am well capable to making my way to my room!" She growled and stomped her feet in anger. "Why cant you just leave me the fuck alone Juice seriously I don’t wanna talk?!" 

Her eyes weld up in tears, pooling and pouting she was and it broke them in two. She glanced over at Jax who didn’t have the same smug look on his face. Concerned he looked now--- mixed with a bit of worry. 

"Stop acting like a royal brat already and get the fuck upstairs!" Juice roared one final time before making his way toward her. 

“Stop fucking yelling at me you inconsiderate jerk!” she yelled back at him. Huffing and puffing from here to China. The tips of her ears went bright red. 

“That ain’t gonna work on me this time Kitten.” He took off his cut and laid it over the couch. “Upstairs baby girl and I ain’t asking again.” 

Giving up instantly, she inched her way to the stairs, going up one by one and after hearing him track behind her two at a time until she reached her bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door slammed and shut and the lock was in place. Turning around to face him she finally did and some what regretted not following his demand sooner.. 

To Be Continued.


	22. Blow by Blow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amina gives Juice some TLC for being a royal bitch.

Amina stomped upstairs and Juice slammed the door behind her watching as she huffed and puffed all the way to the bed. Slamming herself down, she folded her arms and stared at him ith an evil eye. He couldn’t help himself. Truth be told his blood was boiling, and the tantrums from her were getting a bit ridiculous. At least if he fucked up on something she typically told him why, but this time he got nothing. Just a shit load of confusion and some yelling and screaming. 

She folded her arms tighter across her chest. “What’s the reason for sending me to my room like a fucking embarrassment of a step child again?” she stared at him awaiting an answer.

Juice ran his hand across his freshly shaved head and sighed deep. Taking in his bottom lip brushed his teeth over it slightly, softening his eyes when he looked her way. “I’m not sending you to your room like a bad kid, but you’re acting like a bitch to me and I don’t even know why.” 

“You said you knew why earlier.” Shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes at him. “Forget all of a sudden?”

“That’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about with the fucking attitude, can you just tell me what I did so I can say I’m sorry and get this shit behind us already?”

Amina shrugged again making him throw up his hands in aggravation. Watching as he paced the room back and forth she thought a bit, and the conclusion that he just might be right about her behavior fell on her like a ton of bricks. Not wanting to admit that she really didn’t have a reason to be mad at him, only a suspicion she knew he would eat her alive. 

“Okay fine,” she stood up and he stopped instantly. “Chibbs said something earlier about you possibly doing something last night with another girl and I wanted to know why you avoided it instead of just addressing it.” 

Juice thought for a bit trying his hardest to remember exactly what she was talking about. Nothing came to mind. For sure the night before were bits and pieces as to what happened the night before, but for sure he woke up alone. Not a trace of a woman, no evidence of a fuck in the sheets—nothing!

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ bout love I really don’t.” Juice stepped toward her. “All I know is this—I got fucked up, you disappeared on me and tucked off to the bed. I had a few drinks and went to my dorm. Nothing else happened. I didn’t fuck anybody. Nobody fucked me. Period okay?” he placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him dead in the eye. She was tearing her bottom lip apart and he couldn’t help but to smile. “You’re seriously mad at me?” 

Amina shook her head. “I know it sounds stupid, I’m just paranoid Juice okay? I don’t want you to leave me—but I don’t want you to get bored of me because I don’t carry myself like those damn crow eaters, or like your favorite red head whatever the fuck her name is.” She spat out rolling her eyes. “I know what I got myself into when I gave myself to you, I just don’t want you to expect anything more than what I can offer to you; and then—“

Juice sighed deep and grabbed her chin making her look at him head on. He gently took her lip from her teeth with his thumb and smiled. “It won’t happen baby, I don’t want anybody else but you—fuck the rest. I’ve waited for years to have you Kitten and I won’t let you go or all of a sudden get bored just because you let me fuck.” 

He felt her tremble as he clutched her body closer to his chest. Amina laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled his glorious scent. Soap, leather, and cigarettes. She pulled him close kissing him softly through his shirt at his shoulder. “Just because I let you fuck huh?” her voice came out muffled because of her face being pushed into him. “Just like that?”

“You know what I mean babe don’t be like that.” Juice rubbed her back in a soothing motion up and down making her moan quietly. Planting a kiss at the side of her neck he smiled. “Tell me what’s bothering you, and be straight up because I although I can kiss you in all the right places to drag it out of you, I’d rather you just give it up first and let me make nice later.” 

She pinched him playfully and groaned. 

“Come on Amina tell me.” His voice raised a bit, but still he nipped her at her ear letting her know he was serious about it. “Please tell me.” Knowing for sure he would be upset, she figured it didn’t make sense to prolong it anymore. Granted just how well he would—or wouldn’t take it, is what she feared the most. 

“Jax said to me that you only wanted to fuck me and move on and find another. Pretty much that’s the only reason why you waited for me this long and that that’s pretty much all I’m good for, hence the red headed bitch that I keep having to see you with constantly.” Biting down on her lip once more she felt him tugging on her arms, and she leaned into it. “And…. He sort of umm--- was slightly mean to me with some stuff he said, but that’s not really important.” 

His eyes darkened a bit as he gave her a look she recognized instantly. The wheels were turning in his head. Deciding not to tell him about Jax making her cum was a good idea because she knew damn well that although she told him to stop, she wanted to cum the minute his fingers brushed against her clit. Two wrongs don’t make a right, and for that she stayed quiet about it—at least for now. 

“Mean to you how?” Juice quirked his eyebrow waiting for an answer. 

“Just nothing okay—just some stuff he said.”

“Don’t tell me not to worry about it—especially if that’s whats making you act so fucking pissy toward me, I deserve to know what the fuck he said to you.” Juice told her. “You’re my girl, and me being your guy comes with the fucking territory—.” He put his finger to her lips shutting her up instantly. “Before you bitch me out I didn’t mean territory that way.” He kissed her softly. “I love you. I am in love you, and disrespect on any level is an absolute fuck to the hell no.. I don’t give two fucks who the disrespect is comin’ from. If it’s some shit they wouldn’t have the nerve to say to me, then there’s no reason why they should be comfortable saying to you, without going through me first--- got it?” 

Nodding that she understood exactly where he was coming from made everything a little easier, but the knot in her stomach refused to go away. She’d have to go to the grave with what happened with Jax and that’s the final decision. Flashbacks of Juice pinning her against the wall at the bowling alley flooded through her mind quickly. Never again did she want to see him that way. 

Feeling at ease a bit she raised on her toes and smashed her lips on his. Sliding her tongue passed his teeth, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, earning a moan and a poke in the stomach from his cock. “I love you too Juicy,” she smiled, kissing him once more. “Let’s just save this talk for another day and push this Jax shit behind us. He’s not important, and I don’t want to talk about him or anything that has to do with him right now, please?” 

Shaking his head he caught her lips against tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth. “Sounds like a plan baby.” He popped it free licking his lip seductively. The smile returned to his face and made her pussy leak immediately. “You know I deserve a reward for how patient I was while you were being a bitch me.” His kisses ran down the side of her neck slowly, the tip of his tongue dragging to her pulse. “I think I want you to play for a bit babe.” He blew at her neck, making her shiver like no tomorrow. 

She played with him as she spoke, raking her nails down his chest until her hand slipped down into the waistband of his shorts, grabbing him firmly within her grasp. 

"Fucking shit Kitten don’t--- do that." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Don’t do what? This you mean?" Slow stroking his cock up and down she felt it twitch underneath her grasp. Running her tongue across her lips to wet them she reached up on the tips of her toes sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. 

"You are gonna learn the hard way not to fuckin tease me like this, I swear I'm gonna get you good for this shit." He groaned, closing his eyes instantly. 

Squeezing his cock she teased him slowly up and down with her hand. "You want me on my knees don’t you Juicy?" She whispered. "Right in front of you with my mouth open wide you want that right?" 

"I want you bent over the fucking bed right now, fuck yea." He grunted back. Pushing his hips to meet her strokes she nibbled his lips and kissed his face as he held her with both hands at her hips. "You're such a fucking tease baby I swear --- don’t stop Kitten please don’t stop." 

With her thumb she swooped his over the tip of his cock making him catch his breath. "Faster baby." He demanded and pushed his hips harder into her hand. "Faster, fuck me just like that love. Come closer to me I need to touch you." 

"No, No No." She sang licking his lip. "This is about you right now sweetheart enjoy you're make up session.” "Yes ma’am,." He threw his head back and closed his eyes. Her hands were slippery with his pre cum and she used it to keep her hand moist while jacking him off. Feeling his body shutter and jolt a bit she quickened her pace driving him completely insane. 

"Fuck me, Fuck me oh Kitten baby you are so fucking good to me." He whispered gripping her ponytail out of the band allowing her hair to flow over she shoulders. "So beautiful," he panted over and over again. Keep it up and I'm gonna make a mess all over that pretty rack of yours sitting so upright and perfect—fuckin shit Kitten please stop while you're ahead." 

"Now why would I do that honey this is the reward I get after all my hard work right?" She teased him. "Where do you want it?" 

Juice smirked. "You need to stop already, I’m tellin you I'm gonna blow in like 4 seconds." 

Gathering the positioning she sat upright on her knees, licked her lips and stared at him dead in the eyes. Quickening her pace, she gripped his rock hard cock and pumped her fist up and down at a set pace, licking the tip of his swollen head with the tip of her tongue. 

"Oh you're being a bitch KITTEN please!" He begged his hip bucking out of control. "I'm gonna cum all over tell me where you want me to shoot it." 

Amina licked her lips—He raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"You're a bad girl sweetheart--- No way in hell am I gonna bust in your fuckin mouth Princess!” Juice told her almost is disbelief that she was even thinking it.

“But I want to taste you let me.” She smiled gripping hold of him at the base making him quiver. 

“Fuck you. Fuck you to hell baby I swear I’m gonna fuck you raw when I get ahold of you!” He chanted a tune so desperate it made her smile with joy.

Amina smirked sweeping her tongue over his inflamed head. “Cum for me Juicy please baby let me take care of you.” 

Juice gritted his teeth. The damn vein in his neck was about to pop for sure. "Move back I'm gonna bust on whatever the fuck that is on the floor! Give it to me!”

She eyed the robe on the floor a few inches away but made no move to get it. Gathering her position she lowered her head to the tip of his cock and ran her tongue across his flaming red tip. 

"FUCKING SHIT!" He growled out tangling his fingers in her hair. "You wanna play? Okay baby we'll play. Open your mouth and suck me off." 

His eyebrows furled together and his grip tightened hinting that he meant business. She opened her mouth as she was told and damn near choked after he shoved his cock in her mouth to the back of her throat making her gag. 

"Taste me now Kitten?" He teased, bobbing her head up and down on his cock. "Come on baby be a good girl and take me out." 

Placing her hands on his thighs she pushed on him and he guided her head up and down, giving him free range to fuck her mouth the way he wanted. She hollowed her cheeks, used her tongue to tease underneath his cock and pulled off before catching her breath. 

Friction was building and she felt Juice's muscles tighten in his legs. "Damn baby I'm about to blow." He moaned looking down catching her eyes with his. “So fucking good—so fucking happy you’re mine oh myg—go—dd!”

"In my mouth?" Amina whispered, pulling herself away to jack him off a bit. "Maybe on my face?" 

"Bad girl." He threw his head back. "Get up here right fucking now." He grabbed her by the arm pulling her in front of him. "No way I’m gonna mess up that beautiful face of yours baby. Now give me that fucking robe before I do something I'm gonna regret later." He smirked and kissed her lips softly. 

"That's disgusting," Amina laughed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "You better wash my fucking robe too, so disgusting!" 

"I promise." He kissed her and snatched her away. Taking hold of his cock, he jacked hard two more times before a stream of liquid followed by a grown man's howl jerked his body full force as he pumped his penis until he was spent. Amina kneeled before him watching every bit of it until he stopped. Her pussy was leaking.. 

Damn him.  
Damn him straight to hell. 

With a final grunt he wiped himself down, folded the robe to secure his mess before tossing it aside. He exhaled and stared at her smiling ear to ear. 

"You're such a little minx you know that." He told her licking his lips. "If I wasn’t stuck right now I swear I would make you pay for that little stunt you just pulled." 

She shrugged her shoulders. "Seems to me like you were tensed, I just wanted to help ease the frustration a bit. Did I not do a good job?" 

"You did a damn good job love I'm ready to lay down now." 

Amina looked over to the bed-- "I'm kinda tired myself, I can join you that is if you're not upset with me still about earlier."

He flashed a full blown smile. “There’s nothing in the world that you could so to keep me upset with you, I think you know that already.” He extended his hand leading her to the bed with him. “I love you babe.” She sighed and smiled back. Not full blown because although she’d given him the blow job of a life time, that still didn’t erase what she’d done with Teller from her mind, or conscience. “I love you too Juice. And I’m sorry again. okay?” 

“Heard.” He laid back, and let her get comfortable next to him. It wasn’t until she stilled did his mind start to wonder to Jax. Of course he wasn’t as naive and people might’ve thought he was. There was something there- something that happened between the two and he knew Amina wouldn’t spill it. How he was gonna find out he didn’t know, but eventually he figured it would come to the light. Watching as she dozed off snoring lightly, he planted a light kiss on her forehead and let his eyes close. 

Sleep took over him shortly after.


	23. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay gets some insight on what's being going on with Amina and her relationship with Juice. Chibbs is starting to notice a bit of a change in Juice.

Clay rubbed his temples. His head was pounding, his eyes were dry and he was hungry as shit but didn’t have an appetite. Especially after trying to stomach everything Chibbs and Uncle Piney told him about what went on during his absence. It was a lot and he was feeling the pressure instantly. 

Amina had gone out for the day to clear her head. Taking sometime to herself she'd gotten her hair done, nails, and feet and was now returning from a private shopping date downtown at the mall. With 30 missed calls on her cell phone there were two things she knew before she returned home. Jackson Teller was officially the most annoying human being alive. 

No reason at all would he have to blast her cell phone, hell even Juice had given her space that day! He was indeed happy go lucky, especially after the blow job she'd given him—not even a slick text message from him and that's the way she preferred it. 

Not worried in the least bit she took her time down the highway. Before long she was pulling into her designated spot in front of Teller-Marrow, not in the least bit delighted at the backlash that was to come. Clay heard the engine sound off outside and came to the front door. "So what exactly are you trying to tell me Chibbs are the guys fightin over Amina or is she fighting them?" 

He thought for a bit, knowing it was smart to choose his verbiage correctly. "I don’t have a clear answer for that," he admitted, "There's tension that much I know for sure it's easy to tell, about what exactly, now that I have no idea. 

He raised his eyebrow and caught sight of his daughter as she pulled into the parking lot, music blasting and her hands thrown in the air. Clay shook his head and smirked. "What do you mean tension? As in---" 

"They're young." Chibbs said. "We knew it was bound to happen anyway but there's something else behind this thing they have going on definitely." He rubbed at his beard trying to make the situation sound less important than what he truly knew it was. If there was one thing he knew about the President side of Clay Marrow, was that he didn’t fuck around when it came to the MC. The dad side of him didn’t play about his fucking kid. 

Clay exhaled and tried to think logically. Truth be told he always knew Juice liked his daughter, and he knew very well that the feelings were mutual. What he didn’t prepare for was for this to get serious. Pissed off he should be for allowing his daughter to fool around with a MC member, but he knew better than to interfere with something so serious—Amina was beautiful, and smart and he trusted her with his life. If anybody knew what was right for her she would always get the first say no matter what.. 

And then there was Gemma. His fucking wife who told him how bad of an idea this was from the start. For sure there was NO way in hell he would be getting an 'I told you so' from her. He has to fix this—fix what exactly he didn’t have a fucking clue. 

With confusion in the club now between them—what the hell was he to do now? 

Patting Chibbs on the shoulder as he smiled over a this daughter, he trusted his gut. "She'll figure it out—just let them be. Nobody is to let on that I know about this and nobody is to prohibit them from this." He looked over at his friend briefly. "They're young. Let them live a little, just keep an eye out if things especially with Teller. Lord knows the last thing I need is a fucking fight between my kid and Gemma's I'll never hear the end of it." Chibbs nodded and rubbed his temples. 

"Its only gonna get worse if we don’t figure out where the tension is coming from don’t ya think?" Knowing the answer he shrugged his shoulders at Clay nodding his head in the direction toward the door that he knew Amina would soon be blasting through. "She's a good Kit ye know this is true, but she's lethal for them." 

Before Clay could respond Amina burst through the door struggling to hold her bags in both hands. Cursing as she rammed her body trying to prevent the bags from falling and throwing and sending insults and fuck you fingers to Opie and Happy who teased her from afar at the same time—shit was tough and the nerve of them to not even offer to help! Finally Chibbs rushed over and held the door as she stumbled inside. 

"About damn time," he heard her grumble and with a smile she kissed his cheek. "Sorry about that, Thank you." Out of breath, she tracked into the kitchen not waiting for a reply. Throwing the bags on the table she stretched, pulled out her cell phone and started to text completely ignoring her father sitting at the table. 

Meanwhile, Chibbs took his leave in search of Juice who he found burying himself in work. He couldn’t help but to notice something a bit different in his friend, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He watched Juice for a while as he sat at the table baby sitting a beer in his hand and people watching he seemed to be. Every now and then he would stare off into space, take another sip and then check how much progress he was making on his drink which was next to none. 

Walking over to his mate at the table, he took a seat and waited a bit before speaking to him. 

"What did I do now?" Juice joked taking a swig of his beer again. "The only reason you would come over here is if I fucked up on something so what is it this time?" Chibbs snorted. "I aint say more than two words to ya lad, so out with it what's eatin ya?" 

"Nothin really just relaxing, finally a smooth day cant help but to relax a bit while the line is slow." Juice tilted the beer to his lips again taking a small sip. "What the fuck are the crows doing out so early? Thought seeing them in the daylight was against the rules." 

Chibbs laughed a bit and shook his head. "Aye," he answered short and paused a little before speaking again. "Not chasin' tail or nothin somethins gotta be wrong wit ya." Chibbs eyed him suspiciously. "And if I see ya checkin ya watch one more time I'm gonna lose my damn mind!" 

Juice laughed. He couldn’t help it. "what don’t you spare me the shit and just out with it? I know you wanna ask about her so go ahead, I'll own up to it—not like you don’t know already." He finally heard it full blown and wasn't surprised in the least bit. 

"It's getting worse," Juice continued. "It's almost like I cant fuckin function when she's not around I seriously think this girl is gonna be the fucking death of me." 

Chibbs patted his shoulder and shrugged his shoulders. Taking a swing of his beer he looked over his shoulder in the direction of Jax and the others over yonder. "Hormones Lad." 

Juice couldn’t help it. So he snorted. "Hormones? Really? What am I a horny fuckin' teenager now? It's way more than that—besides, my hormones are definitely in check, she makes sure of that." 

He couldn’t help but to boast a bit. Yep he just admitted that not only is he crazy for Clay Marrow's daughter, but now he was officially fucking her and then some. 

"This feeling has been a long time coming but you got a lot of thinkin to do when it comes to her and I'm not just talking about Clay. I'm talkin about Teller. You know as well as I know that the lad also is infatuated with her—has been for the longest time now. Last thing the club needs is you two tearin each other apart over her." 

Juice froze mid way to tipping his beer back up to his mouth again. He gave Chibbs a look and noticed that he wasn’t looking his way. Actually his eyes were planted clear across the garage and dead smack on Jax and Ope sitting at a picnic table laughing at whatever. His stomach churned a bit. 

"Infatuated with her huh?" Juice repeated like he had a hard time hearing it the first time. "She's his fucking step sister that’s just weird." He waited to hear something back from him but got nothing so Juice continued on. "I don’t know what you want me to do Chibbs honestly man. I went about everything the right way. Amina told Clay about us and I thought that was fucking good enough but I clearly see it ain't. 

He stood up and stretched, tossing his bottle aside. "She wants to be with me only me, as far as I'm concerned this isn't Jax's problem. Last time I checked he and Tara are doing just fine in their own on again and off again shit and I don’t meddle in it. I mind my fucking business and he needs to do the same--- if he continues his stupid shit then I'm gonna say somethin to her about it and if she does nothing then I have to." 

Chibbs took another swig of his beer. "Don't think that’s a good idea, you just might set off n atomic bomb waiting to happen caging her in like that." He patted Juice on the shoulder. "She's young lad, there's plenty of fresh pussy in the sea. Word of advice, give it up and move on It'll save us a lot of headaches and blood spill if ya know what I mean." 

Juice thought for a while. He looked up and made eye contact with Jax who seemed as if he was in the mix of the conversation but not nearly as focused as he should be. He kept eyeing the entrance to the main house like he was waiting for something—or someone. 

"I don’t think I can do that right about now. I'm in way to deep to even consider it at this point." He admitted and held his head. 

"Don’t say I didn’t try to warn ya lad, God speed from here on out." 

And with that last notion Chibbs left to rejoin the others sitting not too far away leaving Juice with his thoughts. _Deny his kitty nothing._

Juice kept chanting to himself over and over again. 

This was becoming an obsession. For sure.


	24. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Teller and Amina Marrow... Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Teller is out of his fucking mind, and seems to be a man on a mission. Amina is caught up and stuck between a rock and a hard place, which will cause the Juice and Amina's relationship-- as well at the relationship with the club to go haywire.

After sounding the alarm to the car Amina tracked inside school making sure she was there before the late bell sounded off. Rushing to her locker to snatch and grab some materials she slammed it shut and headed off to Mr. Michael’s class for another long ass lecture. 

It didn’t take her long to notice her usual seat almost near the back corner closest to the exit was already occupied by somebody she knew for sure. Usually Justin would sit in the seat next to hers, so by him doing anything but--- she figured he was saving her seat for somebody else. 

Truth be told it bothered her, but she wouldn’t admit that it hurt her feelings, especially after the way things ended between them. He hadn’t even spared her a glance, and didn’t even bother waiting or walking her to class anymore. The only fucking friend she had in the entire school wanted absolutely nothing to do with her and it was clear as to why. 

Slipping passed a few people, she opted for the row behind her original seating and sat in the middle instead of toward the end. Hoping Justin didn’t see her, let alone the look she wore across her face would save a pride and make the entire class doable. Her cell phone vibrated against her bottom when she sat down, carefully pulling the phone from the back pocket of her snug pants, she laid it across her lap face down and looked over just as Justin cleared his throat. 

“Good morning pretty lady how hell are ya?” She blinked her eyes twice and looked over her shoulder to make sure he knew who he was talking too. When he laughed a bit in return at her actions she gave him the smallest smile she could possibly muster up. 

“H—Hey Justin,” she said a bit uneasy. “I’m doing okay and you?” 

“Doing good now that you’re here. Why you sitting back there now? Don’t wanna be seen next to me anymore?” 

It was hard to tell if he was teasing or not. Amina ignored the vibration under her fingertips and answered. “I—I guess I kinda thought you didn’t want to speak to me anymore. Didn’t know if you were saving that seat for somebody else or not.” 

“C’mon,” he rolled his eyes and leaned over the back of his seat toward her. “I wouldn’t do that. I’m sorry if my absence offended you, seems to me like there’s a possibility that you were missing me perhaps?” “Well…” She bit at the side of her lip and finally relaxed giving him a smile bright enough to make his heart skip a beat or two. “I did miss you all bullshit aside. You’re my only friend and terrible as that sounds. Can you please come sit with me?” 

He looked around and gave her a wink. “I would, but today I’m actually sitting here because I’m gonna run out in a bit. Got an early practice and I didn’t want Michael’s to embarrass me when I ditch. Other than that beautiful I would’ve been right there at you side you know that right?” 

“I do now.” 

“Good, is it okay if I text you later? We haven’t really talked much lately and I do miss your conversation very much.” 

Swallowing hard she nodded giving him approval. “I’ve got the same number so yeah that’s okay with me.” 

Amina held up her cell phone and smiled as he nodded before turning around. Her heart was actually thumping against her chest! What the fuck?! Turning it over she opened her inbox to read the missed messages. 

_‘Do you think you can meet me after you get out? We got some serious shit to talk about?’_

She rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure she was alone before writing back. 

_‘I don’t have anything to discuss with you Jackson Teller, please okay? i don’t want to cause problems and this shit with you WILL do just that—just leave it and me alone okay?_

Waiting a bit, she noticed Mr. Michael’s came in and the class started to settle down.

_‘The fuck you mean leave you alone? Now all of a sudden because you’re fuckin’ Juice you’re too good to talk to me now?’_

_‘You idiot! This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with you! You’re the one that turned all damn psycho on me!’_

She chewed at her lip a bit, and then felt somebody staring at her. Looking up she scowled playfully at Justin and licked her tongue. 

_‘Really now? Hmm you think Juicy boy’s gonna like it when I tell him his fuckin girl let me finger pop her pussy within 5 minutes of him leaving you with me? Kid might fuckin’ loose it Amina. Was the same way with his last bitch. Left her alone with Kozik and let’s just say she wasted NO time at all getting to know him a lot better—makes you think he’ll be so forgiving when it comes to you?’_

Slamming her phone down she sighed heavily and took deep breaths to prevent hyperventilation. If it wasn’t official before it damn sure was now, Jackson Teller was officially the new ‘Quarter Back Prick’ as Juice would say and she was in deep shit! 

_‘You’re not gonna tell him anything, because NOTHING happened between us you conniving son of a bitch! I’m NOT meeting you, and that’s final, now leave me alone I need to pay attention in class!’_

And with that she left it. Trying her hardest to push him out of her mind, as Mr. Michael’s voice played in her mind until she was forced to pay attention. Watching as Justin got up and eased to the door, he threw her a sweet smile and disappeared through the doors. 

_‘Meet me at your place right after class is done, I’m already here—and for future notice, don’t leave the fucking key under the mat dummy.’_

She bit her lip so hard for sure it would bruise later on. The urge to choke him out was so very tempting right now. Switching over, she opened a new message and texted Kip.

_‘Hey can you please meet me at our place in the park this afternoon? I got something I need to talk to you about.’_

After sending the first one, she texted again.

_‘Juicy can you meet me at the park after my class is done, I feel like hanging out away from everybody please?’_

What in the world could Jax want to talk to her about she had no idea really, and didn’t want to find out either. Their last encounter really wasn’t one to remember. Feeling guilty but a bit nervous in a sense, she figured if she  
would just talk to him and get everything out in the open they could go back to the way they used to be--- couldn’t be that hard right?

**

Wrong.

Oh so wrong.

After school was done and not receiving a message from either Kip or Juice she decided to bit the bullet and just go home. she waited at the corner down the street from her house for all of 15 minutes before finally just saying fuck it.

Literally. 

Swerving into the driveway mere inches from his Harley, she parked and headed for the door keys at hand. 

The house was quiet. 

The air was stale.

She hadn’t been there in a long while, ever since she and Juice had officially gotten together they’ve yet to spend an actual night here. Taking up residence at the main house seemed so much easier, especially when it came to keeping an eye on him every single day. 

She put her keys in the bowl at the front door and turned to open the curtain at living room window. Her bed room dead ahead at the end of the hallway, had the door open—something she didn’t remember doing—and the television in the livingroom was powered on but wasn’t showing a picture. 

Sighing deeply she put her hands on her hips and called out. “I don’t plan on making this talking session last all damn afternoon I’ve got things to do and places to be Jax.” It didn’t take long at all. Appearing at her bedroom door he closed it behind him and slid his hands in the front pockets of his blue jeans. Standing with a smirk on his face and a fresh hair cut that did nothing but favor his damn blue eyes from a mile away. 

“What do you want?” she swallowed hard keeping her distance to the front door close. 

“No need to make a run for it I come in peace babe.” He said humor laced in his tone. He took a few steps away from the bedroom door and looked around. “Nice set up since the last time I’ve seen the place—although I gotta admit, you could air the place out every once in a while. Kitchen stinks like hell.” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “Havent been here in a while as you know, I forgot to clean out the fridge.” She started to make way to the kitchen but stopped mid step. “you didn’t come here to talk about my refrigerator, what do you want Teller?” 

Jax came closer. Still with his hand shoved down in his pockets. He kept his eyes on her and his smirk turned a little more into a smile. An up to no good smile. A smile she knew like the back of her hand. It made her tummy twist and turn, and her legs shake a bit. 

“Rumor has it that your boy has got wind of my feelings for my step sister.” He put up air quotations. “That I’m infatuated as Chibbs described. You know anything about that?” 

“I- I didn’t say anything to Chibbs and I never used that word unless I was referring to myself—in which I I’m not so deflate your ego before it erupts.” She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the door. 

“So what did you say? If not to Chibbs I know you said something to Juice, what was it?” Amina froze instantly. Her mind was suddenly clouded and she damned herself to hell for not telling Kip to come over here instead of to the fucking park! Idiot! 

“Just what you wanted me to tell him—that the only reason he’s dating me is just to fuck me, and now that I’ve let him he’ll move on and find another. That is what you said right? And if I remember correctly you were damn cocky about it too.” Amina sassed him throwing her hands in the air completely forgetting about her hold on the door.

Jax looked down and noticed right away. Still advancing only a few steps at a time he was about halfway down the hall to where she stood. 

“Did you tell him I wanted you?” Teller cocked an eyebrow not bothering to hide his amusement. “Did you tell Juice just how bad _I_ wanted you? Did ya—huh Princess? Did you bother to tell him how much it fuckin’ bothers me that you’ve been in my fucking life for years now and according to your fucking father completely untouchable—now all of a sudden the world knows you’re fucking Juan Carlos Ortiz three ways to Sunday and all is supposed to be OKAY?!” He shouted making her jump a bit. 

Amina shook her head and started to move back but the door caught her. Just as she turned around Jax moved like lightning grabbing her wrist and snatching her back toward him. 

“I don’t fucking think so baby. I said I wanted to talk so you’re gonna ride this shit out till I’m finished with you.” He growled pretty much right next to her ear with the hold tightening on her wrist with every syllable spilling from his beautiful lips. “I told you I wasn’t okay with this shit—you tell me what the hell am I supposed to do about huh?” 

She tugged a little feeling so small under the stare of his cold blue eyes. Her heart damn near jumped from her chest. “I—I don’t know Jackson, how can I say anything if you refuse to hear me out?”

“I’m giving you the chance now. Talk woman.” 

“Fine.” She tried to snatch away from him but gave up after he shook his head no clearly indicating what a lost cause it was to keep trying. “Juice and I are together—I don’t care what happened with his last girlfriend and I can’t afford to care about how you feel. Maybe it’s just that you and Tara are polar opposites I guess with this back and forth thing you keep doing clearly it’s not working out for either of you, but I can’t help that. I’m not Tara Knowles Jax—I don’t want to be her.” 

She stayed quiet tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth. Amina tried her hardest not to let him intimidate her with his body language and stare but it was next to impossible. His face was anything but relaxed and the way he looked at her made fight or flight just that much to pick in between. His grip was firm, not threatening, but if he tugged any tighter for sure he would leave a marks. 

“I don’t want you to be here fucking shit Amina you just don’t get it do you?!” he yelled and yanked her into his chest, wrapping is arm around her waist holding her close to him. “I _want_ you.. want you in a way that I clearly cannot understand why but damn it woman I do. I always have—please just—just—please tell me….”

With no choice but to place her hands on his shoulders for distance her face quirked up with a look of pure confusion. 

“C’mon don’t look at me like that---“ 

“I have too because clearly you’re ignoring what I’m saying to you. I’m with Juice and you are my step brother—nothing more nothing less Teller.” She said nearly above a whisper as she reached behind her body to remove his hand. “You have to get ahold of this—whatever this shit is you have for me because somebody is gonna get hurt from it, and I can’t take him getting the worse end of it because you can’t control your fucking cock.” 

Jax moved with her as she stepped away making her and door as close and can be once again. with her back against it, she kept her hands in front of her keeping the distance. 

“Oh I can control my cock baby, you should see it now. Tucked away and strangled by the fuckin zipper on my jeans. Don’t know how long I can keep it like that though—shits starting to hurt.” Teller smiled, rubbing his hand along the crotch of his jeans making sure he kept his eyes on her. “I guess the talk was pointless then—guess plan B is what I gotta go with although I gotta admit, I was kinda hopin you put up a damn fight. I fuckin’ love it when you’re feisty.” 

He moved in closer to her and Amina screamed to the top of her lungs—and he timed it perfectly. Slamming her against the door, he trapped her with his body weight pinning her hands above her head knocking the wind from her lungs in an instant. She struggled as much as possible against him but to no avail. He had her—yes indeed.

Jax breathed in her scent looking her over not caring one bit about the frantic face she threw his way. Inhaling at her hair a deep breath he took holding both her arms raised in his grasp up and over her head. Amina whimpered feeling his hot breath at her neck.

“Please Jax just stop already—I don’t want this.” She damn near whispered. Keeping her head turned away. “You have to let me go, and get a grip on this—“

“I have a grip Princess.” He growled back squeezing her arms for emphasis. “Is it not tight enough for you?” He licked the side of her neck, landing at the throbbing heart beat against her goose bumped skin. “You know Juicy boy’s gotta big ass mouth, heard you like the rough shit is that true babe?” 

“NO!” 

“C’mon Princess be nice” Taunting her again and again he did. Letting his free hand run along her side till he stopped at the waist band of her jeans, Amina couldn’t help but to tense as he ran one finger along the rim, teasing ever so slowly. “You know I wasn’t kidding when I said I’ll never get the taste of your sweet pussy off my tongue, I wonder if you taste that good all the time?” 

“Jackson!” She grunted bucking away from his hand. She raised her knee trying with any free body part she had to push him away. “Don’t fucking touch me please don’t! He’ll be pissed and you know it! DON’T!” He nibbled at her pulse causing a grunting noise to escape her mouth. The feeling of him smiling against her skin made her skin crawl. With lazy movements he caressed the bit of exposed skin of her stomach before fingering the button on her jeans till it came undone. 

“I’m gonna have a peek okay beautiful—if you play nice I promise I wont be rough unless you want me to be.” Jax gave her a sadistic smile followed by a wink. “Be a good girl for me and I promise I’ll make it nice for you.”

Don'’t!” she cried out again. “Please Teller don’t do this to me! I’m your fucking step sister for heaven’s sake this shit is NOT OKAY!” 

But he ignored her—just like she knew he would. Slipping hand down her pants as the zipper parted like the Red Sea for his massive hand, he pushed his way up and under her pathetic excuse for panties skipping over her throbbing clit to dip between the wet folds of her pussy making her catch a bubble in her chest so big she damn near exploded upon contact. Involuntarily her hips bucked toward his hand as he slipped as far as he could get without forcing her legs apart any further, putting pressure on her wet cavern as he slowly drug his index finger back up her length making small love circles around her clit. 

“See baby, you like that don’t you?” he asked rhetorically giving her a small kiss at the crook of her upturned mouth. “So fucking wet for me—Jesus you feel so warm, so fuckin’ ready—“

Biting down on her bottom lip she shut her eyes, banging the back of her head against the door as he slipped downward again this time making sure he bumped over her button with little to no effort. She held back a moan as much as possible but was sure as the sky is blue that he heard her loud and clear. 

“Open up for me baby, I wanna play some more.” 

Amina clenched her thighs together as tight as she could but trapped his hand in between. Throwing a smirk, he took his thumb and placed it against her clit looking dead in her eyes and she fought no to come undone before him. The boner in his pants grew to completion, there was no way in hell he was going to last much longer teasing her like this. 

“Stop Jax please stop,” she started whined louder as her eyes began to whel up with tears. “How could you? Why would you wanna do this to me?” 

“I thought it was obvious.” Without a care in the world he forced his thigh jarring her legs apart and took advantage of the access he had. Keeping his thumb against her clit, he pushed two fingers inside her pussy making her cry out in pleasure as he quickly twisted and curved them to press up against the front wall. Her hips came off the door, pushing toward is hand. 

“That’s is baby, I know you like it, keep it up for me.” 

Feeling his tongue sweep her mouth perfect timing after her cry out, he easily licked her bottom lip tugging down with his own teeth making it impossible not to enjoy the pleasure this man was working her body up too. He knew where to touch, how to touch, where and just how hard to bite and she fucking hated him for it! Her body betrayed her left and right and reality slowly slipped away from her as she dug her fingernails into as much of his hand as she could feel. 

Jax caressed her mouth with his tongue, rubbed faster at her clit, and pushed his fingers to the knuckle inside her pussy till he felt her start to flow. Knowing she was close to breaking he gave her lip a hard tug, releasing shortly after and traced kisses along her mouth leading up to her ear.

“I told you this shit with you and Juice had to end and you didn’t listen to me.” He husked, lowering his voice just above a whisper. “Guess you didn’t take me seriously—bet you do now love.” 

“Damn it, Jax!” Amina purred now rocking against his hand. “You’re gonna make me—please oh no..” 

“Oh yes,” He smiled taking her earlobe with his teeth. He fingered her hardest, biting down on her earlobe and pushing her body harder with his own. Finally letting go of her hands by mistake Amina slapped him dead across the face screaming at the top of her lungs. Refusing to give up, Teller kissed her harder catching her off guard and pumped his hand as fast as he could determined to make her break. Amina, startled couldn’t hold it off any longer. 

“Shit!” she threw her head back and froze in pure lust. “Fuck you!” she yelled as her body folded beneath the torture of his skilled hands. Feeling her stomach crunch, and flashes of white light before her eyes, she screamed and let go, flooding his hands like a tidal wave at full force. 

“That’s what I want beautiful c’mon let it all go for me,” Jax coaxed over and over refusing to stop rubbing her clit till she stilled before him. He watched as she came back to life before him, with tears in her eyes. 

“I cant believe---“ She started staring at him in disbelief. With the intention of fighting him, she stopped hearing the faint vibration of her cell phone on the table behind him. It shook and vibrated back to back indicating a phone call coming through. 

Without thinking Jax let her go and raced over snatching it up and giving her a look after staring at Juice’s name bouncing across the screen.

“Should I answer him or should you?” He laughed tossing her the phone. “Invite him over, go ahead, I’m dying to tell him that you do taste as sweet as you fucking look _Kitten'_

_' I'm just leaving TM sorry Kitten your dad held me up a bit—but nothing’s up. I’m on my way now.’_

Her heart dropped. Staring back at Jax she snatched her pants up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Get the fuck out now!” she yelled stepping away from him and slinging the door open. “He’ll be here in a minute and I swear you better NOT let him see you!” 

Jax shrugged. “Don’t really care if he does.” 

“I DO! GET OUT JAX!” she threw closed punches in his direction landing at least two hits one in the gut and the other in the stomach. “NOW! GO!” 

He caught his balance and dodged the rest of the hits. Finally getting to the door, he turned and gave her a look over admiring the after orgasm state she was in. 

“Hmmm, I guess I don’t have to ask if you liked it or not huh? Or should I just for the record?” He couldn’t help but to lick his lips while giving her the look over. “Gonna answer me?”

“I hate you.” She growled and slammed the door in his face. Locking it behind er she raced down the hallway, bolting through her door and straight into the bathroom. Her head fell in the toilet and she let loose…

Shaking from head to toe, she hugged the porcelain god before her wishing like hell that she was anywhere else but there. Jax Teller was out of control she knew for sure. Scared shitless of the pain she’ll cause if she had to admit to Juice what he did to her—she didn’t want to think about it.

Juice…

Oh Shit!

He was on his way! Flushing quickly, Amina got to her feet, and grabbed her tooth brush. Scrubbing away, she didn’t have time to make it into the shower fearing he would pop up on her and scare the fucking daylights out of her In the process. She grabbed a wet rag and ran it under hot water, hoping to wipe away the feeling of Jax Teller’s hands and lips over her body she scrubbed like no tomorrow. 

It took a few minutes and although the feeling of anything but clean still hung over her—she tried her hardest to forget. 

Hearing the lock turn in the door, she snatched her hair up and pulled a shirt from the drawer. Spraying a mild body spray over herself, she tossed it back on the dresser and left her room heading out to meet him. 

Forcing a smile, she stayed at the doorway a bit out her room and rested her shoulder on the wall. After a few more clicks, Juice came through the door, with a smile that made her heart stop. Closing it behind him, he shrugged off his Kutte, refusing to take his beautiful brown eyes off of her as he tossed it aside throwing his keys in the glass bowl as he passed.

It took seconds, only a few long strides and she was in his arms. Throwing herself into his actually she held him close shutting her eyes, and trying her hardest not to throw up. She felt him, smelled him, ran her hands over his scalp and breathed in. this was Juice. 

Her Juan Carlos.

The hug lasted longer than intended but he didn’t seem to mind. Having her in his arms was just the way he liked it. 

“I’m home baby.” He whispered kissing her neck softly. He felt her tense violently but tried to pretend not to.

Amina took a while to gather herself and thoughts.

“I know Juicy. I missed you.” She tried to speak clearly, but couldn’t hide the lone tear that slid down her face.

To Be continued.


	25. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice finds out the truth and Amina knows she's in deep shit.

Damn the sound of 'home' he just couldn’t get it out of it his head. It just flowed effortlessly. It seemed like it had been so long since the last time they both were locked away in her bedroom with nothing but the sounds of the night air, surrounding them. Peaceful it was. 

He sat up in bed in nothing but his boxers, with his back pressed against the headboard looking over at his sleeping beauty laying anything but peaceful beside him. A little passed 3am he took note, and also lost count of how many times she'd stirred in her sleep and grumbled something fierce before wiping his hand away everytime he tried to console her. Restless he was, and it wasn’t the fantastic fuck session she'd put him through only hours before. 

For the first time ever she asked to be on top. More like demanded if the aggravation he received after 30 minutes straight of eating her pussy said anything--- she pushed him away and mounted him like a damn lion. He didn’t even have time to get his boxers passed his hips before she pulled his cock and sank down filling herself to the hilt and started riding him to oblivion. She grabbed hold of his chest, balancing herself as she slammed her body down over and over again on top of him until she came full force crying out to the heavens above. Much to his surprise she hadn't stopped. As soon as she caught her breath, she about faced without pulling him from her, rested her hands on both his thighs and started to ride him again. 

It took everything in him not to cum as soon as her pace quickened and her fingernails dug into his skin. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly grabbed hold of her hips from behind and pulled himself to her trying his hardest to ignore the fact that she'd been tensing every time he touched her since he got home. She threw her head back, snapped her eyes shut and clutched her bottom lip between her teeth. Fighting the grunting noises in the back of her throat Amina showed no mercy going pound for pound on his lap. Juice felt her body tremor, and she slowed down instantly. 

He reached up, brushing her sweat sulked hair away from her shoulders and kissed her softly underneath her ear. Amina shook once again closing her eyes tighter at the feel of his lips at her skin.   
"Look at me Kitten." He whispered, his hand moved to her face clutching her chin in his direction. 

"Don’t--" she shook her head whispering softly. "I can do it please just let me." 

Juice smiled. "I know you can do it baby trust me it feels damn good you riding me like this, but I wanna help you too." He ran his thumb along her lip and gently pulled it from her teeth. "Stop biting so hard you're gonna bruise it." 

He kissed her softly still holding her cheek and with his other hand snaked around her waist making her back rub against his chest. The feel of his skin burned something so damn good as he pushed into her from underneath, letting her slid back down on his cock only to meet him halfway each and every time. 

"That's it sweetheart, just like that." Pulling his lips to hers again she gasped into his mouth and purred a short piece of his name, as his pace increased. Still with her hand pressed on his thigh, she threw one leg over it and turned her body slightly side ways so that the kiss wouldn’t break and her back wouldn’t be flat against him. Giving him room to caress her body, he smirked and slid his hand down to tease her pussy as she rode him harder.

"I want to cum Juicy—please I need too." She whined as his tongue played with hers. Breaking away from the kiss she put her head into his shoulder and rocked her hips into his. 

"I got you," said Juice. Still with his hold around her waist, used it to keep the pace at her clit while the other hand forced her body up and down hitting her g-spot over and over as he felt her body tense once again on top of him. "C'mon Kitten, let me make you feel good." He taunted over and over. Taking her earlobe in his teeth he gently bit down making her shriek out in pleasure gripping him at his shoulders making sure to leave marks in her wake. 

"Oh please—please don't stop Juan Carlos Please!" She begged over and over, and he did not disappointment. Feeling the tension rise till boiling point, he stomach crunched in knots, her legs grew stiff and her button throbbed on bended knee begging for release. It wasn’t until she felt the pad of his thumb digging into her did reality strike and one of the hardest orgasms of all time hit like a ton of damn bricks. 

Amina felt him—all of him and even in the midst of the pleasure he was giving to her she couldn’t help but to notice him. Almost as if he planned it, he grunted a broken piece of her name, as he pushed her down on him over and over did he finally throw his head back, and his eyes slid closed. Holding her to him as she slowed her movements on top, his abs grew hard underneath her grasp and his breath quickened. Riding out the last wave, she kissed him softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"So good Juicy, thank you." She murmured half dazed. 

"Don’t have to thank me baby, that's what I'm supposed to do for you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that right?" 

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. "I love you too." 

He rubbed her back lazily up and down until both caught their breaths. Before long she slid off of his now flaccid cock and snuggled next to him curled up on her side turned away. There was no way in hell she could bring herself to look at him—not now. 

And that's where she stayed.. The entire night. 

Not realizing how much time had actually passed since he'd been watching her sleep and neglecting his own. Something was definitely wrong with her—and apart of him knew Jax was the problem. Exactly what he'd done, that was the million dollar question of the century. 

Deciding against waking her up, he'd slid out of bed, grabbed a pair of shorts and left the room in search for something to distract him before he drove himself crazy. Closing the bedroom door with a light 'click' he trudged down the hall with the intent of going into the living room, but the short glow of her cell phone indicator light caught his attention. 

It was sitting on the table next to the bowl where their keys sat. 

Feeling guilt already at even the slightest thought... 

Would he? 

He walked over to the table and ran his finger over the screen of her cell phone. Knowing it was dead wrong to pry, he knew this to be true.. But he also knew that all the questions he had floating through his mind could be answered by simply looking at her phone. 

It wouldn’t hurt right? 

He trusted Amina, even though there was a time that she didn’t trust him worth a damn. Cheating on him she never would try it. But still... 

He just had to know. 

Looking back over his shoulder the room door was still closed and if he knew better she would be out like a light for the rest of the night. Juice picked up her cell phone and swiped it open—no password protection—that was his girl. 

He stared at the front screen, a smiling coming across his lips. There was a picture of Teller Marrow—All the guys on her screen. Hap, Ope, Kip, Kozik, Chibbs, Clay, Bobby, Piney sitting just to the right with his faithful bottle of tequila, and finally himself, crouching down in the middle. No sign of Jax Teller anywhere. Not remembering exactly when the picture was taken, he felt at awe seeing his family at their place of business with happy faces so bright. 

Scrolling to her inbox, he saw thread messages from everybody. Justin was the first he noticed and because he was a jealous son of a bitch he couldn’t help the want to click his name but something else caught his eye.   
_Big Bad Fucking Wolf.. _The name caught his attention and for sure that could only belong to Jax Teller. Knowing he shouldn't he said fuck it, and click it anyway.__

___‘Do you think you can meet me after you get out? We got some serious shit to talk about?’_ _ _

__He read and looked at Amina's response._ _

___‘I don’t have anything to discuss with you Jackson Teller, please okay? i don’t want to cause problems and this shit with you WILL do just that—just leave it and me alone okay?_ _ _

___‘The fuck you mean leave you alone? Now all of a sudden because you’re fuckin’ Juice you’re too good to talk to me now?’_ _ _

___‘You idiot! This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with you! You’re the one that turned all damn psycho on me!’_ _ _

___Really now? Hmm you think Juicy boy’s gonna like it when I tell him his fuckin girl let me finger pop her pussy within 5 minutes of him leaving you with me? Kid might fuckin’ loose it Amina. Was the same way with his last bitch. Left her alone with Kozik and let’s just say she wasted NO time at all getting to know him a lot better—makes you think he’ll be so forgiving when it comes to you?’_ _ _

__"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Juice gripped the phone in his hands so hard he heard a cracking noise and he let loose. Staring at the text over and over the words bounced off of him, swimming around his head as his brain tried to process exactly what the fuck he just read._ _

__Unwanted flashbacks of him walking in on Kozik fucking his girlfriend Alexis rushed him. He felt his bloos boiling over immediately._ _

__"Cant believe this shit." He shook his head and powered off her cell phone just at the sound of the creaking room door pulled him back to reality._ _

__She stood there, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands still trying to come too. "Juice," she called to him just above a whisper. "What are you doing out here baby?"_ _

__Her voice stung him. He clenched his fists and shot daggers with his fuckin eyes. The nerve of her! The wanted to choke her lifeless flooded his veins._ _

__"Go back to bed Amina." His voice tone she didn’t quite pick up, but heard him nonetheless. "Now."_ _

__"A—Are you coming with me-- I don’t want to sleep alone?"_ _

__He shook his head. "No. I'm not. Go back to bed I need a fuckin minute to think."_ _

__She stopped wiping her eyes and took a few more steps down the hall. With the dim moonlight squeezing through the gap in the curtain, Juice noticed she was wearing his tee shirt—only his tee shirt. He felt his cock twitch in his pants but he was too furious at this point._ _

__"Just.." He held his hand up. "Not right now, turn around go put some fucking pants on and go back to bed—."_ _

__"But why?" She kept coming down the hall, lifting the edge of the tee shirt showing she was completely bare underneath. Even in the moonlight she knew there was no way in hell he would resist taking her no matter what kind of shitty mood he might've been in at that moment. "Its almost 4am, there's no reason you should be up wandering around the house at this hour. Come back to bed with me Juicy, pretty please?"_ _

__He sighed hard. He moved forward but then caught his nerve. "I said No, and I swear if I have to tell you again this shit is gonna end up very bad. I'm not in the mood. I don’t want to be touched, I don’t wanna fuck, but I do want you to get the fuck away from me.. Right now."_ _

__Turning his back on her, he wandered over in the living room throwing himself on the couch, and she saw him put his hands in his head. She swallowed hard watching him for a bit, before gathering her nerve and backed away slowly. Her legs were shaking, she felt stupid standing there half naked and he rejected her._ _

__Why?_ _

__She didn’t know... Or maybe.._ _

__With one last look over her shoulder she turned toward the hallway but stopped at the table to pick up her cell phone. It appeared to be dead until she pressed the button and a view of her screen lit up in the night._ _

__Cracked._ _

__Spiderman web cracked._ _

__"Oh no!" She gasped and put her hand to her lips. Looking over at Juice again she felt the tears starting to pool in her eyes._ _

__Didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that her boyfriend not only snooped through her phone, but she could bet her ass he knew about her dirty little secret with Jackson Teller._ _

__"Juice...."_ _

__"AMINA MARROW I SWEAR..." He yelled not bothering to raise from the couch, let alone even look her way. "If I get to three and you're still standing there.. You're fucked, and I mean it."  
Her heart raced. _ _

__"One..." He started._ _

__"I'm so sorry Juice please just let me explain what--"_ _

__"Two..." He ignored her completely rising up from the couch still with his back to her._ _

__She swallowed hard and stepped backward toward the room keeping her eyes on him. "Please Juicy, I love you so much I'm..--"_ _

__Flying down the hallway she stopped at the door just as Juice appeared at the end. He had a look in his eyes so damn devious that the incident in the bathroom of the bowling alley couldn’t hold a fucking torch to what stood before her. He was beyond pissed. And she was terrified._ _

__"Your apologies mean nothing to me." He growled out, clenching his fist. "Sound familiar baby?"_ _

__The tears flowed, she opened the door and slid halfway in the room._ _

__"I'm sorry Juice PLEASE listen to me! I never meant for none of this shit to happen! He.. He caught me off guard you gotta believe me! Please!!!" She begged and cried hysterically, sobbing uncontrollably barely able to breath in between her ranting._ _

__But he didn’t move. Didn’t even acknowledge her._ _

__He was stone faced still. Fists still balled._ _

__He took a few more steps into the hallway. Her heart felt like he was coming around to her. But he stopped, raised his head and simply said._ _

__"Three."_ _

__"Fuck!" She gasped, screamed out loud and slammed the door shut locking it instantly. Pushing a dresser in the front of the door she kneeled behind it, hugging her knees close and ducking her head down. Fully prepared she was for the cursing and pounding on the door to start.._ _

__But nothing..._ _

__She heard nothing..._ _

__But she wasn’t dumb enough to risk opening the door once again to see._ _

__She was trapped. Caught up in her own shit and stuck in her own house. Scared to death to call out to him, scared to death to call anybody.  
It was a little after 4am.. _ _

__There earliest she'd ever waken up in her lifetime... No plans to go to sleep until the morning rose._ _

__To Be Continued._ _


	26. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Amina have it out after he discovered what happened between her and Jax.

7am.

Amina's House 

The sun peeked flashed through the living room brightening up the once dark room like no tomorrow. Juice drew the curtain's back at about 6:30am to make sure the sun greeted him at first light. Sitting on the couch with his feet kicked up and a joint in his fingers, he couldn’t help but to enjoy the effect the drug had on him. 

8am 

Amina stirred a bit. Her neck was sore, and her back ached from the crouching position up against the dresser. She'd fallen asleep—and woke with the same fast thump against her chest.  
She was caught. Jackson Teller's text message was her undoing, and Juice knew everything! Fucking idiot she was not to erase it... 

She pulled herself off the ground and grabbed a pair of shorts from the dresser behind her. Knowing she couldn’t stay in the room all day long, she ran to the bathroom, the urge to puke hitting her like the wind. 

9:00am 

Budding out the join finally, Juice got up from the couch heading toward the kitchen. Not for food but just to get up and do something. His head was pounding, his heart was still racing and he wasn’t in the least bit tired. He picked up his Kutte from the floor and folded it neatly over one of the near by chairs before looking toward the bedroom door. He hadn't heard a peep from her all morning. 

9:15am. 

Amina came bathroom after a fresh shower and a brushing teeth session for the second time that morning. Poor idiot had worried herself sick! She walked in the bedroom and pulled on some loosed gym sweats, and a tee shirt of her own, before running over to make up the bed. The urge to just stay busy hit her. Taking a look over at the door debating in her mind whether to move the dresser or not, she decided to wait until at least the clothes were gone from the floor making the room look somewhat presentable. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be! Damning herself over and over. This was supposed to be a romantic evening spent making love all through the night, and maybe the morning too. Juice was supposed to wrapped within her body right now. She should've been scratching back and screaming his name as he pounded into her pussy making her wish it didn’t have to end. But no... nothing of the sort. Cowering is what she was doing—hiding in her own damn bedroom, in her own damn house. 

10:00am. 

A shower was the key to relieving the tension in his sore neck, and it was heaven. He'd turned the water off and snatched the towel off the wrack to wrap around his bare body before stepping out. How the fuck was he gonna fix this shit? Hell he had no clue where to even start! Wiping the mirror clean from the steam, he loaded his toothbrush with tooth paste and started to scrub.

It was gonna be a long fucking day.. He felt it in his bones. 

10:15am. 

After applying the last bit of concealer on her neck, and looking over her appearance again she was satisfied with what started back. At least physically. Mentally she was royally fucked and knew it. A slight queasiness in her belly made her swallow hard before shaking it off before another throw up session started. 

After slipping on shoes, she finally grew the balls to move the dresser. Silently it slid across the carpet back to its original spot. Grabbing ahold of the door knob, she said a silent prayer and went for it; shaking off the jelly like feeling in her knees and legs. 

10:17am. 

Juice opened the door to the bathroom, the towel tied tight around his waist, he stopped immediately smelling her before he could see her. 

Amina held her breath and went to turn around but she stopped realizing that he was only dressed in a towel, and his upper body was still wet from the shower. They held stares for what seemed like forever. 

"Where you going?" Juice finally broke the silence, deflating her ego immensely. It was better than him completely giving her the cold should first thing in the morning. 

She bit at her bit and folded her arms loosely across her chest. "I'm gonna go study for a bit with some friends and then head over to the garage to talk to Kip." 

Juice snorted and shook his head lightly. "Friends huh? Since when do you have more than one friend? Only one I know is that fucking Quarter Back bitch, seems like you two have rekindled your relationship."  
"We don’t have a relationship—we have a friendship." She said once again. "Friendship there's a difference." 

That got his attention. He focused dead smack on her on her tilting his head to the side with a smirk. "You fuckin kiddin' me right now?" He snapped trying his hardest not to yell at her. "Wrong time to be a smart ass Amina Nicole Marrow seriously—wrong time." 

She switched legs, tired of balancing his weight on one side. "I'm not being a smart ass, Justin and I are not dating--" 

"You're not going—that's it." Juice folded his arms, her eyes drifted down giving him the look over slowly lingering around the towel. "And you can quit eye fuckin me because it ain't gone happen either. Get back in the room we got some serious shit to talk about." 

She sighed deep. "Juice please I gotta get to the library, mid terms are coming up and if I fail my dad will flip the fuck out." 

"Don’t care." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure your father would appreciate me keeping you away from school at least till we discuss this shit that's happening with you and Jax. Since when did you start fuckin him too babe?" 

Her breath hitched. She shook her head from left tor right. At a lost of words she was. 

"I—I'm not having sex with him Juice I swear it-- I wanted to tell you I promise I did but I didn’t know how to say it he just—it just happened." 

Amina started to shake a bit, holding herself close, she avoided eye contact with him as the tears started to flow. "We didn’t have sex." 

"Don’t make shit no better." 

"I know it doesn't make it any better stop being so damn mean to me and listen already! I never wanted this shit to happen but apparently he did! Juice he told me he's been waiting for me for years and he's pissed off because you--" 

He started walking closer motioning to the bed room and smirked when he saw her face. "What? I'm in a fucking towel and I'm tired of seeing you flustered trying to x-ray what's under it. Move." 

"Give me a fucking break." She rolled her eyes and let him pass. Walking in the bedroom behind him, he motioned for her to finish. After telling him the rest of the story and watching him remove the fucking towel and drop it to the floor as he dressed without a hurry in the world. She sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you gonna talk to me at least? Something? Anything?" 

He didn’t say a word. 

"Come on Juan Carlos please talk to me?" 

"Gonna keep using my name like that just so I can tell you watch your fucking mouth? Does that count as saying something to you?" He snatched his shirt over his head and ran his fingers across his scalp. "I'm at a lost of words here-- I don’t know what to say. But I guess since we're being so honest, or maybe not, I should tell you a few things." He took in a deep breath and turned to face her. "The day you caught me at the club house with Ashley-- I fucked her right before." 

He held up his finger reading her face in an instant. 

"Twice.. In the same day.. And then I lied to you dead smack in the face because I thought if I made nice with you that you would let me have you finally and I could stop fucking her. Been fucking her since I found my last bitch of a girlfriend cheating on me with Kozik after I got back from a 5 day run." Juice forced a laugh. "She couldn’t wait 5 days for me, shit still fucks with me to this day. Trust, aint that a bitch?" 

The sarcasm in his voice hurt her to the bone. He was being 'honest' as he calls it. Still that doesn’t mean a damn thing right now. Honesty or not, part of what Jackson said seemed like it rang a bit true; Juice had been sleeping with Ashley and still courting her at the same time. 

Amina shook her head, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes. "You cant use that shit as justification Juice! You were cheating on me with her!" 

"Nope, you said you weren't mine—remember that? Even after I flipped the fuck out multiple times yo refused to own up to the fact that you belonged to me. Because of that I was completely in the clear to fuck around with Ashley no strings attached. That's what we were doing right?" 

She stood to her feet glaring at him. "Why are you being so fucking mean to me? I didn’t want Jackson to touch me! He just pushed himself on me and the next thing I know he turned into a fucking hormonal raging wolf! You cant fault me because he wants to fuck me just as much as you do!" 

"Did." Juice corrected her with a smirk that made her stomach drop ten fold as he looked at her. "As much as I did want to fuck you is the right term. Don’t have a desire to fuck you Kitten and if you were smart you wouldn’t question me as to why." 

He stepped directly in her face, his hands clasped together behind his back. Towering over her he was and tilted his head to the side inches away from her ear. He inhaled her scent fighting with his senses and trying his best to keep his self control in check. Lying through his teeth knew he was but there was no way in hell he could let her know just how pissed off he was at the fact that Teller touched what belonged to him. The want to throw her on the bed and fuck her stupid jumped in him but he fought like hell to make him persona as calm as can be. 

Lies. 

All lies. 

"I want you wear your hair up for the next few days and quit using that conceal shit on your neck. I put the fucking marks there for a reason and I'm tired of you covering them. Maybe if you left it visible then Jax wouldn’t have thought it was okay to fuck you." 

"I didn’t fuck him!" She spat through gritted teeth. "NO SEX Juice what part of that don’t you understand?!" 

He cocked his eyebrow at her, sideways grin still planted on his lips. "Gonna let me finish or not?" When she didn’t answer he stepped closer. "Good girl." 

That damn near did. Slick son of a bitch he was being! 

"Now, as I was saying-- I want you to wear your hair up for the next few days. Every time I see you I better see it up, neck fully exposed at all times." 

Amina nodded making his smirk bigger. 

"I want you to stay away from the SAMCRO parties. All of them till I tell you other wise, and don’t give me my father is there bull shit I really don’t give a fuck. I don’t want you near the club house after work hours got me?" 

She didn’t respond. Not a gesture—nothing. 

"Answer me Amina." Juice stepped right up against her, his hands now roaming up the side of her stomach, passed her breast, and were at both sides of her neck. He felt her swallow hard under his fingertips, and shift a bit in her stance. Giving her the look over for a bit to increase the nervousness he finally squeezed a bit, making her groan at the back of her throat. "I know you can hear me loud and clear I'm waiting for an answer."  
But she only nodded, knowing it would piss him off. 

Placing one hand at the back of her neck he gripped hard snatching her head backwards, and wrapped his other hand around her throat. 

"Stop it!" She managed to get out before he increased the pressure a bit. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown she'd ever seen before. Seething he seemed like he was face now tight, emotionless, but angry nonetheless. 

"I'm having a hard time understanding the negotiation here. I'm not asking you to agree I'm telling you to stay the fuck away. I don’t want you near Jackson Teller until I'm fucking done dealing with him. Maybe it wont take this much effort to find out why he thought it was okay to fuck my girlfriend—step sister or not." 

Amina coughed, feeling his grip tighten. 

"Juice!" She tried to scream and paw at his hand. "L—Let m-mm-ee g-goo!" 

Eventually he did and pushed her back on the bed falling on top and catching himself right before they collided. 

He just watched her, Amina felt her skin crawl the way he stared at her.. Stared over her body and focusing on her neck. Minutes passed and he finally spoke but still refused to move. 

"For sure that's gonna bruise around your neck, I think you know better than to cover it up right baby?" He teased her sounding anything but sweet. Amina had no choice, so she laid there, as still as possible.  
Body shaking from head to toe. 

Juice leaned in and planted a kiss at the crook of her mouth. Pulling back a bit his eyes roamed over her face and he kissed her again this time dragging his tongue across her bottom lip. 

"Teller's gonna pay for this shit Kitten, and after I'm done with him it'll be your turn. Can you think of something I might want?" 

"No." She whispered shaking her head for emphasis. " I-- I don’t know but ple---please.." 

Smashing his lips on hers to shut her up, she whimpered into his mouth. 

"I'll give you a hint." Amina cringed up as his hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples through his tee shirt. Still with his lips smashed against her, he tugged until she squirmed beneath him. "Nope, not those—at least not yet." He smiled and bit her lip softly his hands continued south sliding over her stomach pulling the tee shirt up bringing her pussy into view. 

Preparing for him to jam his fingers into her—Juice slid his hand between the gap of her thighs and brushed over her slick slit with a bent index finger stroking ever so gently. "Always so fucking wet for me--" He moaned grinding his hips into hers. "But that's not what I want either." 

Amina caught her breath—and moved her eyes to meet his pulling her lips away from his to get a full look at his face. 

"You don’t mean?" She broke off just as the tips of his fingers probed around the circumference of her asshole. "Oh god no... Juice please.. No I've never---" 

Full fledge smile plastered across his face and she knew immediately what he wanted. 

"I'm gonna have your ass Kitten—but don’t worry I'll be gentle when I decide to take it." He pecked her cheek and laid the pad of his finger on top of her tight virgin hole. "It's gonna be so fuckin good seeing you take my cock up your ass—so fucking tight, I'm hard as fuck just thinking about it." 

She shook her head hard and couldn’t stop the tears that flowed down her face. This was it—he was officially livid with her and didn’t even raise his voice or put a hand on her face. Amina had no clue what to do at this point but one thing was for sure, the word no wouldn't be leaving her mouth any time soon again. The way he looked at her when she begged him—that was a look she didn’t want to see anytime soon. 

He gave a satisfied groan, and she felt his erection brushing up against her thigh—turned on to the brink he was plain to see. 

She gave him a slight push and when he stared down at her she whispered. "I gotta get going, I forgot I gotta buy a new phone today since mine is cracked to smithereens and completely useless." 

"Don’t worry about it, I'll get you another phone—a special one." 

"Yeah I bet, a phone with a tracker and data monitor--- your specialty." She rolled her eyes. "I will get myself another phone." 

Lifting himself from her body to hover in push up position Juice gave her a forced smile. "when are you gonna learn to just shut up and listen Kitten? I said I'll get you another phone and that should be the end of it." 

Although she was scared, there was one thing she wouldn’t allow, and that was for him to run her entire life. That was an absolute hell no. Taking a deep breath after pushing away from him to pull the tee shirt she wore down to cover her body again. 

"I get the fact that you're mad, and your decision to punish me to your liking—whatever. If that's what you feel that you have to do to me then so be it. I'll take it. I wont like it—but because I love you I'm willing to take it, especially if it means that I can have you back to normal again." 

Amina stood up and took a step away from him. "But..." She hesitated a bit. "I will not let you run my life Juan Carlos. I'm not a submissive little dim whited bitch, that will just let you do whatever to me until you get bored that wont happen. I will get myself another cell phone, I will speak to my father when I please and without your permission, AND as far as Jackson Teller goes—quite frankly I don’t really care whatever happens there. He's not my concern. I'm not married, and I do not have your crow. Do what you wish to me, but I refuse to crawl into a hole just because you're on a fucking rampage and you wont listen to a word I say." 

Juice watched her for a long time and took in the way she was firm as she spoke instead of cowering to him the way she was earlier. The look in her eyes, he knew for a fact that Amina wouldn’t cheat on him let alone with Jax. But he couldn’t get over the fact that apart of her—what she gave to him for the first time ever Jax now had a piece of whether he fucked her or not. She belonged to him—damn it Alexis belonged to HIM. NOBODY has the fucking right to take what he marked as his for the world to see. 

Still, he knew in his heart that hurting hurt her was the LAST thing he wanted to do. Rage was rage and it took over him completely; with his mind all over the place, he wanted so much to try to get himself in line in order to address the situation at hand. If she continued to defy him then so fucking be it—whatever happens would be fault alone. 

Juice watched her—Waited for her to run away but she didn’t. Shaking from head to toe she stood, but refused to back down like she did this morning. 

He wanted her—loved her. 

But he needed her to understand the consequences of allowing another man to touch what they shouldn’t. 

"I'm going to the garage—I'll see you later right?" 

He left the question in the air, lightening his voice tone just a bit. 

"Right." She snorted. "Should I return with a collar and a fucking leash and harness too your majesty?" 

Juice let off an obnoxious grunt and strolled over to her. Caressing her face with the back of his hand, he lowered it to the front of her neck grabbing , with his thumb pressed at her pulse. He licked his lips and gave her a hard kiss. "If that's what the fuck you're into I'll all for it baby." He growled tugging her bottom lip with his teeth. "Have a nice study session Kitten, and make sure you're on your best behavior—keep in mind if you're not—I'll know it." 

He winked and gave her a smirk that made her tummy rumble and drop before pushing away snatching his Kutte off the dresser. Stopping at the door knob he looked back, watched her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, shooting daggers with her eyes at him. 

"I love you babe." Juice whispered out, before disappearing instantly leaving the door halfway open. 

Amina waited a bit before exhaling. Still shaking a bit she held her head in her hands, "I fucking hate you." She spat at the air, whether she truly meant it or not who the hell knew. 

Juice stood outside the room with his foot planted on the wall. Hearing her confession, he shook his head silently and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. Refusing to acknowledge, he took his leave, down the hall—slamming the front door making the picture frame rattle on the wall in his wake. 

Amina snatched her head up at the sound of the door knowing for a fact that he heard her loud and clear.  
**


	27. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice gives Kip a piece of his mind..

** 

_'Fucking SHIT!'_ Juice yelled slamming the wrench down to the ground clutching his hand close to his chest. Third fucking time in 2 hours he managed to burn the living shit out of himself under the hood of a damn car. Where the hell was his brain today?! 

Oh yeah, caught up in never, never land of flying fury revenge. Nice. 

Not really. 

He rolled his eyes seeing Jax and Ope talking and flirting with Ashley the red headed crow eater instead of working hard like he was. 

His hands were sore, his back ached and his head was pounding. Kip over saw the state of his biker brother and couldn’t take it anymore. Taking one look over at the others he made his way over to Juice, making sure to keep his interaction from being overheard. 

"What's the deal bro, you're fuckin out of it today." He couldn’t help but to ask, giving Juice the look over as he watched him nurse his hand. 

"Good—Nothin' s—shit! Everything is fine!" He grunted back waving his finger back and forth in the win. "Just--" 

"What?" Kip moved in closer peering over his shoulder briefly. "You can talk to me bro, I know we haven't really been close, but clearly something is bothering you and if you wanna get it off your chest I'm tryin here." 

Juice nodded, picking up a clean rag to wipe his hand in. Motioning Kip inside the office with the jerk of his head, he followed behind leaving the others to talk among themselves. Once inside, they checked to make sure nobody was around, and Kip took a seat while Juice went over to the nearby sink to wet the rag for his hand. 

"Got news of the run Clay is planning to go to tomorrow night—that got anything to do with you being all clumsy and on edge today?" 

"Nope," Juice said and tried to hide the look of pain across his face when the cold rag hit the raw skin of his fingers. "Didn’t know nothing bout the run, guess he was gonna let it be know after Chapel today." He sighed deeply and eyed Kip for a bit. "If I tell you what's wrong you cant be bias to this shit—I'm fucked up over it already and I don’t need you makin' it worse got me?" 

"I'm guessing it has to do with Amina, I haven't seen her in a bit she okay?" 

Juice could see the concern in his face for her. Damn why he thought it would be a good idea to tell him of all people he had no clue. But it was too late now, knowing Kip wouldn’t back off at this point. 

"She's good bro—but definitely not on talking terms with me right now." Juice started and took a seat across from Kip on the couch. " 

"What happened?" 

"Don’t know where the fuck to start honestly." 

"Try it." It came off as a bit a demand, Kip's demeanor changed immediately and Juice knew all too well what that tone of voice meant. Trying to get him to relax a bit he held up his hands in a surrendering like motion before speaking to him. 

"She's alive and well bro, but I flipped out after looking through her phone and found out that she was fuckin around on me with---" He swallowed hard and looked over his shoulder. 

"What the fuck are you looking for?!" Kip snapped at him clearly aggravated. "there's nobody else in here but us now tell me who the fuck you're talking about already!" 

Juice couldn’t wait at this point. "Jax" He said and leaned back against the couch looking Kip dead in the eye. "Save yourself the trouble in asking am I serious because the answer is yeah. Your best friend, my fucking girlfriend, and HIS fucking step sister have been fucking around behind my back and at this point I don’t give a hot damn who initiated it or not—it ain't right and I'm gonna fuck him up." 

Juice watched as Kip struggled to gather his thoughts. A few moments passed and he looked at Juice again. 

"Teller? How in the hell---- Sex? He fucked her is that what you're telling me?" 

"As unbelievable as it sounds, she says they didn’t fuck that he came on to her one night when I left them alone—touched her in a place that only I should be." Juice nodded. "Get me?" 

"Unfortunately I do." 

Completely taken aback, Kip threw himself down resting his elbows on his knees, head to the ground as the thoughts bumped around in his head. 

"Its gotta be true, Amina would never fuck Jax—step brother or not! She grew up seeing the way he is with women, never been stable or dedicated to just one. She wouldn’t just let him--- not with the way she feels about you." Kip told him. "If something happened I don’t give a fuck what you say, but I know he forced it on her. No doubt in my mind." 

Juice shook his head in agreement. Wanting to honestly believe the same thing, but the more he thought about it the more pissed he became. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now huh? I cant sit here and pretend that I don’t wanna bash his fucking skull in. He's gotta pay for what he did brother or not." 

"You cant just jump him—they wont let it happen and then everybody will know what he did and Clay would be pissed." 

Juice looked at his girlfriend's best friend and begged for help silently. Kip knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

"I'll help get him away from the others so you two can handle it—BUT, I gotta see Amina first." He told Juice standing up finally. "Look I know you're pissed, but I swear to God Juice if you fuckin' hurt her in anyway, the same shit you plan to do to Teller I'll do to you ten fold.. We clear?" 

Rising from the couch, tossing the rag to the side, Juice cocked a smirk and completely ignored him. Instead he shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the door. 

"Where is she?" Kip called stopping him from leaving. "Tell me where she is and I'll see her myself." 

"Don’t know." Said Juice. Her cell's busted, had an accident last night and the screen cracked—sucks." He tried his hardest to hold back the humor in his voice. "Try the library, rumor has it, that she's got a study date with the quarter back idiot that wants to fuck her brains out too! You should stop by and make sure our busy girl is behaving herself." 

"Son of a bitch." Kip raised his voice making Juice throw a curious expression. "If I didn’t know any better I would have to say that it seems to me like you actually believe she did fuck around with Jax willingly. You're acting way to fucking sarcastic with me right now and I'm trying to wrap my head around this shit—obviously it bothers me way more than it does to you." 

"Wouldn’t say that much." Juice replied hand still on the doorknob. "Go check on her though, let me know how she is, haven't seen her since this morning." It didn't take Juice long to notice Kip's fist balled up tight at his sides. He glanced down for a bit and then back up to look him in the face. Pissed he was—it was all over his face—literally. 

"You don’t get a free pass you know." Kip said just in a tone loud enough for Juice to hear. "If you lay a hand on her In anyway Juan Carlos Ortiz-- I swear I'll break every bone in your face bro." 

Juice held his breath and stepped closer, making sure to stand tall so he could be heard loud and clear. "Maybe if she learned to fuckin listen and keep her damn legs closed I wouldn’t have to be the fucking asshole I've obviously become. Now do us both a favor and get the fuck out of my face before I make Jackson Teller my second priority on my shit list." 

With that he turned his back and walked out, heading straight for the blue eyed, big bad wolf himself with nothing but vengeance on his mind. 

**


	28. Confrontation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say that Juan Carlos Ortiz has had enough of the bull shit.

He couldn’t keep his eyes from stabbing at the side of Jackson's Teller face, as he sat comfortably to the right of Clay at the table. Longest Chapel ever he knew for sure. It had been about an hour and the only thing they managed to settle on was the 5 day run they were preparing for starting tomorrow. Juice hated the runs. Especially now since he and Amina were not on good terms, time apart from right now would prove to be his ultimate test not to simply loose his every loving mind. 

Strumming his fingertips silently over the surface of the table, he sat leaned back a bit side ways in his chair, his other hand supporting his head. With an important deal to make up the coast followed by a meet and greet with some new clients, Juice knew this run was gonna be big—and big meant guns and blood. 

Clay kept talking, calling a vote; Juice lazily threw his hand up agreeing silently as Happy followed right behind him. The gavel finally banged down—it was over and it was final. He would be gone 5 fucking days and already the urge to lock his fucking girlfriend up in the house and fuck her stupid for the rest of the day hit him like a bad habit. 

Jax got up from his seat, stretched and lit a cigarette. His eyes moved over to Juice who still kept his position in his chair. A ghost of a smug look passed his lips making Juice glare in anger at him as the guys filed out the room leaving the two behind unknowingly. 

Finally. 

Taking his time, Jax kept his position standing up by his seat, slipping the lighter back into his pocket before finally looking over at Juice. 

"You good bro?" Jax asked, inhaling deep on the cigarette. "Looks like somethin' is fuckin with you?" 

Juice nodded and blinked heavily. "You could say that--" He faked a yawn. "Wanna tell me what's up with you and Amina or do we have to beat around the fuckin' bush till its all out in the open?" 

Not bothering to even fake being surprised, Jax let a smirk cross his lips that he tried to hide behind the smoke. It didn’t work at all. 

"I figured." Juice confirmed himself. Keeping his eyes on him he got up out the seat and ran a hand over his freshly shaved head hinting the aggravation that quickly arose in throughout his body. 

"Where is she by the way—hadn't seen her since yesterday?." 

Juice snatched his head up. "Fuck you mean yesterday? I was there—when the hell did you see her and what the fuck for?" 

Jax shrugged his shoulders, carefully keeping a few seats distance from Juice watching as he slowly inched around the table in the opposite direction as he talked. "Came over right before you showed up, and since you're obviously pissed the fuck off I figured she told you--- everything that happened with us, am I right?" 

Juice balled his fists. "Get to the fucking point. You put you your hands on my fucking girl and that ain't right and you know this. Now tell me and stop fucking around before I jump cross this table and bash your face in—Did... you... fuck... her?" 

Budding out his cigarette Jax shoved his hands in his pockets , and faced Juice. Clearly intimidated he was but refused to back down. 

"And if I did?" He challenged sliding his hands down to the knife he kept sheaved at his side. "Think wisely about next move Juicy Boy-- don’t wanna be the one to explain to your Kitten why her boy toy had to bleed out before I snapped his neck to end his fucking misery you get me?" 

Half expecting Juice to snap Jax did but instead he got the exact opposite. He had to give his biker bro props for keeping his cool. He was on a mission and it was clear he wouldn’t put his hand on him until he fully had a reason to do just that. 

"Enough with the shit Jax. Its clear that you want her—the thing is this. She's already taken, has been for a while now in every shape, form and fashion. She's spoken for and the only dude she fucks on the regular is me." Juice made his way around the table stopping about two seats from where Jax stood continuing on. "Believe me this shit ain't over by a long shot, but I need to let you know this face to face just for the sake of respect, or what little I have for you left. If you ever put your fucking hands on my girl again, I'll slit your fucking throat three ways from Sunday...Trust me that ain't just a empty threat. I don’t give a flying fuck if she's your step sister or not, she's MINE and Son's don’t share." 

Giving each other the look over, Jax finally stepped back still with his hands on his knife. Knowing a show down in the club house would only lead to more problems, he decided to let it go for now. The fact that Juice knew of his infatuation with Amina was enough, but he was a royal fucking idiot if he though this would be enough to stop it. 

Nothing would ever stop the way he felt for his 'sister'. 

"Any other day," he smirked at Juice rocking back and forth on his heels. "You and I both know this shit wont end well— smart as shit for bringing it up here after Chapel knowing I cant do a fucking thing about it." 

"We can take it outside Teller—then of course you'd have to explain to your dear old step daddy why you thought it was okay to shove your fingers up his daughter's pussy." 

"She wanted it." Jax growled. "She fucking begged me to make her--" 

"Son of a bitch!" 

"Careful Juicy boy." He teased laughing just to increase the tension. "I fingered her a few times, made her cum so fucking hard she damn near blacked out. Had her fucking my fingers up against the door yesterday right before you texted her actually. She tasted to fucking good, lucky you called or else it would been me she was riding last night." 

That did it. 

Quick as lightning Juice cocked back and slammed his fist into the left side of Teller's face sending him flying against the table with one foot off the ground. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled. "You sick fucking asshole she's your sister what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He jumped on him grabbing Jax by the collar of his Kutte smashing him across the face again. 

"Bad move Juice." Jax spat back not bothering to fight off the heaving Puerto Rican above him. "Never thought you'd have the balls to lay a hand on me--- you just signed your own death boy." 

"Fuck you." Juice spat in Jax's face pushing himself away. He was dizzy, the adrenaline took over him immediately and without having time to think about what he'd just done, he knew he had to get the fuck out of there and fast. "This shit ain't over-- don’t care what you do to me but if you ever come near her again I will fucking kill you Vice Prez or not." 

He slung the door open completely ignoring the looks his brothers were throwing at him as he barged through the club house heading for the door. Chibbs was the first to look inside, to find Jax sitting at the edge of the table with a bruised face and a hint of blood at the corner of his lip. 

"The fuck happened boy?" He questioned staring at the chairs in disarray. 

"We had a slight misunderstanding." Jax wiped his lip and reached of another cigarette. "Guess he didn’t like the fact that I know my sister a lot better than he does." 

Chibbs groaned. Knowing it was gonna come to this at a certain point. "What did you do to her Jackie? What did you do to get the lad so railed up like that huh?" 

He shrugged his shoulders standing up too smooth out his wrinkled white tee shirt the best he could. Finally lighting the cigarette he turned to Chibbs with a smile. 

"Out with it!" He demanded stepping up to Jax before slamming the door shut behind him. "This shyte can't go bac' ta Clay boy tell me!" 

"Relax bro." Jax patted his shoulder without a care in the world. "Let's just say I gave her exactly what she indirectly asked me for huh?" 

He didn’t miss the change in the Scotsman's face. "You didn't..." 

"Fuck her?" Jax interrupted. "Nah it didn’t get that far—but I will say this, she does taste as good as she fucking looks. Not my fault Juice can't keep a fucking leash on her pussy. She came to me and I gave her exactly what she wanted." 

"Holy shyte." Chibbs ran a hand through his dark hair, while staring in complete shot at him. "You have no idea what you've done Jackie. The lad was finally getting' his shyte together and you--- fuck!" 

But he didn’t care one bit. It was plain to see. "Well I guess we'll just have to see what lies ahead for him but I do know this." Jax blew out a puff of smoke. "If he ever puts his hands on me again I'll kill him, and I mean it."  
**


	29. Mr. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love finds a way to keep rage at bay. Juicy takes the role of the bigger man, proving to Amina that although he's furious, he'll do anything in the world to keep her by his side. Gemma hears about the fight between Jax and Juice, and her mind starts to work.

Studying had never been so fucking hard. Ridiculous this was to have to study and jump every single time a got damn motorcycle flew by. Amina was at her wits end. Three cups of coffee, two shots of espresso and she was seriously contemplating buying a pack of damn cigarettes just to ease the nerves a bit. 

She sat out in the courtyard of the school, trying to pretend to enjoy the day but nothing was working. Despite the people around her she still felt alone and watched like a hawk at the same time. 

Shutting her mind off from the rage of Juan Carlos, she tried to review and catch up all the while Justin stood only a few feet away wrapping up an afternoon football meeting with his other team mates. He'd seen her walking through the parking lot but thought better of trying to grab her attention then. 

Now seemed like a good time. 

Watching her for a while until he was absolutely sure she wasn’t actually busy, he made his way over, keeping his steps light and trying his best to hide the big grin appearing on his face as he got closer. She was dressed down today, although he would've preferred her in a one of those summer dresses, jeans favored her very well indeed. Her hair was loose and wavy. She sat with one leg under her bottom the other one on the ground and was chewing away at the top of her ink pen in thought. 

She was beautiful he couldn’t help but to notice time and time again. 

**  
Amina looked up just as a bird landed at the end of the table. Not bothering to shoo it away she smiled lightly and sighed deeply. It was gonna be a long ass day, and she hated long days. There was no such thing as busy work anymore, and she knew damn well that spending time going over a review for a class she'd aced two months ago wouldn’t serve as a decent distraction. 

"What the hell is it like to just fly the fuck away?" She whispered grabbing the birds attention making her smile bigger when it turned to face her cocking its head to the side. 

"Funny little shit." She snorted and glanced over the perfectly graded paper. "Stupid little shit in my case, this is pointless." 

Not hearing the foot steps get closer behind her, she closed her eyes for a bit to take it the sounds of life stirring around her. It seemed carefree, happy, just perfect if there ever was such a definition. 

Justin stopped. Still with her in plain sight, his tunnel vision was immediately interrupted as soon as he saw a guy standing a few feet away from the table Amina sat at clearly watching her. The attire he knew. Jeans, white shirt and a Kutte. 

That fucking Kutte. A Kutte that he was familiar with and knew it now, from a mile away. Although the guy didn’t have a Mo hawk with head tattoos, he still knew he was apart of the 'family' he had the brief chance of meeting. 

A lump formed in his throat. 

The guy just stood there. Arms crossed, didn’t even try to blend in with the world around him. Stood out like a fucking obvious idiot and it was clear that hiding wasn’t his intention. The sound of a motorcycle he didn’t remember hearing recently, so apparently he must've been here already. 

Justin watched as Amina jumped lightly, as if she was startled and she reached over and grabbed her cell phone, after a few swipes, her shoulders stiffened, and she held her head in her hands. 

_'You being a good girl baby?'_

The text read making her heart skip a beat or 5. without thinking she dug into her purse for a minute and came out with a hair tie. Snatching her hair up quickly at the top of her head, she tucked the loose strands from her face and started to text. 

_'I'm studying right now.'_

_'I hope you're not lying to me, seems like you're in enough trouble as it is—or did you forget already?'_

She sighed hard. 

_'I didn’t forget—and I'm not a child so don’t patronize me. I'm at the school studying and I am alone, just like you requested you hypocrite.'_

Dropping the phone from her hands, she refused to look around to make sure she was indeed alone. 

**  
He watched and waited, unsure of whether he should approach her not. He wanted too, just to take a good look to make sure she was okay, but he knew his friend. Amina would lie to him—try to fake a smile and pretend as if nothing was going on and Kip wasn’t ready to deal with the truth yet. 

From what he saw she looked fine, although he couldn’t figure out the desperate need to tie her hair up and so fast. He watched in silence as she skimmed over her phone before dropping it down on the table.  
Something was wrong. His mind told him so—and he knew it had to do with Juice. 

Taking a few closer steps, he kept his eyes on her, until his own cell phone buzzed in his pocket scaring the shit out of him.

"What the fuck do you want man?" He growled, stepping back to make sure he wasn’t overheard. "Bad time right now." 

Juice smirked and took a deep breath. "Well somebody's edgy, don’t tell me you still pissed about earlier, lots of shit has happened since the last conversation we had." 

"I wouldn’t call it a conservation. More like a foreshadowing event. " 

"Right." Pausing a bit to gather his thoughts. "Are you with Amina right now?" 

Kip looked in the direction of his friend. "Why?" 

"That answers my question." Juice said. "tell me is she behaving herself? And is she alone, I don’t want that fucking quarter back near her and I meant just that-- don’t really give a fuck if you're there to supervise or not." 

Biting down on his inner jaw, he mentally counted to ten before he lashed out at the pompous asshole currently in his ear. "Since when did you become such a demanding piece of shit?" 

"Since I found out that your dear friend and my girlfriend decided to let her step brother play with her pussy—that's when. Do I have to keep repeating myself or are you just gonna tell me what the fuck is going on right now?!" 

Juice yelled in the phone making him remove it from his ear before it exploded. Pissed off he was and Kip patted himself on the back. Amina might not have had much say up until this point, but he was damn glad at the fact that he was still able to fuck with Juice, the way he was mind fucking her. 

 

"Calm the fuck down." Kip snapped back. "She's fine, studying alone in the courtyard, the guy's nowhere to be found and it'll stay that way now are you don’t or is there anything else you would like for me to report?"  
Juice giggled a bit. Almost sadistically. For sure he was enjoying himself way too much. 

_''What color panties are you wearing?'_

He texted while Kip waited and answer. 

"Nope don’t wanna know—thanks." And with that he hung up in his face leaving Kip to swear worse than a fucking sailor on a good day in his head. One thing was for sure, Juice was fucking loosing it. 

Amina swiped her phone up again this time debating on whether to just erase the message or open it. It was pretty much decided for her when the thread automatically popped up. 'What color panties are you wearing?' The fucking nerve of him. He was officially a prick—a big prick—the biggest prick in the world. How the fuck did it end up this way? 

_'Leave me alone Juice, I'm trying to have a good day and you keep making it worse, just let me be right now!'_

She begged him. Hoping he would at least give her piece of mind before she had to go back home and face reality again.. But no. Of course not. 

_'Leave you alone? Never baby. You're mine forever remember? I love you. And I cant wait to see you later.'_

Refusing to cry, Amina slammed her books closed and gathered her things, making Kip and Justin bother back away to avoid being discovered. They both watched as she cleared the table of her things and hauled ass toward her car. 

Knowing that there was nothing Justin could so about it, he just stood and watched. 

Kip on the other hand made sure to get as close to his bike as possible, with the intention of following her every move until she was back at home safe and sound. 

**  
Thinking out loud for the umpteenth time that day, Juice finally budded out his last joint before letting out a yawn bigger than a lion's growl. Tired he wasn't—high as a kite maybe—horny as shit.. Definitely. Rubbing a hand down his bear chest, and over the erect tent in brushing against his zipper, he couldn’t help but to think of Amina. 

He wanted her bad. Missed her and hated the fact that she wanted nothing to do with him. 

Stretching his aching knuckles on his right hand, he smirked to himself at the though of punching Jax dead in his fucking face, before walking out. Still it wasn’t enough. What the hell was he gonna do to end this shit and get it through his head once and for all that Amina Marrow was off limits? 

With the big run coming up soon and time working against him, he knew something would have to be done and soon. But what exactly? 

Raising up from the couch he leisurely walked down the hall and into her bedroom, with the intention of passing out cold until she came home. 

If she would even come home. 

His mind started to wonder at the thought of her purposely avoiding her own residence just because she knew he would be there. Would she? Did she hate him that fucking much right now? 

Propping up against the head board after riding himself from his pants, Juice closed his eyes and breathed out hard. The scent of her filled his nose; taunted his taste buds, and made his cock extra hard. 

This fucking girl would be the death of him. 

He knew what he had to do, and hated it. Ass kissing after all was his specialty and he knew in his heart that he couldn’t let her slip away from him because of his jerky ass attitude. She wouldn’t cheat on him—never—despite him cheating multiple times, and right in her face without a care in the world. 

"Fuck man!" He punched down hard on the mattress. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number, silently hoping as the phone let on its first ring that she wouldn’t reject it. 

Although she would have every right to do just that. 

And then finally, an answer. Hearing her lightly breathe caught his ear and made his throat dry. She was scared, he could clearly tell. 

"I'm not calling to harass you Amina, please pick up." Juice whispered counting a few seconds passed. What the hell could she be doing? At the club house maybe—maybe with----- 

Then there it was.. 

The sweet sound of heaven in his eardrums. She spoke. 

"I'm not at the club house Juice I swear to God I'm not." She spilled out, he picked up on her voice shaking instantly. "I was studying at the school in the courtyard and I was by myself. I haven't been near the club house and I haven't been in contct with my dad, Kip, any of the other guys and Jax. I promise okay?" 

Feeling like a complete jerk, he couldn’t even bring himself to answer right away. She sounded terrified of him. 

"Juice?" 

"I'm here babe." He finally responded, voice filled with sorrow and regret. "I heard you—loud and clear." He took a deep breath again and ran his hand over the top of his head, phone now cradled against his shoulder and cheek. 

"I—I'm on my way to my house, a—are you there too?" 

He looked around. Clearly. "Yeah I am." Nothing. "You gonna change your mind about coming home to me now?" 

Amina swallowed hard. Trying her best to keep her eyes on the road as she flew down the high way, she damn near ran into a pole at the sound of his voice right now. He almost sounded human. Like the old Juice she knew and fell in love with. But as of lately, and his rude and scary behavior--- she didn’t know what to damn think. 

"I don’t know honestly." She tried to be short. "I don’t know how I feel about being in the house with you right now. You were so mean to me. So mad earlier and you fucking chocked me! Purposely leaving marks on me like I'm a piece of property or something!" 

Juice got more comfortable in the bed as he listened to her snap at him. 

"I never slept with Jax, I promise I didn’t want him to touch me Juan Carlos, I didn’t know this would end up happening. He's never--- never been like this—and I don’t know what else I have to say to make you believe me."  
And then she went quiet. He could tell she was driving the slight sound of the wind passing in the background of their silence. 

"I know you didn’t-- I believe you Kitten." He damn near whispered. "And I'm sorry—for everything. I really am baby." 

Finally. 

Coming to a stop at a red light, she pushed the gear in park and just stared. Mouth open, eyes big, and heart pumping at full speed. Hearing I'm sorry from him wasn’t something she hadn't heard before, only this time although he'd been a royal fucking idiot, she believed him. Completely believed him. 

"Please don’t hurt me anymore, I don’t like when you're like this, it scares me." Amina wiped her eyes as the tears flooded down her face. "Juice?" 

"Still here." Looking over to glance at the clock for a bit. "How far are you away?" 

Up ahead she stared and saw the Teller-Marrow sign high above the building. "I'm not far from the club house, I--I can hang out at the coffee shop or something if you don’t think you wanna talk right now."  
Popping upright in the bed, he growled accidentally, making her gasp. 

"Or not? What the hell was that about?" She made a face too fucked up for words to describe. "I only thought you called because you're still mad and wanted to yell at me some more, but I see growling suits you better." 

"Didn’t mean too." He tried his best to hide the laughter in his voice. "I want you here—with me. I'm in bed already, laying here looking stupid and feeling sorry for myself every time I think about you not being here with me. I wont yell-- I wont hurt you--- if you want me to listen all fucking night I will, I just need you here with me. I want you Amina. I always have, and I always will." 

Got her. 

Dead smack in the panties. 

And he knew it by the lack of conversation. 

She cleared her throat, waiting at the red light until it turned green. Debating on whether to actually stop at the clubhouse or not in her mind, Juice whispered her name softly, almost as if he was begging and she was lost.  
Stepping on the gas speeding past the clubhouse, without even sparing it a second glance. This girl was on her way home to her man. 

"I hate you Juan Carlos." She spat at him, smirking playfully. "So damn much." 

Juice smirked as well, letting his eyes slip closed in complete relief. "I love you too Kitten." He said back with nothing but lust in his voice. "Now hurry up and get here." 

"Yeah whatever." She toyed, letting him hear the acceleration from the Camaro before hanging up in his face. 

Homeward bound she was. 

Juice watched the phone for a bit, her picture still dancing across the screen. He loved her. He was in love with her, and tonight for sure his job would be to cater to her every whim. After all he deserve to be treated like a fucking asshole for once after what he'd put her through. 

Lighting up the phone one more time, he composed a message to her one more time before letting her be. 

_'Please be careful--- and oh.... Watch your fucking mouth'_

Satisfied he tossed it aside, and got up from the bed heading toward the front door in nothing but his boxers. He had every intention to jump start his ass kissing ceremony as soon as she stepped through the door. 

** 

Gemma blew the last bit of her cigarette out before tossing it aside pissed off beyond repair after hearing the last bit of the confrontation that took place with Jax. Juice was one of the best crew members they had at SAMCRO. He was quick witted, smart as shit, and he was drop dead gorgeous. Quiet he usually was, and had no problem getting his hands dirty if he had too. That was the Juice she remembered before Amina Nicole Marrow got hold of him. Now he was putty in her hands. Constantly looking over his shoulder for her and was even willing to fight over and for her! This fucking girl was turning him into a whipped puppy—and Gemma would hear non of it!  
Making her way to the main house she discovered her son throwing one of his signature rants/tantrums. She stood back and observed for a while watching as he rustled through drawers, slammed the refrigerator open and then shut, and then snatched the curtains back from the window for the 5th time. 

"Lookin for someone?" Gemma finally broke her silence and stepped into the kitchen. Half expecting him to answer. "a few somebodies I'm guessing since they're both missing right now?" 

Jackson grunted out loud. 

"Seriously?" The tone in her voice read pure sarcasm. "Tell me you're all bent out of shape because you got punched in the face and NOT because of her." 

When she got nothing but silence the answer was obvious. The look on his face read even more. Gemma walked closer to Jax, eyes sat dead on his. 

"Oh my God baby tell me its not--" 

"I don’t owe you a fucking explanation—just drop it already I'm not in the mood." He snapped at her throwing himself up against the counter with his arms crossed. He tried his hardest not to meet her eyes.  
"What about Tara? I thought you two were back on again how the hell can you do this shit to her again?" Gemma yelled at him, throwing her hands up in the air in pure aggravation. "You break her heart this time Jax you know damn well you're NOT getting her back!" 

"I DON’T CARE!" Jax finally lashed out throwing a cup and shattering it to pieces at the floor scaring the living shit out of his mother. "THIS AIN'T ABOUT TARA MA! DON’T FUCKIN PUT HER IN THIS YOU KNOW BETTER." He huffed and puffed. 

"Honey calm down! Please I just don’t want this to boil over into something that'll affect the entire club! You know this shit will end up in a royal disaster if you don’t let this shit go Jackson you know this sweetheart." Gemma tried her hardest to get him to calm down but it just wasn't working. Nothing she told him he was willing to listen too. 

Hell for anybody else for that matter. "That double crossing son of a bitch crossed the fuckin line and you know it! Every since you and Clay got together you knew I fuckin wanted her. WAY before yall even made this shit official. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Huh? What the fuck did you tell me to do huh? You told me to leave her alone for the sake of the damn club. That she was too young and it would ruin lives! And all for what huh? For her fuckin father to turn his head and surrender his daughter to JUICE of all people? He's as old as I am, same lifestyle, and to put the nail in the coffin he's FUCKING her!" 

Gemma stood there with her hand on her hips. Stunned she was at what just came out of his mouth. Her son has developed feelings for her step daughter—a problem this will be. A big ass problem this was bound to cause between the club. 

Jax stopped and realized what just came out of his mouth. He knew he'd fucked up royally if his mothers facial expression hadn't been a big indicator. 

Her mouth twisted up, pissed off at the world she was right now and couldn’t do a damn thing about it. One thing she knew for sure-- Amina was gonna single handily tear her 'boys' apart. 

** 

Securing her hair into a tight pony tail at the top of her head, Amina let out a long hard breath, and pushed through the front door coming face to face with nothing the scent of clean. 

He had been on a mission, the sure sign that Juice was indeed driving himself crazy, being in the house alone. For sure the kitchen would be spotless too. 

She stepped through, taking a glance over at the Livingroom noticing the vacuum tucked off in the corner, the plug still in the socket. The furniture had been moved slightly, and the curtains were even closed keeping the sunlight at a minimum. 

It felt like home—but was too damn quiet. Where the hell was he? She didn’t notice his bike parked out in the front. 

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her and tossing the keys inside the bowl on the table. Her phone and wallet followed next. "Juice?" She called out, rubbing her hand across the back of her tensed neck. But still nothing. 

Nothing until.. 

The sound of the front door latching shut made a small gasp escape her lips, but she didn’t dare turned around. 

He'd found her. That he did. 

"Welcome home sweetheart," he bedroom voiced her slipping his arms around her waist pulling him back toward his bare chest. His nose was buried at the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of body spray probably from that morning. 

Juice rubbed his thumbs at the back of her neck, earning a moan so deep his cock stood straight up against the fabric of the boxers he wore. Her eyes fell closed as her neck circled with his fingers melting the tension all away. 

This was her love. This is what she loved. 

Making his way down her abdomen he held her body close as she began to shake as he gently tugged at the hem of her shirt. Sliding his warm hands against her quivering flesh, she took in a deep breath and let her eyes slip closed as he found her pussy already dampened with heat at his touch. 

Pressing his body up against hers, he took her thigh and gently rested it over his own ensuring her legs would remain ajar as he gently slid his fingers along the length of her delicacy. It felt as if she was flying sky high-- weightless-- floating even as she fell into his torture, throwing her head back lifelessly. He wanted nothing more than to be inside her the minute she whimpered a broken piece of his name. 

Coming to the realization that over the years he'd spent just to have her this way. The brat she used to be that conned her family into letter her spend time with him, whether in the garage or just with homework. She grew on him-- got under his skin. Almost as if she tapped into his inner child, connecting with him like no other woman has ever done before. 

Rimming his fingers against her opening, her eyes shot open as she watched in awe the stern expression on his face as he worked to slide his fingers inside of her as gently as possible. 

"Don't tease Juicy, please don’t" she panted. "I don’t think I can last much longer.." Her breath caught the back of her throat, he felt her clit pulse under his hand and her walls clenched around his fingers as he rocked against her hitting spots within her that she never knew existed. Grabbing his shirt tightly in her tiny hands she brought her lips to his trying her hardest not to scream out her pleasure at the top of her lungs. Cupping her face with his hand as they kissed he focused on bringing her to the brink of her orgasm but refusing to let her fall over. 

Juice smiled. His eyes raking over her crumbling body in front of him. "You're the one holding back from me," he licked her bottom lip kissing it gently. 

Frustrated and heaving she banged the back of her head against the wall, fed up with the torturing treatment he brought to her body. Clamping his hand over her mouth, he pushed his fingers deeper, trying his hardest with ease so he wouldn’t hurt her. Her body jerked as he hit a spot that made her back snap forward and shake violently as her legs stiffened and tears of pure joy spilled from her eyes. Biting the center of his hand her body burst into a whirl of ecstasy. Wave after wave of pressure pounded her insides until she collapsed against his body in the end. 

"Is it safe ta say that was exactly what ya wanted of me babe?" He couldn’t help but to ask as she shut her eyes in embarrassment. 

"Considering the fact of how we started out this morning I figured I would've had a limp after this being with you again." She pulled away to get a look at his face, while wiping her own unruly hair from her view. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, as he palmed the side of her face gently, giving her a look that she couldn’t quite understand why. 

"Ya sure ya ok?" Asked Juice? The tone in his voice hinted worried in a way. "I—know I've been a fucking asshole to you and I'm so sorry." 

Placing both hands at either side of her body he tilted forward bringing his face to the side of hers. She turned slowly to look at him and couldn’t help but to get a tad bit nervous. He stood there with a look on his face she hadn’t seen in a very long time. Confused.. Depressed.. Upset.. Heartbroken even. It was a true statement.. Despite what Jax did, this man was the only one she ever wanted and needed in life.

"I'm okay—we're okay and lets just leave it at that. I don’t want to fight anymore." She rose on her tip toes kissing him softly. "I know you are pissed beyond repair at Teller, but that’s not place to interfere. Do whatever you have to do or do nothing. I'll be okay with whatever you chose I promise." 

He took a long look and notice the sudden change in her expression. Sighing in defeat, he drowned his thoughts and pulled her tighter in his arms. Holding her chin in his hands, he whispered into her ear something she'd longed to hear. Watching as the light of happiness flickered back on her face, she nodded and kissed him softly. 

"Promise Juicy?" Smiling brightly from ear to ear. "Promise you meant that?" 

"Only if that’s what you want; you know I'm yours forever so I think its about time that I make you mine--- officially mine.. Forever Kitten." 

"Its all I ever dreamed of, how the hell can it get any better than this?!" 

Tapping her at the hips, she backed away a bit giving him a questioning look before he took her by the hand. "Follow me." He started to pull her toward the bedroom leading her toward the bathroom. Inside the lights were dimmed and the bathtub was filled to top nearly over flowing with bubbles. A glass of wine sat on the ledge with a bottle chilling on the counter top. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.. 

"You're amazing-- thank you very much." she said with a kiss to his lips. "I would ask you to join me, but I'm afraid you might misbehave." 

Juice held her body once again and rocked her slowly. Purposely pressing himself up against her abdomen she damn near exploded feeling his erection rubbing against her. Silently pleading for her to ask him into the bath, he told himself that it was too soon to push the make up sex and backed off. 

"Come out when you're ready, I'll warm dinner and find a fucking movie." he groaned playfully. "Oh and by the way, you'll have to settle for a tee shirt and boxers, I took the liberty of throwing every last pair of panties you own in the washer—just in case you know." 

"Right." Amina rolled her eyes snatching off her shirt and tossing it at him. "Hmm, I was thinking of just the tee shirt, but if you're offering the boxers too then I'll have to take em." 

He eyed her up and down running his tongue slowly along her bottom lip. His cock strained against his jeans, and his mind flashed an imagine of taking her from behind against the fucking sink. 

"Damn it woman." He growled taking a reluctant step back. "With as hard as I am right now I doubt if you'll make it to a pair of boxer honestly. Besides I'm out of those too, tee shirt will do just fine then.." 

He winked and eyed her a bit longer before excusing himself, leaving her to indulge in the hot bath alone; Heaven it was.. This was the life.. 

Her life. With her favorite biker boy. 

To Be continued.


	30. Make Up Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And who said sex ain't the best way to make up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No break up.. Just make up... And hot damn was this fun to write.. Pt. Two after.

_Something in the way you move...._

Her thoughts bounced through her mind, as she watched her man washing dishes and wiping down counter tops. The muscles in his back flexed and rotated as he put some elbow and arm motion in his cleaning routine. 

She'd been standing there, watching him for about ten full minutes, so she knew the cleaning was just about finished. Wearing nothing but his tee shirt, she leaning in smiling to herself and patiently waited.  
And waited.. 

And waited.... 

From the counter tops, to the sink, to the damn oven, this man flew about in the kitchen until she cleared her throat making him snap out of it instantly. 

"Damn it babe, scared the shit out of me!" He popped around smiling lazily. Eyes low, and tinged a bit red. 

"High as a fucking kite huh?" She laughed. "That’s what you were doing after dinner?" 

"You went to lay down, thought that would be a good time to relax too." He shrugged and stepped toward her, finally noticing her attire for the night. "You look damn good in my shirt." 

Amina looked at herself, playing with the end of her hair around her fingers. She made a satisfying little 'grunt' and looked to him once more. The sight of his smile made the world stop moving around her. It wasn’t even a full blown smile, just a smirk—one she'd seen many, many times before and it made her horny as ever. 

"Gonna c'mere or no?" Juice asked taking a step toward her, and couldn’t help but to laugh when she stepped back. 

"Nope," Toying with him, she stepped back again, making sure to stay clear of any walls and tables. "Gonna have to come get me Juicy." 

He licked his lips and tossed the dishrag over his shoulder. "When I catch you, you're in big trouble you do know that right?" His eyes roamed over her body before biting down on his bottom lip. "Big fucking trouble baby." Amina smiled wider. Mischief clearly showing through her pretty green eyes. She wanted to play. Definitely, wanted to play.. It had been too fucking long. She owed her body that much. 

"Hmmm, sounds like a personal problem.. Juan Carlos.. " 

"AMINA!" He growled as she took off running down the hallway. He didn’t even bother to chase; he knew she would be waiting for him—hell he could practically taste already how fucking bad she wanted him already. Tugging at his boxers now with a full hard on, he walked toward the bedroom opening the door all the way to find her on her back, held up by just her elbows.. His shirt on the ground and her legs wide open. 

"Fuckin shit---" His eyes bugged.. If was possible to get any harder at the sight before him then it would hurt. 

His eyes scanned her face, down to her breast, and finally at her pussy. Bald except for the strip down the middle that made him lick his lips again. Waiting for him.. Just for him.. How could he be that fucking stupid to damn near push her away? 

Stepping in the room, she wheeled him in with just a finger until they were face to face; his arms at either side of her body. 

Juice leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek, allowing his tongue to drift down the side of her neck, until she threw her head back, unintentionally exposing her bruised neck to him. He hadn't noticed before--- most likely because her neck was the last fucking thing on his mind. But now—now there it was, dead smack in front of him. The marks he'd left with his bare hands around her fucking neck.  
Idiot. 

Amina opened her eyes at the feel of him pecking her neck with short , sweet kisses, and she felt her heart beat faster. 

"I'm so fucking sorry Kitten." He whispered, kissing her softly again and again. "I'll never put my hands on you again." 

She ran a hand over his mo hawk and smiled. Leaning into his lips with ease. "I'll never give you a reason too again Juicy, I swear I'm only yours." 

"Mine," he growled sucking her quivering skin into his mouth. Using his teeth to grate over the lump of flesh at her neck, he made sure to leave a hickey dead smack at the base of cheek to ensure it would be see from a mile a fucking way. 

Pushing her body up against his, she pushed on his shoulders making him look at her in an instant with a questionable expression that made her giggle a bit. Opening her legs wider, Amina brushed her leaking pussy against his cock making him grunt and grind back against her. 

"Like it Juicy?" She whispered, feeling completely naughty for being in control from underneath him. Grabbing him at the hips she moved her hips in circles, creating sweet friction that had them both moaning and cursing left and right. "Please touch me already, I don’t want to wait anymore." 

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, taking her lip from in between her teeth. He kissed down her body, taking her breast in his hands before devouring them both. His tongue dragged over slowly, flicking the pebbled peaks with just the tip before sucking them between his full soft, hungry lips over and over. The feeling of her squirming made him smile as he rolled one nipple between his thumb and index finger, his lips never leaving the other. 

"Fucking shit!" She grunted, rolling her hips into his. 

Juice slid his other hand down her stomach, circling her belly button lightly before it found its ending destination and damn it if she wasn’t wet for him already. He parted her lips with a thick finger slipping it down the lining of her pussy until it hit the cleft of her ass cheek making her cry out in pleasure. Dragging his finger back up, he dipped inside with ease, gathering her essence on his fingers before pulling out to circle her throbbing clit. The fight to stay sane was written all over her face, and if he knew her well she wouldn’t give in and cum that easy—let alone that quick. 

Over and over his fingers plunged in and out of her pussy, as the duo locked themselves into a breath taking, battle of the mouths. Amina slide her tongue across his bottom lip, before sucking it in to her own nibbling with her teeth just the way he liked it. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him as close as possible without interrupting the pounding motion as he finger fucked her to oblivion. 

"So fucking good Juicy oh my god," she whispered after fighting to breathe once her mouth was released from his. "Ca-- Don’t want to cum yet, please—not yet," 

"We can go all night if you want me too Kitten, but I need this—you need this.. Just this one, I'll take my time after." He told her kissing her softly before locking his brown eyes with hers. "I need you to cum for me baby." 

"Please," she whined and pushed her hips to meet the stroke of his fingers. "Please just—a b—it more got---damn f—fu-ucck yes!" 

The jumbling words flowed out of her mouth and Juice sped up, now using his other hand to keep her head securely planted against his mouth as he taunted her for the edge with the stroke of his tongue. 

She screamed his name over and over thrashing wildly against him as her body prepared her for an earth shattering orgasm. Taking advantage and catching her completely off guard, taking his fingers out of her, he pushed his hard cock into her clenching pussy making her snap forward willing her to cum again.. 

Before the previous orgasm had even died down. 

Felt so fucking good, tears poured from her eyes. 

"You okay?" He whispered mouth still against her ear. She heaved underneath him chest rising and falling like she'd just run a marathon. Nodding yes she urged him to continue refusing to allow him to stop now. 

Much to Amina's surprise—he actually took his time. His cock stroked slowly, effortlessly into her pussy over and over, making sure to hit ever single pleasure spot buried within. He held her close, hand clenched in her hair, her arms wrapped around his body nails digging into his shoulders making him hiss against her face. His other hand gripped her hips as the tip of his cock pushed against her pelvic floor with every push. 

She fucking loved this man. 

And he fucking loved her. 

"Please harder Juicy, I want it harder." Amina grunted breathlessly fighting against his hold at her hips to meet him halfway. "You wont break me—and it wont hurt me.. Please.. Oh please..." 

"All the time in the world to fuck you beautiful," he kissed her cheek. "I wanna make love to you, not fuck you stupid." Sliding out of her a bit he slammed back down hard once making her scream in pleasure.  
"LIKE THAT!" Amina breathed out eyes, shooting open. "Please like that.. Again." 

"Nope," he continued to tease her drawing lazy circles at her hip and tightening the hold in her hair. "Let me take care of you baby, you just focus on cumming for me again and we'll call It even okay?"  
She couldn’t speak. 

Thrusting faster just bit, Juice started a rhythm and got lost in the their sweat bodies smacking against each other in perfect harmony. She bounced on his cock underneath bringing her body forward ever time he pushed in and out determined to help bring them to ecstasy. biting down on his shoulder, he gasped fucking her harder as her teeth dug into him. 

His back burned, her fingers ached and the fear of drawing blood flashed through her mind as Juicy rubbed against her throbbing clit with the pad of his thumb. Now propped up on his elbow, he stared at her, reading her face and loved every second of the threats she spat at him. 

"That how you want it baby?" He smirked, pushing his thumb harder at her clit. "That’s how you like me to fuck you huh?" 

"F—Fuckk You!" She growled eyes rolling in the back of her head. 

"I am fucking you Kitten, and apparently I'm fucking you damn good--" He moved her leg to wrap around his hip forcing his cock deeper with little to no push back. Amina cried out for sure, punching him in the back lightly with a slightly closed fists. 

"You're gonna make me cu—m oh fucking hell Juan Carlos I'm gonna spill all over!!!!" 

Her head thrashed from left to right, and he sped up, now slamming inside as her cries of 'Please, harder and fuck you' came out in one long, whiny demand. 

"At a girl, come on--- cum to me.. Fucking shit—meet me halfway babe." 

Her pussy clenched around him. Milking his cock as his thusts inside became sloppy. Muscles flexed and expression stern. It took everything in him NOT to cum before she could.  
For sure she would kill him. 

"I'm cumming Juicy!" She panted and pushed her body up, "There./.. There.... oh god there, I'm gonna cum—gonna---- c---ummmmmmm!" 

And there it was. 

She screaming and damn near blacked out as the pressure of a volcanic eruption exploded and her body folded allowing him to completely take over. Refusing to stop, Juice fucked her through it going pound for pound as she leaked all over his balls, and quivered around his aching cock. 

He needed to bust. 

Now. 

"Fuck babe," He hissed raising both her legs to clamp around him. "I fucking love you Kitten, I love you soo damn much!" 

Barely able to get it out, he pounded a few more times into her body, desperate to fuck her into the damn mattress if he had too. Feeling his cock tighten and his balls draw up, he pulled her hair roaring out the back of his throat as he jet streamed inside, coating her pussy with his warm cum until he had no choice but to stop. 

The fucking mess was insane. Covered his entire lower half with mixed juices and the feeling of sticky would soon to follow. 

Catching his breath he looked down at Amina's stunned but smiling face; still trying to catch her own breath. 

"That--- oh my god that." Her eyes fell closed before opening once more, still with a smile she ran her finger along his cheek pulling him in for a kiss. "For sure that's gonna get me pregnant, you know that right?" 

Juice smiled, his heart filled with pride. "I was kinda hoping it would babe." He admitted kissing her back and rocking his hips slowly, in an attempt to get his cock hard again. "We can try again just to make sure it takes though." 

She gave him a look before realizing what he said. "Ah how bout a double hell no, I cant feel my fucking legs right now move it Juicy," Swatting him on his shoulder playfully, she wiped her sweat sulked hair from her face and smiled. "Quit staring at me like that boy." 

Juice laughed a bit, still grinding his cock against her every now and then. "Ain't nothin' boy about this right here love." He pushed making his point clear when her eyebrow quirked up and a devilish smile across his face. "Not time for you to get away from me yet, still got some ass kissin to do." 

"You've done enough trust me," she shot back. 

"Haven't even started yet," Feeling his hands roam thighs and slick passed her sticky pussy, Juice, took his cock out of her and drug it slowly down to the her ass. 

His teeth hugged his bottom lip snugly, as he bit back the groan daring to escape his throat at the feel of her asshole tensing at his cock. Noticing the look of slight panic wiped across her face, Juice winked and prodded a bit more. 

Amina swallowed hard, "You gonna take it?" She asked just above a whisper feeling her body grow cold. "I know you want too." 

"To fuck you there—definitely. Yes. Absolutely.." Juice pushed again and heard her moan a bit before she could catch it. 

"J—just don’t hurt me okay? I—I've never done it there before." 

"You don’t have to be embarrassed babe, I'll take my time.... when you give me the okay to have you that way."  
Amina looked him over and exhaled. 

"I promised I wouldn’t hurt you again and I mean it. I love you and I only want to please you if you want me to.. Otherwise that'll be rape, and I'll be damned if I'm ever gonna force myself on you." He leaned down and took her chin in his hand. "Hear me?" 

Happy and no longer terrified she smiled, raising her chin to kiss him with a loud smack.. "Heard. I love you Juan Carlos." 

Oh he had the look she loved. The up to no good face, and for sure thought she knew what was gonna come out his mouth next. She damn near waited for it. 

"Talk dirty to me baby." He grinned and covered her mouth, pushing his now had cock back inside her pussy making her spit a broken piece of his name. "And please don’t watch your fuckin mouth--- I wanna hear you scream my name till it hurts." 

"Sir, yes Sir." She pushed back. "Fuck me.... Now..." 

"All night if you want me too Kitten... All fucking night.."

To Be Continued


	31. Make Up Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than making up... multiple times... raunchy and sexy style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juice is determined to make sure Amina forgives him.... :). This chapter is short.. the ending of the make up session from the previous post. Enjoy!

_On.. And on... and on...._

_Over and over... and.... yep... over_

Legs shaking, body hot all over. The bed, table, dresser, in front of the fucking mirror. Relentless he fucked her every which way-- and she loved every bit of him.  
He was raw, cut, and had stamina out of this fucking world. 

Barely able to keep up, Amina held on. Gripping the sink till her all blood circulation was lost. He had a grip on her hair, bunched up in one hand at the top of her head. The slid across her back, cupping her hip making her toes tingle as he slammed over and over into her body. 

Giving her head a hard tug, her eyes emerald eyes, now darker than ever met his brown eyes, a smirk plastered across his lips. 

He was fucking loving this. And so was she. 

"Ready to stop me yet babe?" He breathed out keeping his hard rhythm up as her ass slapped against his skin. "Cant take anymore?" 

"Fuck you." She growled giving him a hard push back, "I won't t—t—app o-oo-utt-!" Stuttering out of this world. She felt her grip start to slip on the sink, and knew he did too. Quickly he released her hip and grabbed her arms at the crooks of the elbow, refusing to stop his pounding. 

"I got you, come on Kitten, one more time.. Do it for me, I know you can." 

Catching her breath she bowed her head willing her body to give in to him, trusting him completely. Her pussy clenched over and over; missing his thick cock that was buried deep within the depths of her ass. He spat through gritted teeth, rocking faster against her soon to be numb backside-- The feeling was so surreal, never had this felt so fucking good. 

"Juice please its starting to fucking hurt !" She squealed, "I c—can't c—cuu—mmm!!" 

Her eyes shut closed, her breathing sped up, and her mind started to go blank. For sure a black out was vastly approaching Juice noticed judging by the way she no longer tugged against his hold at her arms. He'd succeeded at damn near fucking the daylights out of her... literally. 

He slowed his pace, paying close attention to the whimpering in her voice. Her skin was hot under his touch. Sweat sulked and smelled of nothing but pure ecstasy. Wrapping an arm around her stomach making sure she didn’t fall he took his other hand and found her soaking her pussy. The minute he touched it was almost as if she came back to life snapping her head up damn near head butting him. 

"HURRY UP!" She yelled at him slapping at as much of his body she could reach from behind her. Laughing out loud he couldn’t help but too. 

"Figured that would wake you the fuck up. Come on, last ride and were about to be done as soo as you get this one off, I promise." Juice whispered licking her sweaty earlobe as she moaned. "Wrap an around my neck and don’t let go." 

Amina shivered. "Please make it fast, I can't feel my fucking legs Juicy." 

No need for anymore confirmation, he heard her loud and clear. With his cock still hard, he started slow, surprised that she was still wet enough to take it in the ass. How the fuck was that possible, he had no words. One thing for sure. His girl was a keeper. Sexy, feisty, drop dead gorgeous, and could take a dick like no other woman he'd ever been with. For sure, he wouldn’t let her go, now way in hell. 

"Almost there baby, I can feel you—you like how full I make you feel huh? Me playing with you pussy and fucking your ass ohh shit," he hissed biting back the urge to pound into her. "Ne—need you to let go, please Amina, please go now." 

"Rub me harder!" She yelled, taking the lead with her hips as she pushed back onto him. For sure her lip would be bloody by the time they were through, the crimson taste greeting her taste buds. "Yes--- y—yess" 

Her mantra coaxed him, enticed him and damn near made him crazy, as he plunged his fingers in and out her cunt, and tortured her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her song series of 'yes' and 'no' made him speed up trying to stay in sync as she slammed herself back on him. Pound for pound he met her sending shivers up and down her spine. 

"Fuck me Juicy, oh lo---- h—h—ave me---r---cy on ME!" Gasping she bucked forward, clenching her ass and pussy around his fingers and cock sending her spiraling, and him roaring as he spilled his seed filling her asshole to the brink. 

She panted, cried his name out till the cows came home; her hands crushed the back of his neck, fingernails stabbed her abdomen feeling her muscles clenching and crushing beneath. 

"Help me—oh my good help me!" Amina huffed feeling the last wave of tingling in both her holes. "I don’t know---- what the fuck!" He huffed and puffed right along with her, arms loosely clutching. Her head fell back on his shoulder kissing him on his sweaty cheek. "I love you baby—so much—so, so much... only you." 

"Only you Kitten," Kissing her back with force, he took her bottom lip in between his teeth and groaned when she matched him. "Keep it up and I'm gonna get hard again." 

"Oh no!" Jumping from him, as the left over evidence of their encounter slid down her inner thighs. "I'm gonna need a shower and before you ask, you can NOT join me. I'm sore and I stink." 

Juice flashed his mega watt smile. "I'll still take you baby, stinky ass and all." Slapping her ass lovingly. "I'll go in the other bathroom no worries, take your time." 

"I plan on it." He stood at the bathroom door watching as she turned the shower over, and as she waited for the temperature to adjust, he scanned her over eyes landing on her belly. Amina could see him staring and smiled to herself. 

"I'm not pregnant Juice stop looking at me like that baby." She laughed winking at him. 

"Not yet you mean. Keep fucking me like that I swear you will be and very soon love." Juan blew a kiss to her, and took his leave." 

Amina breathed out.. 

Damn near losing her breath. 

Unable to fathom words, she just stepped in the shower with a smile bigger than planet earth. Satisfied wasn’t the word. 

Happy, Ecstatic.. And then some..


	32. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juicy and Amina briefly talk about what's to come for the two of them, while still managing to fuck around a bit before reality hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post through out the day to get the ball rolling with the whole revenge on Jax Teller segment. :).

Turning over slightly, she winced at the throbbing sensation between her legs and couldn’t help but to smile. Even at first light in the morning, she was happy. Not happy that it was 7am. But happy because she was wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, and who she knew loved her dearly.

More like tangled. Raising her head up to look him over, she couldn’t help but to smile at the battle scars she'd left behind after the multiple romping the day before. His neck had hickeys, deep scratches were at the tops of his shoulders, his chest also had scratches and a few light love marks. Claimed he surely was. No doubt about it.

Running a hand through her now matted hair, Amina twisted in his grasp and tried to ease out of bed without waking her lover. He was quiet—sleeping soundly. Face relaxed and breathing even.

Juice cracked an eyelid open trying his hardest to hide the smirk forming across his lips, as he loosened his grasp around her body. He watched as she attempted to slide out the bed, without waking him.

Staring at him she was. The look on her face was priceless—the way she scanned him over, Juice could only imagine the damage done, but then again she didn’t exactly get away Scot free either. She too wore matching marks, arms, neck, chest, back, and on her thighs. Battle scars indeed and it made him damn proud to be the owner of them. She was his. And his only.

He felt her remove his arm all the way and move to sit upright, before taking one last look back at him with a smile. Watching as she got up and stretched, the faint sunlight that peeked in between the curtains outlined her naked body, paying close attention to the hickeys he left on her side, and back.

The boner he got from the sight before him was inevitable.

Amina searched the room finally coming to the front of the bed to bend and pick his tee shirt she wore the night before off the floor. Just in time to hear a growl from Juice that made her jump instantly.

"Thought you would've had enough bending over after last night huh babe? Haven't I taught you anything?" He rose from the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned into the headboard.

Amina rolled her eyes, pulling the tee shirt over her head. "I told you I could take a pounding, or ten every now and then Juan Carlos." She winked and tried to smooth out the wrinkles as the shirt stopped just above her knees. "Besides, I'm still a little sore so don’t get any ideas."

Juice laughed. "I just woke up to my girl bent over completely assed out, the hell you mean don’t get any ideas. I've gone plenty." He bucked his hips bringing attention to his lap. "I ain't the only one with ideas ya know?"

"Keep it away from me then, I can barely feel my legs, let alone my ass right now." Rubbing for emphasis, she smiled playfully. "I'm sure I've got marks all over it thanks to you."

Juice watched for a bit. "Bring it over here, I'll kiss it an make it all better for you sweetheart."

Amina eyed him, noticing the look she knew all to well in his eyes. "No thank you." Thinking better of it, she turned and headed for the bathroom. "I need to go pee and I'm locking the bathroom door Juice so don’t even think about it."

"I'll be good." He lied through his teeth. "Besides I got enough memories of fucking you on every hard surface of this house to last a lifetime—for sure I don’t mind getting' off alone this morning."

"Uh huh!" She threw back at him, holding true to her word when he heard the lock turn behind the door.

Stretching out on the bed after waiting until her morning routine was done, Juice closed his eyes and couldn’t help the smile on his face. The shit this girl did to him had his head swimming like no tomorrow.

He barely noticed when she emerged from the bathroom now wearing her own clothes, still barely clothed. A tank top, and a pair of short, black gym shorts at spilled the bottom of her ass cheeks out the bottom.

Teasing him for sure she was.Her hair was damn, and thrown on top of her head just the way he liked it, and she smelled of some kind of fruity bath wash she used daily.

"Feel better?" He asked raising up to meet her at the dresser.

"Yes indeed." Amina smiled in the mirror, feeling him wrap his arms around her body pulling her close to him. "You need to take a shower too, you smell like pussy and sweat." 

"Your pussy just so happens to smell and taste fantastic." He whispered nipping at her earlobe, "Ten bucks says you got off in the bathtub." 

Her eyes shot to the mirror and for the first time in a long time he caught her blush right on cue. Watching as her green eyes searched his as she tried to maintain composure and keep her flushing cheeks at bay, Juice couldn’t help to feel triumphant at his discovery. 

Sliding his hand into her shorts, he ran a finger along the strip of hair before skipping over her clit to push her legs apart with his hand. He watched her face as she watched him to the mirror. "Last time I had you like this, we were in the club house parking lot leaned up against the car. Remember that?" He whispered, nuzzling her earlobe softly. 

Amina breathed in deep nodding without speaking. 

"You came so hard for me, although you were nervous about getting caught—still you enjoyed yourself. I saw every last emotion play out. From the time you felt me touch you, right until you broke—I'll never get tired of making you cum for me Kitten." 

Moaning a bit at the feel of him petting her Amina realized he hadn't penetrated her yet, and couldn’t help but to smile. Sore he knew she still was. 

"Gonna keep your hand there all day?" She teased turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm not complaining, just curious though." 

"I wouldn’t mind, smart ass." Juice kissed her softly, slapping her ass playfully. "But then neither one of us will get through the shit we have planned today." 

She bit the side of her cheek, smiling brightly, intensly looking in his eyes as he heldh er stare. "You love me Juicy?" She whispered pecking his cheek soft and quick. "Do you really love me?" 

"With every fucking bone in my body Amina." He clutched her close. "More and More each and every single day." 

"Good answer." 

The silence between them for a bit he enjoyed, but knew that wasn’t the end of the questions. Waiting until she was ready, he allowed her to bury her face at the side of his neck, before feeling her take a deep breath against his chest. 

"You're not gonna kill Teller you?" Her voice broke off suddenly and he felt her tense against him. "Don’t be upset with me—trust me I'm not trying to start anything.. I--I just wanna know." 

Juice swallowed hard. He had thought about it honestly, but couldn’t admit it to her. "Crossed my mind when I first found out." He told her, "Kill him—like really.. Nah, I wouldn’t do that you because even though he's scum of the fucking earth deep down, I know you love him." 

"I don’t---!"  
"Not like that Kitten." Juice caressed her hair with his hand as she buried more into his neck. "Whether we settle it in the ring, or outside like real men, one way or another it has to be done. You realize that when this happens the entire club will know—everything---- about us right?" 

Amina sighed. "Yeah I do, and I don’t know how they'll take it. Gemma, definitely not, you know she fucking hates me—you know my dad is okay with it.. Well at least he will be, but if I turn out to be--" 

Feeling him pull away from her gently, Amina couldn’t help but to smile at the look on his face. Staring at her he was for a few seconds, until his eyes drifted south. 

"If you turn out to be pregnant babe?" Juice interrupted. "What happens then other than the fact that he'll be pissed at both of us until you bat your pretty green eyes and remind him that he'll be a grandpa.. Officially?" 

"Think that'll actually work?" 

"Every fucking time," he laughed. "You've been playing him since you were a kid-- don’t know what other father would allow their teenage daughter to be alone with a fuckin' biker who had the hots for her? Your old man was a push over then---- and he still is now.... and so am I." 

"You still didn’t answer the question Juicy—about Jax." 

Stepping closer, he pushed her back and slid his hands to cup underneath her thighs. Sitting her bottom at the edge of the dresser he stepped in between her legs resting his hands at either side of her body. 

"For the last time, Kill him no.. Beat the shit out of him definitely. And you are not to interfere or warn him beforehand, you got me Kitten?" He told her. 

"Okay." She whispered and bit the side of her lip. "I promise I'll stay in my place this time." 

Juice gave her a smirk. "And why is that?" 

Amina rolled her eyes. "Because you fucking told me too... Jerk." 

Satisfied and suddenly horny at the feel of his cock pressed up against her shorts, he grinded his hips into her pushing his face into the crook of her neck. "Good fucking answer—now, you think I can have my breakfast now? I'm kinda fucking hungry." 

Judging by the look on his face, she knew exactly what he wanted. 

Stuck with no where to run too, she had no choice but to give in.. And hot damn was It worth it. Feeling him tugging at her shorts she lifted her body up letting him slide them off and tossed them to the floor. He licked his lips and kissed from her knee up to her inner thigh, before placing it on his shoulder as he lowered his face to her pussy. 

"Gonna make this one quick, we do have shit to do today remember?" He teased, biting her thigh making her jump. 

"Whatever you say handsome." Amina smiled back. "Stop talking and start eating." 

The last she saw was the fire in his brown eyes before pushing his head down into never never land. For sure this was a good way to wake up..


	33. This Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like its a new beginning for our favorite duo. Amina is in love and so is Juan Carlos Ortiz! Enough said.

Feeling like a million bucks and then some, Amina couldn’t help but to hold her smile. This was right. She closed her eyes and held the small smile on her face, occasionally taking peeks to her left to watch as Juice drove her car. One hand tight on the wheel, the other hand locked within hers. 

The feel of his thumb rubbing on top of her hand back and fourth slowly, and every now and then he would bring it up to his lips giving a small kiss that sent shivers down her spine. It was back to school, and he did the honors after eating his 'breakfast....' twice that morning, of driving her to school today. The first time ever he'd given up his bike. 

As he pulled into the parking lot, he shut the car off to get out and quickly walked over to Amina's car door to open it for her. Ear to ear she smiled and accepted his hand as he helped her out the car. He leaned over and pulled a few light textbooks from the front seat and tucked them under his arm. 

"What?" He tried to keep a straight face when she looked at him weird. "I'm being a fucking gentleman and all you can do is laugh at me?" 

"I'm not laughing Juicy," she rolled her eyes playfully and raised to the tips of her toes. "I'm loving every bit of this right now--- eventually you'll get tired of trying to tread lightly here and I'll be there to call you out on it." 

"Fuck you Kitten," he growled smirking playfully. He took hold of her waist pulling her body to push against his. Searching her face, and briefly looking at the hickey he'd left behind near her ear he kissed her hard, making her gasp upon impact. 

Amina giggled and tried her hardest to return the kiss, for sure he'd done it on purpose. "You know, I don’t talk to Justin like that anymore—especially since you and I are good again, no need to worry about him like you did before ok?" 

He didn’t answer. 

"I'm serious Juan Carlos,.. If we're gonna start over then you cant do the whole pop up on me constantly while I'm here. Trust me I like it when you visit me but just don’t be a pain the ass with it okay?" Amina smiled at him awaiting an answer. 

Rolling his eyes, he looked around them before agreeing. "You can be friends with the fucker—but if he touches you I'll break his face. Got me?" 

"I love you baby." She smiled and kissed him again. "Don’t be late picking me up or else I wont fuck you for a week." 

"If that's the case then what do I get if I'm here early?" He couldn’t help it. Refusing to let her get the best of him he just had to challenge back. She leaned in closer to him, motioning of him to lean down into her. 

Licking her lips, she whispered ever so lightly, "If you're early, I'll blow you in the car--- until completion. You know how I just hate to make a mess in my car yeah?" Nipping his earlobe until he grunted, she laughed loud feeling his grip tighten at her waist. 

"Can we just get back in the car then? Don’t wanna drive to TM with a fuckin hard on Kitten." He teased pushing into her again. "Come on you cant leave me like this!" 

"Oh come on Juice I have to go. I'll make it up to you though I promise okay?" She smiled brightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you handsome, and please be careful.. I don’t wanna get a call during class that something happened to you and I have no way of getting there ok?" 

He nodded kissing her back. "Heard babe, I'll be back later for you. Behave yourself woman." 

"Will do." 

The duo kissed once again before he finally let her go. Leaning up against the back of car, he watched with folded arms as she walked toward the front entrance, with a slight limp, making him crack up silently. For sure it'll be a minute before she could walk straight again. She hopped up the steps, stopped to talk to a few passing people, and completely ignored the other guys that seemed to do the most to get her attention. She paid absolutely no mind and never once looked over her shoulder to check if he was still there. 

Because of that, with one last look Juice turned and got in the car. 

"Have a good day baby." He said out loud, although she couldn’t hear him, still it did him justice anyway. 

**  
Jax watched from the office as Juice stepped out of the Camaro and walked over to Kip to talk for a while. He'd been expecting Amina to get from the car but figured she was in class soon after. Bitter he fucking was; still. Although his face didn’t hurt anymore his pride damn sure was dinted especially since Juice made it his personal business to keep Amina away from anything that had to do with SAMCRO for the last few days. 

"Its not worth it Jackie boy," Chibbs appeared walking over to the coffee maker to click it on. He'd been watching him stare for a while and knew exactly what caught his attention. "Leave 'em be." 

"He fucking punched me, what the hell do you mean just leave it? I'm the fucking Vice Prez and that shit is just disrespectful—he needs to be punished." 

Chibbs sighed hard. "Dontcha think it was disrespectful what you did to the lass? She's ya fukin sister for Christ sake! And the lads ol' lady—not 'ya place ta touch boy. Sons don’t share ''ya know this yeah?" 

Jax gritted his teeth and balled his fists. "I wanted her first—he just came alone and took her from me." 

"Unbelievable." Chibbs rolled his eyes and stood up to face Jax. "You'll be in deep shit the minute Clay finds out you touched her. Why in the hell would you want to jeopardize the entire club over this?! Over them? Ya got somethin' real Jackie boy with a lass made for you. The Doc don't come around often can ya blame her at this point? Ya don’t pay any attention, pissed off always, and obsessed with Amina like no tomorrow. E'nough is E'nough lad its time to bury this and move on brother." 

Hoping that would be enough to get it through his mind, Jax tried to absorb everything Chibbs said, but couldn’t find a fuck to give even after the heart to heart. His mind was dead set on making Juice pay, and making Amina fall to her knees while he sat second chair in Chapel. She was gonna be his, that he knew. 

Looking him over the Scotsman threw in the towel and took his leave. Not wanting to stick around anymore, he went to seek out Clay—something had to be done before somebody got hurt. 

**  
Kip took his time detailing the inside of the Camaro, making sure not to leave anything untouched. The car had been washed, dried and waxed. Tires were rotated, oil had been changed, new wipers were installed, and the inside looked like she'd just got it off the lot. One thing about Amina, her car was her baby and she took care of her always. 

Drying off the windows one last time, Kip tossed the towel over and stretched his arms as he looked it over. Perfection it was. 

Juice lit a cigarette and stood next to him admiring his work. 

"She's gonna love it." He told him slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't worry I wont take credit for your work, she'll know you did it for her—and I watched." 

Kip laughed. "I'm guessing this is apart of the ass kissing ceremony you've been putting on these past few days—how's that workin out for you?" 

"I'm off my bike and in a car—this car—at that for the first time in forever. Ive been locked away in the fucking house for the last few days cleaning every fucking thing I can get my hands on.. She's been tucked away with me, and I'm driving her fucking car... THIS car..." 

Looking over the car, his biker bro had to agree. "yeah as if I didn’t hear you say that the first time right?" 

"Its workin out pretty fucking awesome to say the least.." Juice flashed his million dollar smile and crossed his arms. He inhaled on his cigarette and turned to Kip. He knew there was more to say than just the general topic of the Camaro but it was hard to get out, especially not knowing where Kip stood as far as his relationship with Amina went. Glancing over his shoulder, he took notice of Jax coming out of the office. 

Kip looked over too and shook his head. "You know this shit aint gone end well if it keeps going like this right—might as well fight it out like men and be done with it. The whole club knows how you feel about Ami, time to make it known to her father so Jax can be corrected for what he did to her... she deserves that much." 

Juice agreed. "I hear you, and I intend too..." Turning to Kip hep laced his hand on his shoulder inhaling on his cigarette with the other hand again. "Speaking of Amina-- I know I was a fuckin' prick to her, and I'm still making it up as we speak. Just want you to know that I would never truly hurt her.. Ever. I really love her bro, just need you to trust that." 

"She loves you too." Kip told him. "Sometimes more than I think she loves me, and that’s just heart breaking." They shared a laugh a bit, before silence took over. Almost as if they took that time to read the others mind. "I know she's good with you, you make her happy—just do us all a favor and stop makin' her fuckin cry. That’s the shit that gets to me. You don’t have to put your hands on her in order to make her cry Juice. She's fragile, mean as hell sometimes, but she's pure. Got a heart of gold and would do anything you ask—just don’t take advantage of that. She'll never be the same if you do." 

Understanding clearly, Juice shook his hand and made amends. Turning once again to Jax who's voice caught their ears, his jaw clenched at the fucking sight of him. The way he swaged toward the others sitting around the table made him fight the urge to bash his damn face in. In due time, he had to keep telling himself over and over. 

"Told her about the run yet? It's 4 days and its up the coasy with another Charter. Don’t ask for details that's all I know." Kips said leading Juice away from his glare toward Jax. "She'll be pissed if you don’t tell her first ya know." 

"I plan on it, after I pick her up from class today. I'm sure she'll be mad either way-- I feel like shit for having to leave her behind. We just got back to being good again, don’t wanna fuck it up." Juice rubbed the back of his neck and sighed deep. "Too much pressure and too much pussy-- I know I'm gonna fuck up somehow." 

He shrugged his shoulders not feeling in the least bit sorry for Juice's demeanor. "Its simple—if you love her, keep your cock in your pants. If you don’t.. Then let her go and stick it in another random bitch. Your choice bro."  
And with that Kip left him standing alone with his thoughts, as he collected the car washing stuff to put back in the garage. Juice knew what the answer to the statement was, but he couldn’t control his nerves trying to think everything over. 

To cheat was simple, and it could be hidden. 

To have the cheating revealed.. Is hell. 

Hippocratic hell... in his case. For sure Amina would skin him alive, especially after what he put her through. 

"Fuck em," Juice shrugged and popped another cigarette in his mouth. He looked down at his cock and smirked. "Guess its you and these hands for the next few days buddy." 

** Hearing the last of the day wrap up, Amina gathered her belongings from the table in the library and headed for the door. It was a nice and easy day, and catching up on work was a breeze, and somewhat of an enjoyment. She was on top of her A game, definitely ahead and the year was winding down fast. With only a few credits to go before the Winter break, she couldn’t wait to get out of school and spend more mornings snuggled up in bed with her beloved. 

Looking at her watch, she took note of the time, deciding to head toward the parking lot before he could have a chance to get impatient if he'd beat her there already. Passing by and smiling friendly, she waved too a few people, some she recognized, some not at all but still a smile can go a long way, so or she thought. Hearing her name being called as she stepped out the main entrance she turned around instantly, eyebrows raised. 

"I'm glad I caught up with you." Mr. Michael's huffed trying hard to catch his breath as he stopped in front of her. Amina took a step back a small smile appearing on her lips. 

"Everything okay there Mr. Michael's? Wanna tell me what's the big hurry to track me down?" 

Still struggling to catch his breath. "I-- I have some news I-- I—think you'll be interested in. Hold on." Putting up a finger she waited patiently, still with a look of humor on her face. "Its about being accepted into a new school for next years term since you're so ahead and writing seems to be your passion." 

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I never put any applications in for a new school--" 

"I did the recommendation—the school is New York, school of Literature and I think it'll be a great fit for you. You've got the grades and GPA definitely." He said. "Here I have the paper, just call them, and hear what they have to say. I submitted some of your work and I gotta tell ya Amina Marrow, you're just what they're looking for." 

Taken aback she was. Only being able to nod with her mouth slightly open, she accepted the paper slowly, almost as if it wasn’t real. 

"You sure they want me? I mean, I didn’t think my writing was all that besides I have an excellent tutor." Thinking about Juice she smiled. "I'll give them a call, thank you so much!" 

Mr. Michaels nodded, and said your welcome, just as the sound of a loud car engine caught his ears—well that and the sound of yelling students. 

"Trouble in the parking lot," He mumbled but she heard him clear. "Not interested there—I'll see ya Ms. Marrow." And with that he took his leave. Standing there and staring at the paper she did for a bit before the familiar sound of a Chevy Engine caught her brain waves snapping her out of the daze. She knew that sound like the back of her ass—and that made no sense whatsoever. 

Feeling her tummy flip flop, she rushed down the stairs, to see her Camaro coming to a complete stop a few feet ahead, with a small crowd forming. Taking the last two steps Amina walked passed the flag pole and watched as her boyfriend rolled down the windows, with the music blaring, before opening the drivers door to step out with the meanest look on his face yet. 

It was sexy. Her bad ass biker was fucking sexy—and hot damn it, he knew it! 

She folded her arms pushing her weight on one foot with a smirk of her own eyeing his like the stinky little devil he was. Amina couldn’t help the pool forming in her panties at the sight of him with that tight black muscle short sleeved shirt he had on that hugged his biceps in all the right places. He had on black jeans that sagged a bit and a black studded belt, with black boots. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark shades, but it was almost as if Amina could see straight through them once she'd grabbed his attention over all the other onlookers and bystanders. 

Twirling her hair around her finger she gave him a flirty wink and tried her hardest not to rub her thighs together when he smiled back, removing his shades to look at her. 

"I know that fucking car, what's that damn girls name that drives this shit? She's Justin's bitch right?" Juice overheard a random girl say and it caught his attention. 

"What did you just say?" He asked her, being careful not to scare the living shit out of the cute blonde. "About the car, who's car is this?" 

The girl shrugged. "I don’t know her name, Am—something, but I do know she hands around Justin a lot. What don’t tell me she's your sister or something?"

Juice rolled his eyes. Stepping from the car as he closed the door behind him, the crowd around him backed up a little, the girls moved forward, making him laugh instantly. 

"Nah, her name's Amina and she ain't my fuckin sister." He ran his tongue along his teeth sending a nod in her direction. He smirked yelling out to her making the others turn around and look. "You gonna get over here or do I gotta come get you?" 

Juice called succeeding at making her blush yet again. Damn that man! 

Clearing her throat, she took a few steps forward as the crowd seemed to turn face to her approach and part like the Red Sea as she floated passed them. Her eyes were on Juice—and on him only, and for sure he held her gaze until she was a few inches away. 

"At your service baby." Amina smiled raising on the tips of her toes for a kiss that he wouldn’t dare turn down. Cupping her by the back of her neck to deepen the contact, he opened his mouth accepting her tongue as it slid passed his lips to dance with his. She heard him groan into her mouth sending chills up and down her spine. 

The girls whispered. 

The guys were jealous. 

And Amina was happy. 

Feeling butterflies throughout her stomach, she pulled away but before she could hide her blush he caught her chin with his finger laughing quietly, "Never thought I'd see the damn day that you blush on the regular babe," he licked his bottom lip searching her face. "I fucking love it." 

Amina nodded leaning in for a kiss again. "Can we go now, I don’t like all these nosy ass people staring at me, I think they get the picture—you're taken Juicy and so am I." 

After leading Amina around to the passengers side, he closed the door behind, slipped his shades back on and drove away, with a second look.  
**


	34. Perfect Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little lay over chapter while I'm thinking of the next scene. Enjoy

_Baby you're all the want... when you're lying here in my arms.. I'm finding it hard to believe.. We're in Heaven....._

Feeling him stroke her hair softly, trying his hardest to hold back a grunt as he attempted to focus on the fucking road was hilarious. And not to mention dangerous. 

"Fuckin shit babe." Juice whispered clutching her at the back of the neck into his lap, where she'd been for the last ten minutes. He tried to pay attention to the road and surroundings but didn’t realize how hard it was too do while getting head from a beautiful girl. 

Amina worked him—used every trick she had to her advantage and fought a giggle when he squeezed her neck for punishment as she blew him. His cock was hard, twitching in her mouth as she took a deep breath sucking him in down to the base making him push up. 

"Damn it baby don’t fuckin' stop, shit feels so lovely" he whispered, licking his lips trying to take small peeks at her before paying as much attention to the road as possible. 

Sliding her hand up and down his cock slowly, she gathered the moisture left by her mouth and from his pre cum to massage him bringing her mouth to his cheek giving him a sweet kiss, and a soft smile. Juice couldn’t help but to laugh, seeing her green eyes twinkle. 

"Like it Juan Carlos?" She teased him, kissing at his neck, stroking him harder. 

He shook his head; lip tugged between his teeth.. Eyes half lidded and fingers gripping the steering wheel tight. She didn’t need an answer. He leaned over, running a free hand down her side, giving her ass a light smack through her jeans. She arched intentionally into him letting him feel her breath against his neckline allowing him to enjoy the sweet torture of her hands rubbing him up and down. 

"I'm gonna come off the fuckin' chair babe, damn it." Juice hissed bucking his hips against her touch. "Fuckin' tease." 

"But you love it though." 

"Indeed." Smiling his turned his face trying his best to keep his eyes on the road to give her a kiss. "Suck me off Kitten, don’t let me finish in your hand baby don’t wanna make a mess in the car right?" 

"Uh huh," Winking she lowered her head again, letting the flat of her tongue drag hard around the tip of his cock before inhaling him to the back of her throat. Bobbing her head up and down hard with the help of his hand, she grunted, hallowed her cheeks before pulling off a bit to catch a breath. He pushed her back down before she could exhale, forcing her lips apart, the hold on her head turned into a fistful of hair as he concentrated on the warmness of her mouth as he fucked it. 

She could feel his thighs twitching up, his knee shaking, and his hold firm. Coming for sure he would be in no time. 

"C'mon Juice, I know you want too," she groaned out, licking his length from base to tip, watching in awe as the color slowly turned beat red as she pumped her fist on him. 

"Again." He demanded. "Don’t fucking stop till I blow Kitten, please." 

Understanding him perfectly, she swallowed him back in, tongue flat as he fucked the ridges and sides of her mouth with as much force he could muster without losing grip of the steering wheel. The engine roared in her ears, sending the car speeding faster down the road. 

"oh fuck!" Juice gasped bucking harder in her mouth. "I'm gonna bust babe, shit take it all!" His grip moved to the back of her neck as he pushed his hips shoving his cock as far as he could, just spitting his cum down her throat. Hearing her groan, and gag a bit as she struggled to take it all down, he pumped his hips a few more times before finally releasing his hold, sighing in completion. 

Amina raised her head, eyes watering a bit, before wiping a finger across her bottom lip with a smile. One last swallow, she opened her mouth to him and he saw nothing. 

Swallowed every last fucking drop.. Yes she did. 

With no choice but to pull over, he quickly did, into a near by parking lot of a convenience store to catch his breath. Putting the car in park, he pulled the driver seat back, throwing his arms over his head trying hard to catch his breath. Amina died of laughter moving over to lay her head on his shoulder. 

"You okay there Juicy? Didn’t break ya did I?" She asked voice full of laughter. 

"Fuck you." He breathed out hard, licking his lips. "I'm gonna get you back for that shit." 

"Oh come on don’t be such a big baby, you know you liked it." 

"Damn right I did.. A little too much. Gonna have to make that a tradition." 

Slapping his arms down so he could look at her, she smiled sending his heart into overdrive. "Blowing you while driving a tradition? Don’t think so love." She swatted him in his shoulder playfully before leaning in for a kiss. 

"Thanks for picking me up on time." 

Juice rolled his eyes. "You're very fucking welcome."


	35. Bittersweet Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The runs about to happen tomorrow , leaving Juice a bit uneasy about how to break it to Amina. Some how, he finds the right way with a great reward in the end.

A few days later while in the garage, Gemma walked inside the clubhouse to find the guys debating on what day the run would actually take place. Knowing it wasn’t her business to say anything, she pretended to be busy busting a crow eaters chops about the stains on the bar top. 

Stupid—her favorite damn word to call them. 

Ashley, "the red head" as they referred to her had been busy entertaining Uncle Bobby and Piney over by the pool tables. The elder men chose to sit the meeting out, already being informed of the details prior to the meeting taking place now. Taking her place like one of Santa's good elves, she propped herself on Bobby's knee, his hand secured at her hip and laughed it up, flipping her hair along the way. 

Not noticing the grit in Gemma's teeth as the matriarch walked over , the hell of her boots clicking echoing off the floor in her stride, she stopped on the other side of Uncle Piney nudging his shoulder to get his attention. "Anything I should know about?" She cocked an eyebrow lips sealed together, eyes staring intently. 

"Referring to the meeting or the girl?" Piney said, his voice slightly croaked. "Ask about the girl—its easier to answer." 

Gemma rolled her eyes at Ashley, watching as she worked Bobby over. "Don’t wanna know about that bitch, yesterday's news as far as I'm concerned. What's going on in there, haven't had a chance to talk to Jax and Chibbs is tight lipped. I know there's a run taking place, where is it?" 

"Nope." He told her, and turned around making sure the guys still had their heads together. "If its meant for you to know you will. Nothin good ever comes from you knowing beforehand—No Gemma cant say."   
"I'm his damn wife! Jax is MY son! I deserve to kn---" 

Amina walked in, letting the door slam behind her on accident, grabbing a few others attention. Giving a small wave to some of the girls she knew of--- not personally though—she strode across the floor dressed in a tee shirt, jeans and sandals making a beeline toward the back. 

Gemma watched her—Clay poked his head up and watched her as well making a weird face looking over to Juice who looked as if he didn’t have a clue in the world either. Not wanting it to seem as if he wasn’t paying attention, clearly the sight of her and the disgruntled look on his face made him worry a bit. This fucking meeting couldn’t be over fast enough. 

Barging through the door to the nearest bathroom, Amina threw herself on the floor to hug the porcelain god before her, to hurl breakfast from a few hours ago. Arching back she let loose, feeling completely disgusted at the sound of regurgitated food hit the water. Truly disgusting it was. A few more times she stayed still and waited until it was safe to raise her head. 

"Son of a bitch!" She groaned as she pulled herself to her feet, flushing the toilet instantly. Her stomach flip flopped, and gurgled a bit and a loud burp escaped her throat. Would've made daddy proud to hear in other circumstances. Trying her hardest to maintain composure she quickly rinsed and wiped her mouth pulling out some gum from her bag to help settle her stomach before taking deep breaths. For sure she was coming down with something, and this was the wrong time to get sick. What the hell?! 

Clay clenched his aching fists a few more times before concluding the conversation. Looking over at his tired mates, he finally got everything in order. The run was to take place tomorrow night, and will last 4 days.. The cargo was guns and ammunition, and the prize was a helluva lot of money. Music to their greedy ears.   
The last vote. 

All in favor. 

Done. 

Like lightening Juice was gone, hauling ass down the hall in search of his green eyed beauty which he damn near toppled over as she pulled the bathroom door open just time for him to stop dead in his tracks. 

"Jesus Juicey slow down! What's the hurry for?" She breathed out whisking hair from her face. 

"Could ask you the same thing." He shoved his hands down in his pockets, pretending to distract himself from giving her the look over. "Everything alright with you?"   
Amina swallowed hard. "Everything's fine, why?" 

Juice smirked. "Liar. You just puked your brains out and if you chomp down on that gum any harder you'll break a damn tooth." Her eyes went big, and so did his smile. Taking one arm to slip through the belt loop of her jeans, he tugged her forward and was delighted when she obliged. "Got something you need to tell me?" 

She shrugged her shoulders, eyes trying to find her father somewhere behind him, but there was nobody. In the fucking hallway alone they were—like being alone happens at the club house... Ever! 

"What was that meeting about? All of you with your damn heads together like something is up—is he okay? Are you okay?" 

"Relax," Juice silenced her slapping her bottom lightly. "Everything's fine, just finishing up some last minute details on some shit—gotta trip coming up and we all have to go babe." 

He knew good and damn well slipping it to her that way was best. There would be no time to think of a long excuse as to why he had to leave, and they weren't at home, so the chance of her pitching a fit were slim. "How long?" She looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. For sure she'll be crying in a bit and a big pussy she refused to be called. She could do this—she could let him go and not be a bitch about it. "And don’t lie to me, tell me how long the run is for?" 

Juice bit at his lip "Four days," he sighed deep, making sure to keep his hold on her pants. "Your dad just confirmed it, I was gonna tell you as soon as I saw you walk through the door; but then after speaking to the girls you passed you got this look on your face and made a run for it... now your turn, tell me what's wrong with you, and I wont take nothing for an answer." 

The way he looked at her made her feel small. Unsure, and maybe even a bit nervous to a certain extent. She fidgeted in his arms and he laughed at her causing the aggravation to strike quickly. Tired of waiting he clearly was. "You smelled the smoke in the room and you ran to puke. I smoke all the fucking time and it never made you sick before right?" 

Still squirming like a kid under pressure, he looked over his shoulder and took her hand, leading her toward one of the empty rooms in the back. Her knees were shaking but she followed without a word or worry.   
Juice closed the door behind her and held her close. Mentally counting the seconds before she broke down, his arms held her close, allowing the tears from her eyes to fall on his shirt. 

"I--I—Damn it Juice you d--don’t understand--!" He heard her muffled voice tell him. 

But he understood perfectly. "What's not to get? You're pregnant Amina, I knew it from that look on your face as soon as you step foot through the door. Not to mention you've been fucking me like crazy—hormones are a bitch so I've heard." 

She pulled away, not bothering to wipe her eyes, staring at him in disbelief. 

"You're okay with this? This? As in me being pregnant? I'm fucking pregnant Juice! How the hell can you be okay with this? My dad? This shit with Jax! Oh and Gemma.. Oh don’t get me started on her!! You know how she feels about me—the bitch HATES my guts—daddy.. Oh my daddy what the hell am I gonn---" 

Slamming his mouth upon hers, he kissed her hard until she nearly got light headed from the lack of oxygen. Shaking in his arms she was. Terrified her face read, as she took deep breaths trying to calm down.   
But he didn’t worry. He didn’t fret and he sure as hell didn’t reject or scold her in the least bit. He held her face in both his hands gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs. 

"I've never taken you with a condom Kitten... you've never asked for one. Every single time I finished has always been inside you." He smiled. "They may think I'm a fucking idiot but I knew exactly what I was doing every time It came to you. I want this.. You want this... We are going to do this and I don’t give a flying fuck who doesn’t like it. You're mine baby, I told you that from the beginning. Now you're carrying apart of me inside you.. Couldn’t ask for anything better." 

Her eyes were still. Almost as if she still struggled to process what had just been said. 

"I want you. I want this baby. I love you." Juice repeated over and over until she snapped out of her daze and smiled from ear to ear. "There's my girl,"

"oh my god, I'm pregnant!" Amina whispered with a happy squeak to her voice. "This is un fucking real!" 

"Watch your lanugage," Juice teased. 

"Shut up stupid." She grabbed his face and kissed him throwing her body into his hard chest, loving the way his arms felt so right around her. "I'm gonna have your baby Juan Carlos! Oh my god I'll be a biker baby mama."   
Juice threw his head back in laughter. "I'm starting to question your sanity woman I swear." He whispered kissing her cheek. "Biker baby mama, doesn’t really have a nice right to it ya know." 

"Got any suggestions?" 

"I do." He pulled her back just enough to see her face. Staring into her green eyes damn near made him forget his thoughts until felt her tummy pushed up against his as he held her. Looking her over, his smile that warmed her heart slowly creeping back on his face, he leaned in, planting his lips to her ear. "I was sorta thinking more along the lines of Mrs. Amina Nicole Ortiz, if ya catch my drift." he gently whispered running his tongue along the flesh of her ear lobe. Her body trembled like he knew it would and his hold tightened. "Tell me what you think about that?" 

Amina swallowed hard bringing her gaze back upon his. "I think I fucking love you that's what I think." 

Stunned and still in shock he knew she was. But there was no doubt in his mind what her response meant. 

"I'm leaving for my run tomorrow. I don’t want too but I have too. If you love me enough to make my proposal official right now, I say we make two stops. The jewelry store for the ring, and the convenience store so you can piss on a stick. I know in my heart you're pregnant, but I wanna take the test with me while I'm gone." 

Scrunching up her nose, she threw a look so cute he couldn’t help but to laugh. 

"Weird I know, but I just need too, that okay with you babe?" 

"I'm about to get engaged, you can take my panties and a prego stick if you want oh my god!" She almost yelled jumping up and down. "Let's go! C'mon Juicy right now I'm ready!" 

He nodded enjoying what stood before him. She tugged his arm, damn near yanking him as she ran for the door. "Hurry up! You drive!" 

Juice threw up a hand signal to his mates who laughed the whole nine watching him being tugged toward the door. "I'm with you Kitten. Always." He shook his head, pulling her backwards to snatched her off her feet. "Always and forever you know that right?" 

Running her hands over the top of his head, she traced his Mo hawk with her fingers. "Yes Mr. Ortiz, always and forever. Just the three of us."   
Refusing to let him speak another word, she settled bridal style in his arms, as he kicked the doors open, heading for the car. Her lips never leaving his.   
**


	36. Confrontation Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you do in the dark, surely will come to the light. Juice feels its way passed due.

Juice watched in awe as Amina sat comfortably in the private room across the conference table with the jeweler, who been so patient helping her to pick out her the perfect ring. Much to his surprise it had only been a little over an hour since they arrived and she was already down to three choices. 

She bit at the side of her lip, eyeing each one of the rings, picking them up carefully to try them on her finger. There was one that Juice had his eye on for her, and it seemed as if she was reading his mind, because her eyes kept drifting on it. Judging by the way she scrunched up her nose deep in thought she was gonna pick his initial choice. 

Sighing deep as the jeweler slipped off the princess style, diamond cut, emerald gemmed ring Amina held it in her hands cheesing from ear to ear. Taking a look over her shoulder she motioned for him to come over. Resting his elbow on the table, leaning beside her to watch as she thought over the ring a bit more. Juice scanned her face trying his hardest to keep his huge grin at bay. 

"What's wrong babe?" He asked, supporting his chin with the palm of his hand. "You don’t like it?" 

Amina shook her head. "Oh no trust me, I love them-- I love them all its just so damn hard to chose from." He watched her eyes as she scanned over the rings once more. "Help me please?" 

"Hmm," said Juice. "Can't leave a lady in distress I guess. Plus that pout will be the fucking death of me." Pulling up a chair, he held her hand in his taking the emerald diamond ring from her to slip back on her ring finger. "This one is my favorite wanna know why?" 

She smiled. 

"It’s the exact shade of green your eyes get when I get on your nerves, or when I play around too much and you start to get antsy.. Especially when..." Juice pulled her face to his lips gently, making sure the jeweler couldn’t over hear. "When I have you so fucking turned on to the point that you're begging me to make you cum--- but I wont give in right away... your eyes turn this color right here, and it drives me fucking insane." Giving her a soft kiss on her ear, he smiled against it feeling the shivers run up and down her spine. "Pick this one, I love it—and I know you do too. It was the first one you tried on, it’s the one Kitten." 

Letting out a small hard breath, she looked it over on her finger and couldn’t help but to agree. They'd found a winner. 

"You gonna wear a band too? Or wait until we're married?" She asked sounding unsure. 

"If you want me to wear one I will." Juice told her. "The matching one to that one is simple, no design. Doubt if you want me walking around with an emerald stone on my finger—kinda gay." 

Amina laughed and slapped him playfully. "You don’t have to get one if you don’t want too, I was just asking. At least the world will know that I'm taken without me having to shut the guys down personally every time." Throwing a wink his way, she turned to the jeweler and told him this was the ring. Not bothering to wrap it up, she kept it on her finger waving it in front of Juice's face. 

"On my way to being a married woman, I love you Juan Carlos Ortiz." Not waiting for him to reply she sealed the deal with a long kiss. 

"I love you too Amina Nicole Ortiz." Juice leaned into the kiss, running his hand across her belly through her shirt. "Love the both of you so much. Can't wait to see you fat." 

"Oh fuck you!" She gasped and bit down on his lower lip. "That was so mean!" 

"Kidding Princess, now, now, don’t be nasty. I'll have to take you over my knee right here if you bite me like that again." Juice teased her, letting his hand slip to grip her thigh. "Just because I'm putting a rock on your fuckin finger doesn’t mean you don’t have to listen to me... Behave yourself." 

Amina growled slightly trying her hardest not to push up against his hand. "Then stop teasing me you fucker." She licked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Don’t get all feisty with me either my hormones are out of whack and you don’t wanna know what a mood swing looks like right now. Be nice to me and baby Juicy." 

His heart flipped. His eyes raking over her stomach he couldn’t help but to shake his head. "Already using the baby against me—Damn it woman I'm in for a long nine months huh?" 

"Oh you know it baby." 

The jeweler finally returned and handed Juice the box; together the duo said their thanks and walked out the store hand in hand. Bringing her hand up to his face, Juice smiled and kissed her ring that glistened bright on her finger. 

"You happy?" He couldn’t help but to ask. "I know its fast--- a lot of shit's been going on but I wanted to ask for a while now. Even way back then I knew you were gonna be mine forever—just glad the time is now." He said holding her hand tight. 

"I am too.. I cant wait to tell daddy about the baby, hurry up so we can get to the drug store, I'm ready to go home." Amina tugged on his hand, not wanting to waste another minute. 

Juice couldn’t keep his eyes or hands off of her. Walking down the street to where the car was parked, it took everything in him not to slam her up against the door and take her right then. She was taunting him for sure. Licking her lips, throwing winks, digging her fingernails into his skin under his shirt. 

He sighed again, tapping her ass as a warning. "Keep it up babe I promise you're gonna get what your askin for keep touching me like that." He cocked his eyebrow trying not to laugh knowing she would completely ignore him. "Yep, keep on." 

She turned to him, a few steps away from the car. "Gonna run in the store and get the test for me, or you gonna wait out here?" The store was right across the street from where they parked. "I'll be quick." 

He shrugged looking over his shoulder. Wrapping one hand around her waist holding her close he pushed his pelvis into her. "Sure you don't wanna sit it the car with me for a minute or too.. I'm hard as fuck I know you feel it." 

Amina pushed back sliding her hand slowly down cupping him till he hissed. "What's the matter Juicy cant control yourself?" 

"If you move your hands down a bit more then that'll be all the control I need. C'mon babe be nice to me and I'll make sure its nice for you later—cant just leave me like this, won't know how to deal without your help." 

"Now look who learned to pout and bat their pretty brown eyes to get what he wants." Rolling her eyes giving him a hard squeeze at his waist she pushed up on her toes running her tongue along his bottom lip, till she felt him open his mouth slightly. His tongue slid passed her lips to play with hers and he cupped the back of her neck keeping their heads together. 

The sound of car horns snapped them apart, faces flushed and slightly out of breath. "You're gonna get me in trouble Juicy, come on lets get the test and go home, your fiance is ready for some playtime." She teased taking him by the hand toward the store. 

"That's what she said babe." Juice said, pulling at his pants as he followed behind her. 

**  
"You see that's the fucking problem with Harley's! You got damn bikers act like you run the damn road!" Amina yelled slapping her hand on the steering wheel. Pulling into her driveway she couldn’t help the slew of curse words escaping her lips at the sight of motorcycles all over the driveway. At least eight and counting. 

"Shit looks like a damn biker convention—the fuck is going on?!" Turning to Juice she questioned—but he had no clue. "You said the run was tomorrow night Juan Carlos why the hell are they all here at my house right now!" 

"Calm down.. I was with you for these last hours, phone didn’t ring not once, so how the hell am I supposed to know what this shit is about?" He told her, looking on as they pulled up trying to find a place to park. "Look, your dad is here." 

Sure as hell he was. Posted in the front yard, the with a cigar clutched between his teeth. He talked with Happy and Chibbs yelling over to another biker to move their shit out the way so they could pull in. 

"I don’t like this already!" Slapping the steering wheel again she crossed her arms throwing the car in park. "They shouldn’t be here." 

Juice could tell she would be crying soon. The mood was ruined. They were supposed to be kick starting their engagement, instead now they had to deal with whatever reason for the club at their home. 

"Its not fucking fair—shit just cant go right for me--" Sniffling as her eyes watered Amina bit at her inner jaw rocking her leg up and down. "Just go! Don’t know what they want but I'm sure as hell its got nothing to do with me. Go to them Juice, I know you want too." 

Taking hold on her face to gently turned it to him, he shook his head no. "I'm not gonna leave you. I told you the run was tomorrow night. I didn't just put a ring on your damn finger just to give you a reason to throw it back in my face by lying to you. I don’t know why their here, but we're gonna find out right now—together." He said firm leaving no room for debate. 

Unsure of their surroundings, she drove up as they made space for the Camaro and turned the car off. The other guys were all over the front yard talking about. Not yelling, or fighting. Just casually talking amongst themselves like they would do at the clubhouse. There was Happy, Chibbs, Bobby, Jax, Kozik, Kip and even Ope. Surrounded by a few of the newer prospects and some of the oldies like Uncle Piney., this was weird in itself-- couldn’t help but to be a bit curious. 

Playing with the ring on her finger, she stared for a while before sighing loud. Stuck between a rock and a hard place she was. 

"Gonna hide it?" Juice pointed at the ring. "Its your choice, and if you don’t want to tell them you don’t have too." 

"You're gonna be pissed at me if I take it off so don’t lie to me and say you wouldn’t. I know you Juan Carlos, better than you know yourself." She looked in the direction of her dad standing near Gemma. "That bitch is gonna notice it first-- I gotta tell him before she does, or else he'll be so hurt." 

"I know." 

"So that's it then. We find out why they're here. I take my dad away from the others to talk to him, and then everybody will know okay?" Amina planned out carefully. "I'll piss on a stick later we gotta do this now." 

Palming her hands in his, he could feel the slight tremble in them and felt horrible. "You don’t have to be afraid baby, I got you. This is a good thing, this shit gets out in the open before I leave—one less thing to worry about while I'm up the road. I don’t want you to feel like you gotta go through the beginning of the pregnancy alone—makes me feel like shit knowing I ain't gotta choice but to leave you—for that I'm sorry." 

"Its not your fault, I'm just—freaked the fuck out right now, all this crap is happening so fast--" Taking a minute to breath and rub a hand over her flat stomach. "I gotta throw up, i feel it." 

Juice smiled. "Half Sack took his time cleaning the shit out of this car, last thing he would appreciate is you giving it a make over. C'mon lets hurry and get out the car, ease the nerves a bit." 

Juice tugged on the door handle. "No, I'm hungry, and not just for sex you pervert!" 

"That's what she said." Juice winked and got out the car, running to the drivers door to take her out. She looked a bit uneasy and tried her best to swallow down the urge to puke right then. "Everything will be okay, no matter what I'm your Kitten ain't a damn thing gonna change that." He kissed her temple and grabbed right hand clutching it in his. 

Making their way up to the front yard, the guys stopped and spoke, talking amongst themselves, welcoming Amina as if they hadn't seen her in forever. Much to her surprise it took a while for them to make notice over the fact that they were holding hands. Refusing to let her get out of his sight, he held strong, hand still with hers, tucked off at his side as he talked to his brothers one by one. 

"Ya okay their lass look a bit ill," Chibba walked over a beer at hand. Giving her the look over he spoke to Juice slapping him on the shoulder with his free hand. "Thought ya woulda been sick of 'em by now no?" 

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Nah, he's not all that bad." Referring to Juice with a smile. "I kinda like him around." 

"Kinda," He snorted tugging at her hand. "I'm the fuckin man you love me around dont ya?" Teasing back leaving her fighting off a blush and a full blown hurl. He noticed her face when Chibbs offered her the beer he held.

"This official between you too now? Know that Clay's been wandering how serious it was, or if you two were still together or not—He's been keeping his distance away from ya lass thought you were pissed for not being around much." He said continuing to push the beer in her direction. "Peace offering, have a sip and take it to ya dad good way to break the ice." 

"Offering my dad a drink?" Amina couldn’t help but to question, taking the beer in her hand. "I don’t think he needs a drink, probably a cigar would get him talking but I'll be damned if I'm gonna smoke one of those nasty smelling things." She looked the beer over taking it in her left hand, Chibbs noticed the ring right away—guilty as charged he was for setting her up. They made eye contact for a while, and he looked over to Juice who had a knowing smirk spread across his face. They'd been caught. 

"Congratulations to ya both, its about damn time." Taking Amina by the cheeks gently he kissed her forehead. "I mean it.. He's a good lad good choice." 

"That's what he said." She giggled, leaning into the kiss. "Thank you for not making a big deal out of this—just got engaged today, and I'm planning to tell my dad in a bit too." 

"Good idea, I'm sure he's been waiting on it." Chibbs turned to Juice giving him a friendly embrace. "You take good care of our Princess Juicy boy, she's certainly worth the fucking risk." Juice hugged back, keeping his eyes locked on her. 

"Over and done with yeah? New life, cant carry the same old shit around ya will never have a chance to be happy." Chibbs ended the hug with a final pat. "Take a drink yeah, celebration just the three of us." 

"As much as I would like too--" she hands the bottle over to Juice. "She cant," he finished. The look on his face made Chibbs read in between the lines. "I'll drink for her—the plus one too." 

Nodding at her belly he took a long gulp swallowing half the beer before handing it back to Chibbs with the biggest school boy smile wiped across his beautiful face. Nothing more needed to be explained. They watched as Chibbs eyes went big, mouth open a bit before the light bulb went off. 

"Really?" Was all he managed to get out before turning his head looking over his shoulder. "Gonna be a father Juicy boy? Holy Shyte!" He laughed out grabbing him again as they told him the details. 

Over yonder Clay watched as his mate embraced his daughter and Juice for a bit for clipping off the end of his cigar. Gemma had been running her mouth for the past ten minutes and he hadn't heard a single word. He was in no mood to talk to her right now, the only thing he wanted was a few minutes alone with the apple of his eye. 

She didn’t seem right earlier the way she ran through the club house without throwing a second glance his way. Sure he could only blame himself if she was indeed upset—had every right too be. He was there for the club more than what he was for his own flesh and blood and it was time to end it now. 

That's why the club was here. His back up—against the wrath of his daughter if she unleashed her anger on him, he would have other people there to calm her down. Sucker he was—afraid of pissing off his own fucking kid.Pushing Gemma off from hanging on his shoulder, he gave her a kiss on the cheek in an attempt to slide away but given the look on her face, he knew it was easier said than done. 

"Can i join you? I know where you're trying to get too, and judging by the looks of their conversation with Chibbs, she's just not ready to speak to you yet." Gemma said, with her arms loosely around his. "Give her time—let her come to you." 

He took the cigar from his mouth a blew out, eyes still on his daughters smiling face. "She's my kid, cant just let shit go one like this and not have a clue what's goin on with her." 

Gemma sighed deep. "Looks clear to me, she's happy with the idiot I know you can tell. Probably his fault why she's been keeping away from you don’t ya think?" 

Unbelievable this woman truly was. 

"Nah, she's always been her dad's girl, even as a kid. He's always been there—got no problem with Juice," he gave Gemma sideways glance. "Don’t try to start one either. Boy's good with me." 

Shrugging her off, he swallowed his pride and made his way over to them, catching the neding of their conversation. Juice took another long swig of his beer motioning it upward to Clay who tapped Amina on her shoulder to get her attention. 

"Lookin good there sweetheart, how ya been?" He tried to break the ice casually; but his heart fell when he saw the look of discomfort on her face. 

Amina stepped back, turning her face into Juices chest accidently bringing her ringing hand up for cover. The diamond cut ring catching Clay's eye in seconds. 

"No, shit.." Juice groaned, trying to soothe her at the same time talking to Clay. "don’t look like that its not you." Still rubbing Amina's shoulders. 

"Was it something i said? Shit Amina I'm sorry your old man is trying to talk and catch up with you—but i didnt know the sight of me made you sick to your stomach.." The tone in his voice wasn’t sarcasm it was hurt. "I'll leave ya be—we can talk when you're ready sweetheart." 

Chibbs grabbed Clay at the shoulder. "Wait a minute there--- Jus' giv the lass a min." 

"She wont talk to me." 

"She will—just wait—watch 'em." 

And he did as he was told. Watching as Juice whispered sweet nothings in her ear till she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Talk to him," he coaxed as she calmed. "Please just talk, he thinks you fucking hate him Kitten--"  
Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed. Turning to look at her father, she swallowed hard. "Hate you? Daddy why in the world would I hate you—you didn’t-- why would you say something like that?" 

Waiting for an answer she wiped her tears still refusing to move from under Juice. 

"That look on your face. Haven't heard 'hey daddy' in so long and right now you wont even come give your old man a hug. i just thought that since this whole thing---" he pointed at the two of them together-- "since this happened there was no room for me anymore sweetheart that's all." 

Taking a minute to listen and understand, she shook her head denying everything he spoke. "Oh you're such an idiot daddy i swear," she forced a smile, covering her lips with her ringed hand. Yet again he noticed. "I don't hate you-- I just don't know how many times I have to threaten you about those nasty ass cigars! They stink and I cant take the smell of them—especially now please throw it out!" 

He died laughing. A big hard, heavy laugh throwing his head back, he bellowed out a laugh so loud some of the other guys had to stop and stare for a bit. For the first time in forever, Clay Marrow president of the MC was laughing. Amina felt her heart flip at the sight. This was her father, how in the hell could he even think she could hate him? She was the love of her life before Juice. 

"You'll always be my daddy, but no hugs for you until its gone." He watched as she folded her arms and Juice laughed at her pouting face. Clay had to choice, passing the cigar over to Chibbs he removed his Kutte and extended his arms, within record timing she flew into them wrapping her arms snuggly around his neck. "You said you quit daddy," 

"I lied Princess." He smiled hugging her tight. "Thought you didn’t have room for ya old man anymore, now that you're engaged and all." 

Amina giggled. "I guess nearly throwing up wasn’t the best way to reveal the ring. Might as well tell ya something else too.. Grandpa." 

He waited a bit, grasping her words, before pulling her back to look at her. All of her.. "Grandpa?" His eyes were wide. "Ya gotta be fucking kidding me." Clay looked up at Juice who shook his head yes. 

"We just found out, the test is in the car; had plans to make it official but didn’t expect the welcome home party when we got here." He said to him. "Congratulations Clay, hope you're not pissed at the rush of all this shit--- just sorta happened." 

"Pissed?" Not in the least bit he knew this too be true. "Shocked—surprised definitely." His eyes returned to his daughter. "But I'm happy.. Very happy for you both. You're good for her Juice, always have been. Take care of her boy and you better not fuck this up--" 

"No sir," Juice quickly said, rubbing at his mo hawk nervous. "I didn’t have my dad around growing up, gonna make sure my kid doesn’t know what that feels like. Guaranteed." 

She couldn’t be happier, throwing herself back into her fathers arms, she whispered her love for him until the tears poured down her face. Such an emotional wreck she'd become. What the fuck. 

Gemma over heard the cheers and observed the glancing at her finger as she passed her hand around for all too see. One by one, they were greeted with hugs and kissed and congratulations as news about the baby spread like a wild fire. She refused to be out of the loop. Refused to let this little bitch steal all the attention. Walking over with Jax not too far from behind, she pushed her way through the crowd, and stopped seeing Juices arm wrapped around her waist hand plastered across her belly, and her ringed hand planted firmly in the center of his chest for the world to see. 

Bitch.. Was the first word that came to mind. 

Meeting her eyes, Amina couldn’t help but to smirk. Knowing for sure if anybody would catch the smart ass drift she was throwing off it would be her. She watched as she nudged Clay trying to get his attention, and her eyes met the blue eyes of Jackson Teller. 

The feel of Juice's muscles tense against her caused her took look up immediately hoping he wouldn't notice the unwanted duo that joined their celebration. But of course this was Juan Carlos Ortiz, he was livid it was clear to see. Hoping to ease the anxiety that rushed through his veins she rubbed at his chest and back until he seemed to calm a bit. 

"That's what I needed to hear. Got my vote and blessing Princess, when's the wedding?" Clay asked lookin like a proud old papa grinning from ear to ear. His cigar had been clipped off, still he couldn’t help but to tug it within his teeth. 

Juice looked down at Amina. "Not sure yet, just popped the question today so the other plans kinda have to fall into place whenever we decide. Don’t wanna rush right babe?" 

"Yes." Clearing her throat. "No rushing, gotta take our time especially with the baby to work around and all, wedding will have to be second place." 

"Tell me Princess, ya gonna deal with being prego and school," Gemma butted in making Amina roll her eyes at the tone of her voice. 

it was sad to say that Gemma actually thought she could fool her by the lack of concern in her voice. The fact that she wasn't included on the breaking news in the first pretty much rubbed her the wrong way anyway, and now this--- here we go. 

"I'm almost done with school anyway for this term, as far as being pregnant that just sort of happened." 

"Still early so we'll play it by ear." Juice finally spoke up taking over to ease the badgering a bit. Gemma threw him a nasty look before looking over at Jax. 

"Gonna tell your sister congratulations or just stand there Jackson?" She had the damn nerve to say to him, knowing good and damn well that wasn’t a good idea at all. He was a little too happy to oblige. They watched as he blew smoke from his cigarette out cocking his head to the side with a smirk so cunning it made her stomach roll. 

"Congrats on the ring or the fact that he knocked you up before your 18th birthday?" He spat at the ground, literally in front of Juice's feet. 

"Son of a bitch." Amina whispered, grabbing Juice by his shirt to make sure he didn’t move. "I don’t need a congratulations from you-- I don't need anything from you Teller so just cut the shit and leave it be." 

Clay looked over at Gemma who much to his surprise was smiling from ear to ear. Satisfaction spilled all over her make-up ridden face. 

Happy and Kozik joined the crowd overlooking what was going down, while Kip made sure to take his place not too far from his best friend. For sure if the punches started to fly she wouldn’t need to be in the midst of the drama. 

Jax looked around. Mentally counting the seconds before coming to the conclusion that he just didn’t give a fuck anymore. Not like he wanted this shit to come out now, but the fucking nerve of her to get engaged to Juan Carlos without having the nerve to talk about it first—with anyone. 

Trying her hardest not to hyperventilate, her eyes roamed from her fathers confused and stern face, to the faces of the others. "Don't be disrespectful Jax, he didn't do anything to you—you're standing in front of my house, not yours and I'll be damned if i let you think you can just throw your weight around and get away with it because your mother is standing next to you. Both of you can leave for all I fucking care." Amina snapped, letting go of Juice to stand in front of him. 

Taken aback a bit by his fiance's defensive nature he looped a finger through her pants tugging back a bit. Knowing she would ignore the living hell out of him he counted to ten before looking over at Clay for some kind of assistance. But nothing came. Instead he turned his face to Jax and Gemma waiting. 

"Fuck is goin on here," Happy couldn't help but to ask. "Just a congrats man, she is your sister wont kill ya so say it." 

"Yeah i think it will Hap." Amina interrupted eyes beaming at Jax. "Do you wanna tell them why you're so fucking bitter or should I?" Feeling her heart slam against her chest but refusing to let him weasel his way out of this one. "Answer me." 

"Don’t babe." Juice groaned pulling her back by the pants. "Its not fuckin worth it right now." 

"The fuck do you know idiot!" Jax snapped. "The only fucking reason you ever came into this life was because he felt sorry for you. Thought you were a good kid with landed himself in a fucked up situation and the club was the way to get you back on track." Teller side stepped Gemma pushing her hand away from him as he yelled. "You came into my club, got a school boy crush on the president's fucking daughter and what we're all supposed to be slapping high fives because you finally fucked her and knocked her up in the process. Come on bro seriously?!" 

"JAX!" Gemma shouted. But he heard nothing. All he cared about was the eyes he had for one person, and she looked terrified of him right now. 

Juice wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, fuming he was. Taking a look down at her, she closed her eyes tears starting to pool. This was it, she told herself. They were all gonna know. Oh my god. "I'm sorry, babe." He whispered kissing her forehead lightly. "Its gotta be now, if i have to go another fucking day i swear to god I'll kill him." 

Stepping away, Amina held her head low , arms wrapped around her body until she felt her father's arms around her. "I'm so sorry daddy. Please--- don't hate me okay?" 

"Hat--- why would I h—hate you Amina, what happened?" His confusion clearly showed through his eyes as he tried to read the unwritten words on her face. "Tell me what's wrong.." 

Juice finally took his eyes away, pulling his hands up at the waist before stepping to Jax. Taking a deep breath he licked his bottom lip preparing mentally for the ass whoopin' he was bound to give if he tried to be slick and swing at him first. "Not my fault I got what you knew you couldn’t bro. She's your fucking sister you sick twisted bastard. You put your nasty fucking hands on her and thought it was okay--- reality check... its not. You think when I punched you in the face before that was the end of it-- I've been waiting to fuck you up for every time you thought it was okay to shove your tainted fingers up my girls pussy." 

Spitting at his feet he stepped closer, nose to nose practically. Juice heard Amina crying in her fathers arms from behind and as much as he wanted to console her, he knew he had to see this through.  
"Tell me Vice Prez," his voice oozing sarcasm. "Please let us all know just what the fuck you think about that?" Gasps heard.. 

It was so damn quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

Suddenly a loud yell. "YOU DID WHAT?!" The roaring of Clay boomed against the eardrums of anybody who stood near. Kip saw it from a mile away. Pushing through the others to get to his friend. 

"Get over here Ami!" She heard Kip yell followed by a tug on her wrist. Just in the nick of time. Clay lunged over her just as she was pulled away toward Juice and Jax, fists clenched, rage in his eyes. Yelling loud something that was hard to make out, Juice turned his body stiffening up for the incoming blow from his president. 

But it missed him. 

Completely. 

Fist instead landing dead smack against Jax's jaw smashing knuckle against flesh as he fell into Gemma who stood behind him eyes wide and screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"Holy Shit!" Chibbs yelled pushing the others back. "Jackie boy don't get up!" 

Juice pulled at Clay careful to make him understand the situation. Heaving up and down trying to catch his breath, the adrenaline rush had him shaking from head to toe. "Clay!" He yelled trying to get the elder man's attention to no avail. "C'mon man snap out of it CLAY!" 

"WHAT?!" Jerking away from his grasp. He searched Juice's face then back at Jax. "You're fuckin dead to me boy... DEAD to me ya hear! DEAD!" 

"I got this!" He tried to grab his attention again. "I get you're pissed. She's your fucking daughter I know this—I HAVE to deal with this man to man. No guns, no jumping... full on fight with no interruptions." In an instant he pulled his tee shirt over his head tossing it over his shoulder. He saw Amina being consoled by Half Sac; much to his liking. Turning he nodded toward the house. "Take her inside... now." 

" I don't want to go Juicy please don’t make me go!" She cried out, still staring at Jax being pulled from the ground, blood seeping from his cut lip. "Please.... " 

"Now Kitten." Juice said firm, nodding once again. "Not the time baby. i love you and you need to do as I ask... please just go, I promise it'll be done and over with no matter what; but I don’t want you around to see the fight. Last time Amina, go inside.. Please?" 

He couldn't find the strength in his heart to yell, being unable to imagine what she was internally going through. Seeing different emotions play out on her face, it took everything in him to just turn away before he caught the nerve to tell her to stay. 

Crying hysterically she listened to Kip tell her over and over before walking away, with one last look in her lovers direction.the urge to throw up hit like a bad habit. Snatching away from Kip she darted inside locking herself in the bathroom. 

The guys yelled. Cursed and made the damn house rumble from the inside as the sound of her throwing up blocked the noise temporarily. God knows she didn’t want Juice hurt, but who the hell would stop them? How would they know when enough was enough... 

"Amina please let me in, come inside, I don’t care about the throwing up but you'll make yourself sick and I can't sit like a damn fool and let you. Please open the door!" Kip called jiggling the doorknob. 

"GO AWAY!" She shouted kicking the door for emphasis before turning back to the toilet. "WHY ME?! WHY THE FUCK DID I HAVE TO FALL FOR HIM! GOD DAMMN IT!" crying over and over she was pulling herself from the toilet after a few minutes. Curling up near the bathtub she sniffled and clutched her flat tummy tight, just as Kip kicked the door in. He rushed by her side scooping her in his arms shhhing her like a little baby as he placed her on his lap. 

"You don’t get to fucking do this—not now!" He whispered rocking her back and forth. "He loves you Amina, Jax deserves everything that happens to him and if it were me I would've done the same thing you know this!"  
She huffed, trying to catch her breath in between tears. 

"Its not your fault Ami, not your fault at all. Let him protect you. Defend you. You're gonna be his wife, and mother of his kid—he'll do the same thing for the nothing less. Please don't be scared relax." She couldn’t speak. Only the sound of Kips voice rang through her ears as she tried her hardest to listen.. 

"Relax.." He kept saying over and over.. ."Shhh just relax." 

"Okay," she muffled refusing to get out of his hold. "Just wake me up when its over... I don’t wanna know before then." 

"You got it.. Close your eyes sweetheart it'll be all over when you wake up." 

That was what she was afraid of.. 

To Be Continued...


	37. The Aftermath Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wind down... just a bit.

** 

There was a noise--- a loud bang heard from outside. Roaring motorcycles, yelling harsh words and scuffling back and fourth. The front door slamming – open .. shut.. Open.. Shut.. Open.. Shut again. Amina sat in the bathroom still filled with anxiety as the dark blue plus appeared on the stick. Yes for sure, she was pregnant and boy did the reality of it hit instantly. A wave of nausea flowed through her body, her palms were sweaty, but happy still she was. About two hours had passed since the fall out—since she laid like a helpless baby curled in the lap of her best friend while he rocked her to sleep whispering the 'Its gonna be okay' mantra consistently. By the tone of his voice, she knew that he didn't believe a word he said but it wasn’t the time or place for a debate. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she clutched the pregnancy test, wrapped it in a piece of plastic and walked out to put it on the night stand next to the his side of the bed. For sure that would make everything better; maybe even at least okay.. Right? 

It just had too. There was no other source of happiness right now. It had all been suck dry by the hand of Jackson and Gemma Teller. Damn the two of them—for not appreciating or respecting the happiness of others. Trudging out the bedroom, she listened for voices, not angry voices though. His voice to be honest. Only his voice alone. Reaching the end of the hallway she looked to the left noticing a few of the guys still hanging around. Talking in muffled voices among themselves. Ope paced the floor with Happy right behind him, disgruntled he seemed to be. Rubbing at the back of his still neck, rolling left to right trying to ease the tension but nothing seemed to work for either of them. 

To the left in the kitchen stood Chibs and Daddy grunting and groaning. The stench of stale cigarettes in the air made her vomit almost instantly. Meeting her fathers eyes, as she held her hand up to shield her expression he sighed hard, running his eyes over her frame before he approached. The tired look in his eyes she'd seen before. That’s the kind of look after returning from a long run with terrible news to deliver. The kind of look she never thought could be thrown her way—leaving one to interpret the meaning before the bad news spilled. 

Terrified. 

He drug himself over, refusing to take his eyes away from his. Amina had no choice; she backed up. A tiny stop nonetheless, but it was a step. She didn't want to hear what he had to say-- 

"Relax," Clay held his arms out to his beloved ready to hush her cries against his broad chest. "He's fine," The sweet whisper of a father's love hit her ears and she cried silently flying into his arms wishing to be blinded from the worlds wandering eyes. "Its okay Princess Juice is fine, getting patched up in the other room—go take a look he's been on edge trying to get back there to you but Kip wouldn't let em'. Good watch dog ya got there." 

"What do you mean wouldn’t let him?" She muffled out lifting her head slightly, 

"He guarded the door and threatened your old man that if he took another step toward it, he would fuck him ten times more than the ass whopping he gave to Jax." Clay cleared his throat, the humor in his voice slid threw easily. "Exhausted he was—didn’t have the nerve of energy to challenge him." 

Amina shook her head. That sounded exactly like her Kip and she loved him so for it. "Who's patching him----" but then her sentence got cut off instantly. Cocking her eyebrow pushing away to get a look at her father's face. "You don't fuck with just any doctor but if Jackson Teller's doctor bitch is back there with Juan Carlos Ortiz, there's gonna be another brawl in this bitch and I wont be sleep during it!" 

Her eyes went stone-cold. Turning a shade of Hazel he'd never seen before. The green was gone—all gone. Clutching her wrist holding them to his chest he shook her slightly, being extra careful but refused to turn her lo loose. 

"Let me go." She growled pulling against him. "I want to see him—NOW!" 

"You will!" Clay tried to reassure her, "He's almost done and didn’t want you to see him bloody like that! He'll be out in a bit--" 

"NOW!" She yelled managing to get one hand free. Her fists were balled and her temper flared. Breathing deep and rapidly, her eyes searched the surface area of her house, trying to focus on something—any trace she could of him. "Where is his Kutte? The shirt he snatched off before he sent me in the house?! Where daddy I need to see it!" 

Clay shrugged, still trying to keep her calm. "Whatever you want I'll get it for you, but you've got to calm down Princess! Stop fighting against me i dont wanna hurt your arm!"

"Then let... me G---" 

"Kitten?" Her heart stopped hearing the sound of his voice echo off the walls. There was a long pause, he sounded tired. She paused.. Stiffened and felt the hold on her wrist let up. Clay moved out the way and there he was. Bruised on the side of his face, shoulder and rib cage wrapped up at the top and a few stick bandages at his eyebrow. Her eyes searched his face, his body, her stomach fluttered at the sound and his sluggish nature as he half walked down the hall. The love of her life in the flesh. 

Tears fell from her eyes. Unable to move, her knees threatened collapse. 

"Finally awake huh babe? i was wondering when you were gonna come too." He joked, giving a small smile. It was obvious he was hurt, the way he clutched at his ribs with one hand, the other holding on to the wall for a bit of balance. He was walking, talking, and being a royal smart ass. That was her Juan Carlos in the flesh. Her man was okay. 

Swallowing hard she nodded, glancing over at her father as if asking for permission to be a sopping pussy—which he granted completely by nodding with a smirk. "Go to him." He whispered pushing her forward a bit before stepping away, leaving nothing but space an opportunity between the two. 

"I--i didn't know--- don’t even know how long I was knocked out for," she stepped closer noticing he gave up the advancement and threw his body weight against the wall. 

"C'mere baby, I need to touch you." He called out, sending a spark of sexy directly in her panties. "Please?" He added knowing exactly what begging did to her—and her hormones. 

Amina didn't miss the smirk that followed and the twinkling in his brown eyes. She ran like the wind throwing herself in his arms damn near knocking him off balance. Completely ignoring the groans of pain escaping his throat, locking her arms around his neck and kissing his bruised face and lips over and over again until she was 1000% percent sure that this was real—that he was real. 

"Missed me love? I know I fucking missed you. Thought you wouldn't want to see me after i yelled and made you come inside earlier-- I'm sorry. So fucking sorry." Palming the back of her neck, while the other hand wiped away the crazy hair from her face. "You okay?" 

She shook her head, tears flowing uncontrollably. "How can you ask me that? Am i okay? What do you think? I've gotten engaged, found out i was pregnant, and was royally embarrassed in front of my entire family after having them find out that my step brother is obsessed and fucked up in the head for me!" Taking a deep breath. "Am I okay?" 

Juice bit at his bottom lip, refusing to answer the rhetorical question. "Are we okay Amina? That’s all that matters. " 

It took a while—longer than what he would've expected, but the way she pushed her body against his sore body he knew he had his answer. Tugging at his ear with her teeth giving off a vibration so sweet he damn near fell over as she purred against him, friction she wanted—and he knew just how to give it to her. 

Looking over her shoulder at his biker bro's busy roaming through out the house, he noticed nobody really paid attention to them. Jax and his mother were gone—away without a chance of them returning back at least for the night. He'd beat the living shit out of his president, over the love he had for his step sister, and now here she was grinding against him for the all the world to see, silently begging to be taken. 

"How could I leave my girl in distress like this?" He kissed the top of her shoulder. "especially when she's asking oh so nicely huh?" 

"Please Juice..." She whispered, damn near whimpering. "Bedroom now... right now..." Without bothering to take another look around, he had tunnel vision. Only eyes for her. "If I keep rubbing against you like this I swear I'm gonna combust." 

"Yes ma'am." He teased allowing her to push him backward until they were inside the bedroom the door closing behind with two soft clicks. The door closing itself, and the sound of his little minx securing the lock. For sure he was in for a damn good round of tender loving care, Amina Marrow style. 

** She teased him.. Had been teasing him for what seemed like hours. 'Take it slow,' she reminded him. 'Don't move like that,', not to mention how many times she'd nearly re injured the cuts on his face and brow as she slammed her body against his face, rocking her pussy against his tongue fighting like the end of the world against his hold—determined not to cum... again. 

He knew she could take it.. Shit she's came 3 times off his tongue alone, and wasn't ready to give in and fuck her just yet. She was gonna enjoy every bit of his mouth even if it killed her. 

The feeling of her thighs locking around his head caused a hiss to escape but she didn’t give a flying fuck. Digging her fingernails into his skull to hold him in place, Amina rocked her pussy to her own rhythm giving Juice no option for room for rebuttal--- the only thing he had to do was keep his tongue there.. Right there... 

Not... 

"Damn it JUICE!" She popped his skull grunting in frustration. " I don't want my ass played with please just my pussy why cant you fucking listen to me!" Her head swung side to side, pulling herself on her elbows just enough to watch him pull away—the look in his eyes so devilish. 

"Stop being so mean to me babe I'm the one injured here and you've been seeking the reward since we got to bed. The least you can do is let me play like I want right?" 

Some nerve! Throwing her head back on the bed again she surrendered silently relaxing her push allowing him to take control. Total control. He wasted no time. Spreading her wide for only his eyes to see, he scanned over the sight before him unable to hold back the appreciation at that very moment. She was wet; her essence dripping down her slit to puddle on the mattress beneath them. Resisting the urge to plunge his fingers inside, he instead gently brushed them over the swollen lips of her pussy making her mewl in excitement. Bucking against his brief caress, he heard his name being sung into the wind begging, pleading for something.. Anything...

He was having way too much damn fun. 

Kissing her pussy gently, he slid his tongue up and down her length, sucking each cum sulked lip into his mouth rubbing softly with his own. The taste of her made his body burn. Feeling himself losing grip on reality a bit, he bit down hard enough to make her yell out in pleasure pleasing his ego tremendously. Feeling the vice grip of her pussy around his finger as he slid one in slowly, his other hand busy rubbing teasing circles at the circumference of her ass. 

"Oh god---" she groaned raising her hips from the bed. "Just fucking do it already Juan Carlos this shit ain't fair!" 

"Patience love." He kissed her pussy time and time again, licking her clit slowly before pulling away. "Don’t wanna rush, don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable. I'm here you're here... stay with me Amina, I got you." Tugging her lip between her teeth she pushed against his fingers as they slowly entered both holes filling her up to capacity. The gentleness in his words, the focus on his face as he stole glances while trying not to break concentration she loved oh so much. Rocking against his thick fingers the feeling of him penetrating her ass was damn near her undoing. 

"See babe, told you I was gonna take care of you." Juice whispered, letting off a noise so sexy she couldn’t help but to smile. The touch of her hand rubbing his scalp and cupping the back of his neck—the effect her touch had on him. Yummy. "Loving this aren't ya? Spoiled little shit you are-" 

"You made me this way you fuckin jerk." Slapping him playfully she said. "So good I love the way you touch me Juan Carlos—makes me wanna cum all over again and again.. Please inside me—want you to cum with me." 

"Yeah?" Leaving her pussy to quiver at the emptiness, he lifted his eyebrow while tugging at his pants until they were off. The other hand refusing to stop the harassment in her ass. "Sure you want me to stop? Feels so fucking good you clenched so tight around my hand like this.." 

"Uh huh--" All she could muster out as he got comfortable, pulling her back to his chest sliding his leg to keep hers gapped open to take him. "I need you.. Now.." 

Juice swallowed hard sliding his fingers from her ass immediately to wrap around his cock gathering moisture from her leaking core before sliding inside filling her body to the hilt. He was so fucking hard he could've sworn he bumped her cervix the way she screamed at his intrusion. a scream for pleasure—not pain he knew the difference by a long shot. 

"Fuck yes," Amina groaned pushing back against him. "Fuck me.. Fuck me please----" He smirked. Loving the way she demanded everything from him in bed. Clinging to her body with wrapped arms around her stomach, mouth planted at the back of her neck, teeth latched in the skin, for sure she wasn’t gonna escape him—not now not ever. 

Stroked in.. Stroked out... the duo got lost in each others arms for what seemed like hours as their love making session drew on and on. He listened to her. Pants, whimpers, and curses—and he obeyed. She begged to be fucked harder.. He had no choice but to obey. She begged him to make her cum... his fingers moved lower to rub her clit, granting her wish instantly. She begged him to take her ass slowly the way he fucked her pussy... he did.... once again found himself locked in a vice grip as flashbacks of her bent over the sink went through his mind. 

"Fuck Kitten you're killing me!" He cried out digging his hands at her sides. "Please baby let me fuck you—let me...." 

But she wouldn't give in. "I don't want my ass pounded Juicy it hurts like that. Please just keep going I promise you'll like the end result—you always do." Looking over her shoulder reading her lovers desperate face she almost felt bad for him--- almost. "You tell me patience.. Do the same. You can't fuck me stupid when I'm 8 months and can barely bend over you know." 

"I'm not gonna argue while fucking that's just fucking weird." He burst out laughing hitting a spot that made her jump and push back. "I just want it faster—just a tad. I'm so fucking hard if I don’t cum soon I think I might cry.." 

"Oh you're such a fucking baby!" Running her fingers across his bruised cheek. "Go ahead Juicy," she thought a bit before meeting his wanting eyes. "Take it—fuck me the way you want but please if i say stop i mean it... I don’t want it to hurt." 

"Thank you." He kissed her back. "I'll stop each and every time you tell me too—when you tell me. I promise. Hold on beautiful, daddy's about to come home." 

Understatement. 

How considerate he was for giving thanks and a fair warning. She felt him gather a steady grip, holding onto her hips, to drive deeper inside. Regretting giving him the okay immediately she did. The feel of him pounding in and out of her, her body reacting out of instinct pushing back to meet him she damn near screamed to the heaven above. Not giving two fucks about the others in the house, she gripped the bed sheets in her fists and mentally tried to relax her mind to take him. 

Too bad it did nothing for her ass. 

"So fucking tight—ALL fucking mine!" He grunted stating facts to anyone he thought could over heard. "Gonna fuck you till you scream my name baby... say it Amina... who the fuck do you belong too?!" He rubbed her clit in circles with two fingers her ear between his teeth. "SAY IT!" 

She couldn't speak. Her ass was on fire.. Her belly rumbled, pending orgasm so, so close. 

"SAY... IT!" He pounded every syllable until she cried his name in a warning tone, making him aware what's to come next. "At a girl—one more time Kitten. Please for me... say it again and I swear I'll make you cum so hard... c'mon once more." 

She took a deep breath, voice caught in her throat the minute she worked the nerve to give in. He flicked her clit so hard, she couldn’t stop the tidal wave of pleasure flowing out of her body if she tried. If water breaking for labor felt anything like this then she was in deep shit. 

He held her close as she convulsed against his chest over and over, him following behind riding out the height of his orgasm spilling everything he had to offer inside. Shockwave after shockwave of lightning struck them both."Shit me." Juice breathed out finally, feeling his cock soften inside of her. "Bad, bad girl you are. The shit you make me do." 

"Oh don’t tisk at me Juan Carlos, you started this shit." Turning over to meet his sweaty face she smiled with sleep filled eyes. "I think you forgot about the ribs and shoulder there—bet you're gonna hurt like hell in a bit." 

"Doc gave me meds—gonna pop em' as soon as I'm done with you." He pinched her nose making her face scrunch up the way he liked. 

"The hell you mean done with me? Just think you can fuck me good and then leave? Doesn't work that way anymore... I'm your ol' lady and I don’t approve of that message." 

"Oh shut up." He laughed kissing her softly. "Dont think I'll ever be able to stop fucking you—just might have to make me leave baby, I'm hooked." He rubbed her face with the back of his hand softly. "You've got me forever, you know that right?" 

"Of course i do. We have you forever Juicy, now go pop your pills and come love me some more. This mama is ready for another round ok?" 

He sighed hard. Never thought the day he would be asking for a break in between fuck sessions; judging by the look in her eyes she was dead serious. "Hurry up!" 

"I'm goin babe I'm goin... damn it woman." Leaping out of bed, he stretched his ribs feeling a bit of pain. Shortly after popping the meds, he crawled back snuggling up against her back hands placed on her belly. The feel of her sweat sulked hair and racing heart pulled him in a sense of harmony. Despite the fight, and injuries after, there she was with him--- exactly where she should be. "I love you Amina." He whispered in her hair, eyes closing little by little. 

Knowing she wouldn’t respond, he took one last breath, and feel asleep.. Completely content for the first time in a long time.

**


	38. Baby Its Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Amina try to get on with life, but life as we know comes with trials and tribulations. nobody ever said it was gonna be easy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story picks up about 4 months into the pregnancy; a little over two and half months since the show down with Jax.

**  
A few months later.. About 4 to be exact. More than a few granted but who the hell is counting anyway? 

For the umpteenth time that hour Amina found herself pacing. It was about 10:30am, and in exactly 5 minutes, Juan Carlos Ortiz would surely be a dead man... 

She was agitated.. Bitchy... disgusted and sick. Sick a tired of a certain mo-hawked wearing biker, but sick and tired of having to face the doctor with a pretty smile, just to be ushered to the receptionist just to reschedule yet another appointment. 

3 minutes more minutes.. He'll barge through the door with a story already concocted up—money at hand ready to shove it in her face to pay for the missed visit, and the new appointment. She would roll her eyes--- give a small smile and baby him into thinking it was okay... 

Her understanding would be there—by force—but it would be there. Obviously from the last talk after the previous missed appointment she left with the thought in her mind that he got just how important this was supposed to be to them... this was the big appointment.. Something he swore he wouldn’t miss. 

But he's going too.. She just knew it. It was 10:37.. The doctor peeked his head out the door once again reading her face instantly. Coming over because hell what else could he do---- just to pat her shoulder lightly. He felt sorry for her the look in his face said it all. 

With every ounce of dignity she had left, she held her head up high and walked over to the receptionist. Sadly rescheduling another appointment, wiping her tears away. "That'll be $125.00 for the missed appointment, and $250.00 for the next one. We only schedule ultrasounds on Tuesdays, so next week is okay for you Mrs. Ortiz?" 

See ya next Tuesday? Is that what this fucking bitch is trying to say right now? 

"Yes ma'am," Having no choice but to set it, "Tuesday is fine, and its Marrow. Not Ortiz.. He's just the father of the baby that's all.. Thank you." . 

Annoyed at the sound of the receptionist chomping away at her gum, she took small breaths hoping to ease the aggravation. After handing over the credit card she signed the receipt, made an extra copy and hit the door feeling 2 inches tall. 

This shit was starting to become too much of a cliché. 

It was hot—bugs were out, damn stray dogs were roaming the streets—babies... oh the cute, little, fussy babies and prego mommies were making their way in as she pushed out the door. Running her hand over her small bump she couldn’t help but to feel some sort of relief. 

Short lived relief; as the sound of a Harley caught her attention. Her eyes burned 3 times hotter than the damn sun in just a few seconds. What the hell to do? The only thing possible... 

Juice got off his bike, barely able to put the kickstand down before tracking after his fleeing girlfriend who was no headed in the opposite direction. His eyes caught a glimpse of her face before. Sad-- disappointed maybe? But there was a hint of a smile he saw when she touched her growing belly through the cute sun dress that hugged her bump and body tight.. Was the appointment over already? 

"Amina!" He called treading lightly after her, while snatching his riding gloves off. "Hey babe wait up a sec!" 

But she didn’t stop . No way in hell was it a smart idea to stop, the car was a parked just under garage at the next left. 

"Hellllloooooooo!" Calling once again, trying his hardest to be funny. When she didn’t acknowledge he knew something was up. Tracking faster just as she bent the corner for the garage he reached out grabbing her forearm.  
She stiffened at his touch. A frequent thing. 

"The fuck is up with you?" The look on his face voiced his mood. "I know you heard me back there why didn’t you answer instead of leaving me chasing you like a fuckin' stranger or some shit?" 

Turning abruptly, she snatched out of his hold, eyes bearing into his."Finally decided to show up huh? Glad to see you're alive and well seeing as though I've been waiting almost an hour for you, at the doctor's office, and here you are right now. Late and bitchy as usual. What right do you have to talk to me like that?" She snapped at him, refusing to allow him to answer. 

She continued her track heading straight for the car. He didn't need a few minutes to recover. The bitching he was used too by now. Angry she seemed to be more often. 

"I told you I was on my way--- Clay held me up and shit ran over.. Look—Amina stop walking I'm trying to talk to you!' 

"I don’t care!" Speeding up the car within arms reach, pressing the button to unlock, the lights flashed. "You know how fucking stupid you make me look showing up 4 times a fucking month to sit and wait for you and you NEVER show up! Who the hell does that?! This is YOUR baby too Juan Carlos I wish you would start acting like it!" 

He grabbed her again snatching her back roughly against him. "Don't give that shit. So what? You embarrassed because you had to show up to an appointment by yourself? You know how many other women out there do the same damn thing because they actually ARE single parents." He hissed at her standing close careful to avoid causing a bigger scene. "When was the last time you wore your fuckin' ring Amina?? You act like you are single." 

"Let me go." Tugging against his hold. "this is not about my stupid ring that I refuse to wear. I told you until you get your act together i wont put it back on! I'm NOT gonna marry you like this! You promised you weren't gonna change and look--- you don’t give a flyin' fuck anymore Juice admit!" 

He gripped harder, not caring whether he left marks or not. The shit she said to him hit him where it hurt--- and she was so got damn good at doing it. 

Passing his eyes over her body he looked over his shoulder rolling his eyes. "I told you i had club shit. I will make the next appointment." His voice was stern and steady. "Put your fucking ring back on—you're gonna be my wife and I'll be damned if you're gonna walk around another fuckin' day without it. I'm sorry for missing it-- i wont again just-- I don’t wanna fight... I'm sick of this shit already." 

Finally able to pull away once his grip loosened up, she stepped away from him making no attempt to pull the ring out of her purse. 

"Everytime you claim you'll be here--- on time—and you're not its costing me at least $300. That plus your righteous snotty ass attitude like i shouldn’t be pissed at you is more than i can take right now!" Easing over to the car she opened the door. "You're with the fucking club all day and all night. You don’t talk to me—you talk at me—like I'm your child and not your fiancé. You hide shit from me--- you sure as hell wont fuck me on the regular--- and you lie. All the fucking time!.. I didn’t sign up for this shit Juan Carlos Ortiz. You knew when you took me what i wanted from you, and every time you managed to fuck up and I've been the person paying for it! Not here—not now. Definitely not now." 

Holding up her hand she interrupted him throwing a nasty stare daring him to object. He didn’t of course.. Smart man. 

"The appointment is next week and I swear to Jesus if your ass is not there then we're over!" She threw herself in the car slamming the door. 

Putting himself directly behind the car he challenged her , hearing the engine rev almost silently daring her to back up with him there. Would she? Who the hell knew. The car squealed a bit, the tires descended backward but he didn’t move and inch. Crossing his arms, he stood tall and firm. 

MOVE!" She rolled down the window and yelled at him, but it did nothing. Tears drifted down her cheeks and her emotions were at an all time high. "Don't make me run you over Juan Carlos please, just let me go home, I wanna get in bed and end this fucking nightmare already!" 

"No." He shook his head and placed his hands on the trunk of the car bringing it to a stop completely. "Please Amina, I'm sorry." 

Oh how she hated those words. Hated the look in his face—the look of hurt, confusion. It got her every fucking time. Resting her head on the headset she closed her eyes trying to calm. Rubbing in circles over her baby bump helped. She heard him shuffle to the drivers side, pulling at the door handle, unwilling to open the door herself he took the hint and opened it, telling her to put the car in park before taking his hand to step out. 

"Baby doing okay? i saw earlier when you were rubbing your stomach the look on your face I couldn’t really read it." He whispered, placing her hand around his neck, his arms going around her waist. 

"Now you wanna know about the baby huh? When I'm pissed beyond repair and I'm threatening to leave you-- that’s when you become interested. How cliché Juice." She rolled her eyes, avoiding his on purpose. "I'm tired and I just wanna go home." 

"Can i go home and lay with you?" He felt her tense. "Or am I prone to the couch like the last few nights?" 

"You deserve to be put out! How dare you complain about being on the couch!" It took a while for him to answer. "Guess that's what you're best at nowadays, being anywhere but with me, and being at a lost for words—which is not typical." 

Rubbing his hands up and down her sides, he moved to her lower back pressing his thumbs into her spine with slight pressure. He watched her bite down on her lip and a quick wince of pain flashed over her face making him swallow hard. Refusing to give into another argument trap she set for him, he increased the pressure rubbing in circles until her nails dug into his shoulder. She was in pain. Physically and emotionally and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." He whispered bringing his forehead to rest with hers. "Please don’t be mad at me, I'll take the fucking couch, I'll be here for the appointments, and I'll rub your back and feet all night—just please stop being so fucking mad at me i hate it when you're this way." 

Letting off something somewhere in between a grit and a groan, she wiped the tears from her eyes a shaky breath leaving her mouth. "You're avoiding me—you make me feel like this was a mistake, like you've changed your mind about wanting me.. Wanting the baby.. I---I cant do this by myself Juice I wont." 

"Shhh," he kissed her nose, trying his luck lowering his hands to rest at the bottom of her bump. I want this-- I want you.. The both of you. Bad timing on my part and too much shit to juggle at once." 

"Then you should have priorities—you haven't paid this much attention to the club since that whole shit with Teller and now---" Clutching his shoulders tight, she inhaled again her body reacting to the feel of his hands dragging down her belly. "I--I get you want to please my dad being as dedicated as you are but I shouldn't have to pay the price by constantly being alone." 

She was right. He knew it—but would hear nothing of it. Busy he was distracting her from her thoughts as he tugged the bottom of her dress up, sliding his hand along her inner thigh until he felt the outer lace of her panties. Leaving it up to the imagination what color they were, he bushed over them, making small circles on around her clit feeling them dampen. 

"Don’t," she whispered, voice a bit hard and unsure. "Please don’t-- this wont solve anything if—if---" She shut her eyes, feeling his fingers dip under the edge making contact with her pussy. How she wanted to hate him so, but it wasn’t possible—at least not right now. 

Juice rubbed her softly, loving how enlarged she felt under his touch. It had been about 2 months. A whole month since she last let him touch, finger, lick, or fuck her. Two miserable months of her being locked away in the bedroom making him suffer at the sounds of her pleasuring herself over and over, his name never ringing from her lips. 2 months of stroking himself in tune with her moans.. 2 months of steam cleaning the couch every time he spilled his seed hearing her scream as she came. 2 months of going to the bedroom door to find it locked. Knowing that if he knocked she wouldn't answer. 

He had her-- in the parking lot leaning against the car with a hand shoved up her dress fingering her sweet pussy staring into her eyes as she tried her hardest to fight giving in. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. The look on her face that once was pleasure was now distance. She didn’t curl into him, or bite his neck the way she used too. She didn’t open wide for him whispering naughty things in his ear begging to be taken. She had her hands on his shoulders, back resting against the car but looked every where else but at him. Although he could feel the wetness pooling around his fingers, the emptiness is what hurt him most. 

"I told you, shoving you fingers in my pussy wont make it right—not this time Juice." Amina whispered trying to close her legs to make him stop. "Just go-- I don't want to do this right now." 

"Amina come on just let me--- let me finish it off I promise I'll make it good." He kissed her mouth with hunger pushing his fingers deep within her. "C'mon baby let me make you cum all over for me." 

"No." She pushed at him but he didn’t move. His fingers found rhythm distracting her instantly. "Fuck." Gasping still trying her hardest to focus but he was way too talented. After all, if anybody knew just what got her off it was him. It had always been him. 

Kissing her neck and grabbing her slightly larger breast with one hand got her going. Careful to keep his touches light, he pulled the top of her dress and bra down just enough to twirl his fingers around her left nipple. That fucking did it. He knew. 

"You like when I play with your nipples huh? i feel how tight you are around my fingers." Running his tongue down her neck, her hands flew to his head as he scooped her nipple in his mouth with the tip of his tongue, sending her into a flying sex crazed fury.. With interest. The feel of his tongue sliding up and down, left to right across her sensitivity, his finger plunging into her body below. 

The sound of traffic passed them below. a few cars leaving the parking garage, but still he didn’t care. His body shielded her the best he could but no way in hell would he stop. Not now. 

"There's my little minx, come on Kitten let me hear how much you like this-- I wanna feel you cum around my cock right now.. Please." 

But she was gone... gone enough not to hear him fiddling with his belt till it came loose, or his zipper till he pulled it down. She was too far gone to even stop him from pushing his cock inside her; kissing her screams of fulfillment away with his lips.His groans in sync with hers, as her rubber band tight pussy gripped around him bringing them both to a pause. Her eyes were stll shut, tears rimmed the corners of her eyes. 

"Do you want me to stop?," Juice whispered holding the back of her neck. "Say it and I will." But she couldn’t breathe. It had been two whole months after all of missing this feeling—so good it was she came as soon as he entered her. 

Unable to stop herself, she rolled her body into his making him hiss in pleasure. "Fuck me." She growled circling her hips on his cock. 

Her eyes were on his.. Finally, and the shade of green sent shivers to his fucking toes. "You want to fuck you babe? Right here.... " He pushed into her again keeping her eyes on his. "Want everybody too see just who you belong too huh? I can do that for you." 

Again he pushed. Each time harder than the last. She didn't scream, she didn’t moan, she only grunted every time he slammed into her. Her eyes never leaving his. He knew she was still pissed, but the way she took the pounding from his cock how the fuck couldn’t this turn him on right now. 

Catching his grounding he reached down pulling her leg up to rest on the ledge of the drivers side of the car, giving him more access to fuck her deeper. That did it. a squeal of some sort. 

"Oh shit," Amina whispered grabbing hold of his shoulders for balance, "Like that—just like that." 

"Now I'm fucking you right baby?" He teased kissing her softly. The sound of a car horn honked behind but neither paid attention. "So fucking tight cum around my cock Kitten...." 

"Fuck you." She spat digging her nails in his shoulder. The burning sensation of a wonderful orgasm brewed in her belly. "Think you can fuck me and make it betrer you asshole? Dont thi---thin—k s—o.!" 

"Oh I think so," he shut her up slamming his lips on hers. Cumming on his cock in an instant she was. The rocking of his hips as he fucked her through it, followed by his own. Clenching him over and over he damn near lost his balance as he emptied himself inside her. 

Breathing hard with one last push, he slid out of her tucking himself back into his pants securing the belt. Watching as she put trembling leg down, her dress flowing back into place. They looked at each other, still struggling to catch a breath or two. 

The sounds of traffic invaded their thoughts for a bit neither sure of what the hell to do next. Amina slid into the drivers seat of the car, hands rested on the steering wheel eyes shut closed. 

Juice came and bent at her side, careful to avoid the mess that spilled from them previously. "When is the next appointment?" He asked rubbing the side of her belly. 

"Next Tuesday." She answer short and simple. "It was $125.00 for the missed one and $250.00 to reschedule—please Juice if you cant make it then at least just tell me so I can reschedule ahead of time. The next appointment the doc will tell us what the sex is---" 

"I wont miss it," he interrupted. "I swear i wont miss it or anymore." 

She shook her head hiding her face with her hands. "Right, of course you wont." Completely unconvinced. Turning the key to the ignition the car roared to life but still he didn’t move. Knowing what he wanted she gave in, after all, her legs were still jelly. Fucking the anger away really took a toll. 

Juice stood up, taking her face in his hands followed by a passionate kiss he laid on her, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her nose. "I'm really sorry, dont be pissed at me, I'll do better okay?" 

"You have to do better." She gave a small smile taking her face from his. He watched as she dug inside her purse pulling out her engagement ring. "If you want me to put this back on then you will DO better.--- I mean it Juan Carlos." 

Mesmerized by the fact that it was in her purse he knew he couldn’t argue with her decision. Nodding in understanding. "I will." He said and kissed her once more. "I'll see you at home later okay?" 

But she didn’t respond. Reaching for the door handle, she slammed it shut leaving him standing there with a look she knew all too well. He wouldn't be home later. The idiot just lied dead smack in her face and hadn't even realize it. 

But she did. Of course she did. 

Every lie sounded like the lie before. 

"Drive safe okay?!" Juice called out watching as she flew out the parking garage without as much as a good bye. 

Back to the cold shoulder.. Yet again.


	39. It's A.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's visit... It's A.....

"Do I seriously have to sit here and guess what the sex of my grand kid is?! Just tell me as soon as you find out---- oh no better yet keep the phone on speaker so I can hear when the doc says it.. We'll both find out at the same time yeah?" 

"NO!" Amina yelled and hung up the phone. Sighing hard she threw it down in her bag and tried to ease the pending headache that approached. Her father was driving her crazy! Tuesday it was—the big day, but where was the happiness? Where was the nail biting anticipation? 

Feeling hungry as ever she damned the doctor for making her drink all that freaking water—but no food. "Light food" he had the nerve to say. Light food my ass. 

Refusing to park in the garage this time, she managed to snag a spot right in front, and after only one try at parallel parking she was good to go. Glancing over at her watch, she bit her lip waiting... 15 minutes till. And Juice was no where to be found. 

Picking up the phone she called him—going straight to voice mail. 

"Son of a bitch." She cursed hitting the horn with her fists by mistake, scaring the shit out of those passing by. The weight of the world she was carrying and not only in her stomach, but on her mind and heart. How in the hell could he do this again? 

Gathering courage, she closed the door and headed for the office, smiling bright to a little boy who held the door letting his very pregnant mommy step through. Tears.. More fucking tears... Amina tried to fight threw them giving the little boy a small wave. 

He waved back, returning her smile. "Your turn pretty lady." Prince charming said making her heart snap in two. Too damn cute he was. 

"Thank you," she whispered petting his head as she walked in. "this world needs more charming gentlemen like you. Your daddy taught you well." 

His mother looked pleased. "His mommy taught him that." She winked at Amina no malice in her voice. "I'm mommy and daddy right now, but we're hanging in there right champ?" 

The little boy nodded taking his mommy by the hand once Amina was through the door. She couldn’t take her eyes off of them. They looked happy. Like an ordinary happy family despite the fact that his father wasn't present. Was it fair to judge and say that he had no dad around? She didn’t know—and didn’t want to think about it. A bit awkward she noticed. 

It was almost as if the receptionist knew she was there, her head popped up as soon as she stepped to the window. After signing in, she greeted with a friendly 'Hello' handed her a clipboard for a signature and a receipt. "I got the receipt from the last visit." Amina handed it back to her looking slightly confused. "Don’t really need another one but thank you." 

The blonde receptionist rolled her eyes, smirking playfully. "Its not for the last one Mrs. Ortiz." She put emphasis on the last one. "This is the receipt for this visit, it's already been paid for." 

Before responding the doctor swung the door open smiling bright. "Mrs. Marrow nice to see you. We're ready to go if you are." 

'What the fuck'.. Her mind raced. Looking back to the lady she took the paper completely forgetting to correct her on the name, but soon realized why. The signature on the receipt read 'Juan Carlos Ortiz' in the amount of $1000.00 paid via credit card. Thank you for your business.' How fucking corny was that? 

"Mrs. Marrow?" Her doctor called again, his eyebrows raised. "Are you going to come inside, we've got the bed and tech waiting for you." 

She didn’t know what the hell to do. How could he just show up at the office pay $1000 but not even bother to tell her, or stick around for the fucking appointment. This man was infuriating! 

"Can—Can I j-just make a phone call, It'll really quick and I know I'm not allowed to use the phone in the exam room." She asked. "I'm so sorry but it's really important, and I have to pee really bad anyway." 

He couldn’t help it. She'd succeeded at not only making a fool of herself for the 2nd time in the same damn place, in front of both the doctor and receptionist... but she'd made him laugh. Nice one.Opening the door wide with an extended hand for invitation, he chuckled once more motioning inside with his head. Amina sighed deep giving into the doctor who had such a good sense of humor and followed. 

"You're more than welcomed to use the phone here, but since you have to use the restroom then I suggest we hurry to the exam room and get it done. I doubt if you want to guzzle more water down right now." Well at least he was right about that one. Her face burned in embarrassment as she held her head low easing past the doc. "I'm glad to see you've made it this far with this appointment you're just over 16 weeks so we should be able to get a good picture of baby. Will you want to find out the sex of the child?" 

She only nodded. The doctor kept a straight face ahead so he didn't see it. 

"Ms. Marrow are you okay?" He asked finally looking her way. 

Amina opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. 

"She's nervous, and embarrassed, hints the blush doc." The voice of Juan Carlos Ortiz rang through her ears louder than a church bell. That slick son of a bitch was here! 

"Shit!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "Damn it sorry!" Trying to correct the mistake creating an epic fail. Her eyes flashed from Juice over to the doctor who wore the same sarcastic smirk as he did. "You knew he was here—the whole time... You... and YOU!" Pointing at her husband too be. "Why the hell did you pay $1000 I told you the visit was only $250.00?" 

Registering in the middle of her scolding at just how presentable he looked she couldn't help but to be a proud mama in the moment. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, with dark blue jeans, and black boots. The riding boots he calls them. He had a silver chain around his neck, a watch on his wrist and his keys dangling from the black studded belt at his waist. He looked good... too good... damn good.. 

Fuck now she was horny. 

"Earth to you beautiful," she heard his whisper, his hands caressing her chin softly. "I paid for the next four visits-- i told you I wont miss it. I'm here now, so stop fussing... and stop looking at me like a piece of damn meat. Come on docs waiting for us." taking her hand they continued their journey behind the doctor who ushered them into a small dark room just down the hall. 

The technician was an older lady probably in her early 60's. She had a nice smile, small voice, and was just as friendly as can be. After mounting the table she asked a few formal questions, and told Amina to lay down with her shirt rolled up just underneath her breasts. 

"This might be a little cold." The tech poured a generous amount of jelly stuff on her gloved hand, and then a dabble of it swirled on her belly making her squeak. 

"Shit's really cold!" She said rolling her eyes at her fuck up. "I'm sorry ma'am but its just been a crazy day-- I'll watch my language i have a real problem i know." 

The tech laughed and Juice kissed her forehead. 

"She really does have a problem but we're working on it." He said in her defense earning a wink from his lover. 

Turning to the monitor the world seemed to come alive as the tool the tech used to navigate across every square inch of her belly. It was like an underwater adventure. Things moved and echoed and bumped and lumped. It was amazing. She explained everything piece by piece, stopping every now and then to press some buttons, take measurements, and snap pictures. Finally the wait was over. As soon as she glided over just a bit to the left. Amina smiled with joy. 

"And there's baby," the tech whispered giving them a minute to grip what they were seeing. A picture of their little one. It appeared to be laying on its back, arm or maybe an elbow raised a bit, other hand at its face. "Two arms two legs, that’s a good sign." 

Amina turned to Juice. Mouth wide open filled with excitement. "Oh my god--- i cant believe were finally seeing this! I-- I don’t know what to say!" He squeezed her hand smiling away as the tech continued. 

"Little one is sucking its fingers see that?" She smiled and guided the tool down a bit more. a bit more clicks and a few measurements,. More ogling from happy new parents to be. a few minutes passed and she finally was ready. "So are we wanting to know whether a girl or a boy?" 

She felt him shiver. Goosebumps spread all over his arm. "Do we want to know Juicy?" 

"Y—yeah we do." He looked up at the tech. "Go ahead tell us—please." 

She nodded and turned back to the monitor. "He's developing very well. Right length, right weight, although I would recommend mommy to eat a bit more to keep the weight consistent. Just remember when you're hungry, baby is hungry. Increase water intake ,of course no alcohol although a glass of red wine is okay every once in a while." 

Amina's eyes bugged. She bit at her lip turning to Juice slowly, and couldn't believe he still had the awaiting look on his face. He hadn't caught on yet. 

"Mommy its okay to exercise, walking a light job maybe but nothing strenuous." 

"Yes ma'am," she answered. Eyes still on Juice. 

"Sex is okay, it'll actually help the labor and birthing process, if at anytime you start to feel uncomfortable, or have any questions regarding the do's and don’t just give us a call. We get this all the time." The tech continued, her eyes too now watching Juice. "Other than that he's progressing well and congratulations to you both." 

Excited beyond repair, she gave a big thank you, and started to wipe the jelly off her belly. Juice finally snapped out of whatever planet he had been visiting. The tech printed the pictures handing a few to each. "I'll see you back in 4 weeks Mrs. Ortiz, you both have a great evening!" 

"Thank you." She watching as the tech left the room with one last wink. Women were so fucking slick I tell ya. watching as he played with the picture in his hands trying his hardest to figure out what the fuck it meant. "She didn’t tell us what it was babe. Want me to go get her back in here, I'll pay for the extra time and shit its no problem." He scrambled. 

"Juice wait a second!" She snatched the picture from him. "Sit here with me, stop looking at the picture for a second. Did you hear anything while she was talking to us?" 

"He thought for a bit. "Yeah she said we can still fuck." He smirked and kissed her cheek after she popped him. "and that you need to eat for two or somethin like that right?" 

"Yeah, what else did you hear?" 

"She did say that he was progressing good, which I'm proud of you for. i know I havent been makin' this shit easy on you---" Amina placed her hand on his mouth before the apologies could start to pour out. He could ramble on and on when he fucked up. 

"Think before you speak Juan Carlos... you just said the tech said that HE was progressing good.." She said slowly. "HE... is... doing well... our baby is doing just fine.." 

And then there it was. The twinkle In his eye she knew all too well. Slowly removing her hand from his mouth he glanced down at her belly and up at her face, over and over what seemed like minutes. 

"He..." Juice tried it out for himself. "Holy fuckin shit, its a BOY!" He yelled and hollered like the damn Yankees were on tv. "A BOY! OH MY GOD!" 

"Yes!" Amina cried happy tears. "Its a boy Juan Carlos!!!!" He held her close rocking back and forth slowly. His voice hitching a bit as he spoke. 

"I'm having a son—we're having a son.. You're carrying our baby boy Kitten. I fucking love you so much I cant believe this is happening right now to us." He tried to keep himself from crying but it was impossible. Juan Carlos Ortiz was gonna have a Junior. 

"You're welcome," she joked kissing him softly. "I cant wait until he's here.. This mommy is ready to hold her baby boy." 

"Let him keep baking babe, doc says you're doing good." He rubbed her tummy. "Hey little guy, its your daddy, keep treating mommy good and we'll see you in a few months." 

Amina smiled in awe. It was the first time since finding out that she was pregnant that Juice actually looked happy about it.. The feeling of regret was washed away. This was her family. 

Running her hands against his mo, she smiled letting her 'boys' get acquainted with each other.. All the time in the world they had right then. 

"I'm hungry," she finally said making a face. He helped her from the table taking notice for the first time that her ring was on her finger. "Got time to eat with us?" 

"All the time in the world baby." Bringing her hand up to kiss the emerald stone. "Whatever you want we'll have it—just please nothing gross. I dont think I'm down for pickles and ice cream or some crazy shit like that." 

"Oh how romantic Juan Carlos!" Dramatically rolled her eyes. The couple made their way to the receptionist desk talking amongst themselves as she printed out the next appointment card. "See you in four weeks Mr. and Mrs. Ortiz," the girl said smiling from ear to ear. 

Amina couldn't help it. She waved back in return. "Looking forward to it." Juice called from behind them as the love of his life stepped out the door. "Wouldn’t miss it for the world." 

**


	40. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice Carlos puts his foot down.. but not in the way you would expect. lol

**

Jackson Teller fumbled out the front door of the club house covered in hickeys, the smell of rancid pussy oozing from his skin. Waking up this morning was awesome. Getting out of bed—not so much. His companion for the night didn't seem to mind though.

Ashley waltzed out behind him, a cigarette hanging from her lips as she tilted her head to the side to light it. Handing the lighter over to him he did the same, inhaling deep as they sat next to one another at the picnic table. Her hair was a mess, makeup had ran dry . She was dressed in the same skimpy black tight dress she'd worn the night before, covered by an XL SAMCRO tee shirt that belonged to your truly. What the fuck right?

Clay, Happy and Chibbs gathered further in the parking lot , attentively listening as Juice caught them up on their favorite princess. He told them about the doctor's visit, begged and pleaded for Clay to let up on him about his club hours which he happily obliged knowing if he didn’t his daughter would string him by the balls... Twice. 

"Is she getting on your nerves yet?" Happy teased knowing the expression on Juice's face already told him what the answer was. 

"Do ya really gotta ask me that in front of her damn father?" He rolled his eyes and scratched at the back of his neck. Clay stared at him trying not to laugh waiting for an answer. "She’s—she's--- it’s been rough, that's all I got man." 

"Fuck that!" Clay died of laughter. "I can only imagine how hard shit is for you, how many times you been in the dog house so far?" 

Closing his eyes tight he shook his head smirking at the comment. "Every fucking day since the fight-- I swear it’s like she's punishing me for beating the shit out of him or something-- I don’t get it."They all got quiet. 

"He's her brother after all. A prick he's becoming, but its love there nonetheless." Clay answered for him. "You could've killed him ya know, had Happy not pulled you off for sure he would've been dead. No man gets his face bashed in and the back of his head bounced off the pavement and walks away. Wasn’t meant for her to see him till he healed all the way—but you know Jax. He's Gemma's kid after all." 

Juice thought for a bit. It was the absolute truth. Had Gemma not bought Jax back to the club house less than a week after the fight, then Amina wouldn’t have had to see him and the injuries. Broken ribs, fractured skull, busted eye, swollen jaw, and a nasty limp. He could barely get around on one leg, using a crutch to support his weight on the other. 

She flipped the fuck out.. And he's been paying for it ever since. 

"It'll get better man, trust me. She loves you. Not him—you've got a kid coming, and you'll be awesome parents." Happy patted his shoulder snapping him away from his brain. "Be happy you got her wearing your ring bro, you're a lucky son of a bitch man." 

Keeping his grip on Juice, Happy couldn’t help but to keep his eyes over yonder. The sight of the Jax and Ashley made him want to keep Juice’s attention on the conversation at hand instead of them, but it didn’t work. The unfinished business struggle was real. 

"Lucky I know—somehow that don’t make me feel less at ease bout this shit with Teller. Something tells me it’s not over, he took that ass whoopin' a little too well if ya ask me." Juice looked over his shoulder toward Jax and threw the meanest look known to man as soon as they made eye contact they both seemed to read the others mind. Both held the stare for a long time, the only reason Juice snatched his attention away was to swallow hard at the sight of Ashley tugging at his arm with a smile on her face that he knew all too well. The bitch was up to no good, yet again but this time with Teller. 

“Don’t pay it no mind kid,” Happy mumbled. “The fight is over with, no need to worry about old shit; definitely not with the red head slut either. She’s bad news let em have her—he’ll learn the hard way.” 

Clay cleared his throat, sensing the need to change the subject. “Take a break, get on the phone and call her—I’m sure that’ll help put you back in focus.” He folded his arms. “No room for bull shit, get on the phone and call now, you’ll thank me later.” 

Having no choice Juice reluctantly did as he was told. Stepping over near his bike he dialed the love of his life, hoping her voice would ease the tension in his mind.

**

“I’m fucking starving!” Amina yelled frustrated to shit speeding down the street trying to make it school on time, but it was next to impossible. With the smell of food floating through her car, she knew reaching over to eat while driving was a bad decision. 

And Baby Ortiz made her pay for it severely. 

As if the smell enticed him to torture his mother with a few crunches and nonstop fluttering back and forth, causing waves of nausea to flow through her veins like a bad drug. Only a few blocks to go and then..

Breakfast.

Hell yeah.

Flying into the nearest parking space, she adjusted her seat, grabbed the food bag and tore it in too. The taste of greasy food made her mouth water and tears weld up in her eyes. Dramatic and ridiculous, but for a pregnant girl this shit was good as sin.

Stuffing the food almost whole into her mouth, she reached for the radio turned it up louder and enjoyed. Her cell phone, faced down in the seat next to her vibrated softly. Missed call from Juan Carlos Ortiz. 

**

He sighed hard and thought for a bit over the past few weeks. Amina still refused to let him in the bed, and he’s been making nice with around the clock breakfast, back and foot rubs. For all he knew there was another appointment scheduled later in the week and he’d been doing better by keeping track of the hours he spent at the club. 

Still, the fact that he’d gone this long without as much as touching her was driving him insane. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to her. The way she walked through the house with those small shorts that hugged her hips and ass so right. When she wore nothing but his tee shirt and a pair of panties, and decided to raid the refrigerator late night he would turn from the couch and watched as she bent over completely bare assed teasing him so. 

She intended on making him pay for treating her like shit--- and was doing a damn good job at it. Feeling his cock harden against his jeans he grunted resisting the urge to stroke himself and walked it off. Calling her phone again he tried praying like hell for an answer. 

**  
Nothing compared to the content feeling Amina had within her body as she stepped outside her car making her way toward the library. For sure this study session was gonna be amazing. No morning sickness and the baby finally stopped training for the next track meet, she felt on top of the world. It was school time. Time to focus. Time to get some work done. Time to escape the fuckery of her private life to put on the biggest front for the world to see. The ‘Damn I’m SO Happy and Carefree’ front.

Like hell. 

“Shit,” Remembering her books and phone in the car, she about faced, her dress fluttering in the wind behind as she hauled assed back to retrieve her belongings. 

The day was sweet, nice and mild the sun hidden behind puffy clouds. A good breeze blessed the air, and the birds… well who the hell cared about birds in all reality anyway? Feeling like a million bucks, this girl unlocked the car door, being met with her phone going off instantly. 

“Perfect timing,” she smiled. Reaching to look at her fiance's gorgeous face dancing across the screen. Before she could answer Mr. Michael’s caught her attention with an old friend at his side as they walked over. “Good Morning Mrs. Marrow, haven’t seen you around much everything been okay?” Mr. Michael’s smiled genuinely. 

She glanced down at her cell phone dismissing the call on instinct. He would be pissed she knew, but he would have to wait. 

“I’m doing well,” she smiled back, brushing loose strands of hair from her face. “Considering the circumstances, I’d say I’m hanging in there.” Their eyes followed her hand as it laid lightly on her growing belly. The bump now somewhat easier to make out especially If you knew what to look for beforehand. “Baby is fine, and I’m not sick as a dog can’t ask for much more than that.” 

Mr. Michaels couldn’t help it. “Congratulations! And the ring too I noticed as well, moving very fast with starting a family.” Reaching in to hug his star student, she accepted truly feeling like a proud mama at that moment. Until she looked over at Justin who didn’t look happy in the last bit. 

“Have any idea what you’re having yet?” 

“It’s a boy,” Amina told him. “Healthy baby boy so far.” 

“That’s great!” Mr. Michaels said, leaving a bit of thinking silence in the air. “You know we still have some following up to do regarding the school transfer situation—whenever you’re ready though I don’t want you to feel pressured.” He rubbed her shoulder lightly. “It’s a great opportunity Amina, it really is, and it can still stand for you even after you have the baby. Just think about it and let me know will you?” 

“Of course I will,” biting at the side of her lip. “Thank you again Mr. Michael’s I’ll see you later.” 

And with that the teacher took his leave. Feeling her cell phone vibrate within her grasp, she ignored it silencing the annoying movement instantly. Her eyes stared at Justin waiting she guess for him to come to terms with whatever. 

“That bikers kid huh?” he finally said, shaking his head side to side. “The one with the tats on his head. The one who can never seem to stop calling, or showing up here stalking you like a kid passed curfew. This whole fucking time it was you and him right Amina?”

She sighed hard. “Not the whole time--- it’s complicated.”

“Yeah considering the fact that you’re knocked up now, I’d say it’s pretty much clear cut.”

“You’ve got no reason to be upset, I never lied to you about him, I thought I was doing you a favor by keeping that part of my life away, but you kept pushing and now you see.” She shrugged her shoulders taking a step back. “It’s not my fault we couldn’t be anything more than friends Justin, you can’t get mad at me for that.”

He knew she was right, but fuck why the hell did she had to get pregnant?! 

“I—I like you. I like you a hell of a lot Ami.” Justin stepped closer scanning her over with his eyes. “Tell me what am I supposed to do just pretend that I don’t?” 

She opened her mouth to answer—but the act of faith stepped in the way once again. He noticed, taking a step backward for space. 

“I have to—“

“Take the call, I’m sure I know why.” He interrupted voice filled with defeat. “I’ll see you around Ami, you take care okay?”

She nodded wanting to say more, but just couldn’t. Picking up the phone finally she answer hoping that it was just a routine check in and nothing more.

“”So you finally got time for me now huh?” Juice told her trying to hide the aggravation in his voice; after all this catch me if you can game with Amina and her fucking phone was becoming somewhat routine lately. “You okay?” But she didn’t answer. Her eyes were still on Justin who just stood there. Although not as close and before. 

“Amina?”

“I’m good Juice!” she snapped a bit, taking a deep breath before a war was started. “I’m doing okay, just about to step in the library, what about you? This is like the 3rd time you called?’

“So you counted.” He rolled his eyes, “Instead of counting the calls how bout you just answer the phone that’s a whole lot easier you know?” 

“Asshole,” she spat at him stepping away from Justin to head back toward the car. “If you called to get on my nerves then mission accomplished. What the hell do you want anyway I told you I’m trying to get some studying done?” 

Juice scanned over the parking lot. The day was gonna be slow he could feel it, and staying at the clubhouse with Jax lurking and Ashley at his side he knew shit would only get worse. 

“I want you.” He told her simply. “And you know what I mean so spare me the bullshit Kitten--- I want you, please.”

Hearing the pleading in his voice was nearly her undoing. “I gotta study Juan Carlos I can’t right now.” She lied wanting to torture him a bit more. He deserved it after all. “Maybe I’ll see you later though if you’re not busy with the club and all.” 

Juice rolled his eyes. Any harder and for sure the shits would pop out the sockets. “C’mon Amina you’re fucking with me—I get it okay? I said I’ll do better and I’m trying here what else am I supposed do, I’m practically begging you to fuck me here!” 

Covering her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping she maintained the best she could. A home study session wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

“You don’t have to beg me Juicy. You just have to be nicer and in return I’ll be nice to you.” She whispered taunting him slow. “You think I don’t hear how pissed off you get hearing me cum all by my lonesome at night?” His breathing labored. 

“I’m tired of fucking myself too you know, but I can’t trust that you’ll take me seriously if I just give in to you just because you’ve got a painful boner you know?” she asked not really expecting an answer. “I need you too, and not just for the doctors’ visits or to rub my feet, I’d rather have you rubbing my pussy daily if you would just act right!” 

That did it. “Home in ten minutes and if you’re not there I swear to God I’m cumming to get you Kitten.” And the phone was disconnected instantly. 

How she loved him so.

Rubbing her hands on her belly she smiled. “Let’s go meet daddy baby boy.” Slipping into her car she forgot all about Justin standing a few feet away still watching her, the look of disbelief spread across his face. 

**

Kip noticed Juice patting himself down in search what could only be his keys. Frantically searching around seeing him slam the cell phone closed and darted toward the clubhouse full force, leaving im worrying after him. Thinking fast he tracked after making it in enough time to see his biker brother bend the hallway to the right toward the back dorms zooming passed the other guys.

“Where’s the fuckin fire buddy?!” Hap yelled out missing his ears. “The hell’s up with him now?” 

“Hormones.” Clay laughed and waited, just as Kip came a running completely out of breath. The look on his face reading pure confusion.

“He went that way.” Chibbs said joining the laughter. “Wait for it—he’ll be back trust me.” 

“What the hell is up with him? Saw him outside on the phone and he just took off like the cops were after him. The fuck?” Kip couldn’t help but to be confused even more. “I swear he’s been off as shit lately.”

“Hormones.” Happy repeated and shrugged. “Been in the dog house for a while and apparently his mate is in serious heat—or havin a meltdown. Either way let him be the faster he gets the fuck out of here the happier he’ll return.. Maybe.” 

Juice flew back into the mainroom not bothering to stop to speak other than a growl of ‘Fuck yYou Guys’ before disappearing out the door. His bike starting up within 5 seconds. He as on his way home. Gone with the wind with hopes of landing straight into his lovers’ arms. 

**

She’d beat him home. Her tummy growling in hunger yet again, he body tingling from head to toe. She wanted to eat something—but needed Juan Carlos now more than ever. With half the thought to call and yell at him for no reason, her mind reasoned instead, leaving her with enough time to kick off her shoes, pull the dress off and slip on a pair of loose jogger shorts for comfort. 

It wasn’t long before his bike was heard, roaring with anticipation from down the street. “Game time,” Amina laughed and unlocked the door, hurrying to the couch to pick up a useless magazine that had to be at least a month old from the table in the Livingroom. This was gonna be interesting. 

For sure he wouldn’t know what to do. How to start.. How to act even. Seemed like every little thing he did bothered her in the worse way. Treading lightly was no longer the go to thing to do anymore and that sucked monkey balls. Jittery he was—hard too. Oh so hard. 

His hands shook as he stuck his key in the lock finding it was already open. Closing the door behind him as he walked in, he saw her on the couch, taking a second or two registering his arrival as she looked up from her magazine to smile.

“That was fast.” Amina said to him not bothering to put the reading material aside. “A little too fast kinda.” 

“I was anxious.” Juice said tossing his keys in the bowl on the table and removing his Kutte. “Didn’t want you to come to your senses and change up on me.” 

Guilty? Not a chance in hell. 

“Right,” Laying the paper on the table, she turned propping her feet up on the couch and rested her back against the arm rest. “Wanna come sit with me?” 

Asking so sweetly, he took a few more steps inside keeping is eyes glued on her body. How he wanted her body right fucking now. 

“Nah, I’d rather lay with you Kitten, please don’t tease me, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you for too much longer ya know?” Juice swallowed hard easing closer. His hands now able to touch the back of the familiar couch that had been his bed for the last weeks, now had meaning seeing his pregnant wife to be planted on it—wearing nothing but a bra a shorts. 

Shorts that he could easily get his hands into if she would let him. 

“It’s only been a few weeks, you act like going without sex for that long is life or death.” She folded her arms under her growing breasts. 

“Coming from somebody who gets the pleasure of getting off every fucking night, forcing me to hear you screaming my name and the top of your lungs knowing I can’t do a fucking thing about it right?” Juice asked, now standing in front of her. He extended his hand and ran his fingers through her soft hair. “Torture is what it is—life and death same shit.” 

She couldn’t speak as his fingers traced her cheek, slid down her neck tugging her bra strap down till it dangled at her forearm. Without giving another look of permission he moved to the other strap until the fabric barely clung to her body. Granted with the reward of a bra that hooked in the front, he took the liberty of doing just that pleased when she leaned up to let him remove it all the way.

Finally. Progress. 

Her breasts were rounder, harder and slightly darker in color. Almost as if he’d been teasing her already with his lips. He moved to sit at her side, tugging her legs apart to fit in between as he pressed his body against hers careful to mind his body weight from her stomach. His lips touched her neck, one hand palmed her breast and her body bucked forward legs wrapped around his waist in an instant. She wanted him just as bad as he thought. 

“I fucking miss you woman,” he growled making love to her ear with his tongue. His breath breezing over, his fingers rolling her nipples softly within their grasp. Her eyes slipped shut as lightning struck down her spine straight into her shorts. “I want it Kitten, let me, please.”

Only able to nod. His timing was perfect. Straight to the point. Well aware that this wasn’t gonna be a love making session, judging by the look his brown eyes burned into her soul. He wanted to fuck her stupid. 

Leaning up , helping to pull her shorts down, he parted her knees not waiting a second longer before his tongue devoured her already swollen cum slicked pussy. He made sure to keep her knees spread open giving him unlimited access to this prize. And damn it never felt so fucking good. She pushed against him, hissing harshly as his tongue drug up and down her length dipping between the folds to lap and taste her moisture greeted his tongue. 

Insane. So fucking good. 

Humming in satisfaction he swallowed and dipped inside again enjoying the warmth of her pussy as he pushed his tongue in and out of her cavern as if it was the last thing he would ever taste before death. Her hands gripped his head, pushing him in further, smiling against her he turned his head slightly nipping at her thighs in punishment. 

“Shit!” she shrieked and popped him. “Play nice Juicy you’re not the only that misses this!” 

“Could’ve fooled me, you’re evil as fuck. Making me sleep on the fucking couch for weeks!” He bit her harder and he scolded playfully. “Know how many fucking times I jacked off on this fucking couch coming with you from way the hell out here?!” Biting down harder, she whimpered, grinding harder against his face. “How many times I stood at the door imagining how wet your fingers were after you came, wondering if you tasted any sweeter than this.” Switching to the other thigh he bit down, clamping with his teeth sucking the sensitive skin until his mark was made. 

“Son of a bitch!” she screamed grabbing his ears to bring his attention back to her throbbing cunt. “I’m sorry, so fucking sorry, please don’t—don’t stop not now please ” 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good Kitten.. So deep, so hard. I’m gonna make you scream my name till you’re nice and hoarse.” He growled stabbing her clit with the tip of his tongue. His fingers joined slipping inside curving up against her g-spot just the way she liked it. “Miss this huh? How long did you seriously think I was gonna play you’re fucked up game before you broke and gave in huh?” 

“I—don’t know.” She mumbled, rocking against his hand. “So good, I miss you so much Juan Carlos.” 

Biting down on his slip, he couldn’t resist the cockiness that washed over him that instant. “Say my name again Kitten.” 

“J—Juan C—Car----looos!” 

Withering beneath him he pumped harder pressing his thumb against her clit as he taunted her. Her eyes were on his, panting hard and damn near out of breath she was. How he missed having her this way. “Again.” He demanded pinching her clit hard for emphasis. “I said scream my name!” 

“FUCK YOU! JUAN CARLOS!” she yelled slapping his chest in ecstasy. Her legs locked behind him, as she pushed her pelvis up to meet the strokes of his fingers. He knew exactly what she wanted, and being the pushover he is, he knew he had no choice but to give it. 

“You wanna cum don’t you Kitten? Wanna cum for me right here? Like I had to every got damn night—not that easy. Come here sweetheart, daddy’s got something with you name all over it.” Pulling his fingers from her pussy, he quickly shoved them in his mouth, his blood surging through his veins as her taste splashed over his taste buds. A taste he could never get tired of. Pulling er from the couch, with the other hand, he pulled her on top and was taken aback when her hands flew to his belt, undoing it with urgency. “That’s my girl,” he smiled, pushed into her without a second thought. 

She engulfed him. Almost like pushing inside for the first time but with no resistance. No pain. Just pleasure. Tight was an understatement, she fucking strangled his cock as he fought not to blow his load as soon as the warmness of her pussy trapped him within. This was home. 

She threw her head back digging into his shoulders as hard as possible screaming her love for him over and over and he drilled into her body from underneath. Trapped in his grasp, she moved her hips in tune with his thrusts pushing her body forward to keep the angle just right. Her breast bounced back and forth in his face locking him into a trance of pure lust.

“Just.. like … that, fuck me Juicy.” She moaned riding him harder. The sweat sheen covering his chest she noticed and couldn’t help to take a taste. Running her tongue across his cheek, his bottom lip and to his neck. “Please don’t cum, yet Juicy, please..”

“Damn it woman,” he yelled digging his own nails at her hips. His cock twitched feeling her pussy start to pulse around him. “You’re gonna be the damn death of me you sneaky little minx.” He couldn’t help but to smile. Amina staggered a bit watching as reached his hand to caress her lips before opening her mouth to suck his fingers as he bounced her up and down his cock. “Don’t want me to cum yet? Hmm, let’s see you make yourself cum instead then yeah?” 

Her eyebrow cocked, confused for a minute. Taking his fingers from her mouth he pressed them to her clit as she rode him harder, clamping her hand so she was unable to move. “Oh shit,” she gasped refusing to stop riding him. He watched from her face to her own fingers pleasuring her throbbing clit and fucking lost it. The sensation of her muscles milking his cock was his undoing. Throwing her head back she stilled allowed Juice to fuck her through her orgasm while spilling his down. The scene was too much for words to describe. 

Locked in place she was.

Stuck in love he was. 

Together.. Forever they will be.

“I didn’t think it was possible to cum that hard--- You’re such a freak Juan Carlos Ortiz!” she panted, wiping matted hair from her forehead. 

“Get the fuck outta here, you’re the cause of this shit. I was backed up as fuck look at the mess you made on my bed. How the hell you expect me to sleep on a cum sulked couch?” he was grinning from ear to ear, running his hands up and down her sweaty back.

Amina looked from the couch, he eyes landing just over his head behind him. Biting at her lip she thought for a bit, feeling his heart beat thump in tune with her own. 

“You can always come to bed with me, I miss being held at night.” She whispered kissing his lips softly. “I miss laying on your chest, I miss being touched in the morning.” 

“You miss cumming on my tongue in the morning I bet.” He kissed her back smiling uncontrollable at the light slap she gave. “I know you do, can we get to bed now—I had no intentions of returning to the club house today.” Knowing she shouldn’t.

“I got a paper to write and studying to catch up on Juicy--- can we just pick up on this later?” she asked unsure of his reaction. But it was true. Her studies had been neglected for the last few weeks. Juice stayed quiet. 

“I promise no more dog house for you if you let me study then I’m all yours later.”

“No.” he said simply, raising from the couch making her legs wrap around him. “I’m taking you too bed, taking you in the bed, and you’re gonna have me until I can’t fucking think straight. Playtime now, study time later. No more fucking stalling Kitten, I miss you.” 

How the hell could she say no to that?

Taking a deep breath she rubbed her hands across his head. “Okay Mr. Ortiz, you win. Take me to bed baby.” 

“About fucking time!” he threw his head back in laughter heading toward the bedroom. “Never thought I’d see the day.”

“First time for everything, don’t get used to it.” She pinched him kissing him softly. “

“Yeah I bet.” He shot back kicking the door open. “I’m already used to this—having you here wrapped away from the world just to live your fantasies with me. This is forever baby so you get used to it smart ass. I love you—“Juice kissed her softly as she laid on the bed him hovering on top. “No more stalling—just live.. Enjoy. Gonna take care of you just right, you just wait for it Kitten.” 

Going..  
Going..  
G.o.n.e. So far gone. 

To Be continued.


	41. Author's note

I'm sorry. I was excited about getting more readers and I try my best to make this story in the making based off of exactly what you would like to see, but I gotta admit, the POV perspective is just not clicking with me. I've tried over these last few days to get something going, but I literally re-read this everyday picking up and correcting my errors when I catch them, and new ideas form in my head-- when I try to write it the way one of my new readers Bryanna I believe (sorry if i spelled it wrong) in the POV, it throws me off. Probably because I've never written it that way, and most likely because this story is so far in I feel like I just might throw it off trying to introduce a new style of writing so late. I'm very sorry I hate to not be able to do it, but I just wanna give you guys something to read that people are actually following and are interested in until its over. I'm going to continue to write because Juan Carlos Ortiz and Amina are in his words 'Forever' lol. And I just love this couple so freaking much. Thank you for continuing to read and my apologies for not updating sooner. I'm trying. :).


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin starts to feel some type of way as Amina's relationship with Juice starts to move forward. Ashley (formally knows as the red headed crow eater) gets in bed with the big bad wolf, and regrets it.... Instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everybody!!! This story is moving on along so go back and re read some chapters if you have to! hopefully things don't get confusing,! Justin and Ashley's characters are going to start to develop and come to the light a bit as well as a few others I've tried to integrate as this story continues. I've been reading and re reading tying up some loose ends making sure nothing is left incomplete or forgotten also been making sure everything flows the best it can. If it doesn't then fingers crossed that it will eventually. Thanks!!

_Apart of me knew this shit was fucked up. Don’t know how the hell I could’ve played myself into thinking that fuckin’ girl was gonna be mine. ‘I had her.. HAD her.. I wish somebody could explain to me how in the hell could that biker bitch managed to nail her before me? What didn’t I do? We went out, hung out, flirted and for sure she flirted back, and then all of a sudden she’s fucking pregnant.’_

_‘I was thinkin so loud in the damn library I could’ve almost sworn the librarian heard me loud and clear. But my guess is she didn’t.. Or maybe she did, who the hell knew?. ‘_

“Nice to see you in here again Justin, that time of year approaching?” Mrs. Nancy asked with a smile so expecting I couldn’t help but to grace her with a response. After all she was just another married bitch, who was good for nothing more than a fuck against the bookshelves after hours. Believe me. 

“Yeah that time of year.” The eye rolling was real. After taking a seat on one of the couches toward the back, Nancy followed, going on and on about nothing. How this lady loved to hear herself talk. Finally getting to my normal hideaway spot, I plopped down holding my head in my hands. “Had a rough day not really in the mood for talking much.”

_Her gasp caught my ears. I peeked up, seeing her look behind her. Bad fucking move. She had on her signature black heels today. The ones that peeked her toes showing off the same color nail polish that graced her hands. I loved those damn shoes. Flashbacks of pounding this bitch on the table a few months ago went straight to my cock. Damn._

Her legs. Those legs.. 

“Justin are you okay?” she called out, searching his face for an honest answer. “I don’t know how to help you if you can’t tell me what the problem is.” 

_‘Oh she fucking knew. Just couldn’t fucking help it? Leaning back against the couch, I tugged at my zipper running my hands up and down my cock. Hard as a fucking rock, while eyeing her legs that seemed to go for miles. Smooth, creamy, having them wrapped around my fucking waist right now is how she could help. But I couldn’t say that… ‘_

Right? 

“I already told you—somebody doesn’t seem to be paying much attention though. Perhaps you could help me Nancy.” My hand went inside the zipper, tugging at the boxers until finally my cock was free.

Hallelujah. 

Her eyes went big. Funny as shit I smirked wider stroking one good time for good measure. As soon as her tongue slid across her lips I knew we were on the same page. She wasn’t Amina Marrow, but this horny librarian bitch dressed in spiked heels and a tight ass pencil skirt was about to give me exactly what the fuck I need.

She couldn’t compare to who I wanted necessarily. 

But she would have to do right now. 

“How about you get on your knees and suck my cock till I tell you to stop Mrs. Nancy?” I said, voice hushed, slightly demanding though. Bitches like her responded to the rough talk. Bet her panties were swimming right now. “Get over here.” 

You would’ve thought she would give two fucks about their surroundings. Can’t say I was surprised when she dropped down just like I told her too, licking her lips in anticipation. If she didn’t care neither did I. 

In the back of the library.. My hands pulled at her hair, the other hand at the back of her neck. Her mouth locked around my throbbing cock, as she bobbed her head up and down, gagging a bit as I face fucked her as hard as she could stand it. The world was swallowed around us—the sounds of random murmur, boring conversations, and my own fucking grunting. This bitch was good.. The hot librarian in the pencil suit, and hot damn did she know how to swallow. 

**

Ashley thought she had it all. The pull and popularity around the club house; it seriously floated her boat that the guys ALL knew her by name before she spoke a word. She had ran through them all. Bobby, Happy, Juice, and now her personal favorite.. Jackson Teller himself. 

He was frustrated, that she could figure. They’d spent the night together after all, and the fact that he hadn’t kicked her to the curb yet was an accomplishment. Half the night was spent not talking. Just harsh foreplay, a lot of cursing, smoking till they’re lungs nearly collapsed and fucking. 

Sounds like a dream…

Funny though, as she sat next to him at the picnic table watching Juice from a far, the way his eyes narrowed scared her shitless. What a way to fuck up the mood. They weren’t on good terms, hell everybody knew that. How the two still managed to coincide with the club as a common interest that she did not know. 

“Jax,” she nudged him trying to serve as the ultimate distraction. He didn’t respond right away though. As she continued to watch him she tried again to grab his attention, this time leaning in close pushing her breast up against him. “You’re being so cold to me, what’s the matter I thought we had a good time together last night?” 

He blinks. 

Hard his did indeed blink finally. Eyes closed. Eyes open, still never leaving where Juice stood only moments ago before he took off. 

“C’mon Teller talk to me, I don’t like when you’re upset, did I do something by chance?” Ashley asked, a bit of a high note in her tone. 

The big bad wolf (as Amina refers to him) turned his head slowly to meet her eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Not in a good way by far. Emotions played over his face as he seemed to struggle with the right words to say. 

“Do you really think I give two fucks about how you feel right now? I TOLD you last night and THIS morning that it was a FUCK. Nothing more, nothing less! Get the fuck on already!” He snapped pushing her away.  
Taken a back a bit but discouraged not even. 

Swallowing her pride she lashed out, “I don’t get you! Last night you told me how much you needed me, how fucked up you were over her and now look at you. You’re treating me just like you did her—how you did them BOTH!” Ashley yelled and threw her hands in the air. Knowing full and damn well that there were ears always listening around the clubhouse she was determined to say her spill. “You came on to me Jackson Teller, now already you’re starting to treat me just like Juice did! What the fuck is it about HER that’s got you two so FUCKED UP?!”

His resolve went to pieces. 

“The fuck did you just say?” he growled as he exhaled his cigarette, stance now firm and scary. Jax looked around, his eyes watching Juice taking off in what seemed like a hurry, as the others just crowded around trying to look busy. 

Her mouth fell open, she stepped back a bit running her hands along her arms as if she was cold. “Tell me what the fuck did you just say about her” He continued not giving a royal fuck anymore. 

“You act as if nobody is allowed to say Amina’s name around here! we ALL know what the fuck is going on—we know what happened between you and Juice I was there to see it myself!” she flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

Daring to be stupid enough to take a step closer to. Fucking moron. “You tried to take her from Juice and it didn’t work—we all know that Jax I don’t understand why you can’t seem to get that through your head. She’s taken.” 

The cigarette at hand was tossed over her shoulder. She gasped instantly not knowing whether to run or stand her ground like the idiot she was vastly becoming. But he did nothing physically. Standing in silence for a bit Jax took the time to calm himself, before speaking ever so gently. “Wanna come in the back with me? Thought about it for a bit and I ain’t quite ready to make myself known to them yet—.” With a nod in the guys direction. 

“Seems like they’re not quite ready to fuck with me yet anyway. How bout it?” He suggested throwing in the extra Teller charm. 

The feeling of satisfaction flowed through her veins. Talkin bout a turnaround. The poor guy must be really confused, she couldn’t help but to think. “You really want me to keep you company again Jax? I mean i—I don’t mind. I just wanted to get you to see that I want to be with you, but I can tell when you’re distracted from thinking about Amina all the time that’s all.” 

Did this bitch ever know when to shut her fucking mouth?

Smiling small and nodding in understanding, he stepped closer, rubbing his hand against her cheek. She flinched bringing a feeling of power under his touch. “Course I wanna be with you babe, why you think I’m askin?” His tongue pushed against his teeth as he scooped her hand pulling her back inside and toward the back; 

Up to no good was an understatement. She had no idea.

**

_‘The fucking plate was hot as hell. Had no clue what the hell I was thinking trying to make something to eat at this time.. For me to sit here and complain about what I did for half the damn day for sure I’d be a fool. Nothing in the world could describe how much I love this fucking girl. ‘_

Satisfied wasn’t enough to describe the feeling in his heart. Cloud nine maybe? Happy even, but then that’ll just be too weird. 

“I’m an idiot.” He chuckled to himself quietly as he watched the love of his life sleep soundly next to him. Her hair everywhere, the covers were draped around her body tucked under her chin, while her arm was thrown over the pillow clutching hard against her chest. Even in her sleep she protected their growing son against the world purposely blocking his access to her belly as they rested. 

Juice sighed hard, making the decision to slide out the bed to let them rest in peace. Heaven knows if he woke her again for a fuck session she would surely dice him to pieces.

_‘This shit is unbelievable.._ He walked into the other bedroom noticing a few sketches penciled in on the walls. Labels they seemed to be. Some sort of layout,. He smiled knowing it was Amina’s busy work. Plans she was making to turn the spare bedroom in a nursery. 

Guilt washed over him. 

_‘This should be my job. Fucking idiot I am! Time wasted on Teller, the damn club day and night. Shits gotta get better.’_

Grabbing her laptop he settled in a chair in the Livingroom opposite of the sofa, unable to hide the full blown smile across his lips—the memories of their smash out session on the couch. The passion, the intensity, the everything!!!

"Fuckin A" He growled fighting to stay focused on the task at hand. Hands flying over the keyboard he started his research. First things first, a sweet first outfit for his baby boy. 

**  
Pain is Love… Love is pain… 

IT HURT…. . 

The way he pulled her hair. The way he’d wrapped his hand around her neck forcing her to gasp, cry, and claw at his wrists and he pounded into her aching body beneath him. This is what he wanted? “Course I wanna be with you babe, why you think I’m askin’?” This is exactly what meant? His words bounced through her brain echoing like a bad hangover. 

Dizzy. Nauseated. Hurting. 

Running her hand between the legs of her swollen, bruised, thighs, she tried not to cry once contact was made. Sore like no other. Her vagina throbbed as she pulled her hand away the stinging sensation racing through her veins. And then there it was. Traces of red tinged fluid pooled the fingertips of her hand and her stomach dropped.

Blood.

“Why did he have to be so rough?” she lashed out in hushed silence knowing he was on the other side of the door. Just like he had been after he politely dismissed her with a hand wave the mind his cock softened enough to pull out of her aching pussy. 

Her face hurt from the weight of his hand as he fucked her. Her ass was on fire as flashbacks of her on the verge of collapsing while he broke the virgin tight hole ramming himself completely inside, locking the submissive hold around her body to ensure the pain was deliciously unavoidable. Jackson Teller was a fucking monster, and she was royally fucked. 

How could he? 

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?.” Ashley whispered, cleaning her face in the mirror. Hadn’t she got exactly what she asked for to a certain extent? Her hands were shaking as she warmed a rag trying to soothe the aggravated skin all over her body. After a few minutes with poor effort she had no choice but to leave the bathroom, back into the lion’s den she was. 

And he sat there. In the middle of the bed sprawled out with a cigarette at hand, body fully exposed, cock laying against his stomach relaxed. As if nothing had ever happened. As if he’d just had the best fuck of his life. He eyed her as she inched out the bathroom, still fully exposed eyes scanning the room for any article of clothing to cover herself with. 

“Getting modest on me now huh?” he laughed out shaking his head from side to side. His piercing blue eyes drilled into her. “Didn’t mind me seeing all of you a few minutes ago right?”

She swallowed hard as he peered into her soul. Shivering from head to toe she was. “R—right,” she responded, not fully knowing what the hell to feel or how he would react. She kept her tempo low, eyes anywhere but on his. Inching over near the bed she reached for the discarded clothes hands shaking uncontrollably. “I—I’m just gonna take my stuff and go—i—fff t-that’s okay..”

“Thought you were gonna stay the whole day with me baby change of heart?” His voice was cold as shit. He shifted in the bed, her heart stopped knowing he was gonna pull her back to him. 

‘Think smart Ash.. THINK’! Her mind raced over as she grabbed her clothing leaving his shirt purposely on the floor. “I—I just gotta go really quick need to clean up.. It has been since last night and I’m wearing the same shit.” She tried to laugh it off, body still shaking uncontrollably. “I’ll just see you later on okay?”

But he didn’t answer. Shrugging his shoulders he plopped back against the pillow head still turned her way. Watching like a fucking hawk.

With nothing else to do, she grabbed the rest of her clothes hauling ass out the door not bothering to close it back. Barefoot, dress halfway on her arms, she tugged it close and made a dash for it, finding the nearest bathroom locking the door behind her. 

She huffed and puffed and tried to calm down but nothing could describe the light headed feeling that washed over her. This was horrible. 

The sound of a toilet flushing caught her attention…

“What the fuck happened to you?”

**

Justin walked out the library not feeling happier in the least bit. Nancy just didn’t do it. She wasn’t Amina. He wanted the green eyed beauty that he worked his ass off for half the year—but she lied.  
Played him for a fucking fool.

There was no way in hell she was gonna get away with that.

**  
“What the fuck happened to you?” Kip stared at Ashley after she zoomed in the bathroom nearly bolting the door behind her. 

“I ran into a fucking door.” She snapped sarcastically tugging at her dress. “The hell you think happened?!” 

Kip shrugged. “No idea. Pretty bold though walkin’ through this place half dressed like that.” He grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands. Taking the time to give her the look over it didn’t take long to notice the forming bruises all over her body. Feeling obligated to ask, despite how he felt about her he just couldn’t help it. 

She sighed hard, feeling her body physically shaking. It was hard to calm down. “Just ask already, I know you’re goin’ too especially with the way you’re looking at me.” 

“Then?” he questioned. “Tell me what happened.”

Taking a deep breath she started to tell every dirty detail about her encounter with Teller. By the time she was done, Kip had settled on the closed toilet seat shaking his head in shame.  
“I guess Juice wasn’t overreacting when he found out about Teller and Amina. The guys fuckin’ sick.” He mumbled.

She yelled at the top of her lungs huffing and puffing with every breath. “Not EVERYTHING has to do with her ya know?! That’s why he probably cracked back there with me! I said one fuckin’ thing about her and now look at me! I was with him last night, and he was nothing like this! What kind of fucking hold does that damn girl have over you guys?!” 

He took a minute to process before speaking. “Don’t turn this around on her, it aint right.” Kip said to Ashley. “Amina’s done nothing to deserve the backlash Teller is throwing at her, especially now that everybody knows she and Juice are together. Certain shit you just gotta let go.” 

He cleared his throat.

“You on the other hand—you did this shit to yourself. Wasn’t too many months ago that you were hangin’ around all over Juice. I’m sure the lightbulb is starting to go off on just who else had him wrapped around her finger—this time for keeps.” 

Ashley bit at the side of her lip and rolled her eyes. “Obviously she wasn’t doing a good job at holding on to him otherwise he wouldn’t have been coming back to me.”

A few noises bumped in the hallway startling her instantly. 

“Not my place to discuss the relationship issues she and Juice had or still have, the point is, you got yourself in a fucked up position involving yourself with Jax. Not a smart thing to do. I really don’t give a fuck anymore honestly do whatever you want but—“ He stepped closer. “Leave Amina out of it.. Understood?”

“Yeah whatever, you say.”

With no other choice other than to take his leave, he shut the door feeling a bit unsure of what the hell just happened. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his joints, he kicked it to the side the best he could and kept on refusing to look back.


	43. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma gets some good words of wisdom from an Original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I just wanted to leave something before the weekend just in case I don't have a chance to write more until Monday.

**

Thrashing around Amina finally woke for the third time that night in her cold bed, alone and out of breath. Her heart thumped loud in her ear drums, and her palms were sweaty. What a horrible nightmare. Glancing at the clock it was 3am, verifying that the previous scare had only been and hour ago. 

Nothing but the sound of the curtains flapping lightly against the window pane of the slightly cracked window filled the bedroom, everything else seemed as still as a mouse. 

At the doorway Juice leaned in, one arm pulling at his neck the other held a glass as he stayed perfectly still allowing time for her eyes to adjust.

“You awake there baby? Heard ya yell out figured it was about that time.” He asked taking a step inside dragging his bare feet on the carpet. 

She shook her head, sleep still slightly taking over. 

“Here, drink this.” Pushing a glass of dark liquid toward her. “It’s chocolate milk and its damn cold, drink up.” 

Amina heard the words and although it didn’t quite register right away she accepted the token of love and gulped it down, relishing the taste of the cold substance rushing down her throat. It was as close to heaven as one could imagine. Juice took a seat at the edge of the bed enjoying the view of his beloved in bed. Her hair was a royal mess, bed head as she would describe it. She was dressed in a silk, spaghetti strapped, beige nightgown and much to his delight her nipples were rock hard. 

Catching his glance over her body she giggled, shaking her head playfully. “See something you like Juan Carlos?” she teased licking her top lip slowly. 

He couldn’t tell whether it was the sleep like mood or the baby hormones talking. Whatever it was he loved it. 

“I see a lot of something I like sweetheart,” he inhaled deep while biting his bottom lip. “If you move the covers then I can really, really, get a better—“

“Nope.” Amina cut him off clutching the covers to her chest. “No playtime for you, I’m tired and for some reason this kid thinks it’s time to get ready for the day. Last thing I need is an orgasm to rock the baby cradle right now.” 

He couldn’t help it. “You’re a royal fucking mess, I tell ya.” Smiling from ear to ear. Leaning in closer, he stretched on his stomach watching as she pulled the covers to tuck them securely under her breast, making sure to leave space for him to lay in between her thighs on top of the covers. Folding his hands under his chin he watched her belly softly as she snuggled up to the pillow at her side. “Thanks for leaving me a view I guess.” said Juice pouting a bit.

“Shut up,” Amina rolled her eyes playfully. “I told you I’m not used to the belly rubbing yet it still makes me cringe when people touch it.”

“Even me I see and I’m the one that knocked you up.” 

“Oh come on who’s the fucking brat now? Seriously?!” 

He shrugged and smirked. 

“You rub too hard Juicy,” Amina poked her own bottom lip out clearly milking this situation. “Nice and soft and I wont complain k?” 

Juice crawled up a bit more, as he traced his hands softly up her thighs on top of the blanket. Keeping all eye contact on her face he held her stare watching for the slightest hint of uncomfortable. 

“Keep going,” she whispered, nudging her legs open a bit more. “You cant finger me through the covers so you might as well speed up before I change my mind.”

“Aww damn it,” he groaned playing around, until finally he laid hands on her hardened stomach feeling his baby boy instantly. The images of their little ball of joy bunched up sleeping soundly graced his thoughts making him smile from ear to ear. 

Raising himself carefully, he hovered over kissing her cheek and forehead and then finally her lips. “I love you so much,” he whispered kissing her softly once more. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, how the fuck did I get so lucky?” 

Amina smiled back rubbing her hands along his cheeks. “You can thank my dad. If it wasn’t for him then we would have never gotten close enough to start this whole crazy love thing. It’s been so many years that I’ve known you Juan Carlos and never would I have thought that this is where I would be now. With you. Pregnant. And engaged, son of a bitch!” 

“Like wise babe. Like wise….” 

Silence took over before eventually she fell off into dream land in tune with the stroke of his protective hand on her belly.

**

Well rested and completely fulfilled, Amina woke up early the next morning with one thing on her mind. Food. Not just any food either… this food was special. Terrible to ingest in the long run but who the fuck cared really?  
The menu today.. Bacon cheeseburger, with cheese fries, and a large sweet tea. Followed by a piece of New York style cheese cake smothered in caramel sauce… 

For breakfast. Yep you read correctly.. Breakfast and hot damn was it gonna be great!

Cradling her cellphone at her shoulder, food bag, wallet and keys with the other, she winked friendly at the adorable cashier and headed out the door. The smell of food and exhaust greeted her nostrils like a bad drug, but this was Charming… and completely normal. 

After sneaking out of the bed leaving Juice sprawled to her left with the laptop on his lap, she quickly got dressed, left a note followed by an air kiss on the lips and ducked out..  
He wasn’t too happy about it to say the least.

“I’m on my way now babe, just stay there no need to come back to the damn house I’m already up!” he growled as she overheard the door slam shut through the phone. Stay put!” 

“Stop yelling at me first of all,” she snatched her car door open tossing the food to the passenger’s side before adjusting the front seat. “And second, I was hungry and you can’t cook worth a damn. I wanted a cheeseburger and that’s what I went to go get! I’m pregnant not handicapped I am perfectly capable of going to get my own food you know?!” 

Juice stayed quiet for a bit, searching his pockets for his keys. 

“You’re not even listening to me you fucker!” she snapped. “JUICE!” 

“I …HEAR …YOU.. KITTEN…! I NEEEDED …TO… FINNNND… MYYY… KEEYS!” He huffed speaking threw gritted teeth while trying his hardest not to yell. Hormones were a bitch these days. “Got em, now stop snappin’ at me like a bad child, I’m coming now.” 

Stomach growling and patience wearing thin, still the hormones got the best of her. “You’re coming now huh Juicy?” she lowered her voice nearly purring. “Hmm maybe I should ‘cum’ too… that way maybe some of this tension can melt away by the time you get here huh?”

He started his bike, refusing to wipe the stupid smile off his face. “You my love are gonna be the death of me one day I swear. I’ll see you in ten babe, Love you.” With that he hung up leaving Amina with a certain level of naughtiness bouncing through the brain.

**

Clay stretched his aching back yet again, after spending hours crouched at the head of the table going through mountains of paperwork, not feeling in the least bit accomplished by the progress thus far. It was gonna be a long day. He and Gemma were not on talking terms much; mainly since the falling out between the guys. Clearly she’d taken the side of her son, as he did his daughter, but given the peace within the club lately, his hopes of having the issue blow over was high.

His attention spiked as he watched her walk through the door dressed in her signature black attire, spiked heels and freshly died hair. She was still beautiful in his eyes, but that fucking attitude made things a bit complicated. Budding out a cigarette she signaled to the bartender, chatted a bit with Uncle Piney before shooting a glance toward the slightly open Chapel doors, where he caught her eye. 

She seemed to read him… or at least try to read his thoughts, as they stared neither having the balls to move. 

The old man turned around seeing the dilemma and tried his best to melt the ice a bit. Nudging Gemma at her side, Piney cleared his throat, “You know he’s been bottled up in there all morning, you should go to him, see if there’s anything to be done to ease the burden in whatever that shit is he’s been up too.” 

She sighed hard cutting him a sideways glance. “I don’t need a match maker,” she told him voice leaking sarcasm. “Let alone not you for one anyway.”

“You may not need a match maker, but I can say that both of you need to grow the hell up. No reason to let your children come in between you… in between this—what we’ve all worked so hard to build, to just let it fall below the wayside is pointless and selfish.” 

Snatching up his tequila bottle, he struggled to stay balanced, re adjusting his oxygen tank. “Get it over with now before you allow Jackson Teller and Amina Marrow run this into the ground. Fix you guys first.” 

She sighed hard, biting at the side of her lip. Eyes still on Clay watching as he returned his face back to the papers at hand. “Who’s gonna fix them? I don’t know where the fuck to start—He’s not the same. I don’t know what the hell Jackson is going through or dealing with right now. He won’t talk to me about anything and I—I just don’t know what I can do to help him.”

“Heard this all before Gem.” Piney rasped out, taking another swig. “The boy’s got some issues, hell we all have issues. Right now Chibbs is the only person he’s willing to talk too. Until then you gotta leave him be and let him be a man, boy’s gotta grow up sometime.” 

She hated the harsh reality… but knew in whatever bit of heart she had left that Piney was right. It was way passed time for Jackson Teller to grow up and face his own problems.. But would she have the strength to stand by and let him do it on his own?

It was if he heard her thoughts, laying a light hand on her shoulder Piney pulled her in close before wrapping her in a hug he knew she needed. “He’ll be okay. you have to deal with Clay, and with Clay comes Amina, whether you like it or not. She is his daughter and you have to respect that. This first, and everything else will follow… trust me.” 

With a small kiss to the temple, he nodded and was on his way, leaving Gemma with her biggest dilemma… herself. 

**


	44. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice and Amina set out for some bonding time, while Jax and Gemma have a fucked up heart to heart.

After a good face stuffing and a loud burp for kicks, Juice tucked his girl under his arm leading them both to the outlet mall, better known as Happy Land as Amina calls it. Lucky to be out the house and seem somewhat normal for a few hours the duo enjoyed each other’s company leisurely strolling through the mall hand in hand. 

Caught up in a baby store, Juice gladly joined her watching and participating as she skimmed through clothes, shoes, and onesies that were way too cute to put down. 

“Ya think it’s too soon to buy this shit?” Juice held up big box with the display picture of a pack n play convertible crib. 

“Yep.” Amina laughed. “Especially if you’re referring to that one in particular, its pink baby.” 

Juice took a look at it as the color faded from his face. 

“I mean unless you’re hinting that you want a baby girl following this one, then sure thing I’m game.” She said causally shrugging her shoulders.

“Fuck no,” he said instantly throwing the box down. “I—I mean not fuck no to having another kid with you, but let’s just get through with the first one then we’ll talk.” Mimicking her shoulder shrug with that cheeky grin that makes your heart melt across his face. “C’mon baby don’t look at me like that you know I’m not good with ass kissing.”

Amina waltzed over with a smile of his own, throwing her arms around his neck softly. “On the contrary, you are very good at ass kissing my love. A little too good if ya know what I mean.” Giving him a small kiss at the base of his neck, she smiled triumphantly after hearing him hiss.

“What’s the matter Juicy? Hard again?” 

“You play too fuckin much Kitten I swear.” He slapped her bottom lightly. “Ain’t nothing stopping me from taking you against that shelf right there you know that right?” Juice kissed her back cupping her bottom in his hands. 

“I’ll scream rape.” She whispered pushing against him. “Really loud…”

“It’s not rape if you fucking want it baby.” He growled latching his teeth on her neck hard making her whimper in pain and pleasure. “I know you’ll like it, can’t name a time where you didn’t.” 

She grinded harder against him completely forgetting their surroundings. The way this man took advantage of her hormones was pure gold. 

“You know I can’t get pregnant again before I can have the first one Juan Carlos,” she laughed trying to push him back with no success. “I—I mean, we have to make space, for a new baby and s—stuff oh shit don’t do that!” Swatting at his hands she gasped hard feeling him tugging at the button on her pants. “You’re gonna ruin my pants Juice c’mon!” 

“You started.” He breathed in heavily, eyes filled with nothing but pure lust for her right then and there. “You’re in deep trouble Kitten might as well let me get it right here.” 

“We’re in a fucking store Juice!” she looked around eyeing the busy shoppers going about their day. “Explain to me how you expect to fuck right here in the baby department of a store!”

Juice licked his lips, hands still on the button of her jeans tapping lightly. “Let me show you.” Closing the space they were face to face again, she tilted her head to keep her eyes on his trying to read his mind. “And don’t you dare try to run from me, got you pinned against the shelf—I thought ahead.” 

“Unbelievable!” 

“Right.” 

He pushed his hand down quickly slipping under the side of her pants to rub a finger around her clit. Groaning in pleasure at how wet she already was for him. 

“Son of a bitch you’re ridiculous.” She whispered grasping hold on his shoulder for balance. Taking a quick peek around trying not to lose focus, they seemed to be alone in the aisle for the time being. “The shit you make me do!” 

“You fucking love it,” Juice kissed her hard. “Stop complaining, it feels good huh?” 

“God help me I do.” She moaned pushing her hips to meet the slow movement of his fingers torturing her clit. Soak and wet she was. 

He took her earlobe between his lips sucking softly enjoying the way her body tensed up against his chest. He had her shivering, eyes shut tight and mouth slightly gaped open, mind drifting to infinity and beyond. This was by far one of the naughtiest things she’d ever done, and it was so.. damn.. good..

Feeling her stomach knot up, she held tight to him opening her eyes at the feel of baby Ortiz flutter near her belly button. 

“You okay?” Juice asked, slowing the pace of his hand a bit. 

“B—baby.. Felt like he just summersaulted across my stomach!” She giggled, feeling her eyes start to water. “Just stretching his muscles I guess.” 

“Do it hurt you?” he completely stopped. Juan Carlos Ortiz was in full hubby mode. “Huh?”

At the feel of his removing his hand, Amina grabbed his wrist closing her thighs around it, holding on for dear life. “I’m not hurt baby I promise. He does that all the time, it just catches me off guard sometimes. Besides, I was about 4 seconds from an earth shattering orgasm, maybe he wanted to get closer to the feel of the quake, it kinds soothes him—so I’ve read.” Rambling on and on she was until he was convinced.

“Master of words woman you are. Should’ve just told me you were about to cum, that would’ve cut down on the explaining time ya know?” Juice teased kissing her nose. “After all, I wouldn’t want to disappoint the two of you in any shape or form.” 

“Such a good daddy… Now make me cum, and please hurry I saw something over there I wanted to buy but it’s too high for me to reach. Gonna need your big strong hands to help me.” Amina kissed him softly encouraging him to continue. 

“You know I always aim to please Kitten, now shut up and let me do this we do have shit to do today remember?” 

“Fuck you Juan Carlos Ortiz.” 

“Anytime Amina Nicole Ortiz.” 

Ending their adorable spat with a kiss, Juice continued to tease until she came full force on his hand, in the middle of the baby aisle in the mall. Nothing else in the world mattered beyond the sweet whimpering of his name creeping from her lips in a high whisper only meant for him to hear. 

**  
Gemma walked through the main house with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. It was a somewhat quiet day, at least in the house. The garage was booming with business, and the guys had been working hard all morning. 

Feeling a bit lost, she tried to refocus her mind but had nothing that lasted long enough for a proper distraction. She was bored, aggravated, horny, and sad. All wrapped into one big ball of blah! No friends to call on, no visitors ever stopped by just for a chat, no army to cook for at the current time. This sucked.

Royally sucked!

Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, she turned and saw Jax coming down, looking much better than he had been these past few weeks. Dressed in a white tee shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, his cigarette dangled from him lips as he gave a closed mouth smile, blue eyes shining bright at his mother. Her heartbeat picked up pace, and overjoyed she felt in an instant.

“Oh Jackson,” she cried out wrapping her arms around her son, “It’s so good to see you—you okay?” 

He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. Taking in a deep breath he did enjoying the feel of her in his arms. “Yeah I’m good,” he finally answered, smiling once again at her. “You?”

Gemma wiped her eyes. “I’m better, especially now that you’re speaking to me again.” 

He walked over to the dining room table just as Gemma flew passed him rummaging through kitchen cabinets in search of a bowl to feed him with he could only imagine. Lighting up a cigarette, he tossed the lighter on the table inhaling deep before blowing out quietly. 

“I had a lot of time to think a lot of shit through ya know, and I know the shit they’ve been saying about me behind my back. Trust me I got a way of finding everything out---“he blew out smoke again before continuing, making Gemma stop and listen. “I’m not fucking crazy Gemma, I’m pissed.”

She rubbed at her eyes. “Mad about what exactly, there’s been a lot going on and I just wanna make sure I’m following you.” 

”You know what I’m pissed about don’t play the stupid card shit with me now.” Said Jax rolling his eyes. “When you and Clay got together that shit ruined me—you knew I had a thing for Amina from way back then and instead of just talking the shit out, you kept her from me. All the damn time. Being in her room with the fucking door open for Christ sakes wasn’t even allowed! I spent days wondering what was wrong--- wondering if I did something wrong, or if she was scared of me or some shit.” 

Jax started to slowly pace. Gemma continued to watch listening contently. 

“I—I thought she hated me for some weird reason ya know? Until I saw the way she looked at Juice… I knew from then on that would never want me like that… she always wanted to be around him, whether it was to do homework, or to teach her how to play pool. They used to talk and text on the phone all the fucking time! Even when we were off on runs with other members… the only fucking thing he cared about was being the first voice she heard in the morning.. And the last one at night… 

I gotta admit mom… this shit drove me insane.” 

He wasn’t finished.. Not by a long shot. 

“Nobody could explain to me why it was okay for Juice and not me… until you and Clay got fuckin married.. Devastated I was. Almost as if you two rushed the shit just so I couldn’t get the chance to make her see that she should’ve been with me and NOT him. Guess I was supposed to bury my feelings just because you two tied the knot huh? 

Didn’t exactly work out that way. I’ve had women before Gem, you know this. Almost every fucking day I was bangin’ a different one… went through all the crow eatin’ skanks you hired here in 3 days. Been goin threw em ever since then. But it’s not the same. I don’t want them... I want her. I’ve always wanted her, and I always will.”

Gemma gasped. Placing her hand over her mouth, her eyes watering by the second. She was in shock—in a state of shock so bad, her mind couldn’t begin to pick up where he left off. 

“Clay is your husband… he’s not my father, and we don’t share the same blood. I know if I can get Amina to hear me out, she’ll admit she feels the same way for me too.. I know it.” Jax walked closer to his mother budding out his cigarette. His blue eyes beamed like the beacon of hope. 

“She’s about to get married sweetheart; they’re having a baby, and you know after the falling out between you and Juice, he wouldn’t let you near her with a ten foot pole. It’s over Jackson, they’ve moved on and are trying to be happy baby you should do the same.” She whispered, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. “I hate that this hurts you--- I had no idea you felt this way for all these years.”

Pulling his face away from her touch, the light faded from his eyes slowly. “That’s the damn point. You were so set on pushing this shit between me and Tara without even realizing the fuckin’ reason we fell apart in the first place. She knows it’s not meant to be. Unlike you Gemma she listened to me… she knows who I want to be with and she respected it.” 

“Oh my god,” Gemma whispered staring at Jax with wild eyes. “You’re really serious about this shit! As if you see NOTHING wrong with this fixation with her huh?” 

“Serious as a heart attack. Amina Marrow will not marry Juan Carlos Ortiz.. Not without giving me the chance to prove that I can be better to her than he can. You might think it’s crazy, but she’s fucking worth it.” 

Pushing passed his mother, he grabbed his Kutte and made his way out the main house, tracking over toward the garage with extra pep in his step. Jackson Teller was ready to put his best foot forward and fight for his place amongst his brothers again. it had been way too long, and he needed them to trust in him just as they did before. 

Chibbs, Happy and Ope gathered in the front of the garage dressed in blue jumpsuits, chatting and sipping on some coffee as he strolled up, the same smile he gave his mother was plastered across his lips.  
“You boys got another jumpsuit around here?” he asked casually, rocking back and forth on his heels as they looked him over. 

“Finally done with being anti-social bro?” Happy couldn’t help but to ask stepping forward. “It’s been weeks, lots of shit has gone down without you.” 

Jax sighed hard. “I know. The shit with Juice and i--- its.. I didn’t think it would cause this much shit between----“

“Just say it’s done and we’re done with it.” Ope interrupted. Stepping up to his best friend with the ‘I mean business face.’ “I don’t know about them but I’m sick of all this hushed talk, and anger between you two the shit is pointless, and you were dead ass wrong Jax.” 

Not something he wanted to hear at the current moment. But he ate it... He had too. After all, the last thing he needed was to have the guys not trust him. He needed their trust. It was the only way he could get to Amina for sure… 

“Nah you’re right, don’t know what the fuck came over me but its dead now. Completely dead. I know she’s with him, and aint shit I can do about it but accept it.” 

Lying had never been so fucking easy. 

“It’s done,” he added looking at Ope. “It’s done, I just want back in and go on from here yeah?” 

It took them a while, but after a quick hug it out session and some small talk, they were back to normal again. Almost everybody. 

As Gemma looked on from the doorway of the office, Chibbs looked on from just outside the conversation, reading Jax like he would his own son. 

He knew it was bullshit—but spared the boy some embarrassment and tucked the topic for another day. After all it was only a matter of time before it came up again. this time one could only hope it would be nothing like the last encounter.  
**


	45. Fluff Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. So i'm supposed to working.... But I just cant get this story off my brain.. I'm addicted!! Wanted to post a cute fluff idea i had... Back to work now.!! lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you didn't guess all ready. Stephany Torres, you're the receptionist soon to be new forever friend!!!!*

Amina searched the entire baby department for what seemed like ten times over and couldn’t find Juice anywhere. In fact the last time was when he stepped off to go relieve his boner in the bathroom. It had been about 20 something minutes since then. 

Surely she didn’t break him.. right? 

“Oh my god how cute are you?” she cooed over the baby bouncing seats. “Your daddy would kill for this!” Amazed by the different styles she wondered aimlessly down the aisle and back up again, taken aback by all the adorable things to shop. Taking a look back at the now overflowing basket, for sure they were nowhere near done. 

“I love shopping..” she hummed quietly, mentally noting other things to buy within the next few weeks. She overheard Juice on the aisle over, talking to somebody or maybe on the phone. 

Pushing the basket leisurely she walked over stopping just short to eavesdrop the best she could. Sure as the devil, it was him, and he was chatting baby talk with a girl. The way she giggled made Amina’s stomach churn… but then again it was approaching the lunch hour. 

“You should always buy a size bigger, babies grow so fast it would be a shame if he wasn’t able to fit this. It’s a really adorable outfit.” Amina could hear the woman.

“Yeah she’ll never believe I picked this out myself. Funny seeing you hear though I never got a chance to say thank you. You saved my ass that day, and possibly my marriage.”

Her eyebrows shot up. What in the hell was he talking about? Amina wondered as she pushed the basket a bit further up to listen in. 

“No Mr. Ortiz, all I did was made sure you paid in advance to avoid forgetting the appointments again. My heart nearly broke in half seeing her there alone waiting for you. And when you didn’t show up she was devastated. I think she probably wanted to punch me too, she was so mad by the time she got to the desk to reschedule.” 

“I can imagine. If it’s one thing Amina is good and that’s being mad, I hate it when she’d pissed at me… it’s scary sometimes, especially now with the baby coming.. I just can’t seem to stop fuckin shit up ya know?” 

Her brain stopped thinking. Coming around the corner she cleared she throat stopping just behind them, as the two looked up faces read guilty all around. Crossing her arms lightly under her breasts she stepped from her basket eyeing the culprits from head to toe. 

“So this is where you went off too? I’ve been waiting for you for like 20 something minutes, just to find you over here running that damn mouth of yours and with her!” 

A long pause filled the air. She just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You’re such a sneaky son of a bitch!” Amina burst out in laughter, throwing her head back laughing uncontrollably. As if poor Juicy wasn’t confused enough, the woman beside him did the same, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“What the hell is up with you two?” He asked, scratching his head. “Did I miss something?” 

“You called Steph? The fucking receptionist at the doctor’s office you idiot! You called her to help you figure out what to buy for the baby? I knew you were clueless but Juan Carlos this takes the cake!” Amina tried to calm herself but the case of the giggles took over. “I don’t even know what’s so fucking funny!! Stop—stop looking so confused Juice you’re makin’ it worse!” she continued to laugh holding her stomach as she bent forward, resting one hand on her knee to catch her breath. 

Steph bent with her, wiping the hair from her face so she could see. “Hi Ms. Marrow, nice to see you again too.” She said in a joking manner, making Amina roll her eyes playfully. 

“Fancy meeting you here too, small world after all yeah?” she breathed in and out.

“Definitely.. By the way, he didn’t call me to come down here—he has never called me, completely unprofessional.” Steph teased. “But I’m shopping for my sister and I saw him with 4 different sizes of the same outfit and thought he could use some help. It took him a while to realize who I was and the rest was history—right before you came over.”

“Ah no worries I didn’t think anything of it. I was just being nosy on the other side listening to you guys… especially to the part about me wanting to punch you. I really didn’t want to punch you… okay I was thinking about it only because the person that I wanted to actually hit wasn’t there.” 

Juice tugged at the neckline of his shirt swallowing hard. “Guilty as charged, but we’ve on from that right babe?” 

“He’s scared shitless huh?” Steph couldn’t help but to laugh. “Must’ve experienced the mood swings already.”

“Oh sweetheart you have no idea!” Amina said giving him a knowing look. “We are passed that you can breathe now Juan Carlos I’m not upset.” Taking down she took notice of the outfit in his hand. An all over soft blue onesie, with a hood, bib, and blanket attached... decked out in pictures of teddy bears and bottles. ‘Daddy’s Boy’ scribbled across the front. 

He smiled watching her eyes water up. 

“Tears of joy, I hope Kitten.” He said not really knowing what else to say or do at this point. 

“Definitely tears of joy,” Steph helped the cause, grabbing a tissue from her purse to dab Amina’s eyes. “He did a great job picking this out and wanted to surprise you with the first outfit for the baby. What do you think?”  
She sniffled. Reaching out to take the clothing from his grasp. Running her fingertips along the soft fluff her heart melted to pieces. 

“I—I think I’m marrying the greatest man in the world!” she laughed out wiping her eyes along the way. “He never ceases to amaze me.. I love you Juan Carlos this is so sweet!” 

Juice exhaled. Didn’t even realize he was holding his breath till now. 

“I love you too Kitten.. Get over here pretty girl, I hate when you cry.” He pulled her in his grasp carefully holding her close as she cried her life away. Feeling happy and content, he glanced at Steph who looked to be tearing up herself. 

“Thank you.” He mouthed giving her a friendly wink. “Saved me yet again.” 

“My pleasure,” she mouthed back giving a small wave. “I’m gonna excuse myself I think I I’ve done enough meddling for one day. You two enjoy the rest of your day and just as a reminder… I’ll see you at the office this week right?” 

“Right” Amina mumbled out, her face now buried in his neck. 

“Absolutely.” Juice answered for them both waving her off while caressing his lovers back. “No more tears Kitten, what about food you hungry?” 

“I don’t wanna eat Juicy I wanna cry!” she whined snuggling closer to him. 

“There’s a burger joint I saw right at the end----“

“Hot damn yeah let’s get this shit paid for already!” she pushed away from him wiping her eyes instantly, leaving jaw dangling to the floor. 

Fuckin’ Really? 

“No time to waste baby we want that damn burger… oh yeah and one last store before we go home too, that new Halloween shop opened last week, thought we’d check it out. I think I wanna dress for Halloween this year, sounds good?” 

A million miles a minute she was going. No longer crying and now rambling away about who the fuck knew. 

This girl was confusing.

But she was happy. 

After all… Happy Wife…. Happy Life. 

“Whatever you want babe. Whatever you want.” Juice said smiling ear to ear as they approached the checkout line. Eyeing her up and down and she checked her reflection In the mirror. 

“What?” she asked catching him staring. “We’re not getting busy against the cash register so don’t get any ideas mister.”

“Never crossed my mind.. Come here Kitten let me tell you something right quick.” He motioned, meeting her half way. 

“How can I help you?” she smiled, having to clue as to why they were whispering.

“Kiss me beautiful.” Juice demanded. “Kiss me like you love me.” 

“Don’t I always kiss you like I love you Juan Carlos?” she teased biting her lip and eyeing his. 

“Remind----“

He didn’t never had a chance to finish… The minute her lips smashed against his, he lost all train of thought. Nothing else was important.. Just her.. Always.. Her. 

**


	46. He Wins Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Carlos and Amina.. At Their Best... Enough said.

**  
Jotting down the last of the callers information, Kip shoved the address in his front pocket, hung up the phone and barged outside in a hurry. Potential client called in needing a tow off of highway 122 Westbound. Clearing out the last of the calls waiting, he grabbed a pair of keys to the truck rushing out in search of Jax. Surely he could use a job or two right about now. 

Wasn’t hard to find him; heading straight for the front of the garage near the ramps, he found Teller tossing the last bit of cigarette to the side, almost as if he knew of his arrival. 

“What cha got?” Teller asked making a notion at the papers Kip held. 

“Tow call, Westbound on 122… you want it?” 

He thought for a minute. “Guy or girl?” 

“Fuckin’ really?” Kip shook his head. For sure Jackson Teller was back, he couldn’t help but to think. “It was a dude and he needs the tow like now. Drives a BMW… coupe.”

“You say that shit like I’m supposed to be turned on.”

“It’s a BMW… get it fixed right away—make more money.. Catch the drift?” 

“Well when you put it that way---“ Jax smiled taking the keys from him. “I’m on my way.”

“Just as I thought.” Kip agreed. 

**  
Halloween. Tricks and Treats. Ghouls and Goblins. Candy. Costumes and Chocolate, a girl’s best friend!!!!

Decked out top to bottom the new Halloween Depot store had anything and everything. Amina was lost in space grabbing anything she could get her hands on. Yet another basket filled to the hilt. As Juice leaned against a shelf to watch her mid isle grabbing something else stuffing it on the cart. Her face scrunched up realizing the lack of space.

“Now why in the world would he put all this shit in here leaving no space for my stuff?! So rude!” she growled trying to make room for a plastic pumpkin. 

Busy moving everything around the best she could, the pumpkin finally found its place right on top. Satisfied she was. 

Turning the basket around to walk back, she looked him over small smile tugging at her lips. “You okay there Juicy? I’m sorry to keep you hostage here with me, we can go if you want too.”

“If I want too huh?” he asked stretching his arms up high. “Nah babe you’re having way too much fun right now. Get everything you want and then we’re outta here.”

“You’re so sweet.” Amina ran her hands up and down his chest. “But you look exhausted. We can go home so you can kick your feet up and watch tv, you deserve to relax too you know?” 

His muscles tensed in his neck. “C’mon, lets pay for this shit, I like the idea of relaxing at home with you. Plus I’ll help you cook dinner because if I leave you alone in the kitchen my dinner won’t stand a chance.”

She slapped him playfully. “Last time I checked it is partially your fault why I’m eating for two here ya know, watch it Juan Carlos.”

Kissing her forehead lightly, he wrapped his arms around her pressing his thumbs into her lower back rubbing in small circles, “I’m sorry—you know I’m only teasing. You can eat all my food anytime you want sweetheart I’ll complain but I’ll get over it.”

“I love you too asshole.” Giving him a small kiss on the lips. “Let’s go home, I think I’m pretty much done with shopping for our costumes and before you ask you are NOT a biker this year; I kinda like the idea of you being a big bad policeman instead. Turns on me on to see a man in uniform.” 

He swallowed hard trying to hide the smile tugging on his lips. “Negative, the police and I don’t exactly get down like that you know. What about something simple like Ketchup and Mustard, Salt and pepper, Pebbles and Bam Bam.. you know… like that?” 

Amina raised her eyebrow. “Pebbles and Bam-Bam…. Really babe?” 

“Yeah,” Juice answered with a shrug. “Its cute at least I think so.”

“But if you’re a policeman, I’ll be a police woman… I get to carry a gun, and all that good stuff see where I’m going with this?” 

“Knowing you, you’d want a loaded gun—ain’t no way in hell I’m trusting you with my pistol. No dice.” 

She sighed hard, pouting her lower lip to him. “But Juicey, I really wanna be a police lady… and besides, if you don’t give me a loaded gun, at least give me real handcuffs instead. I can think of lots to do with those in our bedroom.” Grabbing hold of his belt loop she pulled him forward kissing his lips lightly. “Pretty Please?” 

Boner… Ten fold.

“Just call me prisoner Kitten.. Don’t expect me to uphold my right to be silent though.” He popped her ass holding a cheek full with a palm. “You either.” 

“Hmm.. We’ll just have to see about that…” She winked at him, just in time to greet the cashier as their items were rung up. 

“Hormones.” Juice said thinking of anything but his hard on as he reached for his wallet. “She just can’t seem to get enough of me.” 

“Says the dude who tried to fuck me in the baby department.” Amina mumbled making sure they both heard her. Juice snapped his head up staring with his mouth open from her to the now smiling cashier. Handing him the receipt, he nodded his head. 

“You two have a goodnight, and Happy upcoming Halloween… seems like it’s gonna be a good one for the both of ya.” Said the guy. 

“Oh sugar I’m planning on it.” Amina waved taking Juice’s free hand as he toted the bags in the other. “Ready to go home inmate?” 

Juice bit his bottom lip feeling his cock jump in his pants. “Ma’am yes fuckin ma’am.” He growled kissing her hard. “Take me home Kitten.” 

**  
It didn’t take long for Jax to arrive right off the highway at the stranded BMW coupe sitting side the road with the flashers on, as the traffic zoomed by. Half expecting a stuck up woman to be the driver, he was taken aback at the guy that poked his head out from the driver’s seat, cell phone clutched in his hand. 

Somebody he’d definitely seen before.

The guy approached the car, swatting dust away from his eyes as the cars flew by on the highway a few feet away. The tow was there in record timing. 

“Well damn bro I knew that this was the only towing company for miles, just didn’t think ya would be here this fast.” He extended his hand. “I’m Justin by the way.” 

Teller put the truck in park, opening the door to jump down, with a cigarette already at hand. “Well long time no see, don’t remember me?”  
Taking a bit he looked him over knowing instantly. 

“That’s what I thought bro.” Teller grinned puffing his cigarette. “Tough shit with the car—what happened?”

Justin stammered a bit. “I—it overheated… You’re Ami’s brother right? Biker dude, changed ya hair from the last time I saw you.”

“Good observation. Yeah I am… Seen her lately?” 

“Yeah—somethin’ like that, around the campus the other day. She’s changed that much is for sure.” 

Teller didn’t miss the tone in his voice. “Knocked up----“ He snorted rolling his eyes. “I couldn’t believe it either.”

“That other biker’s kid, the one with the tats on his head right?” 

Naturally Jax refused to answer. Pissed off to the extreme at the constant reminder yet again. “I’ll get the car loaded up and we’ll talk in the truck, shouldn’t take long to get it fixed probably just a busted radiator.” 

Justin backed up making way as Jax got to work, watching him load the car on the ramp. It took a few minutes before they were in the truck now, the awkward silence struggle was real.  
Unsure of what to say or how to act, Jax just sat in the driver’s seat waiting for the traffic to clear before he could take off. 

** _“I had no idea how the hell it happened. Or when it happened. I just knew he was fast, and thought ahead for this shit. Teasing me for sure I should’ve picked up on it, but nope—he got the better of me. I watched him like a hawk, making sure there was distance between us. We got home, he carried all the bags, no complaints, and opened the door for me. Hell, he even took everything inside, carefully laid it all out and helped me put it away. From the average eye he was perfectly in control. Except for the fact that his cock was hard as a fucking rock. The look on his face was priceless, but I knew my man was suffering… I gotta admit it was quite funny. The last bag was put up--- he’d taken off his shirt by this time, fuckin’ tease, and started to pull out something from the fridge. A pack of meat—steak I think. The way his muscles flexed at his back made me wetter than ever.. oh my.. oh my.. But still—quiet as ever, moving at a normal pace he worked. Focused on carefully wiping the counter tops down, laying the meat there to defrost at its own pace. It didn’t take long for me to notice how uncomfortable I was sitting at the dining room table watching him.. Waiting for him to make a move on me._

_Trying my hardest not to rub my thighs together too hard for him to notice, I relaxed, undid my button and squeezed for dear life. Oh my fuckin gosh if it didn’t feel lovely. Flashbacks of his fingers rubbing me against the shelf in the store made my pussy leak. He was so skilled with his hands. Always hitting the right spot, just the right amount of pressure to send my rolling on the Mississippi River with a smile so bright. That was my Juan Carlos and hot damn he knows I love him to death._

_He smiled at me over his shoulder, shaking his head back and forth. Did he know exactly what I was doing? It was hard to read him in that moment. Walking over he bent down toward me, hit teeth biting against his lip..  
“Need help with your pants babe?” he asked with a slick smile, and refused to wait for me to answer. Hands at either side of my thighs he tugged them down leaving me with no choice but to lift up. Now all the way off he tossed them to the side placing his strong calloused hands rubbing up and down the tops of my thighs sending shivers up and down my spine. _

_I felt my eyes close, my head leaned back absolutely enjoying the sensation of his touch. “You’re wet Kitten, so, so wet, I can smell it from here.” he whispered kissing my thighs lightly. His tongue drifted making my skin cool as he licked a path from the top to the middle of them, pushing down with his thumbs. “Gonna open so I can take a look?”_

_I heard it, even with my eyes shut tight, I heard the lust behind his voice. Take a look my ass, I knew what he was asking, and I’d be a damn fool to reject him._

_“At the table Juan Carlos, you were just preparing for dinner not more than five minutes ago, what happened to that plan?”_

_He smiled. “ It was ruined the minute you thought I was gonna sit a suffer while you get off watching me work in the kitchen. Get over here.”_

_My biker/caveman tossed me over his shoulder using all his strength to make sure he didn’t hurt Junior who was surprisingly rather calm in my belly. He carried me down the hall to our bedroom, not bothering to kick the door shut behind us. Tossing me on the bed, he made a grab for my panties, tearing them off instantly. Smiling down at me as I unhooked my bra, I laid perfectly still letting him admire my body from head to toe._

_“So fucking beautiful baby.” He whispered making my smile wider. The feel of his hands caressing me my breast, rub over my swollen bump, and at my pussy brought tears to my eyes. So gentle he was, but I didn’t want that side of him. I wanted the beast within and I’d be dog damned if he didn’t give it to me. Pulling my waist up as he wrapped both arms around, his lips landed on mine, sealing my whimpers to have him inside me on impact. Soft, smooth, loving lips, teased my own leaving me breathless._

_The way he grunted as I pushed my body up against his, I hadn’t even realized when he came out his own pants, but was suddenly thankful. The wetness of my pussy slid against his throbbing cock making him shake as much as I was._

_“Please Juan Carlos,” I begged kissing his ear softly. Raking my nails along his strong shoulders._

_“Please what Kitten?” He growled in return thrusting against me. “I love the way you beg for me, do it again and I’m all yours baby.”_

_There was no time. Before I could even let the breath go in my throat, he was inside me. Splitting me open so I can feel every last vein in his cock as he filled me to the hilt making me scream out in pleasure. No need to wait until I was ready.. He knew just how ready I was._

_His hand slides up to cup the back of my neck, the other now underneath my thigh raising it up to take all of him in the right spot. Over and over he brushed against my spot making me cringe in sweet agony as I cried out begging to be pushed over. But he wouldn’t.._

_“My time now Kitten, and I know exactly what I’m doing,” he kissed my lips dragging his tongue along the side of my neck. “Let me love you baby, we’ve got all fuckin day if that’s what you want, don’t rush me.”  
My body spasms as his thrusts pick up in pace, his teeth latched the sensitive skin under my ear and my eyes start to roll back. The feel of my nipples brushing against his chest as he pounded me over and over made my toes tingle. _

_“Juan Carlos,” I wailed digging my nails in his back. The twitching in his body didn’t go unnoticed. “You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me if you don’t make me cum, now please!” I screamed over and over. I felt him push his body up slightly, throwing my knee over his hip as his hand rested on the bed beside my head. Letting go of my neck, my eyes met his.._

_“Such a fucking brat,” he growled sexy, and bucked inside me, gritting his teeth in return. “Gonna cum with me baby?”_

_“Uh-huh,” I had lost all my words, feeling his fingers rub hard circle’s against my clit as he fucked me harder. My belly tightened, his back got stiff as a board as he rocked me with all his might completely ignoring my cringing face._

_“C’mon Kitten fuck!” he yelled, his arms started to shake, and I could do nothing by arch my back off the bed in response._

_“Almost there Juan Carlos, damn it baby don’t stop please don’t---!”_

_Our mantra of pleas and demands, went on before he cradled his head at the crook of my neck. He took a deep breath and stammered in his strokes inside my sopping wet pussy. I could feel his heart pounding against his chest._

_“Do it Juicy… Do it now! Do it Please!!!” I hungrily moaned kissing the side of his head._

_“FUCK!” he yelled raising up as he hissed violently. For sure I thought I blacked out. It was almost as if my ears went deaf, because I couldn’t hear as he roared his release. I felt it instead, spurt after spurt of warm cum coating my insides as I rolled my body against his feeling on top of the world. It wasn’t until he stilled inside me, arms shaking but never giving way._

_And there he was.._

_The love of my life. Sweaty, panting and sexy as ever. The once focused hard brown eyes, were slowly returning back bright. His breathing returning to normal slowly but surely. I couldn’t help but to fall in love all over again.  
“You okay baby?” He whispered, kissing my forehead lightly. “Didn’t mean to go all caveman on you.” _

_I hugged him close, returning his tender kiss. “You can go caveman on me anytime Juan Carlos… Now where are the handcuffs… I feel like bringing in Halloween a bit early this time.” I winked, nudging at his chest.  
He looked over me and then down at the mess we just made._

_“Serious?” he asked in disbelief._

_“Serious as a fuckin heart attack.” I answered pushing against him for extra measure._

_It took him a bit, but eventually he rolled over with the intention of heading toward the kitchen where the shopping bags were. He didn’t even make it out of the bed before the phone rang._

_“You gotta be kidding me!” I yelled tossing a pillow wishing I could hit whoever that was calling with it. “People are so rude!”_

_“It’s not like they knew what we’re doing Kitten relax,” Juice laughed, searching the room for whoever’s phone it was. Turned out to be mine._

_I gave him a questioning look the minute the phone stopped ringing, and then it vibrated twice. Juice opened the message smirking ear to ear before holding up the phone._

_‘Courtesy Appointment Reminder. Just as a reminder, you are schedule for an appointment today. We look forward to seeing you.’_

_“Do we really have to go to the appointment now?! You can just call Steph and have her reschedule it—but don’t tell her why!”_

_Juice shook his head. “I paid for the appointments ahead of time to make sure you don’t cut my fuckin balls off for forgetting. As much as I would love to have you cuff me to the fuckin’ bedpost we gotta go, at least to make sure everything is good with you and the baby.”_

_Since when did he get so damn righteous?_

_“You’re supposed to listen to my hormones Juice! Happy Wife.. Happy Life remember?” I teased him just curious to see if he would fold or not.. for sure he would though.._

_“You’re glowing, still trembling from and earth shattering orgasm that I just gave you--- and you’re sitting in a mess that we both help make. Get your ass up I’m taking you to the doctor, and stop using pussy to trick me. I promised I wasn’t gonna miss another appointment and I meant it. Let’s go.”_

_Son of a biscuit._

_I guess it was confirmed. I was officially out sassed by Juan Carlos Ortiz…. But it felt damnnnnn good._

_**_


	47. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....

**

Her face was cheerful this morning. But the way she put that coffee cup to her mouth ever god forsaken moment was enough to drive a gal insane. 

“I’m gonna spank you.” She said for the third time staring at her watch. “You’re late, doc just took in another patient so you know what you have to do while you wait don’t ya?” 

Amina looked over at Juice with a burning blush and a deep sigh. “I gotta drink water huh?” 

“Lots of it.” Steph said shaking her head too. “I called and texted you over an hour ago as a reminder, what in the world were you up too?” 

Juice cleared his throat, and pulled at the back of his neck. Steph narrowed her eyes reading over them both. 

“Really? For that long? What the hell?!” she gasped lowering her voice so they could have some privacy. “Amina Marrow you and him were--- at it?? While I was calling?!” 

Amina couldn’t hold her giggles. “I’m sorry!! This baby makes my sex drive off the fucking charts! I can’t watch him do anything without wanting to jump his fucking bones help me!!” 

“NO don’t help, what the hell are you talking about babe?!” Juice said looking at her crazy. “I’m loving this shit—less fighting… way more fucking, that’s my kinda ratio.” 

“He’s a sick man I tell ya,” she said rubbing his shoulders. “I’m think I’m a pregnant nympho.”

Steph rolled her eyes sipping on her cup yet… again. It was enough to drive you insane. She tapped her pen, and typed away at the computer at the same time refusing to acknowledge any of the sexual references made between the two for a bit. 

“Did you bring her water bottles like I asked you too on the last visit Mr. Ortiz, Mrs. Horny over here is sure gonna need them.” She asked, raising her eyebrow trying her hardest not to laugh at Amina’s expression.  
Juice nodded. 

“I knew you guys were in on this stuff together!” she swatted her lover on his forearm. “I don’t like water, it’s disgusting!” 

“It’s for the baby Kitten, please be nice and drink it till the doc comes to get us.” Juice kissed her cheek softly. “Be nice.”

“No such thing as nice when you hate water,” she pouted and turned her back. “Go get the damn water… I’ll drink it, but I won’t like it one bit.. Gonna get you back for this Steph I promise.” 

She smirked, refusing to take the arguing bait trap. Juice rubbed Amina’s back and said Thank you to the receptionist before heading out for the car for water. 

**  
Upon discovery, turns out Justin’s car wasn’t as bad off as he thought. With a leaking radiator followed by a busted hose, the fix didn’t take long, and the conversation in the meantime seemed to be worth it.  
Of course he didn’t quite understand why Jackson was so willing to speak with him so freely about Amina, but he wasn’t about to tell him that to his face. They didn’t have much of anything in common other than the obvious. Treading lightly is what he knew he had to do. 

Amina Marrow’s name tumbled out his lips at least 3 times in every other sentence, even after Jackson slipped and admitted that he had feelings for her, Justin didn’t dare interrupted. Turns out that there were now two men he had to knock off the list in order to get exactly what he wanted. 

“Nothing personal to you and what not but I do wanna ask you a question. You see I know we haven’t talked since the bowling alley incident, but there was something that’s been bothering me since then--- You and her ever hook up in anyway?” 

With a water bottle tipped up to his lips, Justin damn near choked seeing the seriousness behind Teller’s questioning stare. 

“Hooked up as in?”

“You know what I mean bro. has anything ever happened with the two of you?”

“Nah, I never touched her—we went out once, and it was that night. Everything else before then was just harmless flirting just to get her to open up to me some. Never really got the chance to have anything more, that damn cell phone was an extension of her hand, and seemed to ring off every time something more could’ve happened if you know what I mean.” Replied Justin taking a step of caution away. 

“I know what you mean by the phone,” Jax cleared his throat. “But not by anything else. Not that I really wanna know anyway.” 

“Heard.” 

Justin swallowed hard and continued to watch him mess with the car. “You know he’s really into her through right? Juice, the dude with the tats? He’s really, really, into her, way before the kid even came about. Always has been that way. I remember when I first noticed a change in him. A few months ago, he started talking and texting on the phone, being all secretive and shit—I knew it had to be a girl, I just didn’t know it was her.” 

Continuing to listen closely Justin heard Jax clearly but read between the lines. It became clear to see why he was so bothered by his sister dating Juice. 

“Amina’s not your blood sister huh?” he couldn’t help but to ask, never taking his eyes off of Jax. “Is that what this is all about?” 

The big bad wolf’s twinkle was back behind his beautiful blue eyes. “Guess you’re starting to get the picture. We’re not related and no offense bro, but she’s off limits to you. No hard feelings though.”

Stunned he was. 

“Off limits as in I’m not allowed to go after her, because of Juice? Or off limits because you plan to do something----“ 

His sentence was interrupted instantly. Jax walked up to him closing all the space, looking around to make sure they could not be over heard. 

“I don’t think it’s wise to go after another man’s girl—this particular girl in this case is mine.. She always has been mine and always will be. I just wanted to give you a friendly heads up to stay the fuck away from her because I’m gonna take down who ever I have too until she is back where she belongs. Wouldn’t want you in the crossfire… we clear?” 

Holy Shit…. “Crystal clear man.. My bad I—I didn’t know.” 

“Well you know now.” Jax slammed the hood down and tossed him the keys. “Car’s done… no charge.” 

**

_“I’m so sick of peeing!” she growled over and over again as the toilet flushed and the sink turned on._

_Despite the bitching the doctor’s visit was a success. 24 weeks, 3 days and counting. My baby boy was healthy and his mother was happy, apparently despite what others may say I’m doing something right._

_As I stood against the bathroom door trying not to mess with her while inside, her cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I yelled out to let her know, and with permission I pulled it checking the caller.  
No name. Just a number. No call. Just a text. _

_Before I could slide it open my own shit went off. Distracted, I glanced at mine tucking hers under my arm. My shit wasn’t a text.. But a call, and the fuckin’ name I couldn’t believe.  
Ashley._

_My heart fuckin sunk. I haven’t heard from this bitch in so long, now all of a sudden here she is… and texting me of all people. Terrified as shit I was to open the message, I knew Amina would catch me and all hell would break loose. If I ignored it--- erased it then that’ll be it. It ain’t like we had nothing to talk about anyway._

_Her shit vibrates again.. Same number.. No name. I pushed my cell phone in my pocket and opened hers._

_One message. No previous thread._

_‘Haven’t seen you in class for a few.. I’d like to know if it was possible for you and I to catch up over lunch sometime. Please let me know. I get the fact that we can’t be together, but can you at least allow me to be your friend?’_

_Son of a fucking bitch.. Didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure of who that was.. The quarter back prick was at it yet again._

_“Babe you good in there?” I called out to her, now anxious as a motherfucker to call this asshole and set him straight._

_“NO! I had to pee AGAIN! I just finished washing my damn hands and I’m the damn toilet again! Story of my life!”_

_I shook my head taking a deep breath trying to pretend that I was good. I wasn’t good by a longshot._

_“I’m gonna go take a piss and then start the car. I’ll be right out front waiting okay?”_

_“You got my stuff?”_

_“Yeah I do.” I pushed her phone in my pocket. “Take your time, Love you babe.”_

_“Love you too!” she sang back, making me smile a bit. That fucking girl was insane for sure._

_I couldn’t get outside fast enough, as soon as I was in the car I pulled out her phone reading the text again._

_‘Haven’t seen you in class for a few.. I’d like to know if it was possible for you and I to catch up over lunch sometime. Please let me know. I get the fact that we can’t be together, but can you at least allow me to be your friend?’_

_What the fuck didn’t he understand about NO contact? She’s fucking pregnant for God sakes what else is it gonna take?!_

_I know it was dead wrong to call him, but I had too. Otherwise he wouldn’t get the fucking point of how disrespectful this shit is. My blood was boiling.. I wanna fuck some shit up right now.._

_This fucking girl texted me...._

_‘I need to talk to you.. It’s about Jax.. I’m at the hotel downtown but please don’t tell him where I am. I really need you Juice, he went fucking crazy on me and now I don’t know what to do… please come to me.’  
Frozen. _

_Must’ve read that shit three or four times. She was fuckin’ with Jax now? Really? Not that I gave a damn, but what the hell could he have done to make her call text me?_

_Staring at the door, with Amina nowhere in sight, I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.. With one word that was my absolutely weakness. ‘Please.’ And the call disconnected. I could tell she was crying, and I couldn’t wrap my head around my curiosity as to why._

_What the hell could’ve happened with her now?_

_I could almost hear my heart pounding against my chest. Over and over again as I help my phone. Silently asking myself what to do… what to do…_

_Fuck it._

_I knew what I had to do, just to find out what the hell was going on and that’ll be the end of it. I had to call her. Plain and simple._


	48. All She Wants Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This post is short. I needed to get it out the way to allow more room for thinking. lol. Will post a longer chapter next go round. :).

**  
She sat there propped up on the edge of the bed, cigarette at hand, half dressed in a loose long tee shirt that barely covered her ass. Her hair was up at the top of her head and the hickeys were clear as hell all over her neck.   
It was quiet. Too damn quiet, but was very welcomed considering the fact that she’d ran her mouth about Jax for the last half hour. Apparently he’d flipped his fuckin lid and still was unable to let the fight go. 

“He’s a fucking psychopath Juice I had no idea he would snap at me like that!” she sniffed, inhaling. “All I did was tried to take his mind off of her—off of you being with her—but nothing. The only thing I get is the monster in him unleashing on me like I’m the reason for all of this!” 

What the fuck am I doing here?! Juice screamed in his mind. “I called you Ash, you never said shit about actually meeting here---.”

His nerves were clearly getting the best of him. Taking a glimpse of his phone every two seconds or so waiting for a call or text. 

“I just needed somebody I could trust.” She cried a bit, budding out her cigarette. She rose from the bed, the shirt rising up her thighs. “You never hurt me Juicy, and I know you felt something for me back then, i—I just need you right now.”

He swallowed hard, taking a step back. “You know this shit is foul, I can’t---“ 

Thinking of Amina instantly, his mind thought back to how he’d left her home with all the shopping goods unpacked, knowing she would have plenty to do while he slipped away to do this. 

“You should’ve heard the way he was talking. Should’ve been there to actually hear and see the rage within him. Jax is beyond upset, and has no intention of letting this shit go on between you and her. For some odd reason he just can’t seem to catch a grip on reality…”

Juice sighed, still keeping his distance from the promiscuous red head. “He loves her—… he’s in love with her--- and knows he can’t have her. It’ll never be enough. She won’t leave me…” He cut his eyes over at Ashley. “But she’ll have my fuckin balls she finds me anywhere near you again… that your plan? To call me here, magically she shows up and then my relationship is done?” 

Ashley swallowed, hugging herself through the pathetic excuse of a tee shirt. “I wouldn’t do that to you Juice, I know how you feel about her, I just can’t help but to wonder if you still feel for me too? We used to have so much fun together—God knows I miss the way you touch me. It was always so gentle, so warm, so amazing….” The red head wouldn’t give up. Advancing with every deadly compliment until she had him trapped against the door with nowhere to run. Deep shit he was in and knew it all too well. 

Her hands raked his abs through his tee shirt. So close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Her watery eyes met his… silence took toll. Pushing into him he hissed a breath and stilled himself never once pushing her wandering hands away. 

“You need me too Juicy,” she whispered kissing his throat lightly. “I can feel how much you need me—how much you miss me….” 

He shut his eyes tight…

“Come on just one more time. Take me like you used to back then.. Right here against the door until I can’t walk or think straight. I need this… I need you.” 

Raising his hands to place on her hips, he tugged her back a bit looking over every inch of her body from head to toe. He blinked slowly pulling himself away from the support of the door. “I won’t hurt her Ashley.” He whispered shaking his head in defeat. “This shit is wrong, so fuckin’ wrong. I’m sorry for what Jax did but I can’t make it better for you.” 

She sniffled. “B—But why not?” 

Juice kissed her forehead lightly, giving a small smile. “Because I’ve got a pregnant girl right now sitting at home waiting for me to get back to her. She’s having my baby and she’s gonna be my wife. I love her, and only her. I’m sorry but I can’t do this—not anymore.” 

He pulled her hands away from his body holding them carefully. Mentally counting the seconds before her resolve crumbled to pieces, as she cried before him his heart broke in two. 

“I—I don’t know what to do! I—I just thought that maybe you would still want me—want this and what we had!” she yelled out crying hysterically. “She gets to have EVERYTHING!” 

Juice sighed hard. He’d just proved to himself how strong the love was for his mate, but he was never one to sit back and watch a woman cry. He just couldn’t take it. 

“Calm down, I’ll be here for you if you need me, but you have to respect my wishes to keep it like this. Nothing more Ash, I can’t go there with you again. It’s over, but I can still be your friend okay?” 

His words bounced off like a bad habit. Friend? She didn’t want a fucking friend! 

“I hear you Juice… I don’t know how to take it, but I’ll learn.. Anything to have you with me.” She whispered hugging him tight. 

Awkwardly petting her back in comfort he silently prayed that this wouldn’t come to bite him in the ass later.

**  
The last bit of decorations were done. Gemma stood proud admiring her decked out version of a Halloween bash at the SAMCRO headquarters. This year was gonna be the best one yet. She stood at the window at the front of the house humming to herself while lighting a pumpkin candle placing in on the sill to complete the task at hand.

It was perfect. 

From the ugly spider webs and disgusting plastic spiders, to the fake plastic knives sticking out of fake bloody fly infested brains. Smoke screens and eerie music sounded throughout the house. This was Halloween Teller-Marrow style. 

The last of the platters were set, the crow eaters hung around pre-gaming with tequila down the hatchet. Uncle Piney sat front and center with his faithful bottle and oxygen bag on the stool beside him. Happy and Uncle Bobby chilled on the couch smoking a joint of 3, while Chibbs and Ope busted Kips’ chops on the pool table. 

Clay leaned in against the door near the main entrance, unlit cigar wedged in between his lips peering outside watching Jax and Justin talk amongst themselves in the parking lot. It wasn’t long before either grabbed his attention and for some reason decided they had to come over and speak to the elder—although Clay secretly wished they didn’t. 

It was awkward—a lot awkward. Teller knew he and the old man hadn’t talked much, ever since the words ‘Touched your sister’ spilled out of Juice’s mouth, and ‘You’re dead to me’ flew out of Clay’s; followed by a knockout punch to the jaw. What the hell was there to talk about after that?

The guys looked uneasy--- maybe even high a bit--- but nonetheless there they were standing face to face with Clay. Justin, the first to break the ice, hoped for the best. 

“Nice to see you again, I’m Justin, a friend of your daughters.” He extended his hand psyched when the old man returned the gesture easily. 

Cutting his eyes over to Jax who was busy chewing on a toothpick, Clay nodded his head at him, a silent hello, and that was it. 

“Didn’t know if I needed an invite to the party tonight by you personally, but Teller said it was cool.” Said Justin. “Unless you have a problem with it?” 

“The only problem I have is if you create one son.” Clay said to him taking the cigar from his mouth. “If you lookin’ do to just that then you need to get on.” 

Jax grunted and rolled his eyes. “He ain’t here to start no issue Clay, I picked him up off the highway for a tow, just so happens that Gemma was in the party spirit yet again man.” 

“Right.” He responded smelling bullshit from a mile away. “the ring is open use it at your will--- Amina’s carrying precious cargo, I suggest she leaves just as she arrives understood?” 

Clay Marrow meant business.

“Yep.” Jax said. 

“Heard.” Said Justin shaking his hand once more. Making sure to keep his eyes on the older man as he sized him up before walking away.  
**


	49. All She Wants... Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juan Carlos Ortiz falls victim to the devil with the red hair. Jackson Teller finally realizes that if you're patient enough.. You just might get everything you want.. And then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to update sooner I'm sorry. Been having some horrible storms (tornadoes) in Georgia and its been kinda rough. Everything is kind of getting back on track so my apologies that this post isn't long at all. I just got my computer up and running again.

**

He watched her smile, slightly wobble, and work the room like a runway show. Smiling at everybody, stopping for friendly conversation as she rubbed her growing belly every now and then. She was simply beautiful and wore pregnancy so damn well. 

Jealous he was. 

Her hair was curled slightly hanging now just passed her shoulders; the costume of choice a red outfit with a huge ketchup bottle printed on the front and back of the top rounding on her perfect belly. Two piece outfit opting out of the entire bottle as the costume to prevent feeling even bigger aside from the pregnancy. Red pants, red shirt, and a pair of red and white sneakers to make the outfit complete. Cute and stylish, that was the Amina Marrow way. 

Talking to happy and Ope she had been for a bit, never once noticing Justin or Jax watching from a distance. 

“Where’s the idiot?” Hap took a long swig of his beer as Ope rubbing his big hand across her belly gently, giving a warm smile. 

“I have no idea. He stepped out earlier, thought he would’ve been back by now.” She drank from her water bottle wishing in her mind it tasted like a tall glass of red wine right about now. “Been so busy buried trying to get organized I tend to lose track of time.”

“Typical.” Ope snickered feeling the baby move. “Kid’s gotta strong kick, damn.” 

She flinched and smiled big. “That my friend was a punch, believe me I can feel the difference.” Looking like a proud mama Amina stuck out her tongue playfully giving a wink. “If it was a kick I probably would’ve crunched over by now—they’re brutal.” 

“The power of motherhood, if I was wearing a hat I would take it off to you right now Ami, don’t see how you do this all this shit. School, wife to be, mother to be, counselor, enforcer…. You’ve got so many fucking titles I swear you should be getting’ paid pretty large by now.” 

“Shut up Ope.” She swatted him. “When I get enough of this shit trust me I’ll disappear like the old days—4 months at a time.” 

Nodding in humor, she watched his eyes go over her head, and within two seconds a large warm hand was placed on her shoulder making baby break out in a the happy dance. 

“Shit.” She growled turning slowly trying to force a smile. “He’s dancing against my rib cage, thanks a lot daddy.” 

Clay smiled warm at his daughter, not wanting to wait another second to hold her tight. “You look amazing sweetheart.”

“I’m a rounded ketchup bottle daddy don’t be ridiculous!” she blushed hands rubbing softly at her sides.

“The best looking ketchup bottle I ever did see might I add.” 

Giving is daughter a kiss to the forehead, she accepted and snuggled into his touch.

As they engaged in conversation for a while, Juice appeared at the back entrance pushing his way through the crowd. Unsure of exactly who had seen him already, he quietly made his way to the back of the clubhouse, in search of his old dorm room.

A shower is what he needed. The smell of weed, perfume and pussy invaded his nostrils like a bad drug. 

Jax couldn’t help it. His mood lighting up instantly. Smiling from ear to ear, he turned toward Justin who indeed saw the same sight before his very eyes.

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin?” Jax asked up to good already. “Idiot just came in through the back—$100 dollars says he was with that red head bitch I mentioned earlier, the one that used to hang out around here all the time.”

Justin’s eyes narrowed trying to think. “What makes you say that?”

“Because I was with the annoying red head recently, and I knew she would go whining to him about biting off more than she can handle—“ Jax laughed. “Juice is a fucking sucker for a broken heart, and tears and that bitch is the queen of dramatic. I bet anything she’s been with him ever since she left here..”

Justin looked over at Amina.

“Exactly,” Jax finished his sentence almost reading his mind. “Bet she had no fucking clue—however if Amina does find out that they were together, she’ll drop him once and for all I can guarantee it.” 

He thought quietly to himself, not liking the words coming out of Teller’s mouth one bit. He took a step back feeling uneasy about the whole thing. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, especially starting shit here—i—I mean you heard what Clay said and I don’t wanna get on his bad side bro.” 

“You think I give a fuck about that old bastard right about now?” Jax spat through gritted teeth, his eyes wide and chest heaving up and down. Justin watched as he fought hard to contain himself but slowly but surely reality was slipping away, it was plain to see. “I’m gonna make damn sure that this will be the last time Amina ever puts that tattoo headed fuck before me again.. You don’t have to fucking help me—I’ll get her alone.” 

“C’mon Teller!” With a mean bump to his shoulder, Jax pushed Justin out of the way heading toward the back dorms in search of Juice. Meanwhile, Justin swallowed hard his eyes searching from Clay to Amina. What the hell was he to do right now?

**  
Feeling cocky, confident, and on top of the world, Ashley strolled inside the clubhouse with a look to kill. Dressed in a black leather jacket, with a very intricate lightning bolt design draped across the back of the shoulders, tight leather pants with chain belts hanging from the sides; her hair was freshly died a deeper shade of red, that matched the red rhinestone studded bra that barely held her breast in place. Spiked black boots on her feet and black nail polish with the last finishing touch of dramatic, black, winged eyeliner with a rhinestone at the corner of each of her eyes. Her lips bright red and a facial expression about as mean as her stance. 

This girl was ready..

For what exactly, who the fuck knew? 

A head turner she was tonight, with pep in her step as she maneuvered through the parting crowd grabbing the attention of the MC instantly. Happy first, followed by Kip who seemed to follow her until she came to a stop. His eyes scanned her up and down from the back and instantly his throat dried recognizing the design at the back of her jacket like a flashing hazard light. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Kip growling advancing toward her, eyes still on the sight before him. He knew in his heart she was up to something, couldn’t be just a mere coincidence right? 

Scanning the crowd on instant, he spotted Amina smiling big, talking to her father over by the bar mot too far from where Ashley stood. A bad feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. 

“Gonna watch my ass all night or come and say hello biker boy?” Ashley smiled and faced him, running her tongue across her teeth sending shivers down Kip’s spine. “Don’t look so surprised, didn’t think I would miss a Halloween party now did ya?” 

He couldn’t speak, she was truly stunning despite her horrible intentions. 

“C’mon Kips, don’t tell me you’re refusing to speak to me now?” she smiled and stepped toward him arms wide open for a hug. “I never got a chance to thank you for being there for me with that whole Jax situation.. You truly helped me see the light.” 

Captivated by her warmth and smoking hot demeanor he fell into the hug, arms instantly wrapping around her waist..

**

Juice paced the bathroom, wiping off every inch of red lipstick he could still see lined along his neck and cheek. For sure he’d fucked up.. Yet again. 

He had her set straight… Damn it why didn’t he just leave after he said his peace. 

His heart thumped so loud he could hear it in his ears. Big eyed, and dry mouthed. He placed his hands on the sick and tried to focus.

Where the fuck did he go wrong?

He could still feel it… her lips dragging across the sensitive skin under his chin. Her nails clawing at his arms. Her hot breath on his ear as she rode him. His hands clutching her thighs holding her in place…. 

_“If you need me…” she repeated pushing down on him harder desperate to reach the end of the sex crazed race. She hissed feeling him palm her thighs harder as sweat dripped down their bodies. Against the door, damn near on the verge of tearing it off the hinges from the inside, she felt her toes curl for the third time as Juice muffled his moans in her shoulder._

_“Fuck me Juicy, just like that baby please make me cum!” she yelled gripping him harder._

_“FUCK!” he yelled throwing his head back. Pulling her into him, he pounded into her quivering body as her orgasm rocked his body all over. She gripped his shoulders and screamed to the heavens above begging for mercy as he caught himself minutes before letting loose, creating a disgusting, trademark stream of sperm on her stomach and thighs._

_Barely able to catch her balance—he put her back on the ground before leaning against the door to catch his breath._

_Head spinning… throat dry as the desert._

_Ashley sighed hard running her hand along the top of his sweat sulked head. “I knew you couldn’t fight it much longer, I told you Juicy—you’re always gonna come back to me baby.” She whispered kissing the back of his head softly._

_Without bothering to propose a round two, she casually collected herself, and headed toward the door. “See ya at the party sweetheart. Happy fucking Halloween.”_

_Blowing him a kiss she closed the door, leaving him heaving._

_Mission Accomplished._

__Coming back to reality, Juice blinked away the flashbacks from hell and tried his best to focus. Hearing movement just outside the door he turned the water on, ran a paper towel under it, and patted his face. After drying he left the bathroom and came face to face with none other than... Yours truly..._ _

__Jackson Teller._ _

_**_


	50. The Melt Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit Hits the Fan... Enough Said..

Pulling out of the hug Kip looked Ashley over still at disbelief that she would even show her face at the clubhouse let alone like that!

Trying to keep an eye out for his best friend, he swallowed hard thinking on his feet quickly. Taking the red head by the hand he pulled her to the side, making sure she didn’t trip over her feet in the process.  
“Wanna tell me what the fuck is up with that damn jacket?! Can you be ANYMORE obvious! And two WHERE.. THE … FUCK… IS… HE….?!” 

She blinked her eyes, not stunned in the least bit. 

“I’m not playing games Ashley, she sees you wearing that, she’s gonna flip the fuck out.” He tried to warn her but she didn’t care, it was plain to see.

Flicking imaginary dirt from her fingernails, Ashley smiled and flexed her fingers. “I really don’t give two fucks about how your princess may feel, this is a free country and I can wear whatever the hell I feel like wearing!” she snapped and shrugged her shoulders. “Who the hell died and made Amina Marrow president of the fucking world?” 

Kip shook his head. “It’s not just the jacket and you know it. You’re wearing tribal tats as a design on the back of it.. Tribal tats that coincidentally are identical to Juice’s… judging by that look on your face you don’t see anything wrong with that?” 

“Nope.” She laughed. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” With a slap to his own head he looked around the room in search of Amina but she was nowhere to be found. Panicking instantly, he did the only thing he could think to do at that moment. “Whatever the fuck you do DO NOT MOVE! I swear to god you’ll never be the same again if she catches you before I get to her do you hear me?”

Dead serious he was. But she would hear nothing of it.

“You think I’m scared of a basic bitch like her who’s not only pregnant, but who obviously hasn’t figured out that you can’t turn a fuckin biker into a faithful husband?” she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “She will never be able to keep him on the straight and narrow.. He may love her but trust me he’s anything but loyal or faithful.. I’m wearin’ this damn design on the back of my jacket for a reason Kip. Get with the fuckin’ program.” 

His heart dropped.

Watching as Ashley gloated at her biggest accomplishment, she had no idea just what the hell was waiting for her.. 

But Kip knew. Hell anybody with two eyes, and two ears knew just what the hell was gonna happen. 

The red head turned instantly at the feel of tiny finger tapping on her shoulder. As she turned heel to meet Amina Marrow face to face, her once sick smirk, turned to a gapping whole in the center of her face. Her mouth hung so low you would’ve thought her damn jaw was broken. 

Furious she looked to be. Her once emerald eyes had taken a deep shade of brown. Kip had no clue what to do, scared shitless himself at the thought of what his best friend would do, if he tried to calm her.   
She took a deep breath, trying to clearing think--- but all she could hear is Ashley’s voice ringing through her ears. 

“You mind summarizing what you just said bitch?” Amina growled making the red head take a step back. “I heard you clearly, but just to make sure before I beat the living fuck out of you and skin him ALIVE--- Did you just admit to Kip that you fucked my fiancé by chance?” 

It was as if the music stopped. The girls started drawing a crowd, just as poor Juan Carlos came from the back dorms, looking over his shoulder at Jax at his heel. 

Teller said nothing..

He simply watched Juice at the doorway of the dorm room dry his hands, and exit the without as much as a blink of an eye. Uneasy he was passing by him, he thought for sure a punch to the face was coming so Juice refused to let his guard down. 

Over yonder he overheard commotion. Clear commotion followed by the forming of a crowd. Looking around he saw the other brothers starting to take notice, and got a glimpse of Kip standing alert and tall.   
Antsy he looked to be. 

Feeling his nerves rise up before he could take off in that direction, he took one look back at the slick smirk on Teller’s face. Clearly reading his lips as the blue eyed devil sang. 

_“You Fucked Up..”_

Amina took a deep breath. Stepping closer and closer as Ashley caught her grounding still stepping backwards at every advance. 

“I said repeat yourself. Explain to me why you thought it was okay to flaunt my EX fiancé’s tribal markings on your clothes like a fucking fashion statement?! EXPLAIN to me WHY you thought it was okay to FUCK HIM after you were WARNED TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY?!!” She yelled with balled fists. 

Not giving two fucks about the crowd around her she saw her father overlooking and shot him a glare to hell if he tried to interfere right now. 

“I—I—didn’t say—“Ashley stuttered. “I—can we just hold on a sec here—I was j—just talking to K—Kip about----“ 

Amina picked up a beer bottle off the tray of a passing crow eater and slammed it to the ground. The glass shattered instantly scaring the living shit out of Ashley. 

“Does it look like I’m in the mood to wait for another one of your twisted lies? You should’ve got your ass beat a LONG time ago, but nooooooooooooo thanks to Kip I couldn’t. I tried to listen. Tried to forget about you and TRUST that lying son of a bitch…..”

The lying son of a bitch came into view. 

“Right on fucking cue,” Amina spared a laugh, clearly fed the fuck up at this point. “It was as if my stars were aligned this evening.” She turned to Juice arms folded foot tapping up and down. 

The crowd was just that by now, and he knew better than to open his mouth in front of everybody, especially when Clay was around. With Amina being pregnant, the last thing he knew her father would tolerate is ANYBODY upsetting her. Period. 

He didn’t know what to do. Looking at Kip for a silent plea for help, he wasn’t in the least bit surprised that his biker brother backed Amina, 

“I told you not to hurt her.” Kip said to Juice taking a stand next to his best friend. “We had this talk bro what the fuck is this girl talking about right now… what the hell is going on?” 

“Yeah.. What he said.” Amina chimed in still beaming lasers with her dark brown eyes that he noticed right away. Truly terrified he was. 

“Come to the back and we’ll talk about this babe, not out here in front of everybody, you know how that shits ends up.” He said having the nerve to reach his hand out to her. “Please.”

“Go fuck yourself Juan Carlos Ortiz.” She rolled her eyes and spat at the ground. “I don’t need to hear anything from you other than what this bitch just said. Explain to me why she’s wearing your marks, and please tell me there’s NO fucking truth in you cheating on me.. Let alone with THAT trifling, sleazy.. IT!” 

“Amina I---“Juice sighed feeling flustered. The urge to hurl is in full affect right now and there was no way to stop it. 

“Answer me--- she said there was no way I could expect to keep you on the straight and narrow…” Amina paused for a bit, glancing at Ashley for a minute. “Where did you go before you came here? I didn’t even see you come through the damn door and I’ve been here before the party got packed?” 

Juice swallowed hard again, shaking his head from side to side shoving his hands down in the pocket of his jacket. 

“You’re not even wearing the damn costume you HELPED pick!” Looking him over she started to bite at her lip as her mind wondered in every direction. “Answer me Juice where were you? Please tell me it wasn’t with her… please…” 

Her voice cracked. And it made him feel like shit. Lower than shit. Unable to look her in the eyes, he looked at the floor wishing everybody else would just disappear. Out the corner of his eye, Justin caught his attention and his resolve was broken.

“What the fuck is he doing here huh?!” he yelled. “You wanna talk your shit about me going to see Ashley what about HIM?! As if I never asked you to stay the fuck away from him and here we go this shit all over again?!”   
Following his direction, she noticed Justin standing off the corner not too far from Clay holding a beer and looking about as dumbfounded as she was. What the hell?

“I had no clue he was here! I never invited him, haven’t talked to him in a while!” she said. “Don’t you dare try to turn this shit around on me Juan Carlos.. YOU WERE WITH HER! I heard you say it you son of a bitch! Everything she said about you was true! UGH!”

Juice stepped forward… 

“Amina please just---“

She launched.. With the back of her hand as hard as she could possibly muster… in an instant, the left side of Juan Carlos’ face was blessed the back swing of Amina’s hand. 

All was quiet. 

Wide eyes, open mouths, and hushed voices all around. 

Breathing hard she spat once again, refusing to hold back the tears that streamed openly down her face. 

“This will be the FINAL time you ever hurt me Juice.. don’t ever come near me again or I swear on everything i will kill you myself.” She wiped her face and turned to Ashley. “You want em… Keep him. We’re done.” 

Snatching off her ring she tossed it at his feet and made eye contact with Jackson, who much to her surprise wasn’t smiling. Not in the least bit.   
He had a look she just couldn’t read..

“Take me home, help me pack my stuff and take me to a fucking hotel, I need a few days to think.” She said to Kip. “Don’t ask me anything else, just please do this for me. If I have to stay here another minute I just might blow this bitch to smithereens.” 

Quickly adhering to her wishes, she turned her back on Juice never once looking over her shoulder as her best friend led her outside. 

Disappointed faces all around, Juice could see and hear just what the entire club thought about him and Jax couldn’t be happier. Waiting until he was out of earshot before his gloating started. 

Feeling less than two feet tall, Juice leaned against the wall of the clubhouse watching as his life went to shambles before his very eyes. Having no guts to even chase after her, he picked up the engagement ring and shoved it in his pocket. 

“There’s no way to fucking fix this shit,” he whispered to himself, not taking his eyes off of her as she walked out the door and possibly out of his life..


	51. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice gets and seeks help from a few unlikely sources.

**

_‘On top of the world. I’d definitely drink to that.’_

Drinking is.. As drinking does… the Jax Teller way. A bottle of Whiskey and a blunt or two was enough to get the party started.. 

The party in his head that is. 

It wasn’t much of a party after witnessing the breakup of Amina and Juice, everybody seemed to be in a sour mood. Well everybody except for yours truly. 

“Must be happy there lad, seein’ tha mess an what not.” Chibbs said, taking the bottle from Jax’s grasp before chugging a bit. “Gonna kill ‘em both afta this yeah?” 

Jax burped and shrugged. “Not my problem, I didn’t make him fuck with Ashley again… that’s all on him.” 

He nodded. “ya expect meh ta believe ya had nothin’ at all to do with this Jackie Boy?” 

“I don’t care what the fuck you think.” Snatching his bottle back from him. “Can’t blame me for another grown man’s mistake.” 

They both turned to Clay and overheard him talking on the phone. Begging and pleading he was with his daughter to calm down, and breath. Chibbs sighed hard fearing the worse. 

“Don’t know how much more the lass can take, you should try to see if she’ll talk to ya maybe. Get to vent a bit and settle the air between ya two. She needs somebody lookin’ out----“He suggested knowing Teller would take the bait. “Apologize for everythin and give her a chance to hear you out. Can’t be worse than what Juice got.” 

“She wouldn’t talk to me even if her life depended on it and you know it.” He said. Taking another drink from his bottle, “The only shot I have at telling her just how sorry I am is if you come with me. She’ll listen to you. Reason with you. Maybe you can open the gateway for me, and everything will be okay again.” 

Longshot. 

“Right,” Chibbs thought unsure of whether he should’ve just kept his advice to himself. “Let me find out from Clay and in the meantime… stay away from Juice. Don’t need ya makin’ shit worse ya hear?” 

**

Justin sat at the bar watching as Juice tried his best not to fall apart. He sat in the corner of the club house completely oblivious to the world around him, with tears in his eyes and a drink he hadn’t touched for nearly an hour. His face was pale, and his breathing was erratic. 

Feeling sad for him for some odd reason, and even unsure of whether he should go and at least talk to him… especially since the others completely ignored him as if the scene with Amina never even happened.   
They were all pissed at him to some extent, even Chibbs who chose to sit and talk with Teller instead.

Not knowing where he fit in, or even if he did—he chose to do the right thing. Getting up from his seat he made his way over.

Juice saw him coming from a mile away. Not bothering to hide his pathetic demeanor, he slowly rocked his head from side to side, closing his eyes pretending like it all was just a fucked up dream.  
“You look sick man.” He heard Justin say, opening his eyes slightly to acknowledge him. It was the least he could do. 

“Sick to my fuckin’ stomach right now--- not a good time as you can see.” Juice muttered, attempting to take a sip of the dark liquid he held. “Go away.” 

Justin shoved a hand in his pocket still cradling a beer bottle with the other hand. He looked around for a bit trying to find another approach to break the ice. “He’ll go after her you know. Don’t you find it weird how laid back he was while all this shit went down?”

Snorting obnoxiously, he shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you even care? Amina is in danger right now… pissed off.. But vulnerable and completely unguarded. You think that dude can stand up against Jax? I may not know the guy personally but judging from the shit he said to me earlier, I think the last thing you should be doing is sulking.” 

He coughed loud. Face scrounging up in a very disgusted look. 

“I can barely fuckin move right now. My head is spinning, stomach is crunching, and I know for sure if I stand I’m gonna fuckin puke. Not to mention I watched my girlfriend send me to hell when she threw my fuckin ring at me and spat at my feet.. Just what the fuck do you think I can do to make this shit right now?” he asked, trying his hardest to keep calm. 

Silence took toll for a bit. Without thinking Justin extended his hand leaving Juice sitting there staring at him like it he was out of his ever loving mind.

“You can start by getting the fuck up for once. No sense in crying about what’s already done.” He told him leaning over closer. “First things first, you look sick as hell,--- I know you don’t like me, and shit I know you don’t trust me, but I mean no harm. Not to you, and not to her. I know when I’ve lost the battle and all I want is to be her friend. Amina’s a good girl, one of a kind bro and I know in my heart that something bad is gonna happen to her and your kid if you don’t get the fuck up and show some balls instead of letting him walk right in and make things worse.” 

Juice groaned and reluctantly took his hand. Being pulled to his feet by a guy he was intimidated by seemed so fucking wrong, but he had no choice. Quarter back prick or not.. he was right.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Justin couldn’t help but to ask, noticing him staggering as he tried to keep balance. 

Juice thought for a bit. “This is my second drink here. I ain’t drunk bro believe me I can down a bottle of this shit and then some alone.” Straightening his clothes he handed the drink over and used both hands to rub his eyes. Heavy they felt. 

“Ain’t no way in hell two drinks can get you wobbly like this—did you smoke something strong that maybe didn’t sit right before you got here? Tried some new shit or somethin’?” 

“I said I had---“He started to snap off, but stopped instantly as flashbacks of his encounter with Ashley breezed through his mind. “I had drinks earlier with that fuckin’ psycho.” He nodded in her direction, with malice oozing from his tongue. “We talked for a while, had half a bottle of some shit but I don’t remember seeing a damn label on it.” 

Idiot. 

It was as if Justin said exactly what he had been thinking. 

“I might be over stepping but it sounds like perhaps she could’ve slipped something in your drink, especially if you can’t remember everything in the order it happened. It’s only been a few hours.” 

Shaking off the cold shivers that ran down his body, Juice pushed away from Justin easily and held on to the wall for support. Fighting with his brain to focus he tried to piece together the course of his actions, but realized he couldn’t. 

“Son of a bitch.” He yelled and punched the wall. “I feel like a fucking idiot! I knew it was a bad idea to go—I had this feeling. But I couldn’t just let it go. I guess I wanted the closure or whatever the fuck you call it, but I swear on my kid I never wanted to fuck around with her again… that’s not what I went there for!” 

Letting him vent his frustrations, as Justin walked leisurely next to him as he headed to the back toward the bathroom he hoped was the only thing he could do. 

“I can see how much you love her--- how much you truly care for her, but you gotta focus. First things first, get to a doc and find out what the fuck is in your system. After that focus on Amina. Find out where she is and go see her. Even if she won’t hear you out.” 

Juice laughed. “You don’t know Amina Marrow like I do. You think she was pissed off before she walked out on me? You ain’t seen the half of it yet trust me.” He sighed hard wishing he was anywhere but there.

It was gonna be a longshot but he knew he had to try. For the first time in his life, Juan Carlos Ortiz was gonna have to fight and this time it was for all the right reasons instead of just because it felt fuckin’ good. And who said violence was never the answer? 

Opening the door as he watched Juice make it in record timing, he hunched over and let it rip. Closing the door slightly for privacy, he waited until his episode was over, allowing his own mind to do a bit of planning.

The last place Justin thought he would ever be is at the MC clubhouse, helping his self-proclaimed enemy try to win back his girlfriend’s heart before she kicked him to the curb for good. Especially when the girl just so happens to be somebody he liked for years now. Extremely ironic the way shit happens. Nonetheless he had a heart at the end of the day, and wanted nothing to do with whatever Jax had planned. Amina was right for Juice, he knew it from the beginning; whether he was right for her that he didn’t know for sure, but was damn sure gonna find out. Last thing he wanted was another regret.

After rinsing his mouth, Juice opened the bathroom door breathing heavy, and clearly had the cold shakes. The pigment has slightly returned back to his cheeks, but it was clear that he was still sick and needed medical attention asap. 

Pulling out his keys, Justin dangled them in front of his face waiting to see if he could focus on them or not. 

“You ready?” he asked Juan Carlos genuinely. 

“Depends on where you’re takin me’ I don’t do cars.. Amina’s in an exception, the shit is bad ass.” He told him. 

“Hospital… before you decide to hurl again,” said Justin grabbing Juice by the shoulder. “Hospital now, and you check in with any of her friends to see if they may know where Amina may be in the meantime. As long as whatever the hell his name is----“

The guys pushed passed the crowd making their way passed the front door heading toward Justin’s ride. 

“Kip is his name, and yeah he’s with her.” Juice mumbled, desperately feeling the need to smoke right now. “She’ll be good with him; As long as he stays Teller won’t stand a chance, believe me he knows all the he’s tried to do to us.” 

Rolling his eyes as they reached the car, Justin popped the lock and watched as Juice slung himself inside slamming the door shut behind him on the way. Once inside, seatbelt securely clicked he noticed the shivers getting worse..

Jucie tried to ignore it. Chalking it up to getting drunk with Ashley and letting things get to far. No way in hell was he about admit to being drugged. Sounded like a pussy excuse for wanting to fuck.  
In which he didn’t.

Had no intention to whatsoever. 

She’d managed to get the upper hand on him, and succeeded. 

With nothing else left to say Justin started the car and hauled ass out the parking lot in the direction of downtown toward the hospital. Picking up his cell phone, Juice realized he still had Amina’s phone in his pocket and damned himself to hell. Fucking idiot. 

Quickly dialing, his hopes and faith laid on the only person who could make this plan a total success, or a complete fuckin failure.. 

He had to call Steph. 

**


	52. Not Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can run.. but you can't hide. Go Juan Carlos! GO

Kip hung up the phone just in time to catch Amina, walking slow and puffy eyed, coming from the bathroom dressed in long pajamas. Her hair was pulled up at the top of her head, her nose red as a reindeer and cheeks looked flushed. She’d been that way the entire ride.

They’d managed to find a hotel within city limits and much to her objections to just coming home with him, she’d finally managed to persuade him to check in for her. 

The duo stopped by the house and picked up a few things; she purposely left everything of Juice’s untouched. Not even bothering to change the locks, he loaded the bags and back in the car they were to their temporary home sweet home. 

A full 2 bedroom suite, decked out with a full kitchen, two king beds, flat screen tv’s, and Jacuzzi sized tubs. It wasn’t the penthouse, but it was definitely roomy. On the 10th floor they were and the view of the city was amazing. A little something to help ease the rising puking pit that bubbled in her belly. 

Sighing deep she pulled up a chair to sit at the balcony to enjoy the soft chilled breeze as it smacked against her face. 

Kip watched in silence. After getting in touch with Steph he knew it was only a matter of time before Amina could feel at ease—especially since Steph’s father was Amina’s doctor. The soft nagging pain at the lower right side of her belly made her growl in frustration. 

“Eatin’ time?” Kip asked, hurrying over to retrieve the bag on the kitchen counter that was fully stacked with junk food. “Take it, I don’t eat none of that shit anyway.”

“Oh shut up.” She rolled her eyes and snatched the bag. “I’d like to let you know that my baby enjoys chips, sweets, pickles, ice cream and big greasy, bacon, cheese burgers thank you very much.” She tore open a bag of chips with her teeth. “It makes me happy, and gives me a break from the kicking. Shit’s starting to hurt like hell.” 

Kip looked her over, becoming a bit concerned. “We should take it easy for a few days, or at least until the doc can clear you to go back to normal activity. The stress can’t possibly be good for you ya know?” 

She nodded. “Yeah I do.” She took a long breath in enjoying the saltiness of the chips as she chewed obnoxiously. “I trusted him completely you know… Juice… he did a complete turnaround, i—I thought that this was gonna be for real with us… never did I think…”

“It’s not your fault Amina,” Kip interrupted going to her side in an instant. “I warned him that if he wasn’t for real than to just let you go.. The bastard looked at me… gave me his fucking word that he was gonna step up and be a man about all this and look—still the same old selfish Juan Carlos Ortiz, and now you’re payin’ the price.. knocked up… and alone.” 

She coughed. Gagged a bit, as she tried to fight a piece of half chewed potato chip from going down her throat the wrong way. 

While hacking, Kip walked over to pat her shoulders, making her jump from his touch.

Rising up from the chair, she fanned her face, as her eyes watered a bit. Awkward silence took over. 

“I might be pissed off and confused right now but that doesn’t mean that I have to allow you to talk that way about him Kip. He’s not all bad, and even if he was once upon a time he’s not like that anymore—hasn’t been for a long time.” She breathed out and coughed again. “Oh and if you ever say I’m ‘knocked’ up in that manner again surely I’ll have your balls cooking on an open bonfire in Charming Square for all the nosy ass people in the world to see.” 

He recognized that tone of voice. He watched as she rolled her eyes and plopped back down in the chair with a big sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, and turned just as the sound of knocking rang through the room. 

Thank god.

**

Steph stepped through the door rushing passed Kip searching the huge room with her purse and overnight bag at hand. her hair was all over the place, coffee mug in the other hand—both bags dropped at the door leaving Kip to do the deed while she sought out her friend. 

Finding her bundled up on the balcony, she came over with a piece offering, handing the warm mug over without question.

Amina stared her way, trying her hardest to smile, but didn’t quite make a full one. 

“It’s hot chocolate, a girl’s best friend.” Steph smiled as she took it. “Might be a bit hot still though.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered sipping the warm liquid slowly putting baby Ortiz at ease instantly. “I don’t know if it’s the warmness or the sweetness but it soothes him so good. He was really starting to kick my ass a few minutes ago.” 

“Stretching his muscles, baby is getting stronger that’s a good thing.” Steph smiled and took a seat on the floor next to the chair her friend sat in. “My dad says it’s not quite time for another visit but if you think you need to be seen it’s no problem, we can go anytime and he’ll meet us at the office.” 

She watched as Amina rubbed her belly. 

“Let me know Ami, you know it’s fine if we have to go late night or anything….” 

Inching around the obvious, Steph gave her friend time to think. 

“I already know you’re gonna ask me, whatever it is that Kip told you is true but please….” Amina held up her hand and took in a deep breath. “Please don’t ask me where I stand with Juan Carlos right now because I honestly don’t know how to answer that.” 

Steph stayed quiet.

“He cheated on me with Ashley, don’t know if you know her, but she’s the red head crow eatin’ bitch that’s been after him way before she even knew I was a factor. He swore to me that they were done—and has stayed away from her for the longest time, I just don’t know what happened.. I really don’t.”

Steph took a minute; she didn’t know quite what to say about it. It was a mess. A royal mess. 

“Okay…. I don’t think I need to tell you this but I’m gonna tell you anyway. He loves you Amina, this I know. I don’t know you guys personally but I know from what I’ve seen so far and I can clearly tell you that he wants to be there for you and the baby… the missed appointments before, he explained that it was a lot going on and he wanted to figure out a way to help him remember the next upcoming appointments…”

“Yeah so he shoved money in your face and fucked me in the parking lot and magically that was supposed to be the cure to make everything better.” Amina interrupted and rolled her eyes. “That’s his way of making everything better.” 

Steph shook her head. “Too much info there girly, but I get ya.. But I don’t think that’s the case. The money was spent without you knowing so it wouldn’t be used as an excuse, just as a convenience. He’s trying Amina, just please don’t give up. Take the time to find out what’s going on, everything that’s going on before you make a huge decision based on anger.. You are so happy when you’re with him hun, don’t let it go that easy, especially if there’s a chance that this girl will be the cause of makin’ you guys split up.”

Amina tugged at her bottom lip relentlessly while Kip scrambled around in the background. Shaking her head in laughter at his pathetic attempt to eavesdrop she couldn’t help but to feel a bit of weight lifted from her shoulders. 

Steph was right. Everything she said was right; All she needed was time.. Junk food.. A wise friend, and Juan Carlos Ortiz. 

Whether she wanted to admit it or not. This girl needed her man, but she was for certain at the way she embarrassed him there would be a possibility that he would want nothing more to do with her. 

**

“I FUCKING HATE NEEDLES!” Juice yelled out snatching the bandages off his sore arm. sitting upright in the hospital bed he finally was able to stand on his own two feet without toppling over. 

Yep. He was just fine. 

“Drugged.” The said just as she closed the door. A cute little brown eyed nurse with auburn hair and a bright smile said, as she looked up from his chart. “Ever heard of Rohypnol?” 

Juice stopped tugging instantly. “Excuse me?” he asked unsure of the question.

“You ingested Rohypnol… in liquid form to be exact. Judging by that look on you face, I’m assuming you had no idea how that happened correct?” 

“Oh I know how the hell It happened, and I know who gave it to me.” Juice sighed hard rubbing his hands against the grain of his head. “I’m guessing because I’m conscious it wasn’t a lethal dose, so what am I lookin’ at here doc?” 

The nurse smiled and handed him her papers. “You can be discharged. You’ve gotten a lot of fluids in the IV and ate a bit which is great. Anything higher than the dose you got would’ve caused you an overnight observation.” She waited as he looked the papers over. “You know we have officers’ onsite if you need to make a report or something.”

He laughed. “Last thing I need is to be seen face to face with Charming’s finest, believe me I’ve had enough dealings with them. I’m an outlaw by nature sweetheart ain’t nothin’ the cops can help me with that I can’t do myself.” 

Handing her back the papers, he picked up his belongings and headed for the door. Completely forgetting about the hospital bracelet still on his arm. just outside in the waiting room Justin stood leaned against the window smiling ear to ear on his phone.

Not noticing as Juice approached he leaned the phone down smirking as acknowledgement as the once disheveled man walked his way. 

“If that’s my girl you’re talkin’ too I’m gonna fuckin kill you.” Juice growled pointing at his phone. 

Justin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“No it wasn’t her--- but I know where she is. Kip left you a message with the hotel phone and room number, and she’s there with a girl named Steph. Your choice whether you wanna go or not.”

Juice snatched his phone away. “You went through my shit?!” 

“You TOLD me to call him idiot—guess the drug hadn’t left you system all the way before you passed out.” He defended himself. “Look all I did was called him back and he said yeah they were there, hell I even heard her voice in the background before he slipped and tripped over something over there--- just come on already!” 

Tired of the explanations, he headed off leaving Juice standing to look stupid for a few seconds. “Stop by my house first! There’s something I need to pick up--- hopefully the fucking house is still in good standing, I got a bad fear of the condition of my shit right now.” 

**

The girls helped each other settle in, sending Kip away for a little bit of alone time. It was quiet amongst them, but for sure they were thinking out loud. 

With the tv on and neither paying attention, Steph was relieved once Amina finally dosed off not wanting to bother waking her up for anything. Quietly, she snuck out the bed and outside on the terrace to think.

It was horrible, the way things were, but she tried to hold on and to the hope of the duo rekindling and making this all just one bad memory. She picked up the phone and called her father for a routine appointment figuring Amina would thank her for looking out for the overall well being of her and the baby. 

Juice and Justin sped home, and after thoroughly making sure all of his belongings were still in place he had the guts to search the spare bedroom for something he knew would help brighten up Amina’s day….right before she choked him.. Or stabbed him… or worse shot him. 

It was something he’d had made weeks ago, with the help yet again of Steph. Seems like she was his knight and shining armor when he needed it most. The bag was buried at the top of the closet, covered with empty boxes and baby stuff. One special gift. Snatching it down he opened it relieved that it was still in the same horrible wrapping paper that he did himself.

Smiling. Or something like a smile. The picture of his newborn baby boy dressed from head to toe in a custom made SAMCRO outfit was something worth making this moment a ‘proud papa’ one for sure. Tugging out another bag, he revealed a pink all over adult pajama set, custom made with SAMCRO princess scribbled in pink glittery letters across the front, and the name ‘Ortiz’ across the back. It wasn’t much, but if it got him back in her good graces he was willing to try.

Grabbing a few things to shove in an overnight bag, Juice was content with his packing. Grabbing their cell phone chargers and a shoe box with hideaway cash, he was all set. 

Justin stayed out front still wandering about the yard talking quietly on his cell phone. Observing him from the door frame, Juice pushed his feelings aside and ignored the negative gut feeling that threatened his brain. This was the only way to get to his girl right now… as much as he hated to have Justin around—he was the only one willing to help. 

**

Kip pranced around outside the hotel’s main entrance, smoking a cigarette with his hand shoved down in his pocket. It was getting late out, and the last thing he needed to be doing was this. 

Keeping watch. 

Call after call he received from Clay, to Chibbs. From Justin to Jax. From Jax to Jax and then Jackson fuckin’ Teller again. 

“If this shit rings another fuckin’ time I’m gonna kill myself.” Kip growled turning off his burner. Whoever else needed to get in touch with him would be shit outta luck. 

Not prepared for the arrival of the crew, he knew he had no choice. Amina would be pissed for ratting out her hideout, but it was for the best

_‘You’ve got a job to do, and I am her father. Do what you’re told and nothing more.’_. Clay’s words rang through his eardrums like a bad song. Just what the hell did he mean behind that after all?/ > Snapping his head up at the sound of Harley’s flying down the road, he sighed deep thanking the heavens that somebody else was coming to relieve him from his watch dog duties. 

It was Chibbs… and Teller. 

Kips face… unreadable… a What the fuck kinda look for sure.

They stepped off their bikes, removed the helmets and looked around for a bit. Downtown was quiet tonight, much to their liking.

“What’s the status on the lass? She doin’ okay?” Chibbs asked shaking Kip’s hand. “Anything we need to know?” 

At a lost for words Kip was definitely. Not quite understanding why Jax was there in the first place he tried to focus on Chibbs but really couldn’t take him serious at this point. 

“She’s a fuckin’ wreck—that pretty much sums everything up in a nutshell.” He shrugged. “Why did ya bring him, and does Clay know?” 

Teller, who was busy smoking a cigarette tossed it aside and shrugged. “I don’t really give a fuck if the old man knows or not,” he told him. “I didn’t come here alone and Chibbs said he was cool with it.” 

“The fuck do you mean?” Kip snapped eyes narrowing at Chibbs. “Just in case I need to repeat myself, I said that she’s a damn wreck, what makes you think having him here will make that any better—am I the only one who forgot what he did?” 

“You’re the only one still bringing the shit up and you don’t know HALF the shit that went down before it got to that point you asshole!” Jax yelled getting in Kip’s face. “I didn’t come here to hurt her in anyway, but I swear if you keep bringing up old shit I swear I’ll kill you myself!” 

The boys huffed and puffed and argued some more, neither one daring to hit the other. 

“ENOUGH!” The Scotsman finally put his foot down separating the two. “Whatever happened, It’s done with!” 

“Obviously not, seems like Teller’s got a bit more to say huh?’ Kip replied sarcastically. “Do tell Jax—what exactly happened between you and her other than the fact that you and I quote, “Shoved your tainted fingers up your step sisters pussy?” Did I get it right?” 

The anger in Teller’s eyes was plain to see. “Like I told you.” He took a deep breath, “And like I told everybody else that day… She wanted it… damn near begged me to do it, and I couldn’t say no.” He took a deep breath and held up his hand to stop them from interrupting. “I’m scum of the earth and everything else you want me to be for touching her I get why you may feel that way.. But the point is this.. whether Amina Marrow had feelings for Juice before or after the incident with me, I know for sure now more than ever that she wants me just as much as Juice… If not more..” 

“You’re sick.” Kip spat at his feet. “How the hell could you even think that?! That’s why you’re here now? To get her to confess her sudden undying love for you not even a full 24 hours after she kicked Juice to the damn curb. Bravo Teller.. Selfish as fuck.” 

“I said enough.” Chibbs reiterated. 

“Enough said.” Kip shrugged. “But I can’t let you go up there. She stopped crying and finally knocked out with a friend at her side. No way in hell I’m gonna have you fuckin’ that up… You got no idea how hurt she really is bro.” 

It was final. If his stance said anything. Kip wasn’t gonna back down and Teller knew it. 

** 

Upstairs Amina stirred in her sleep, clutching her stomach, whimpering like a hurt puppy off and on. Steph couldn’t help but to overhear. After making a call to her father it was determined that a doctor’s visit was necessary but she refused to have him come to the hotel. 

She woke again, popped up heaving and sweating. The urge to vomit in full effect. Rushing to the bathroom she threw herself on the floor and hurled till her stomach was empty once more. 

Preparing her toothbrush, Steph handed it over as soon as the toilet flushed and help her friend over to the sink. The look of concern written across her face. 

“I’m fine,” Amina lied through her teeth. “I just have to get used to sleeping alone, and the baby won’t settle down because Juice isn’t here. I didn’t mean to wake you up--- again.” 

“It’s not that and you know it.” Steph said dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. “You won’t let me take your temperature because you know it’ll be high. You won’t sleep for more than 15 minutes without cringing in pain or throwing yourself up to run to the bathroom. Water is not even doing it for you because you’re puking like crazy. C’mon Amina I’ve seen enough—I’m not a doctor but I can tell this is serious.”

Scrubbing at her teeth while listening, she overheard a knock at the front door. Cocking her eyebrow at her friend who looked just as confused she turned off the water and wiped her mouth. 

Where’s Kip?” she asked. 

“He stepped out, probably left the key for us or somethin’ I’ll go see.” Steph reassured her stepping toward the door. “Who knows maybe he brought back more junk food… not like you actually need more of it anyway.” Amina rolled her eyes and stepped out the bathroom just as Steph opened the door. Much to her surprise.. 

“Can I help you?” she heard her friend ask ever so sweet. 

There was long pause. “I’m looking for Amina, is she here by chance?” the guy responded, the voice could be interpreted instantly. 

Steph paused. Looking behind her with the door slightly cracked open, she pointed at the door silently asking ‘Yes’ or ‘No.’ 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Amina asked completely confused. She inched toward the door seeing Justin’s face come into view. “How--- when…. Where the fuck is Kip, and WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”  
She raised her voice. Heart beating a million miles a minute. 

“Before you yell just--- wait…” He held up his hands and stepped inside. “I just wanted to bring you something. I saw Kip downstairs a few minutes ago and he said it was okay to----“ 

“Bring me what? And how the hell did you talk to Kip of all people. None of this shit is making any sense to me and I’m starting to get pissed off!” 

Turning away she flew back into the room scrambling through her belongings. “Where the hell is my phone I swear I’m gonna ring his neck if he sent you over here to watch me!” 

“Amina no! no! he didn’t!” Justin panicked. “Please just wait! I saw what happened back at the clubhouse and I didn’t want to impose but I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing!” 

“What makes you think you could help me huh?! I think you’ve done enough! I told you were friends and nothing more, but you just kept pushing! AND now showing up at the clubhouse?! This shit just keeps getting better and better!” 

Flinging articles of clothing behind her as she flipped the suitcase inside out, Steph quickly came to her side grabbing her by the arms. 

“STOP IT!” She yelled. “DAMN IT AMINA STOP AND LISTEN TO HIM PLEASE!” she cried out. 

“What makes you think you know anything about who this is and why I fucking HATE HIM HUH?!” Amina yelled back snatching her arms away. “You know nothing about this! Damn it Steph you’re supposed to be on my SIDE!” 

“I AM!” she defended herself. “Shut up and turn around—please!” 

With a long pause, she finally did as she was told, watching as Justin took two steps to the right of the door. 

“What the fuck am I supposed to be looking at then?” Amina couldn’t help to question. “Tell me because I’m really at a lost and completely done with the both of you now… all I wanted was to get away, away from life and everything in it and I can’t even do that! What the hell do you people want me to do?” 

He cleared his throat. 

The door shut closed. Latched and secured. 

“I can’t speak for what they want—but I know what I want, and you’re not leaving here until you talk to me Kitten.” Said Juice standing tall and firm with bags at hands. 

She damn near lost her balance. 

Silence swept the room. Emotions flowed through her veins like a flash flood all at once. There was nothing left to do. Nowhere to run or hide. 

“Talk to me. I won’t take all your time but before you pitch a bigger fit please just hear me out… you gotta give me a chance to explain… please….” 

She wanted to yell. Scream. Hit. Kick. And curse. But she couldn’t move. Her brain and body wouldn’t allow it. 

“Please.” He begged again getting down to his knees. “I’ll hand over my pistol after I’m done if that’s what you want, but I’m not gonna leave until you listen to me.” 

Juice told her pulling up a chair from the dining area, placing directly in the pathway of the door. Sitting down, he dropped the bags to the floor and folded his arms. 

“Balls in your court babe, we gonna talk or what?” 

Amina swallowed hard, her eyes drifting to Steph and Justin who had made their way to the front door. 

“We’ll be right outside if anything,” Steph whispered. “I know you’re gonna hate me, you need this moment now… too much time and after too many people get involved you’ll never be able to have this moment again. Talk to him Amina, please do it for me.” 

Without giving time to respond, the room was empty. Only the sounds of muffled voices far away and the wind blowing off the terrace. 

** 


	53. No Letting Go pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice turns the tables on Amina, and everything is finally out in the open... As it should be.. What happens to the duo from this point on?? Only time will Tell.

The brown eyes of Juan Carlos Ortiz she could avoid no longer.

**

“What the hell is that for? And why do you have bags? And can somebody please tell me where the hell is Kip, he’s overdue for the ass kickin’ of a lifetime!” 

Juice smirked, sitting with folded arms in the chair, still blocking the doorway. 

“I packed the stuff I wanted and didn’t need you to bring anything else. Besides I’m absolutely furious right now with you! I’m supposed to HATE YOU.. But all I wanna do is slap you stupid and CRY!” Amina started to sob and fan her face as she paced back and forth. 

“I wanna eat.. I wanna cry and YOU... oh my GOD YOU!” she pointed a finger at Juice, “You did this to me! You always do stuff to me! Damn it WHY CANT I EVER DO SOMETHING TO YOU?!”

“Hmmm… Do something to me? Hmmm… like what Kitten?” Juice asked intrigued by the ranting/rambling display before him. 

“Like---Like--- punch you or something?!” She yelled fist balled still pacing. “Or kick you… yeah kick you right in the head… or the balls!” 

“Hmm…” Juice did again. “Go on… what else…?”

“Are you making fun of me Juan Carlos?” Amina stopped dancing around to face him. “You seriously picking on me right now? This is NOT funny you ass!” 

“I’m not picking on you babe.” Juice leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs. “Not at all I promise you. I deserve the venting and more, but you gotta be fair and listen to me too ya know?”

“LISTEN to you?! You gotta be shitting me! She yelled and grumbled over in pain a bit. He was out the chair in an instant.

He rubbed her back as she leaned over to catch her breath. 

“Take it easy woman and sit down.” He told her not waiting for a response. Having her sit in the chair he kneeled before her resting his hands on her belly. “This shit has gone way too far. I know you’re in pain and I know you hate me right now, so let me say this once so I can get it out and over with.. Please…”

She nudged his hands away. 

“Amina..”

“Start with why you thought it was okay to cheat on me with that sorry excuse for a woman. Tell me why I of ALL people it just had to be HER! You swore to me you weren’t into her Juan Carlos you DI---“

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, taking her breath away instantly. Crunching his fingers in her hair, she rested her hands on his forearm desperately missing the feel of his soft lips on hers.

They pull away completely breathless, as Juice wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her attention landed on one of his arms. 

“I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing, and before you yell please take me seriously,” Juice whispered kissing her again. 

She saw it. The hospital band on his arm.

“Why this?” she pointed at it. “Are you hurt or something? Why were you in the hospital and out already, its only been some hours….” 

He smirked. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out her cellphone and handed it over. Followed by his discharge papers. 

“Read it.” He told her softly, and moved back a little to watch.

Her face was focused as she read everything, only taking a few minutes to do so. Facing him again she folded the papers back in their original form and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know how much more of her I can take Juice.” She said wiping her eyes. “She drugged you... Why the hell were you over there in the first place anyway? You had NO business anywhere near her.” 

“I know—she… she had some trouble with Jax; she texted somethin’ weird and sounded so frantic. I—I guess I just wanted to prove that I could still be a friend to her like you were willing to be with that fuckin’ Quarterback prick of yours without anything happening.” Juice sighed hard. “I wanted to prove that you could trust me with this..” 

“Obviously that failed.” She rolled her eyes and growled in pain again, running a hand down her side. Juice looked down and started to mentally count how often the pain occurred while she was distracted. “I want to trust you—I had no doubt in my mind that I could Juan Carlos… did you fuck her?” 

Lowering his head, he refused to answer.

“Right. Get away from me.” 

“I was drugged Amina I had no fuckin’ clue whether I was coming or going….” Juice defended himself. “Don’t be like that with me you know how I feel about you and ONLY you! Besides, I think you of all people know what it’s like to be faced with a situation that got out of control way too damn fast for you to wrap your mind around it… right?” 

That did it. Her eyes widened. The burn in her cheeks she could feel and couldn’t stop it even if she tried. 

“Just what the fuck do you mean by that?” she snapped and pushed him away. 

The question was completely rhetorical. She knew exactly what he meant and couldn’t believe he had the nerve to throw this in her face... now of all times.

“Exactly what I said Kitten. “You think just because I’m pissed off at Jax and no longer upset with you about what he claimed happened… you think that means I can stop my mind from questioning it? There’s no doubt in my mind about what happened... it was wrong of him to touch you in anyway… I get that part. But what I’ve been forcing myself not to think about was what exactly led up to that point.” 

Juice stood in front of her, shoving his hands down in his pockets. His eyes staring straight into hers. 

“I asked myself how the hell did he manage to get you in a predicament where he was able to shove his hands down your panties, obviously get you off, and you not tell me about it the second after it happened.” He started to rock back and forth on his heels. Never breaking eye contact.

“It’s been fuckin’ with me for a long time. So not to turn the subject around—but just for fucks sake, I think it’s about half time I asked don’t ya think?” 

Hell no she didn’t think. What in the hell?!

“You son of a bitch… you come over here after cheating on me with that scum bitch of the earth, with the audacity to question whether I fucked my step brother or not?! How DARE YOU!” she marched up to him. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATTTTE YOU!” 

He never saw it coming, but sure as hell felt it. Nothing worse than being hit in the face by a pregnant woman on a royal rampage. 

His face burned somethin’ fierce as the realization of being hit registered in his mind. 

She launched back again ready for another go round, but he caught her mid swing. 

“If you hate me that damn much then just tell me the truth because as the reaper is my witness this will be the last time I ask… and unlike you Kitten I refuse to run away.” Juice held her wrist firmly in his hand. “Did you let him touch you… did you let him make you cum without a fight…?”

She took a deep breath, as her big now hazel eyes reached his. Stuck she knew she was… 

“Do.. Not.. Lie… to… me…. Again.” He said carefully, putting emphasis on again. 

Refusing to acknowledge he squeezed her wrist making her look at him. Closing the space between them, with the other hand, he wrapped around her waist pulling his mouth up against her ear. 

“You let him… You fucking let him touch and now he can’t seem to catch grip on reality long enough to realize that it meant nothing more than just that… Chain reaction wouldn’t you say Kitten?” 

He felt her tremble in his arms. Her belly rubbed up against his stomach, and his son tucked and rolled from right to left. She cringed at his touch.

“I ain’t gonna let you go you know that right?” he asked her kissing her neck softly. “I don’t care what the fuck he thinks he’s got with you… you have to tell him whatever it was its over with. You’re mine…. He got to you before it was official but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna spend the rest of my fucking life fighting off your step brother and dealing with fucked up people who should’ve minded their own damn business a long damn time ago…”

Her body went cold. Goosebumps the size of Alaska covered her skin as she felt him pressed against her body. Her heart pounded in tune with his.. A million beats a minute. 

Juice heard her sigh in defeat. Finally.. A sign that she was giving up… and giving in..

“I don’t know why I wanted him too Juan Carlos. It was just after we were messing around together—and I didn’t think it was anything serious, just Jax being jealous.. Overly possessive and jealous that his kid sister was growing up and on the verge of being serious. One thing just led to another so fucking fast….” She inhaled trying to hold back her tears. 

Juice released her arm to hold the back of her neck lightly. Bringing his lips to kiss her forehead she unleashed an awful groan trying her hardest to keep her knees from buckling. 

“One thing led to another and you let him touch what you swore was only to be mine...” he whispered kissing her head again. “Am I right babe?” 

After a long pause. “Yes.” She finally admitted spitting out through the grit of her teeth. “You’re right okay… I’m sorry... so sorry for being a hypocrite.” 

He realized the strain in her voice immediately. “You’re in pain Amina—have been since I got here if not before, come on, I’ll go get Steph and she can call the Doc, let’s get you to bed.” 

“I’m okay.” she lied. “I don’t wanna go lay down and I don’t wanna just leave this conversation unresolved! If I have to talk about this again with you it’ll tear me apart Juan Carlos please….”

“We’re done with it.” He hushed her taking her cheeks in his palms. “I forgive you, and I need you to forgive me too. Ashley is no more I swear on everything I know and love that I never meant to hurt you, you do know that right?” 

She answered. 

“And this shit with you and Jax is nothing. It means absolutely nothing and one way or another he’ll get the picture… by any means necessary. Right now I need you to relax. Let me come to bed with you and when you’re settled I’ll get Steph and we’ll see if her dad can come over and take a look at you and the baby.. I’ll feel better knowing there’s not a possibility that you’ll give birth tonight… “ 

He took her by the hand as he talked leading toward her bedroom. 

“Can you do that for me without putting up a fight? I think we’ve done enough of that already.” 

She took his shirt and wiped her eyes, giving him a small smile afterwards. “Are you gonna lay with me?”

Juice shrugged. “Do you want me too?” 

“Yes please.” She smiled full blown tugging at his clothes. “I’m an emotional wreck... I’m tired, and I look and feel like shit. The only thing I want is for you to hold me all night and promise to never let me go… are you willing to do that for me?” 

He let go of her hand and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. Grabbing at her pajamas he hinted for her to do the same, until she stood before him dressed in absolutely nothing from head to toe. Her round firm belly poked out from her body making him fall to his knees to kiss his son as he felt him shuffling about. 

After removing his pants, he led her to the bed opening the blankets and gave some time before getting in making sure she was comfortable. In record timing she was where she wanted to be. Curled up in the arms of her lover. 

He lined her neck with soft kisses and enjoyed the way she squirmed in his grasp, whimpering his name into the night air softly. Taking his time to get reacquainted with her body he ran his hands up and down her back, rubbed and squeezed her swollen breast with much gentleness, and took pleasure in pushing himself up against her bottom at how hard she could still make him. 

Pregnant and all, this woman was the love of his life… 

Feeling the need to reclaim what was for sure his, he raised her leg over his thigh to slip his hand in between. Biting down on her shoulder from behind, he latched down hard making sure it hurt like hell as his fingers began to tease her clit. 

Fighting back a scream, Amina grabbed hold of the blanket, shoving the corner inside her mouth while bucking her hips against the sweet caress of his fingers rubbing wildly at her clit. Unable to catch a breath or two as his other finger wandered between the crevices of her ass brushing around the circumference of her hole. 

“Son of a bitch,” she moaned not prepared for the sudden entry of his thick finger inside the tight muscle of her ass. It had been so long since she’d been pleasured this way and it was unbelievable. 

He held her tighter, determined to keep her in place, as she squeezed to adjust around his fingers filling both holes to the hilt. 

“Miss this don’t cha Kitten?,” he growled sucking on her earlobe. “I can feel how much you miss this already… “

Rocking her body slowly against him, she raised her leg higher on his thigh making way for his hand hearing his hiss of approval as he played with her body until her world started to spin. 

“I love you Juan Carlos, Only you… now until forever.” She sang out loud, trying not to give into the spasms in her pussy. “Slow down, I don’t wanna go over yet.. Please…”

He obeyed... Of course he did. There was nothing in the world that could ever making him disobey this woman intentionally... He was whipped, sprung, chained and stuck, and felt like the luckiest man in the world. Gripping the back of his neck for dear life as he sucked yet another hickey at the side of her neck, as his fingers pumped in and out of her fast, making her pussy throb under his touch. Tears of joy spilled from her eyes as she threw her head from side to side determined to fight the inevitable. By far it was the sexiest thing he’d ever witnessed. 

“Figured out by now that you can’t get rid of me? I don’t wanna ever see you walk away from me again Amina Ortiz do you hear me?” 

Biting harder at her shoulder while pushing his fingers deeper inside determined to make her spill every ounce of fluid her body held. All for him... Just for him. 

“I love you. I fucking love you so much,” Juice whispered harshly picking up the pace. Not caring one bit that she was on the verge of being too far gone to even hear the words coming out of his mouth. Feeling her start to shake, he rolled her over flat on her back and wrapped her legs around him. Scooping her thighs in his grasp he ignored her shock and smirked knowing instantly what was to come next. 

“Shhh,” he whispered and positioned himself in between her legs. “Don’t ask baby just lay back, enjoy, and shut up.” 

“Oh you better not—“she cocked her eyebrow at him. 

“I could’ve sworn I just told you to shut up.” Juice nicked her thigh with his teeth. “If you enjoyed my fingers teasing you I have no doubt in my mind that you’re gonna fuckin love this too.”

Smiling she laid back with ease opening herself to allow him the pleasure of a fabulous view of her glistening pussy. “Go for it,” she moaned bucking her hips before throwing her arms above her head. 

“Yes ma’am,” Juice licked his lips and dove right in.

With ease he found her throbbing button, flattening his tongue covering it completely. Holding Amina down as he sucked and licked it into his mouth making sure to dance the tip of his tongue back and forth just the way she liked it. Over and over he tortured her, up and down, left to right until she was crying, begging, and pleading for dear life.

“You gonna cum undone in my mouth sweetheart?” He teased, sucking hard on her clit before releasing with a loud pop. 

“Cum for daddy Kitten, I wanna taste every bit of it.” 

Blowing across her pussy she broke… Ten fold. Screaming at the top of her lungs as she locked her head between her thighs while flowing into his mouth. Her legs trembled, as the pleasure waves rushed her body.

Coming up for air after releasing his head from her hold, he wiped the last bit of her essence off his mouth with the back of his hand, never taking his eyes away from hers. 

“Gonna let me in, or do I have to eat you again till you scream?” He smiled biting down on her bottom lip. The taste of herself on his mouth made her horny as ever. 

Amina giggled. “You don’t have to ask Juan Carlos, just be gentle, for some reason I think fucking you is gonna hurt this time.”

Again his lips found hers, although it was clear to tell that her mind was elsewhere. 

“Don’t think babe,” he told her. “Trust me and I swear I’ll take all fucking night until I get it right if I have too.” Reaching down between them Juice rubbed small circles around her dripping pussy before dipping the tip of his finger insider making her moan his name. “You’re wet, and ready to take me in sweetheart, just let me.” 

Pushing up her thighs before withdrawing his finger, she felt his cock brush against her slowly. 

“Don’t run from me,” he whispered pushing in further inside her body, careful to keep his weight away from her stomach. 

She moaned a broken piece of his name, as he slipped inside her soft and slow. Gripping his shoulders with all her might, she shut her eyes hoping he would ease back out and start over..

“Hurts?” He asked, leaning down to peck her lips. “Look at me babe, please?” 

She did. Opening her eyes slowly. 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you, we can stop if it’s too much.” 

She shook her head. “But you want this—as in me… I can’t just say no Juan Carlos that’s not fair.” She sniffled, trying to hide the pain in her face.

“You can say no anytime you want too Amina, you know this.. Why the hell would you say something like that?” 

Pulling himself in push up position over her, still with his cock half inside her shivering body, he scanned her face, unable to grip the statement she just made. “You really fucking think I would make you fuck me if you didn’t like it?” 

She sighed hard. “I didn’t mean it like that Juicy, please don’t be upset!” Wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer he took the hint as she kissed his lips softly. “I’m sorry.. That’s NOT what I meant. I—just please forget I said anything and keep going, you’re gonna have blue balls in a minute just keeping still.” 

Not completely convinced he gave in to her kiss and caress and did as she asked of him. “If It hurts I want you to tell me babe, promise okay?” 

“Yes Juan Carlos I promise..” 

Pushing her body to meet his as he filled her pussy completely, she let out a small gasp of air before holding him as close as possible without being smothered. He could feel the way she adjusted to him and finally rocked his hips forward making her toes curl. 

“That’s what I like to see sweetheart, that fucking face right there.” He whispered biting her ear. “Feels good?” 

“Fuck yess…” she hissed meeting his thrust as her pussy throbbed around his cock. “Just like that Juicy please don’t stop.” 

He smiled. “Never.” 

Pulling at her hair, she opened her legs wider allowing him to push deeper making her scream his name at the top of her lungs. If they had neighbors for sure they would be pissed.

As they romped in the sheets, Justin and Steph stepped away from door, both shaking their heads. 

“For sure she’s fine now right?” Justin asked, blushing a bit. After all, he was outside the door witnessing the girl who held his heart getting pounded by her boyfriend… awkward. 

“I’m sure—“Steph tried to hold back a giggle. “I still need to call my dad though, I don’t think she can go another day without getting checked out.. Especially since she’s in the middle of fucking him stupid right now.”

She looked up seeing Justin’s reaction.

“My bad.. Blunt sometimes,” she said and patted his shoulder. They looked down the hallway searching for the face to the light voices they heard approaching. 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Justin offered. “I’m sure her friend wouldn’t mind watching her for a while--- they’ll be occupied for a bit anyway?” 

She thought for a bit.

“C’mon.. It won’t hurt. We can let them make up in piece, and stuff our faces in the meantime. We’ll be right down the road, what’s the worst that could happen between now and then?”

Persuasive he was indeed. But Steph thought better of it.

“Nah that’s okay. I’ll wait for Kip you can go ahead, but thanks.” She smiled to him. “Enjoy yourself.” 

Justin backed off. “Suit yourself princess.” He smirked and turned to walk away leaving Steph feeling a bit uneasy. 

Settling outside the door, across the hall, she dialed her father hoping like hell he would answer. 

**


	54. Back to Basics

There wasn’t much explaining to do. By the time the morning light came, Juan Carlos Ortiz was convinced of two things.. One: He absolutely hated every man that wasn’t a friend around his fiancé, and two: Speaking of his fiancé, who was having a fight with the wall in her slumber, he knew in his heart that in order to keep her safe from harm, he had no choice but too put an end too all the fuckery that threatened her life and his son’s life as well.

She wouldn’t like what had to be done, but he had faith that she was gonna accept it.

Refusing to acknowledge daybreak, he simply watched as she slept, rubbing her back every now and then whispering sweet nothings in her ear whenever her face scrounged up in pain. She was getting close to the big date, and he was scared shitless.

Every grumble, he was at her side, just waking up now she seemed to be as she stretched deeply, her hand immediately reaching out to her side in search of something.

“I’m right here Kitten,” he whispered, taking her hand in his. Smiling big he kissed it softly just as her soft green eyes fluttered opened to meet his voice. “Rise and shine beautiful.” 

He couldn’t help but to smile, watching as sleep slowly left and the realization of morning spread throughout her body. 

She yawned big, stretched again and rolled to face him. Her eyes were filled with so many questions, doubts, fears and everything in between. 

“Don’t be afraid, I haven’t left your side and everything’s gonna be just fine, I promise.” He whispered stroking her hair from her face. “Don’t you dare worry okay?”

She nodded. Closing her eyes for a split second. A knock on the door sounded off.

“We have to get up don’t we?” she asked low, not wanting to risk being overheard. “I’m not ready to leave Juice, don’t really wanna face what’s on the other side of the door.”

He sighed deep. “The club’s not there, that I can tell ya. But Steph is for sure. She’s been worried about you—“

“Did she call her father? I remember somebody said that last night.”

“Can’t answer if he’s or not right now, but I could say it’s a no brainer if you have to meet with him especially now.” She watched as his eyes lowered to her belly. “You were in pain bad last night, I almost feel guilty for the sex and all… I should’ve known better.” 

Amina sat up slowly, letting the silk covers uncover her breast before catching it slightly. She smiled a bit. “You’re sorry for having sex with me? Did my ears hear me correctly?” 

“Not like that.” Juice swallowed hard. “I—I just knew you were in pain despite how pissed off you were at me, I could tell some shit wasn’t right. And then you calmed down and let me talk you into laying down and the fucking rest was history..”

“I’m not in pain now and I don’t want to see the doctor. The only thing I want is to lay here with you all day until the world stops being so crazy and I can go back to being happy about possibly getting married and having a baby with the man that I love so very much.”

Juice smiled and cupped her chin. “Don’t cry beautiful.” He whispered giving it a soft squeeze. “Everything’s gonna be okay, and you’ll be able to have all that you want in that order soon I promise.”

“You scare me when you say shit like that.” Amina tried to move her face but it was pointless. “I don’t have selected memory all the time--- I remember what you said about Jax and I. I also remember the reason you’re still wearing that hospital band too... What are you planning on doing Juan Carlos and for the sake of De JA Vu, please just be straight with me... the first time.”

He took a minute.. She moved closer toward him.

“I admitted what happened with Teller, and I’m only gonna say this once. It happened twice. The first time I wanted it—it was a long time ago before we were official. The second time was at the house, the night before you went through my cell phone. I had no clue---“

“I know Kitten shhh..” Juice silenced her trying his hardest not to lose his train of thought. “You don’t have to come out with it anymore, I got everything I need to know about that situation, please no more okay?” 

She bit at her lip constantly. 

“What is it?” He saw and had to ask. “What else is on your mind?”

She peered down at his hospital band, and then back into his eyes. 

“Amina please---“

“I told you everything about Jax, now you tell me about Ashley. Did you have se with her, and was it planned?” 

“I didn’t plan to fuck her Kitten I swear on everything.” Said Juice. “She texted and called while we were… together, and she sounded so frantic. Said some shit like Teller did something to her and that she needed me to meet with her because she needed help… bad shape she was in I ain’t gonna keep lying to you.” 

He paused. But she gave a look to go on. 

“Anyway… she told me what Teller did to her. Hurt her pretty bad and I thought about you. Shit fucked with me. One minute I was drinking from a glass, one thing led to another and she was riding me for dear life midair against the fucking door….

He paused again.

“That’s the truth baby. I didn’t want to fuck her I swear it. Didn’t know it was a setup for that to go down.. Damn sure didn’t know the bitch drugged me. But it happened. I do know I didn’t finish inside her… so no you don’t have to worry about her being pregnant, at least not from me.”

Amina sighed hard. “I’m so fed up with being mad this shit is absolutely ridiculous.” Rubbing her tummy she felt her baby tuck and roll, followed by a hard kick to the stomach making her flinch. 

“Feeding time babe?” he asked lending a heavy hand to help calm the baby. 

“Oh yeah,” she whispered hissing through the pain. “I still don’t wanna get up--- life sucks outside of this door.”

Juice kissed her forehead softly. “We’re gonna make this work once and for all. There’s nothing I’d rather do than to be right here with you all night and day, but we can’t avoid this shit forever. Get up sweetheart.”  
Watching as he slid out the bed, he helped her up as she stood before him, taking the bedsheet along the way.

“You gotta loose the sheet, aint no way in hell you’re walkin around like that all day.” Juice pulled at it. 

“Nope, don’t wanna.” She wrapped an arm around his neck, the other securing the sheet. “Not in the mood to wear clothes today.”

“Don’t make me tear that sheet to bits. You know I will baby.” He growled biting her bottom lip softly. “Take it down and get dressed.”

She stayed quiet for a bit, refusing to entertain him with a comeback. The feel of his hands sneaking to her backside made her blood rush in excitement.

“I’ll only drop it if you promise to keep your hands to yourself.” Said Amina. “I know that’s not likely, but I just thought to ask ya know..?”

“You’re teasin’ the fuck out of me woman, I didn’t even think about taking advantage of you until 2 seconds ago.” He lied. “Besides, you know that’s not really a good barrier anyway I could slide my hand up the front opening and have your knees buckling in seconds.” 

She took a look. 

“Exactly... I could’ve missed behaved a long time ago, but I just so happen to fear my fiancé when she’s hungry and horny at the same damn time.” Juice kissed her hard before she could complain, followed by a possessive slap to her ass. “Get dressed love our son is hungry.” 

“So is his mother,” she rolled her eyes playfully pushing him away. “Just not for food.” 

Juice smirked and walked off, leaving her in the room to get dressed. 

**

Dressed and ready for the morning Steph took a breath of fresh air a she watched the city come to life before her eyes. The sun climbed higher, spreading light in all the dark places being extra beautiful over the downtown area. Cars zoomed down the streets and highways, people flooded the streets, bikes, car/truck horns, cop sirens all meshed together like a bad symphony.

This was Charming. 

Content after her third cup of coffee, the sound of a closing door grabbed her attention, as she turned to meet the welcoming face of Juan Carlos making his way into the kitchen.  
“Hey,” she said smiling bright. “You okay there?” 

Juice fought off the urge to blush. “Y—Yeah um doin great I guess.” he rubbed at the top of his head. “Fresh coffee?” 

“Over there,” she pointed and followed behind him. “How’s she doing? I mean other than the hormones and stuff?” Steph cleared her throat trying to hide the humor in her tone. 

Juice didn’t stand a chance. Bursting out in laughter, he bent over the counter laughing hard as Steph joined in.

Amina came around the corner dressed for the morning looking refreshed. Moving a bit slow Steph noticed instantly but didn’t make a big deal about it.

“Oh fuck both of you.” She griped at her best friend and fiancé having a ball laughing. “He participated in the escapade last night too ya know, you really shouldn’t be laughing with him Steph.” 

“Reaper made me do it.” Juice sipped his coffee throwing his love a wink. “And it was damn good.” 

“Damn you moron.” She rolled her eyes flipping him off. After rummaging through whatever cabinets she could reach, finding nothing, her tummy was set on a cup of hot coffee…

“Not a chance in hell lady,” Steph quickly snatched the up from her grasp. “Hot chocolate is in the microwave.. Enjoy.” 

Not in the least bit, Amina thought out loud. “I don’t want that shit, I need the caffeine this kid is killing me over here!” she rubbed the side of her stomach. “Besides it’ll be my first one in like forever so no harm done--- just give me the freakin’ cup Steph don’t be such a butthead.” 

“Ohh nice one.” Steph shot back, and no to the coffee. “My dad will be here in a minute anyway so either take the damn hot chocolate or get something to eat, or drink water. Either way you’re not getting’ this coffee and that’s final.” 

“Well somebody’s got a attitude this morning.” Amina rolled her eyes folding her arms loosely under her breast. “Who the hell rubbed you the right way last night?” 

Juice coughed. 

“You’re such a hound.” Steph smiled and shook her head. “And nobody rubbed anything last night, but your friend did flirt hella bad though.. What’s his name?”

“Quarterback Prick.” Juice tried to mumble but the girls heard him. 

“Justin…Dirty little stinker you!” Amina pointed teasing her friend instantly. “Figured it would only be a matter of time before you hooked up with either him or Kip.. They tend to hook on to the smarter ones.”

The girls continued to tease each other until the doorbell rang silencing Amina instantly. Taking a worried look over at Juice, who was at her side right away, he gave her a kiss to the cheek and a hug.

“Its gonna be okay, just let the doc check you out babe, you’ll feel a lot more at ease.” He said, rubbing her tummy.

“I think this is more at ease for you Juan Carlos, I feel fine...” she sighed. “Better if you would share your cup of coffee with me though.” The lip pouting was serious right now, as Juice cut his eyes over to Steph who shot him a warning glare. 

“Don’t think I can do that,” he said and stepped away. “Steph will have my balls in two seconds, maybe I can sneak you a cup when we’re done, just hold on for me until then sweetheart.” 

He kissed her lips softly as she gave in, and turned toward the door. 

**   
Clay barged through the club house doors carrying a shit load of bags, followed by Kip, Happy, and Chibbs. Gripping, and grumbling at the top of their lungs. It was pure frustration and aggravation at its finest, but the cause was worth it. 

This old grandpa was throwing a baby shower for his daughter, and would hear nothing else of it. 

There were decorations upon decorations decked out biker style; motorcycles, and reapers graced the walls, fancy streamers and reapers table cloths all over, with balloons from the ceiling to the floor. 

The boys were working hard, with the help from a few other girls; there was no way in hell they could’ve pulled everything off by themselves.

Jax walked through the front door already prepared to witness the madness, thanks to his mother for sending him videos and pictures of everything taking place. Surprised to see her taking a backseat as the decorating took place, he bounced over in a manner than only he could pull off, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Working hard or hardly working ma?” he smiled, pulling back to reach in his jeans pocket. 

Gemma rolled her eyes. “I think you know the answer to that.” She lit a cigarette inhaling hard. “This was Clay’s idea, figured this would be a good way to pick up the pieces after the meltdown she damn near had.” Her eyes landed on her sons. “Speaking of… what’s up with you and the red head tramp, heard some shit went down that started all this mess…?”

Jax nodded. “Seems like you always find a way to get in the mix somehow huh Gem?” he teased. 

“Damn right, now tell me.” Gemma turned heel staring him down. “I know that look all too well Jax, tell me what happened?” 

He waited a bit, as a few people passed, excusing themselves for the shit load of balloons. Jax grunted and pretended not to care. 

“We fucked around and I lost my shit—end of story.” He told her, lighting his own cigarette before looking at her. “Don’t ask for details you know what I mean when I said I lost my shit, and why it happened.” 

Gemma swallowed hard scanning the room for the vibrant red head who seemed to be getting along just fine. “I don’t need any more grand kids, or no red head bitch running around calling you a rapist.. I swear this shit with that damn sister of yours keeps---“

She felt his hand on her shoulder stopping her mid-sentence.

“Don’t call her that Gem, she ain’t my sister, we’ve been through this already.” He sighed shaking his head not willing to argue. “I didn’t rape her--- I was so fuckin’ furious with Amina… i—guess I just fuckin’ lost it for a bit, and took it out on the next pussy that was available.” 

He shrugged tossing the cig away. “That’s it—no more questions, no life lessons, I fucked up and I get that…” 

Gemma nodded agreeing silently. The sight of Clay walking in with the help of Ope, Happy and Chibbs holding a 2 tower cake made his heart skip a beat. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves, nothing but pure happiness wiped across their faces. 

Teller felt so empty. So embarrassed. So ashamed. 

“Everybody’s here huh?” he asked Gemma still looking them over. 

“Except for the obvious…” she mumbled, turning her back to him. “Why?” 

“I still need to talk to her—clear the fucking air a bit. No way in hell she’s gonna bring a kid into this world hating the sight of my fucking face.” Jax said shoving his hands in his pockets. “I can’t believe I’ m about to ask this but Gem I need your help.. It’s my only fucking shot, but it has to be done.” 

The perking up he noticed right away. After all, what mother would turn down helping her son, especially when he’s asking so sweetly?

“With what exactly?” Gemma couldn’t help but to be curious. Placing her hands on her hips as she questioned him.

“You know with what..”

She shook her head. “I’m not causing anymore ruckus between Amina and Juice—if anything else happens with her Clay will lose it, and I’m not ready to be put out on my ass because I can’t compete with my husband’s 17 year old brat of a fucking daughter!” 

Jax sighed hard. “It’s nothing bad and I promise nothing will happen. I just need to talk to her; need her just to hear me out this one time and I swear to you I’ll bury this… everything I’ll put it to rest once and for all.. I just need you to get them away from her.

She thought for a bit. “Juice won’t let her out his sight, just how the hell do you expect me to do that?”

He cleared his throat. “You know Juan Carlos’ has gotta thing for you Gem. After all you’re the only one that treated the idiot like your own, what’s the harm in calling him up for a one on one to mend the bridges for about an hour or two?” 

Conniving little prick he was. Smart as hell too. 

“Nothing will go wrong,” Jax assured her placing his hand over his heart. “I won’t put my hands on her I swear to you... just a talk, an apology may be good too, I think she deserves it after all I’ve don’t cha think so?”

“You don’t wanna know what I think right about now Jax,” the tone in her voice cut him to the bone. “It’s a bad idea, but if you manage to pull this off maybe it could turn shit around. This damn club is falling apart slowly but surely.” 

They looked in silence at the others arounds, both reading the others mind. She was right after all, Jax knew this—but he could do this. He could make this right, and set everything straight. This was an executive decision and he still was the vice president after all. 

**  
Packing up the last bit of her things Steph closed the hotel door in search for the elevator to meet the others downstairs. No more hotel living and boy was she happy. Not to complain about the room it was fantastic, but the need to be in her own home was calling out like a bad habit. 

Kip and Juice waited at the front desk, while Amina checked out turning in the keycard. Slightly out of breath but happy nonetheless, she slung her purse on her shoulder and cupped the warm cup of coffee she earned for being a star during the exam.

The baby was fine—growing and sounded great, just like she knew he would be. He’s a Marrow/Ortiz after all, so the kid had fight in him most definitely. Sipping slowly savoring the taste, she winked friendly at the front desk gentleman and said her goodbyes. This girl was going home at last. 

Juice met her mid stride and accepted her purse clutching it under his arm as he bent to collect the rest of his bags. The admiration in his eyes was plain as the clear blue sky that afternoon. The sight of his love wearing a floral dress with short sleeves, and matching sunglasses made his heart skip a beat of six. Amina Marrow was happy once again, smiling from ear to ear like a little girl at Christmas Time. 

“Car’s out front,” Kip called grabbing their attention as he spoke, just as Steph exited the elevator. “I got the rest of the bags already outside, let’s get on.” 

“Aye, Aye captain,” Amina teased bouncing happily with her cup turning to Juice. “You heard the man baby let’s get a move on!” 

“Oh shut up,” he laughed picking up the bags. The glimmer of his ring on her finger caught his eye just before a slick comment escaped his mouth—stomped he was. 

“Looking for something sugar?” Amina laughed quirking her eyebrow. “Look kinda lost there.”

Steph came up behind completely out of breath. “Can you believe I left my fucking phone charger upstairs?! I had to turn all the way around to get it, and ended up waiting forever for the damn elevator! Can we please just go now, this place is about to piss me off?!”

“Calm down girl dang it... want some coffee? I’m willing to share since you wouldn’t earlier.” Her friend smiled. “And before you bitch, you dad said I could have it, so please don’t be mad at Juice.” 

“I mean he is the doctor after all right?” Juice chimed in picking at Steph. 

Her friend counted to ten.. Mentally and took a deep breath. “I’ve had just about enough of you two ganging up on me ya know. Share the damn coffee woman and let’s get a wobble on… get it.. Wobble….? Ya know since you’re Prego and rounded and all…?” 

“Rounded?!” Amina pretended to be offended. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and licked her tongue. “You can get your own coffee then ma’am.. So rude.” 

“Well then,” Steph snorted playfully. “I’ll see you at the car then Pregs, C’mon Ortiz I still got a bag at the front desk I needed to pick up, they wouldn’t let my dad upstairs with it for some reason.” 

The two headed over leaving Amina standing waiting for Kip near the door. They talked amongst themselves for a bit, just as the previous front desk guy that helped them check out reappeared. 

“Did we forget something sir?” he asked a bit concerned. 

“Nah,” said Steph interrupting. “We had a guest in our room this morning, it was my dad he’s a doctor. i think he left a bag up here and asked could I bring it for him if you don’t mind, I have my ID if needed.” 

The guy smiled. “I remember exactly who he is, you look just like him miss. One moment please and I’ll grab it.” 

Steph winked. “Oh shut up Ortiz,” she whispered popping him playfully. “Not my fault the guy is cute---“

“I just threw up in my mouth.” He laughed and bumped her playfully. “Our secret, you know she’ll bust your balls if you were caught flirtin and all… Just saying.” 

He looked over and waved toward his fiancée. The ability to admire her from a distance was pure gold. 

“You dad didn’t tell her about wearing the heels? Ain’t that bad for the kid or some shit?” He thought for a bit as he watched her. “Don’t see how she could balance with them shits on they look painful.” 

Steph looked too. “All a part of being a woman Juan Carlos… Amina Marrow ain’t built like the average one at that. The girls got spunk for many years to come.” 

Before he could answer the sound of the front deskman sounded as he heard him tell Steph the bag was already picked up that morning. 

“But by whom? We just checked out less than 30 minutes ago and I didn’t stop by to claim it. Can you check if it was signed out by somebody perhaps?” she batted her eyes tugging at her lip. “I hope not, I’m assuming it was important stuff inside.”

“Sure thing just a moment.” The guy said as he whisked away. Juice watched in amusement as Kip tracked back and forth loading the bags from inside to the car along with the staff to help; all while Amina stood there, hand on one hip tapping her foot up and down. Apparently she’d seen when he dropped one of the bags and wasn’t very pleased with it.

Finally somebody else was in trouble… 

Trying to hold back a smirk as he shook his head, his attention landed on Justin as he entered the hotel with Kip at his side. Talking they were about what? Who the hell knew?

“When the fuck did he get back here, thought he left last night?” Juice nudged Steph who swatted him away from interrupting her thoughts. 

He turned to her, “The Quarter back prick didn’t leave last night?” he tried to ask, in a low voice to her. “Well he’s here now--- and with a bag.” Juice turned to the counter just as Steph looked over. “Check for the name Justin…. Don’t know what the fuck his last name is, but check anyway on the signature tag and id to match it up right.” 

“Why in the world would he have dads bag?” asked Steph as the guy returned with the receipt. Sure as hell it was signed out by Justin a few hours before checkout time. Odd it was. 

“Figured he was on some dumb shit no fuckin reason why---“

“Calm down Ortiz don’t get all rattled for nothing. It could be just a big misunderstanding or something. If he was up to no good then it wouldn’t make sense for him to sign his own name ya know? Don’t be so bent out of shape about stuff.” Steph told him, thanking the gentlemen for his help before taking Juice by the elbow. “I’ll find out why he has the bag, you just take a chill pill or two.”

He rolled his eyes. “Get him away from my fuckin’ girl and I’ll be good.” 

**

Executive decision my ass, this was grand. Jax couldn’t help but to be proud of himself for doing it yet again. As he came to a stop just outside of Amina’s house feeling pleased that nobody was home, he parked his bike around back, right after pulling the mat pleased to find the spare key still there. 

An idiot he told her she was for that… plenty of times.

Letting himself inside the dark stale house, he kept the curtains in place careful not to disturb anything as he headed for her bedroom at the end of the hall. The nursery he passed along the way made him come to a halt immediately to take a look around.

The walls were decked out in a soft baby blue color with SAMCRO drawn on in decorative cursive writing throughout the room. Pictures of what resembled the tribal tattoos on Juice’s head were carved at the head and foot of the black baby crib sitting in the middle of the room in with baby blue bedding on the inside. There were folded clothes neatly organized and stacked about on the dressers, and some were hung up in the closet. An 8 squared storage piece was mounted on the wall, labeled with various things like diapers, undershirts, wipes, all overs, socks and hoodies took up half the space on the opposite wall. The carpet was fresh with lines from the cleaner embedded deep within. This was the work of Juan Carlos Ortiz and it was beautiful, he had to admit.

His conscience tugged and his heart beat against his chest. 

Snapping out of his funk, he backed out leaving everything as is and headed toward her bedroom before closing the door behind him..

**

“So that’s the reason you’re so happy right now, coffee in the morning and front door bag service?” Justin asked again for the third time as he held the door open for Amina to walk through.   
Outside they were just as Kip loaded the last bag and tipped the staff for their help. 

“A full hour after checkout time and here we are,” she smiled raising on the tips of her toes. “Thanks for the packing, can’t wait to see how quick you are while unpacking.” She kissed Kip’s cheek just as he flipped her off. 

“Where’s that fuckin’ idiot, I swear he’s gonna pay for makin’ me do this shit by myself! I swear you pack like you’re moving out the damn country woman!” Kip bitched putting his hands on his hips trying to catch his breath. 

“We’ve been here for 2 fucking days. I saw what you came here with, how the hell did you convince him in 2 DAYS to bring the rest of this shit you obviously didn’t need?!” 

“Thought I might go in labor, better safe than sorry I guess.” Amina tilted the cup to her lips taking a long gulp. “Oh come on you know you enjoyed hanging out with me--- until Steph came and stole me away.. Feelings hurt Kips?”

“Oh definitely hurt Ami…” 

“I sense sarcasm…”

“And you would be right, c’mon now seriously where the fuck did they go already we need to leave this bitch I need a nap!” Kip yelled throwing his hands in the air heading back for the hotel entrance leaving Amina and Justin laughing after him. 

She cleared her throat sharing the last fit of giggles before noticing Justin watching her. “Can I help you with something?” she asked politely, not wanting to help him literally but just to break the awkwardness a tad.

“Not exactly,” he smiled and stepped closer. “Just admiring beauty at its best.” Said Justin. “Never would’ve thought I’d see that smile come back so soon.” 

“Hmm, kinda hoping it wouldn’t return there Justin?” 

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t say all that.” 

Looking down at the bag she asked about it, as the others strolled out the building together. “I don’t remember you having a bag, what gives?” 

“This--- oh shit yeah my bad. I meant to tell Steph I grabbed the wrong bag at the front desk. Saw her dads name on it and just held on to it, didn’t wanna risk it getting lost with somebody else ya know?” 

“Sweet.” Amina agreed giving him a smile. “I’m sure she’s been looking for it, probably what took them so long to get out of there. Go give it to her, she’ll be grateful for you.” 

Justin bit at his lip and smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Grateful for me huh? You tryna start somethin’ with me and your friend there Amina?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She lied hiding her smile behind the coffee cup. “Besides, seems like you don’t need my help with trying to start something, I see the way you look at her when you think nobody’s watching. You’ve got it bad….” 

Teasing him was priceless.. until…

He looked over noticing the others approaching. Already figuring that Juice would be uptight about his presence he decided to make it quick. Leaning over so only she could hear, he put his hands behind his back, and whispered. “The only woman I’ve got it bad for sweetheart is this green eyed beauty right here… I’m not only one that feels that way that’s for sure.” 

She coughed and covered her mouth just as Juice approached first making Justin step back. 

“Ya okay Kitten?” he asked looking her over as he took his place next to her. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. “No, No..” Coughing as she spoke. “I’m fine, n—no worries.” She held up her hand distancing herself as she hacked. “Coffee went down the wrong way I think.” 

“You think?” He looked over his shoulder at Justin. “What the hell happened?” 

“Don’t know bro, just came to tell her that I was given Steph’s dad’s bag by mistake and wanted to know if she was still here so I can return it, that’s all.” He said putting his hands up. “Figured yall would be along the way so I stopped to wait with her. Nothing more.” 

Amina nodded her head. “What he said.” She added clearing her throat. “Here I don’t want any more I think I’ve got my fix, let’s get on my bed is calling me.” 

Just as he was about to answer Kip’s cell rang out at the same time Juice’s did. The girls instantly knew what that meant. Club call, as usual… horrible timing. 

“Gotta answer it babe, here let me get the door and then I’ll drive you home alright?” he offered rubbing her lower back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I don’t wanna stay home by myself Juicy.” She pouted. “Whatever it is ask daddy can it wait, I really wanna go home with you right now.” 

He turned to Kip who was already looking his way with his phone at his ear. His face lit up, an expression Juice couldn’t read right away. 

“I’m sure its nothin’ major whatever it is, besides the sooner I get you back home the sooner you can get out your feet and out of that fuckin dress.” He kissed her cheek lovingly. “The dress is killing me Kitten.”   
She blushed. “And I thought my hormones were out all over the place, shame on you Juan Carlos.” 

“You made me this way Mrs. Ortiz.” Wiggling his eyebrows for kicks, he made her laugh before taking her hand. “In the car you go—let Steph drive with you to make sure everything’s settled, we’ll be around after we leave the clubhouse, and before you pout, I promise.” 

Walking over to the car hand in hand she debated a bit, leaving Steph to talk to Kip and Justin. His cell phone went off again this time a text message that he read to himself.

“Haven’t I told you not to make promises that you can’t keep Juan Carlos?” Amina asked rolling her eyes at the attention he was no longer giving her.

“Haven’t I told you time and time again how much it infuriates me when you call my name like that?” he shot back, biggest smile on his face. His eyes never left his cell phone at hand.

“Haven’t you realized that I don’t care?” 

“Haven’t you realized that I noticed that long ago?” 

She sighed hard and folded her arms across her chest. “Haven’t you realized that I notice when you’re half paying attention to me? Haven’t you noticed that I’m about 2 seconds from throwing a fucking fit, AND haven’t you noticed that I can’t decide whether I’m more hungry or horny right now….?” 

Juice timed off his phone instantly. Turning behind he threw his hand up in the air catching Kip’s attention. “LET’S GO!.....NOW!”

Amina smiled in victory. “That’s much better, thank you Juan Carlos.” 

Clutching her neck from behind, he mushed their faces together slamming his mouth on hers. “Pleasures all mine Kitten now lets go home.”

**


	55. Continuing On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Amina and Juice continue with more stuff to look forward too. As this story continues and carries on, hopefully life can help them handle every obstacle thrown their way.. together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a very long time. A lot of stuff has happened between this and my last post.. But honestly, I'm continuing on because I love this story. I haven't changed a thing, not even the grammatical edits because I never had anybody looking over this story other than myself, and I want it to stay that way. I'm not perfect.. I speak perfect English, but I'm human.. I stay up late, I type super fast and i never write anything down before I post. It all comes from my brain to this computer and I LOVE IT! Mistake and all!!! :). If you were a reader then.. Thank you. If you're a reader now Thank you!!!!!!

He stood there, as creepy as it sounded, there he stood hiding in the closet of his step sister’s bedroom simply waiting. For what exactly he had no idea.  
She wasn’t supposed to be home, or come home now of all times. His gut told him to get out earlier, but the more he roamed the house the more out of touch with reality he got. 

From the nursery, to the bedroom, her bathroom, and then to the closet. The closet that was shared with her and Juan Carlos. 

As he ran his hand down the line of clothes to the left—his—clothes to the left, his stomach churned. Tee shirts, button ups, all the way down to the multiple sets of jeans and sneakers that lined the bottom of the closet. He hated the sight. Her clothes all color coordinated to the right, with every color heel, and sneaker you can imagine. It all had a place. 

And he didn’t have a place anymore.

Not in her mind.  
Not in her heart.  
And definitely NOT in her bed. 

The sound of muffled voices, and shuffling about caught his attention but it was too late. Amina Marrow had returned home and by the sound of things she wasn’t alone. 

**

The clubhouse was all set, the only thing missing was the woman of the hour and after an extended conversation with Clay, he was satisfied that she would be on her way within the hour. 

Refusing to give Juice a harder time as to why it was taking so long, he laughed to himself just before the call disconnected at the sound of his daughter chewing his head off. 

She was a force to be reckoned with—and as her father, he was proud. She was tough, had an attitude like no other, and she was brave. He knew his daughter would get her way at the end of the day and anybody that said otherwise was a royal fucking idiot.

Proud to be a grandfather Clay took a moment to himself to think over the years just how far he and his daughter had come. The road was rough—From the fights in school, to the frequent visits to jail on and off—He knew Amina had to grow up on her own a lot, and still to this day he couldn’t see how she’d managed. 

Gemma couldn’t help but to shake her head, rare was it ever a time she would witness Clay with such a calm look on his face. She hated it, knowing the reason why. With all the years she’d been his wife, there was never a time she could remember him being this way. His daughter would forever hold a torch to his heart and that was something she simply couldn’t compete with. 

Ever. 

Rubbing her hands along her thighs, she had all intention to go to Clay, but one text message stopped her dead in her tracks. 

‘She’s back home, and I’m stuck in the damn closet!’

Swallowing hard, she read it again and damned her son to hell. Feeling the anxiety and horror of the moment, she took a deep breath and retreated back toward the office for privacy, 

‘What the HELL do you mean stuck in the CLOSET? I thought you were leaving HOURS AGO! They’re supposed to be on the way HERE FOR A FUCKING BABY SHOWER JAX!’

Sighing hard running her hands through her matted hair, she paced slightly making sure to keep an eye on her surroundings. Within seconds her hand vibrated.

‘DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! I ASKED YOU TO CALL HIM TO GET HIM AWAY FROM HER FOR A BIT! WAS THAT TOOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!’  
Before Gemma could respond he continued.

‘DO SOMETHING NOW!’

Bossy little twit!

**

“OHH BABY THIS IS LIFE!” Amina sang out stretching her arms wide as she circled her living room smiling ear to ear. She was home, and home never felt so good!

Hearing as the others tracked in behind, she spun around and flopped down on the couch with a loud ‘OMPH’ making Juice scowl instantly.

“Be careful!” he growled out forgetting his tone and immediately regretting it, if the reaction on her face gave any indication. 

“Don’t snap at me Juan Carlos, it’s not my fault that I can hardly contain myself because I miss my damn house.” She replied back crossing her arms over her rounded belly with her nose stuck up in the air. 

He took a deep breath and shook his head. Looking over his shoulder at an amused Kip and Steph as they tracked in behind him. 

“Word of advice,” Steph patted his shoulder as she leaned to his ear, “If you wanna get out of this the easy way then don’t argue.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “As if that ever works anyway.”

“It will if you shut up.” She reiterated and stepped off leaving him to fend for himself, Kip trailed behind like a lost puppy. “See at least he’s smart.”

Amina giggled, but remained planted on the couch refusing to turn her attention away from her adorable fiancé. What’s the harm in checking him out while trying to fake—and keep—an attitude?

Unable to stop, she raked her eyes over his being, from head to toe, and couldn’t stop from rubbing her thighs together as her eyes lingered on his lips. The way he cocked a smirk and held it damn near from her insane. His tee shirt clung to his chest and stomach and squeezed the life out his biceps. His pants hung loosely at his waist, but his stance was wide spread, and to hell and back if she didn’t crave to see him assed naked right now. 

“See something you like Kitten?” he purred snapping her eyes back to his, the humor behind his she could clearly see. 

She pushed herself off the couch almost losing her balance, before catching her step. “Not really” she said and with a shrug followed by a whip of her hair, she about faced and headed toward the hallway leaving him behind to wallow with the hint of a hard on tenting his pants.

“Fucking tease,” Juice griped throwing the bags to the ground.

“As if you haven’t spent the last 24 hours fucking each other senseless, Geez bro lighten up,” Kip laughed and followed suit. 

Steph tried to hold her laughter but failed.

“Some friends,” Juice huffed and followed them directly to the one room he knew his wife to be couldn’t resist. The nursery..

Which was finished much to her dislike. 

She nearly lost her shit taking in every last detail from the paint and drawings on the walls, right down to the neutral colored crib, dresser, and bedding. The room was decked out with two rocking chairs, a beautiful baby mobile hanging over the crib, and beautiful curtains that hung from the ceiling to the floor. It was perfect. Absolutely stunning.

**  
Her stomach dropped when she read her husband’s face after his third attempt to call somebody within the last ten minutes. Why in the hell did Jax have to do this NOW?!

She told him over and over how this wasn’t such a good idea and now it was too late. Whatever was gonna happen she knew there was no way to prevent it.   
Pulling out her phone she texted him again. ‘Clay is getting antsy waiting for them—how soon do you think they’ll be on their way so you can get the hell out of there?’

She waited. 

‘IF I KNEW HOW LONG THEY WERE PLANNING TO STAY HERE THEN I WOULDN’T HAVE A NEED TO ASK YOU TO HELP ME NOW WOULD I? IT’S ME HE KEEPS CALLING, I CANT ANSWER THE SHIT OBVIOUSLY SO WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO MOTHER?’

Gemma gritted her teeth. What a spoiled little shit Jax was being especially since all this WAS his fault. Still, he was her child—her very stupid, irresponsible, irrational, over bearing, borderline psychotic child and she knew she had to help him. But how?

‘CALL JUICE’S PHONE PRIVATE FROM THE CLOSET, AND I’LL CALL KIPS PHONE RIGHT AFTER, HOPEFULLY THAT’LL MAKE THEM NOT THINK AND JUST HEAD THEIR ASSES OVER HERE. DO IT NOW AND IF IT DOESN’T WORK THEN I DON’T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO TELL YOU!’

“Have you heard from Teller? I’ve been calling for a hour now and nothing! Chibbs hasn’t head nothin’ either?” Clay said stepping away from the baby shower area to check in.

But this is Gemma we’re talking about here. She always seems to do what she does best—until backed into a corner that is---.

“He said he’ll be here shortly, and Amina? When is planning on gracing us with her presence hmm?” she cocked an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. “Wouldn’t want you doing all this decorating for nothing right?” 

“She’ll be here,” he answered nearly interrupting, “I’m sure she and the kid have a lot of making up to do, especially with all that shit that went down earlier this week. None of it will carry over to this event, and I NEED Jax here so I can tell him that personally. Lord knows you’ll just pat his head and tell him to be on his best behavior like a child.” 

Two points Clay!

“I don’t treat him like a child—he’s been through a lot Clay its not like we haven’t been there before ya know? We’re not perfect.” Gemma argued, holding firm to her point. “He’s just confused—“

“He’s twisted! He’s in love with his step sister, and nearly tore my fucking club apart because she rejected him!” he snapped. “GET him here NOW or ELSE he’s BANNED FROM THIS EVENT AND I MEAN IT!” 

Without another word he stalked off leaving her standing looking stupid. 

**

“You’ve gotta hurry up babe or else I gotta leave without you! Your dad’s been calling constantly, and I can’t keep telling him we’re on the way when that’s clearly not the case!” 

Juice found himself in an all too familiar position. Locked out their bedroom door while Amina stood on the other side trying to fit into something that was comfortable. The belly was in the way of everything and to avoid being sucked into the crossfire, he let her have her alone time..

That was 30 minutes ago and the huffing and puffing still hadn’t ceased.

“AMINA COME ON!” he called louder knocking hard in pending frustration. “Please babe!” 

Steph cleared her throat making him look over. 

“You better be nice before she explodes,” she warned Juice tapping her foot up and down. “you and I both know she’s getting bigger by the fucking hour, but you don’t have to make her feel that it’s a burden… let alone to YOU of all people. You have NO IDEA what it feels like to be pregnant Juan Carols Ortiz!” 

He cringed at the use of his government name rolling off the tongue of yet another pissed off woman. “I’m being nice Steph but her dad is gonna have my fucking balls if we don’t make it to the damn baby shower soon! He’s anxious, and I can’t blame him so what the hell do you suggest I do?!” 

She opened her mouth but was stopped instantly at the sound of the door opening. “I suggest you sit your ass down and wait Juice! I’m trying not to go snap crazy with the fact that my boobs are hurting, my ass is getting bigger and NOT to mention that my belly looks like a fucking beach ball! You and YOUR son are gonna get it if you both don’t calm the FUCK DOWN!” she seethed with only half her body poking out from the door. “Now sit down and shut up!” 

Slamming the door shut back, he hung his head in defeat.

“Sorry Steph,” he pouted and opened his arms for a sympathy hug that he knew she wouldn’t resist.” 

“Oh you’re such a big dummy Juice!” she laughed hugging him. “Just relax, we’ll get there.. she’ll be thrilled about the baby shower and who knows if you play right you just might get a reward when you guys come home… just chill out a bit okay?” 

He sighed deep. 

“I’m just nervous as fuck, I need us to be normal again I want us the way we were before all this shit happened ya know?” 

“I do know.” Steph patted the back of his head as he buried his face in her shoulder. “It will be normal, we’re all here for her, and you. Just give her room to breathe and go with the flow. She knows you got her back, so trust her to have yours too..” Pushing away to hold him at arms distance, she watched the tension melt away from his face. 

“And stop pissing her off man, that shits not good for none of us.” Kip spoke up coming from around the corner. “Seriously.. She’s scary as hell when provoked.”   
Juice laughed, knowing his friends were picking fun but it helped him feel better.

“I’ll be waiting in the Livingroom for you Kitten, take your time. I love you babe..” he called not expecting an answer. 

** 

“I’ll be waiting in the Livingroom for you Kitten, take your time. I love you babe..” he called not expecting an answer. 

The words registered to them both, as Juice called out on the other side of the door. Amina stood in the doorway of her closet, dressed in nothing but a bra and robe..  
Standing face to face with none other than.

Jackson Teller. 

**


	56. The Creeper With A Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Teller... Fucking Creep.

Her body went rigid, but she wouldn't dare risk blinking another time because it was obvious, Jackson Teller was staring at her with the 'Oh Shit I fucked up' face and she couldn't bring herself to scream. 

The emotions she couldn't grasp... Scared? Upset? Shocked? Who the hell knew at this point in time, they stared at one another trying to put an adjective to describe this very fucked up situation. 

She swallowed hard, slowly blinking as he moved to stand upright still keeping his distance, arms extended and surrendering as if she held a gun to his body. 

"Don't freak the fuck out please don't.. I know you have every right too but please just let me explain before you sick your lap dog after me." Jax whispered hard with wide eyes, voice shaking. 

She blinked slowly, refusing to acknowledge in anyway.

"I'm in your house, in your closet. I don't know how long I've been here but I do know that this is the only time I'm ever gonna get to talk to you, I'm begging you Kitten please just listen to what I have to say and I swear shit will change. Just give me this-- We need this, you and I both know Juice won't let me anywhere near you without wanting to kill me."

She shivered and snapped out of trance immediately. 

It seemed as if she was gonna come around to him-- She straightened her stance and wrapped her robe tight around her body outlining her growing stomach grabbing Teller's attention. 

"Don't call me Kitten again, or I swear I'll be the one that puts a bullet in your skull not my fiancee--- who by the way is less than 10 feet from this room so I'm gonna ask you one time and one time only... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?!" She snap through gritted teeth, eyeing him harshly.

"I need to talk to you, about everything. This is something that I need to get out and if I don't I'm gonna lose my fucking mind!"

"Oh do tell," she rolled her eyes. "Does this something have to do with you mind fucking for years? Or hmmm, what about the fact that you've been wanting and now recently been trying to fuck me ten ways to Sunday and making my life a living hell every single day?! You think you've been waiting to get some shit off of your chest, well let me just say this before I pretend to give a fuck about what you have to say!" She stepped forward without thinking and got in his face--- in the closet. She let go of the door letting it slam shut behind her leaving the two in the dim lit walk in space. 

"Amina----"

"Shut up!" she growled fisting his tee shirt. "You hurt me! You son of a bitch you hurt me SO bad you have NO IDEA what what you're behavior has done to me and my life!!! And because of what huh? Your selfish desire to fuck me before anybody else did?!" 

Jax swallowed hard again. Wetting his lips so he can prepare to interject but-- 

"You don't get to say a freaking word to me right now Jackson Teller shut your face right this instant!" Completely ignoring how close they were she stepped even closer their noses were a centimeter from touching. "You were my best fucking friend, why did you have to go and ruin that huh?! You were EVERYTHING to me Teller and you just let it go, just left everything that you and I had.. Even after my mom and everything, I swear you of all people would know what it felt like to watch the only fucking parent you have move on with their lives, as a pathetic attempt to wash away the past like it never existed!" 

She heaved hard, tears spilled from her eyes and in that instant his heart broke in two. The way she held his stare determined to get him to see passed his own selfishness was working and it made him feel like shit.

He sighed hard, taking her wrist in his hands unraveling his shirt from her death grip. Bringing them up to his lips he kissed each knuckle lightly and noticed that she didn't flinch away from his touch. Not knowing what else to say, how to put it into words just how sorry he was, the two relished the connection just for a few minutes more in silence. 

**

Juice paced the living room trying like mad not to light up as Kip watched him walk a hole in the floor to ease his nerves. It was a pathetic sight to see, the way he worried after his best friend as if she was a lost child. If he kept pining after Amina like this for sure she would go into preterm labor, or kill him, and then go into labor. 

Love sick puppy is what he was and Kip had just about enough of it. Snatching a joint from the front pocket of his Kutte, Kip stuck his lighter and lit it watching as the flame hit the wrap and let off a sweet smell of somethin fierce snapping Juice out of his trace instantly. He couldn't help to feel sorry for Juice at that moment as he watched his friend walk over shoulders slumped.

"You act like she just dumped you bro." He smirked handing the blunt to him after taking a hit. "She took forever to get ready before, this time is no different, you know this, we'll be on the road in a bit just chill." 

He sighed heavy. "I know-- its just I don't like the fact that she's so fucking pissed at me all the time, it's like I can't do a damn thing right when it comes to her, like I'm always gonna be a fuck up, what kinda dad am I gonna be if I can't even please his fucking mother?" He took a long hit off the blunt and coughed a bit, looking up at Kip with heavy eyes.

"You stress way too much ya know? Too hard on yourself. In case you don't what what I see Amina is head over heels for you. If she keeps on your ass the way that she does that should counter how you feel right now. You love her, she knows this and this ain't gonna be easy for either of you. Just take it day by the day, the good with the bad. Don't hurt her, and just be yourself, everything else will fall into place." 

Juice inhaled on the blunt deep and passed it back. "I was jealous of you ya know that?" 

Kip raised an eyebrow.. "No shit, jealous the way you were jealous of Teller?" 

"Fuck you." He coughed a laugh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I take that as a yes... Jealous of me why?" 

"You didn't have to be a creep or stalker to get her to fall for you. It was effortless.. really effortless, she just latched on to you like second skin. Me on the other hand I had to admire from a distance, avoid the looks from the others, and get lectured by Chibs every fucking time my dick raised at the sight of her---" Juice caught himself. "Too much info I know, but its true. I wanted her so bad, for so long and I couldn't wait for her to turn legal to claim what I knew was meant to be mine." 

"What's the point of this because this shits gettin' kinda awkward?" Kip teased him taking a hit again. 

"The point is that after all this shit that we've been through I still fear she'll get sick of my shit and up and leave me--- for..."

"Jax?" Kip finished his sentence. "Ya really think she would leave you for her psycho step brother?" 

"She hates him for what he's done, but she can't deny it any longer that in some weird fucked up way, that she maybe in love with him too. I don't know maybe it's the weed talking but I just don't feel like she can completely remove him from her heart without having to choose between him and I if that makes any sense. If that happens, I'll lose it bro.... I kid you not." 

Kip opened his mouth to speak, but chose not too. After all something inside of him knew that Juice made perfect sense, but refused to speak it into existence for the sake of sanity. 

**

"You need to go." Amina whispered applying the last stroke of mascara to her full eyelashes as she glanced through the mirror at Jax watching her. She took that time to take in his appearance. His hair was cut short, he wore a plain white tee shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed watching her intently. The hairs on her neck stood up and her hormones kicked into overdrive at the feel of his eyes roaming over her body. Truth he'd behaved himself so far but this wasn't gonna end well if she didn't get away from him and fast. 

She heard him grunt and shift off the door frame. "I can't just walk out the door ya know-- unless you want me too."

"No." she sighed and turned to face him putting her makeup down. "Don't be a smart ass Jax you know I don't want you to do that he'll kill both of us." 

"He wouldn't lay a hand to your pretty face love and you know." 

"Yeah my neck doesn't count," she thought she muttered but it was evident by the reflection in his eyes and on his face that he heard her loud and clear. Before he could react she held up her hand and shook her head, displaying her dissatisfaction with what was about to come out of his mouth. "Don't go there Jax please not here, and definitely not now okay?"

He mumbled yeah and stepped over to her. "You didn't say that you forgave me. That's kinda what I was hoping for Amina."

"That's because I don't forgive you... entirely.. You still have a lot of making up to do for being a complete jerk and that does include making amends with Juice as well. You're the uncle to my child and I will not have this ongoing feud between the two of you until my kids graduates high school and gets old enough to beat the hell out of both of you for being so damn childish! You want me to forgive you? Well then forgive him, and in return he will do the same. Apologize to my father too he fucking hates your guts in case you didn't notice by now."

He lowered his head and thought for a bit. Rolling his shoulders and neck from side to side, he thought about it for a while and finally decided.

"I'll do anything it takes to get you to look at me the way you used too." He stepped closer tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Smirking slightly at the sound of her gasp he pulled her in slowly by the back of her neck and kissed her forehead softly. "I promise I'll make it right, just don't let him kill me in the process. I won't ever hurt you that way again Kitten I promise." 

"Don't call me Kitten, Jax." She whispered keeping her eyes closed at the feel of his head against hers. "Or I'll kill you first, that's my last warning." 

"You got it." They stayed that way for a few minutes and he found the strength to let her go. "I'm out of here as soon as you leave and I'll never intrude again. Thank you for giving me this chance, I know I'm fucked up but I'll get back to the old me I swear it on everything."

"I believe you. I gotta go I'm pretty sure Juice has had and aneurysm by now." she giggled and took one last look over. "You look absolutely stunning, I hope you enjoy your party." 

"Thanks." She smiled softly and took a deep breath turning toward the door. Looking back at him she exhaled fully for the first time since he'd stepped in her personal space and pulled the door open, closing it quietly behind her. Overhearing the mumbling of Juice and Kip she came down the hall and scrunched her nose as the stench of something foul hit her like a freight train. 

"Do you think I should at least go check----- fuck..." Juice nearly dropped the blunt to the carpet at the sight of Amina watching him from the entry way with a look he can only describe as not good on her face. His eyes widened as he shoved the blunt to Kips chest damn near burning him in the process. "I--I'm so fucking sorry baby I completely forgot that you were in the room... Shit!" 

"Oh Damn!" Kip hurried over rushing passed her to the kitchen. "Yeah what he said, sorry about that but he needed a mega chill pill he was driving me crazy with the pacing Ami sorry!" 

She walked up to Juice and placed her hands on her hips lightly. Searching his eyes with her own, she tip toed and kissed his nose and then his lips softly. She inched her hands in his pocket pretending to cop a feel.

"Please don't grab my dick babe I swear it was an accident don't flip out on me." Juice pleaded his eyes wide with fear. 

"Amina laughed lightly. "I'm driving biker boy there's no need to fear me right now, I'm not mad. But I am sorry for snapping at you earlier your son just gets the best of me sometimes." She pulled the keys out and dangled them in his face. "Got a problem with that?"

Juice adjusted his hardening cock. "None at all love." He leaned in a stole a kiss that made her toes curl. "You ready?" He asked with glistening eyes.

"As I'll ever be. Come on Kip lets go!" she hollered over her shoulder. "We're about to leave!" Taking Juice by the hand they exited slowly together. She was the last to close the door and couldn't help to give her room door a lingering stare waiting for him to appear, and sure as hell he did. Jax opened the door just enough to catch her glance and mouthed two simple words.

'Thank You' 

And with a nod he closed the door back waiting to make his exit once the coast was clear. 

Hand in hand Amina and Juice got into the car and headed for the clubhouse. With Jackson Teller not far from the brain she looked over before pulling out the drive way at the love of her life who was staring at her with nothing short of love in his eyes. Rubbing her cheek with the back of hand he slid it down the side of her face until it rested on her belly, earning him a kick from his son. 

"I love you Kitten." He smiled and leaned back in the seat hand still placed firmly on his son.

"I love you too Juan Carlos." She smiled back knowing it would aggravate him the way it always did. 

**


	57. Family Matters

At the sound of screeching tires Clay darted outside, cigar free not wanting to wait for another minute to see his pride and joy. With a slam to the office door he came outside parked in front of the club house was his daughters vehicle occupied by Juice and he felt his heart swell with joy. Squinting his eyes, he waited holding his breath when the drivers door opened and smirked inwardly when his daughter stepped out, looking glowing like the morning sun. Dressed in a comfortable multi colored, sun dress, with you guessed it... high heels that made her legs look a mile long. Her auburn hair blew with the wind and looked brighter than ever as the rays bounced off it and her radiant skin making her appear happier than he'd ever seen before.

It was as if everything played out in slow motion as Juice stepped out the car smiling ear to ear as he closed the door behind him. With a light trot he ran around the back of the car meeting Amina at the front end wrapping his arms loosely around her waist kissing her neck lovingly. She threw her head back and wrapped an arm around his neck as they rocked back and forth locked tightly in each others arms. The way he protectively wrapped his other hand at the bottom of her stomach confirmed what Clay already knew. Having Juice as a step son was the perfect decision for his extended family no doubt about it. 

As soon as her eyes caught his, she smiled even bigger whispering to Juice as he looked in Clay's direction and let her go telling her softly, "Be careful in those shoes." and gave her a soft push to the waist encouraging her child like nature when she turned and stuck her tongue out at him before high tailing it over to her father couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his baby girl. 

The impact was priceless. Winded and filled with joy Amina grabbed him by the neck knowing he would catch her, slinging her side ways to avoid her bump clashing with his own 'bump'. 

"You look gorgeous princess," He kissed her cheek over and over loving the moment for the time being. "Been so long since your old man got a proper welcome from ya." 

"I agree with that, I feel like a little girl at Christmas time, I missed you so much daddy!" She laughed out hugging him tighter with the attempt to cut off his circulation. 

With an attempt to place her back on the ground she bent her knees backwards refusing to let her feet hit the floor. Clay about lost it in laughter. 

"Whatever princess wants princess gets I see that still applies huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on old man you know you're loving this, don't ruin it." she laughed back getting comfortable as he readjusted her in his arms. 

"Yeah yeah, you're getting heavy there been feeding junior good?" 

Juice walked up just in time and coughed a bit hiding the smile on his face. Shoving his hands in his pockets he rocked back and forth on his heels and looked up at the sky completely avoiding the look he knew his fiancee was throwing his way. 

"Excuse me daddy but didn't anybody ever tell you how rude it is to make jokes about a woman's weight? Especially a pregnant one at that?" 

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry princess but I didn't mean it to be rude. You've been a buck 25 your whole life and now I'm toting you around as if you still are, when it's obvious that has changed."

She puffed her cheeks and glared back at her father. He held her serious stare for about 30 seconds before she broke and crossed her eyes making him laugh out loud. 

"You're forgiven for that old man, but no second chances or else..." she threatened playfully, and hopped down from his arms stumbling into Juice.

"I knew that was gonna happen." He said catching her willingly. "Lets go in I hear ya old man decked the place out real nice for you. The food might even be hot still depending on if there's any left that is." 

"What the hell do you mean if there's anything left? Why wouldn't there be?" She questioned cocking her head to the side staring between both her men.

Juice scratched his ear. "We were over an hour and a half late babe, and they've been here since mid afternoon--- catch my drift?" 

"No I don't ." She crossed her arms. "But somebody's gonna catch a case if I don't eat within the next few minutes, my son does not like it when his mama's hungry, and I don't feel like getting kicked for the next few hours so can we please go check like right now?" 

He wrapped his arms around her from behind rubbing her belly softly making her smile bright. "Let's go eat my loves,"

Clays heart officially melted in two. Wrapping his arm around Juice's shoulders he led them inside to the awaiting crowd. Their SAMCRO Princess had returned.

**

To say the place wasn't decked out is an understatement. There were streamers from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, balloons and banners, and rows and rows of tables lined in black and blue with gifts. People were everywhere, and the food smelled absolutely divine. Amina's breath was taken away at the sight of her fathers club members, her family mingling about with plates of food, drinks and laughter with each other. Oh how she missed this so much.

They walked in slowly earning smiles and waves, and hugs from all around. Hard slaps on the back by the guys and sweet belly rubs from the women love gleaming from their eyes from all angles. Juice caught sight of Chibs holding a drink high in the air to avoid spilling it on anybody.. The eagerness spread all across his face as he couldn't wait to make it over to his favorite company. 

Amina caught sight of Gemma smoking a cigarette from across the room and pointing at something in the distance, not wanting to even make eye contact at all. That would just ruin the whole mood and that wasn't an option right now. Half hearing the greeting from Chibs, she smiled and let the boys talk while taking her leave, there was only one person she wanted to see right now and that was her best friend Kip. How in the world had he not made it to the party yet?

Gemma saw her as soon as she stepped through the door, the 'Princess' she spat in her mind and wished like hell that the little brat hadn't showed up in the first place. She hated to admit that this party was perfect and she didn't have a damn thing to do with it as she purposely sat this one out, refusing to participate even in the least bit. Clay made the upmost effort to make sure this party was epic and his work definitely paid off. That in itself made a taste so sour in her mouth the urge to spit venom at the next innocent bystander was sure to happen. Not only that, but the fact that she hadn't heard from her son in a few hours only made matters worse. She felt out of place, unwanted and alone.

There wasn't anything else in the world more important than family, or so Amina thought.. Right now though the most important thing was her burger, her smothered cheese fries, and vanilla ice cream she was currently shoving down her throat, plus a good old root beer to wash it down. This was heaven at it's best and she was head over heels. Tucked off at the bar sitting up on a stool at the corner facing the front door, in the middle of savoring a bite of her juicy burger she saw Kip stroll in with Jax behind him. Both had just finished smoking still blowing the rest out their noses and mouths as they entered. She perked up a bit finally her friend had arrived but her senses went off as soon as Clay and Juice turned and witnessed exactly what she did, and both as if identical twins put on the same fuck you face stopping their conversation instantly. 

She sighed deep. Pissed off that her foot had to be pushed to the side, as she slid off the stool careful to land on her feet, before wiping her hands on her napkin. She watched and waited as Jax and Kip spoke to each other nothing special or out of the ordinary, just two members having a friendly chat as the party went on around them. Glancing over at Juice she noticed he was scanning the crowd, eyes roaming every where in slight panic-- yep she knew exactly who he was looking for. 

Amina rolled her eyes and took a few steps in the general direction of Kip and Jax but before she could sprint forward she watched Clay grab his shoulder in an effort to distract him from doing something stupid. Mentally thanking her father, she knew Juice well enough to know that he's been waiting for this moment since the last altercation to confront Jax again, but this was the last place that needed to happen. Her heart went out to her fiancee who she knew only wanted to defend her honor, but Amina couldn't let him ruin what she already tried to mend with Jax.

Stepping through the crowd carefully, she was able to get a good look at her father double checking to make sure Juice was still with him, walking up behind Kip she tapped his shoulder and smiled bright. 

"Well about time you got here, what kept ya?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot with a knowing expression. "And before you answer think clearly because I do notice that Steph is missing as well so... yeah." 

Kip blushed and Amina loved it. 

"I--I she well left a bit earlier than us she had to--t--o go home and change."

"Yeah her panties I bet." she added and not quietly either, Jax couldn't help but to laugh and her heart fluttered a bit. She looked his way and smiled warmly at him extending her hand to touch his wrist. "Thank you for coming, I appreciate it so much." 

Jax nodded politely. "Thanks but I can tell you two people who obviously disagree with that statement right now." 

She cringed, not wanting to turn around.

"You should just leave bro, I mean you knew this was bound to happen anyway." Kip whispered not wanting to turn around either.

"No!" Amina said instantly. "That's not okay Kip, he's apart of this club too and I'll be damned if anybody is gonna ruin this day for me. Teller don't leave, you wanted me to forgive you? But I won't if you run away from m--- this!" She slipped out, but he caught everything she said and felt on top of the world right now. She forgave him just for being the bigger man. Feeling Kips stare she turned and raised an eyebrow daring him to say something, and was satisfied when he didn't. Smart boy. " Don't move Teller I mean it." 

About facing she turned and marched through the crowd trying not make her distress obvious. Not knowing how this was gonna go she could only hope and pray for the best. As her father came into view he still had a firm grip on Juice's shoulder, and she noticed his fists clenched at his sides.

"Wanna tell me what the fuck that was about." Juice snapped not caring whether Clay heard him or not.. Which he did. 

"Calm down babe please and just listen to me for a minute." She said reaching him. "Relax Juice and pay attention I want to talk to you."

"Exactly what in the hell do you think I would need to talk to you about right now? Other than the fact that you were over there entertaining him the way you used to entertain your fuckin' quarterback prick at school huh?" He growled finally tearing his eyes away from them and peering into Amina's. "I got a right to know." 

She rolled her eyes. "If you're constantly gonna keep throwing old shit in my face then how the hell do you expect us to ever get back right again huh? There's NO reason for that comment you just made you ass!" 

Clay looked a bit confused. 

Juice took a deep breath, he was still glaring at her but she could see he was trying his hardest to control his temper. 

"Don't you think this has gone on long enough Juan Carlos? This is supposed to be a special day for us and I don't want it ruined by the beast of an ego of yours. He's not here for me, he's here for our son---"

"Fuck... That..." He snatched away from her and stepped back some running his hand along the top of his head. "He's not here for MY son, he comes nowhere near my son is that clear Amina?" 

She swallowed hard. "No it isn't clear because the last time I checked I am carrying this baby that you and I made, and YOU don't get to make all the damn decisions. I can't believe you can be so damn selfish and over what? I thought we were passed this shit but obviously not. If you're gonna show your ass don't expect me to be on your fucking arm supporting this mess. Be the ass I know you can be, we'll be over there (she nodded toward the bar) enjoying our meal. Enjoy your time you royal fucking prick."

Throwing one last look of disgust she turned away.

"Amina wait!" Juice yelled and grabbed her wrist. "Don't walk away from me we're done with this yet." Juice told her refusing to let up on the hold. 

"Yeah we kinda are." she turned to her dad. "You might wanna put the daughter feelings aside for a minute dad because it's about to get hella ugly if he doesn't release me in the next 2 seconds, and this I mean." Cutting her eyes over to Juice, he too turned to Clay to see the look of confusing wash across his face.

"How bout we take this to the room and we all talk, I worked hard on this for you Amina and I don't wanna see you upset, please just calm down and lets all take a walk behind closed doors and ash this shit out. This is still my club and it's about time I take the control back."

She tapped her foot tugging at her arm and he finally let go reluctantly. "I'm not a member of your club, I'm your daughter and I say talking is good, but I won't let you leave them alone to talk among themselves you know what'll happen daddy."

Juice snorted. "I didn't realize you cared so much Kitten, tell me is the concern more for me or him?" 

"Give me a fucking break and grow up." She threw her hands in the air. "I'm leaving, do whatever the hell you want but without me. I'm sorry daddy but I refuse to sit here and allow him to talk me like that. I may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Nobody disrespects me-- let alone my soon to be ex fiancee who had the nerve to open his big ass mouth in front of my father and completely belittle me like I'm a bad damn child. So you want to beat his brains in then go for it, I won't be around to witness it and I hope he gives you exactly what you're looking for.. Go get em jack ass." 

She pushed away and made her way back through the crowd heading for the front door. Kip saw her and quickly approached reading her instantly, with Juice glaring after her he sighed hard wishing he never opened his mouth in the first place. 

"Come here," he extended his arms and was relieved when she fell into them, feeling his shirt become wet instantly. He stroked her hair putting his chin on top of her head as he held her close. "Tell me what's the matter, what happened over there?"

She grumbled. "I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna go home because there's no please Juice and his hypocritical ass ways and quite frankly I'm sick of it." 

"What he do now?" 

"He's pissed and you know why. There's no need to be upset with Jax because he's here. Juice has a personal problem with him I get that but he's not willing to resolve it and it's clear that Teller isn't putting up a fight anymore, why won't he just let the issue die already?!"

"It's not my place to say really." Kip answered much to her surprise. So there was something else behind his behavior she figured at that moment. "But I don't want you to leave, this is your party." 

"Where's Teller?" she whispered looking up at him with puffy tear stained eyes. "Did he leave?" 

There was silence.... But she watched his eyes over her shoulder and understood the silent memo. He had left the clubhouse but not the premises. Jackson was still there probably on the roof or out in the back away from everyone. Was she gonna go to him was the question in Kips eyes, but he knew the answer already.

"I don't care if he knows where I went or not, but I need to go find him. I'm gonna talk to him myself and please don't overreact like him. He won't hurt me you know this."

"It's not him hurting you I'm afraid of Amina---" Kip trailed off a bit making her wonder she tried to encourage him to continue. "Juice... shit I wanted him to tell you but with the way that he's acting, I don't think it'll come across the right way... 

"You're gonna tell me or what I'm tired of waiting here ya know, and I'm still hungry." she pouted and hugged him again. Sighing deep after him not saying anything for a few minutes she called it quits. "I'm gonna grab something to eat and then head out to get some fresh air. I'll see you after the fiasco is over Kips." She pecked him on his cheek lightly before stepping off passed the food and out the back door. He knew where she was going and the feeling in his gut made it clear that it was a bad decision. 

**

Jax sat out back away from the clubhouse and off to the side of the parking lot taking residence on an old abandoned bench that was not too far from a creek that streamed behind the building. It was a nice day the breeze was somewhat cooler than lately which kept the bugs at bay for the time being. 

It wasn't long before he head the light footsteps behind him and without hesitating he turned and there she stood. Arms folded and shoulders slumped in defeat as a small exhale left her mouth but reached his ears as if it was for him and him alone. Amina was absolutely stunning, but tired out that was plain to see. 

He smiled a bit and turned leaning one elbow on the table the other hand rested on his lap. "You know he's gonna come lookin' for you out here right?" he teased a small smile not quite reaching his eyes. 

"I doubt it. I kinda handed him a his balls inside so I think he knows to stay away for a bit." she told him taking a seat across from him at the table. "You didn't have to leave you know, you belong at the clubhouse Jax despite everything. You're still the Vice President and nobody can take or will take that away from you." 

"I know-- I just didn't want it to seem like I showed up just to get to him ya know? It had nothing to do with him I swear. I wanted to see you enjoying yourself for once and look how that shit turned out. Everything was normal until I showed up." 

"Liar." She reached across the table and popped his hand. "Normal and SAMCRO do not go hand in hand this you already know. Besides if you two would not have gotten into it, me and your mother would've. She kept throwing me these dirty ass looks, why does she hate my existence again? What exactly did I do to her?"

He couldn't help but to laugh. 

"What? You obviously know something I don't here, what is it? Why does she hate me so much?"

"Gemma has a hard time accepting the fact that I feel a certain type of way about you. We don't exactly share the same expertise if that makes any sense." Jax said completely direct not hiding it in the least bit. 

"You mean to tell me your mom knows you gotta thing for me Jax?" her eyes bugged out in her head as he confirmed. "No wonder she wants to shoot me." 

"She doesn't, she just doesn't agree with this----- thing that's all." 

"Thing huh?" she teased. "Well I don't agree with this thing either so lets not even get on that subject."

"Agreed." He surrendered and leaned over a bit stretching his hands out to capture hers across the table. "How are we gonna make this right Amina? Obviously I don't want thing every single time we have to be around one another and the club can't coincide with me and Juice like this. Pretty soon one of us are gonna have to get voted out." 

"Don't say that, it won't happen unless you want it to happen in which it would really piss me off because the Jackson Teller I know doesn't run, or back down from a fucking fight." She took her hand in his. "Don't think I can't understand how you feel for me, you were pretty much like my first enemy turned crush, when our parents first got together...." she peeked up at him. "Oh shut up, I know you figured that out by now, so hush.. Anyway yes, I did have a crush on you, I was young you were stupid, and hot and I was lonely. Then you got with Tara and I met Juice and the rest is history." 

His heart was beating a million miles a minute against his chest. 

"I've waited for years and nearly wrecked your entire life and mine just to hear those words come out your mouth Amina." he told her with a smile and a huff of relief. "Now that I've heard them I don't know what to do." 

"That's the easy part. You look at me, you tell me you love me, and that you'll never go psycho again because you've accepted the fact that a love between us is disaster from the start. I am your step sister, and I will always love you just as you will always love me. But our love can not be defined as anymore than this. Tell me that Jackson Teller and I will fight this shit with Juice until he gets it through his thick skull that he has nothing to fear when it comes to you and I." 

She held onto his hands looking him dead in the eyes refusing to look away. She was serious this he knew and as much as it pained him to have to do this he knew it was the right thing to do He would have to let Amina go, and love her the only way she would allow him too.. But was that enough?

"I love you. I will always love you and I will always be here for you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and Juice, to this family and to this club. I will never cross that line again." said Jackson Teller and like a grown man should he rose from his spot on the bench, walked around the table and gave his sister the biggest bear hug ever. 

And it took her breath away. 

"I am your brother and I will always be here for you as long as you want me to be. I promise." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried hard. "You better be jackass." she muttered as she took everything in. 

Neither noted how long the hug lasted, neither cared. This was good. This was exactly what they needed, and this is what the two onlookers needed to walk in on. Over yonder stood Clay and Juice spying in a sense, but both saw and heard it all.

"So tell me when the hell are you due, you look like you wanna pop." Jax said helping her sit back down on the bench. He took a seat next to her both facing each other as they spoke.

"Oh shut the fuck up, I'm not due for another 4 months thank you very much. What is up with you men and my weight today so rude?" 

"Sorry, I'm new to this prego thing." he continued to tease her.... 

"Let me tell you how my typical day of being prego goes........."

For about the next two hours the two sat tucked away and talked about everything under the sun. Juice and Clay turned around and headed back to the clubhouse way before leaving the two to talk it out in peace and privacy. 

***


	58. That's What Friends Are For... Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Steph... Pt one.

Amina woke in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and a sharp pain at the side of her head. These migraines were killing her and there wasn't much of anything that could help ease the pain. She reached over and grabbed a bottle of water, flipping on the small night lamp at her bedside table. The left side of the bed was empty and cold. 

It has been about 4 days since the baby shower, and her bed was empty. Juice refusing to come home even during the day at this point. She'd gotten used to it and slept a hell of a lot better without having to wrestle the covers from him in the middle of the night. He was in temper tantrum mode and that was never a good thing especially at this point in time. 

Picking up her cellphone knowing full well that he wouldn't even bother to be polite and check in on her she texted Steph after glancing at the clock. After that she texted Kip, and he responded first. 

K: "You alright?"  
A: "Yeah I'm good just woke for the 10th time in 3 hours. lol. What you up too?  
K: "Smoking out back with the guys.... he's here ya know wanna talk?"  
A: "Not interested--- if I wanted to talk to him I shouldn't have to go through you to do so. Anyway... is Steph there? I texted and she didn't write back?"  
K:...."Sleeping.... had a long shift and she just knocked out on the couch here..."  
A: "And now her face is gonna be infected, move her to your bed but change the sheets  
first--- don't be such an idiot Kips."  
K: "Grouchy much? Are you hungry I can bring something buy so you won't have to get up and cook anything? What ya want?"  
A: "Dinner and a movie.... Ice cream too..."  
K: "A movie? It's 4:30am Ami, what the hell?"  
A:"Well you asked big shot.. So now ya gotta honor it."  
K: "You're gonna fall asleep within ten minutes of that movie starting..."  
A: "Probably... Unless you bring the Princess and the Frog movie and a huge New York Strip Steak Medium......"  
K: "........."  
A: "I know what you're doing.... Kip...."  
A: "Kip stop asking Juice can I have a freaking bloody steak, I can have it... I will have it!"  
K:" You can have a steak--- no blood though well done or nothing at all sweets"  
A: "I don't approve of that message..... and I'm gonna throw a fit!"  
K: "I'll see ya in 30 minutes Princess..."  
A: "I Hate you!!"  
K: "I'll see you in 20 with Ice Cream and a Root beer."  
A: "I love you...!!!"

Kip looked up at Juice reading over the last text making sure he saw it before timing his phone off. 

"Why do I always seem to fuck shit up?" He groaned and stretched. His eyes were blood shot red and he was high as a damn kite. 

"That's just you." 

"Now I gotta sit and take the fact that you're going to my girls house at damn near 5am just because she's restless... how the hell do I get myself in these situations?" 

Kip shrugged. "Maybe because you're a paranoid, jealous fuck and you're paying the price of your past experiences with the opposite sex...? It's called Karma Juice and it's coming your way by the boat load. 

He thought for a bit. "Karma?"

"Does Ashley ring a bell to you?" 

"I ain't gonna talk about her right now my head is spinning enough.." 

Kip cleared his throat. "You don't have to talk about her, but you might wanna avoid her because the devil has just entered the building and she ain't wearing Prada..."

He turned instantly and there she was. Dressed in black with a look to kill written all over her face. Much to her surprise for the first time every she was without her signature high heels. 

"I'll be damned." he whispered knowing Kip heard him. "Where in the hell....? When's the last time you saw her?" 

"Right after you and Amina left for your vacation for a bit. She was looking for you, and then for Jax but didn't say why at the time.. I can kinda figure out now why she might've been interested in the both of you."

Juice looked over his shoulder and saw something that made his knees buckle. Ashley was beaming, beautiful her red hair shining in the night air. She walked proudly up the walk way her hair blowing in the air behind her. As the guys watched she look slightly in their direction and gave a smirk so fierce Juice felt it in his bones. He watched her.. memorized instantly and she did something that damn near made him pass out...

"Holy shit." Kip gasped and bit his fist as his eyes bugged almost out the socket as he watched her place a small hand on top of her belly and rub lightly. A gesture both of them knew very well. He looked over at Juice.

"Don't fucking say it...." He warned Kip unable to take his eyes off of her until she winked and disappeared behind the club house doors.. "You gotta be kidding me.... Please tell me I didn't see what I thought I just fucking saw.. That she's..... that she isn't..... you think??"

"You told me not to say anything, so I'm not gonna confirm shit! 

Juice huffed loud. "I think I am cursed for all eternity.. what are the damn odds that this girls pops the fuck back up and NOW of all times?!"

He really didn't expect an answer, but of course Kip answered anyway. "Cursed? No you're stupid as hell bro seriously!! Now if she popped up on me out of nowhere like this obviously I wouldn't be terrified--- I know I didn't fuck her. You on the other hand (Kip pushed Juice) did and I'm sure you can't even remember if you wrapped up or not!!" 

"You're crazy, I know I wrapped up.. I've never---"

"Think about it Juice.... the last time wasn't the only time that you were with Ashley like that you and I both know this to be true.. I can almost bet Amina doesn't know though." 

His quietness confirmed what Kip already knew.. Yep, he was fucked. He sighed deep as his phone beeped again... 

A: "You know when people say I love you.... you're supposed to say it back jerk.... Oh and bring Salt and Vinegar chips... my baby loves them with ice cream.. hurry up!" 

He stared at the phone and smiled a bit. Glancing over at Juice who still had a look of disbelief marked all over his face. "I gotta go bro." Kip told him without further explanation. 

"Make sure she's good for me. I know I don't deserve it, but I truly love and miss her... I just can't help the fact that everything I touch blows up in my fuckin' face." 

Kip nodded. 

"She is so good to me, the best girl I've ever had. But if Ashley's pregnant with my kid this shit will ruin us... will ruin her forever.. everything... everything will be over.. I can't let that happen."

"Just don't do anything stupid and look after Steph for me, tell her I went to tame the beast if she wakes up asking for me."

**

Amina pulled into the SAMCRO club house the next morning determined to make the best of the day. There wasn't really anything left to do especially since she was on a break from school and there was no trouble to get into. She was completely bored and that was never a good thing. 

"I'm outside waiting for you can you hurry up because you know I'm not in the mood to run into he who must not be named, unless you want to get cut..." she giggled rolling her eyes at the same time. 

On the phone was Steph from inside the club house. 

"Well I guess a beach day was the perfect plan especially for you prego. I got my camera so I can take some good snaps while we're there." She said to her friend while grabbing her bag. Looking over her shoulder noticed the guys moving about not busy at all just enjoying a relaxed day for once. 

"Hey hun let me ask you something, have you talked to Juice since the baby shower? He's walking around here looking like a lost puppy and lately I've been spending more time crashing here at the club house than you have." said Steph still scanning around for any sign of him.

Amina sighed hard. "This on again and off again shit is killing me with him I swear if it ain't one thing it's another. He's being pissy to me because I don't wanna keep up this unnecessary feud ongoing between him and Jackson, I'm so sick of it already. Of course you know he just won't let it go!" 

"Ahh... so you kicked him out again," she couldn't help but to ask. 

"Shut up Steph, I didn't kick his ass out he never fucking came home.. no call.. no nothing... I've been hogging your boyfriend for these last few days to keep me company and tame my late night love for greasy food and kids movies." she rolled her eyes. "and I can hear you laughing that's not funny. I really don't care right now to talk much about Juice, he's being a baby and this is really starting to get ----" 

"Shit..." Steph gasped as the sight of Juice and Ashley caught her eye. They were tucked off by the back talking to each other. He looked pissed and she looked like she was having too much fun.

"You do realize its hot out here right, what the hell is taking you so long to get out here? Is Kip holding you up or something...? Don't make me come in there after the both of you!" she threatened already ready and willing to do just that. 

"WAIT!" Steph yelled so loud damn near blowing her own eardrums. This caused Amina to hush and to interrupt Juice and Ashley's conversation and the look on his face was priceless. "Amina--- give me a sec I need to go-- pee and I-I'll be right out just stay in the car okay?"

Amina frowned. "Why do I have to stay in the car for Steph it's hot out here."

"Because knowing you you'll want to stay and talk to everybody and then we'll never make it to the beach, come on you know how you are.. Plus...." Looking around she tried to think of something. "There might be a long line at the burger joint you love, so just stay there and as SOON as I'm done I'll come right out... right out!" 

Amina sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. From inside Steph glared at Juice before hanging up on her friend. She marched over and stood before both of them not in the least bit confused, but extremely disgusted. She took a deep breath completely ignoring Ashley for the time being and spoke directly to him. 

"Do not yell at me I can explain this shit just hear me out a second before you get upset with me--" he said and held his hands up. 

"I'm not gonna yell... I'll probably end up strangling you. What in the world are you doing over here let alone with HER are you out of your damn mind?!" She yelled and then turned to her. "You just don't get it do you? How many times do you have to come near death before you realize that HE is the wrong man to fuck with?! Amina will rip you apart--- speaking of..--" She turned back to Juice and poked him in the chest. "You need to get your narrow ass outside and apologize to your fiance for ruining her baby shower by being a total, jealous jerk! Jackson Teller is her step brother you fucking moron what the hell are you jealous of him for? She's outside now get out of my face before I slap some sense into you Juan Carlos Ortiz!" 

He swallowed hard. "Well damn Steph..."

"Go, I'll deal with little miss 'Pregnant' over here." 

He smirked and darted off toward the door leaving the two for some one one way more worth his time. He couldn't catch his grounding as he busted through the front of the club house doors in just enough time to be greeted with the sight of the love of his life blasting music, recklessly parked not too far front the entrance. her full face was in the mirror as she checked her reflection and of course without need, she was utterly flawless and judging by the way his heart skipped a beat, he knew there was still some kind of something between the both of them the way she could still make his head spin even from a distance.

She felt him. Flipping the mirror down and squinting a bit against the sun she saw the man responsible for so much headache and heartache for the past lord only knows how many days, months and years of her young life. There in the flesh he was and she had to say with all honesty that she missed him oh so much. It felt like forever since she'd seen him even though that really wasn't true. She gasped as he walked over leisurely, stuffing his hands inside the front pockets of his already sagging pants. Taking notice of the smirk wiped across his face as he approached her slowly, she swallowed hard and her stomach fluttered, almost as if her little bundle of joy knew what awaited them.

"Easy baby boy." She whispered unknowingly placing her hand across her belly, her eyes stayed on him as he got closer. "Mommy's not gonna lose her shit.... hopefully." She felt him kick as if saying ;Who you think you tryna fool lady?!'

"No." she shook her head and saw him quirk his eyebrow.. Her weakness... "Damn him..." She bit the side of her lip trying not to rub her legs together. 

Juice got to the car, placing his hand on the door handle and pulled it open, no invitation needed. He knelt down outside the car pushing his hand against her warm thigh and inhaled the perfect scent of her. 

"Hey baby." He said and smiled a bit, not knowing what reaction he was gonna get but was willing to take anything she was willing to give him, even if it was hell on earth. "You look good today, how's the baby?" 

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it shut again. 

"What's the matter babe?" Juice moved closer his knees now touching hers. He heard her gasp and felt her legs moving against each other. "You alright."

"Fuck you." she growled and threw her head back against the head rest slowly. Her eyes rolled open and closed feeling suddenly hazy as she inhaled the scent of.... H..I...M.. completely toxic in the best/worst way and he fucking knew it. 

"Is that a request?" He teased her, sliding his hand along her thigh leaving goosebumps in his wake. "If it is you know I will happily oblige by any means necessary."

His hand rose higher... and higher, and her legs parted like the Red Sea just for him... only for him... 

He looked over her attire. "Going to the beach? I don't know how I feel about all those men seeing my beautiful all g fiance half naked and glossed up. I'm having a hard time right now keeping my hands off you, and the only reason I won't push is because of that temper of yours. You might as well spit everything out now because once I start Kitten I ain't gonna stop whether you fight me or not... I fucking want you." 

"Sex doesn't solve everything you know? And it damn sure ain't an excuse for that stunt you pulled at the baby shower. You were being so... so fucking stup----"

"Jealous." He interrupted and ran his thumb along the out side of her panties.. "The word is jealous, and you bet your fucking ass I am. I told you. I can't stand the sight of ANY man touching you, the fact that it's Jax lusting after you like a fucking dog in heat makes it worse. I don't fucking share.. I've told you this... I've told him this... I've made this perfectly clear, yet I still can't shake the fucking feeling of rage everytime I see him look at you, or touch you..." 

She swallowed hard again.. Her body bucked on its own toward his hand and he pushed forward running the tips of his fingers along her wetness softly, barely touching where she wanted him most. 

"He doesn't touch me like this.. He won't ever again Juice why can't you just let it go?" She almost whispered, as she was slowly losing herself to his touch.

"It's hard baby." Juice pushed forward circling her throbbing button with the pad of his thumb. He removed his slowly seeing her pout. "I'm trying but I told you I'm always gonna find a way to fuck shit up. That's just what I do, it's who I am.. .I"m sorry." 

She exhaled hard staring into this eyes. She saw something in him she hadn't seen in so long, or probably just didn't take the time to see. This man loved her, he truly loved her and aside from the strong, cocky nature of Juan Carlos Ortiz, for the first time in forever she saw fear.. 

"I'm not going anywhere Juicy I promise, I want you forever, so stop pushing me away it doesn't help. It only hurts me and I don't want to be faced with having to force my self to make a decision to put space between us just because of you. It would devastate me, it would destroy us... Don't do that to me." She swallowed back her tears but kept her eyes focused on his. "Stop trying to hurt me for what happened with me and Jax, it's over.. and it won't happen again I swear it on everything I know and love." 

He took a long time to hear her words.. To process them.. She was right... with everything. 

"What do you want from me Kitten?" Juice bit his bottom lip slowly lifting himself so that his hand could cup her through her panties as he rested in the little space of the drivers seat of the car that she left for him. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it-- anything you fucking want.. I just need you to tell me." 

She placed her hand on his and opened her legs further. "Your son won't settle down," she smiled slowly mischief bouncing in her orbs. "Perhaps a little rocking of the cradle will make him a little less anxious? I haven't really had a good orgasm in a while Juan Carlos I just can't seem to touch the spot within me that makes my body quake and my toes curl quite like you can." 

"Fuck," he sighed hard as his cock hardened against his pants. "It'll be my pleasure-- with one condition." 

She rolled her eyes. 

"You cum for me twice, you don't tell me to stop and I get to eat you alive on the second go round. I know you got plans to go to the beach but Steph is a bit preoccupied right now so I know I'll have enough time... What do ya say? Can I reclaim what's mine and not make you forget it ever again my love?" 

Hook.. line... sinker...

"I'm not exactly as small as I used to be anymore honey." she patted her belly. 

"You're perfect." He rubbed against her panties again making sure his touch lingered on her swollen clit. "Perfect then, perfect now. I won't hurt you love. Just let me have this, let me take care of you... Let me take you to my bed and I'll make up for every fucked up thing I've ever said and done.. let me make it right." 

She nodded. Eyes wide and mouth gaped open. She loved this.......... 

To Be continued


	59. A Little bit of This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't go wrong with sex and drama :)

One can hardly doubt the amount of times, 'oh shit!' is actually used on a daily basis.. Maybe 'no shit' but 'oh shit?'.... Not really, at least not in my opinion....

**  
"What the fuck is she doing here Juan Carlos?" Amina immediately pulled back from his tight hold on her wrist. He practically dragged her through the doors of the clubhouse anxious to make it to his room uninterrupted. Hell he even scanned the room TWICE hoping that Steph had succeeded at removing Ashley from the premises; but of course the Gods were against him. After all who could miss that awful red hair? 

He tugged again on her wrist hoping to get her back focused. Without even bothering to look behind him his feet began to move... all of two and half steps before the resistance was felt... again.

"And why is Steph talking to her? Why the hell is she dressed like that? And WHERE the fuck is everybody? When is the last time somebody actually cleaned this place, and I gotta----"

Juice tried everything he could to prevent grinding his teeth and lashing out in frustration, but the more she ranted the more aggravated he got. 

"Do you hear me? Are you even listening or is it because I'm not naked right now that you don't feel the need to pay me any attention now huh?!" She all but nearly yelled at the back of his head. 

Slowly he turned making sure to take a deep breath before closing the space between them. Placing his free hand at the back of her neck he pulled Amina in slowly and gently placed his lips upon hers, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth and a warning growl when she gasped at the feeling. Still holding onto her hand tight, he refused to even as much as allow her to breathe before he took full advantage ravishing her every area of her mouth he could get to with his tongue.

She was dizzy, disoriented and completely turned on. Her body flashed hot, and her panties were flooded. She felt him smirk against her stinging lips, when he noticed her thighs rubbing against each other for some kind of relief.. But he offered her..... none at all. 

Pulling back slowly, Juice ran his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, making sure she caught every last movement, before releasing her neck. 

She panted... Her eyes were wide and she was rendered speechless... 

"Finally." he sighed and smirked. "Never thought I would see the day that I can get you to shut the fuck up without attempting to drive you insane first." She swallowed hard.. "And for more than a few seconds, hot damn I must be on to something."

"I hate you." she grumbled finally shaking her head back to reality. "You so cheated with that kiss Juan Carlos I was in the middle of making a very valid point and then you go and do that to me!" 

"A valid point? Kitten you were bitching and ranting and raving about nonsense, and if I let you continue it would've ruined the mood and my dick would be hard all day long!" he argued. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you get distracted, I don't give a fuck why she's here or that Steph is about 3 seconds away from ripping her fake hair out! I want you.... and I want you now."

She sighed hard and rolled her eyes. "Since when did you learn how to get your way huh?" 

He smiled and leaned into her ear. "I had a very good trainer." 

Amina noticed he still held on to her hand, his grip much tighter now and she couldn't help but to shake her head. Taking a reluctant look over at them again she sighed hard. "She makes me nervous, I can't help the feeling that nothing good ever comes about when she's around.. I know your uneasy too I can see it all over your face so don't deny it."

Juice shrugged determined not to let her get the upper hand. "You worry about too much shit you have no control over ya know?"

"I wouldn't have too if you were completely honest with me-- which you haven't been."

"You really wanna go there with me Kitten? The whole honesty shit is a bit overrated considering the circumstances with both of us don't you think so?"

"Don't you dare go there!" 

"Then don't start shit---"

"Shut up!" she snapped and stomped her foot childishly.

"Hmm... a tantrum, now we're getting somewhere." he teased her. Squeezing her hand he snatched her even closer and smiled big when her belly rubbed his torso. "You're gonna upset my son and the last thing I need is to be cock blocked by an insignificant slut, my kid or my frustrated fiance. Cut me some slack princess I'm trying here-- but you gotta let me prove it."

She tried trug away from him but he would hear none of it.

"How am I supposed to trust you? I don't Juice, I'm sorry but I don't at all. It's not your fault--- well not entirely but it's her. I can't STAND the sights of that girl and I don't see why everybody else can't seem to understand what a bitch she truly is."

Juice refused to take the bait and look away from Amina. "I don't care why she's here but I know where we were headed before your mind went into beast mode. Can we please just get back to it and handle the rest later? I'm practically begging here Kit and I don't know how much longer I can stand here this way without throwing you over my shoulder caveman style.. Don't make me do it, because I will, and you know it."

She cocked her eyebrow and smirked. "Caveman huh?"

"Amina don't test me." he taunted and growled again. 

"I know how to get to your room Juan Carlos..." She rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to be horny still knowing now that the bitch I'd love to beat senseless is HERE yet again! WHICH MEANS.... SHE was here before I got here with YOU!"

"You will be the fucking death of me." Juice sighed loud and rolled his head in a slowly circle trying his hardest to ease the tension. "Your mood swings are through the fucking roof." 

Amina crossed her arms. "Well you try being pregnant, hungry, horny, frustrated and horny all at the same damn--- Oh put your eyebrow Juan Carlos or I swear I won't let you touch me until this baby is celebrating his first fucking birthday!" She was off the rocker mad, but he loved every moment of it. Instead of continuing to antagonize her he surrendered, bowing his head in apology and without giving Ashley a second thought at that moment. "Can you lease, pretty fucking please start walking, and stop using my fucking full name, that shit drives me crazy."

"Tough luck," Amina shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hand away from him. "I'm hungry by the way."

"I have something that will ease the hunger babe, I can show you better than I can tell you." 

Rubbing her thighs harder together, he noticed and mentally patted himself on the back. He had her... She just had to give there wasn't a chance in hell that she wouldn't at this point... He hoped. 

"Food First and then we'll play." She offered and stood firm crossing her arms under her swollen breasts.

"Fuck me first and then I'll feed you.... food after." Juice teased back stepping closer trapping her against the wall. His hands rode up her sides softly until he reached the bottom hem of her dress. "Please?" He whispered licking her earlobe softly. 

"Damn you." she whispered out and bit her bottom lip. "You don't play fair."

"Hmmm...." he responded kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear. " Like I said, I learned from the best. Should I take you here or are you finally gonna let me lead you to my room?" Closing her eyes she lost all thoughts feeling him now tugging at the edge of her thin panties. "Lace huh? I can't wait to see the color."

"I give.. you win.." She groaned out pushing into his hand. "You fucking win okay?"

"Music to my ears babe." He rewarded her with a hard kiss. "Let's go." 

Practically pulling her to the back, they breezed by Steph and Ashley without a second look. Business was in order, and nothing was gonna get in the way until it was taken care of... thoroughly.

***

Gemma couldn't help but to notice the way her son perked up once they pulled into the parking lot of the garage. He'd been quiet and calm all day, and even allowed her to drag him out for hours of shopping with out any complaints. He seemed to be out of his element but on the more agreeable side which was not normal.

"What's the matter sweetheart, you barely said anything at all today?" Gemma finally asked him while pulling into the parking lot.

Jax was slightly reclined in the front seat of her SUV with one foot propped up and his elbow rested on his knee. He heard what she asked but didn't feel the need to answer right away.

"Honey?" 

"Gem," Jax smirked and leaned his head to the side. "I know she's here, I can see her car plain as day, so no need for the distraction, I can handle being around Amina without somebody fearing that I'm gonna lose my fucking mind alright?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied easily as her eyes drifted to the Camaro parked at the entrance of the clubhouse. She rolled her eyes and gripped the steering wheel tighter, confirming Jax's suspicions. 

"You're a bad liar Gem," he snorted and shook his head. We gonna continue the small talk or you finally gonna release me? I think you held me hostage long enough, I got shit to do and being inside this cage is makin me nauseous."

She rolled her eyes again. "I thought we were bonding Jackson." 

"You thought you would keep me out long enough to miss her being here. I'm not stupid, I knew she was coming since I saw Steph this morning Gem. Two peas in a pod they are--- you should make more note of your surroundings, it'll help with your plotting." He pecked her cheek quickly and with a smirk he got out the car, swagging away to the entrance leaving her to her rant in the truck alone. 

Kip met him at the front door he too had the look on his face. Stepping outside, he held up a cigarette asking indirectly for Jax to join him in which he agreed too still with the same smirk. 

Taking a seat at one of the wood tables outside, Jax sat backward and leaned his elbows back to rest on the table. Kip took a seat next to him, but on top of the table as he lit up inhaling big... the silence was real... 

"This isn't awkward at all," Jax finally said leaning his head to the side at Kip. "Right?"

"Nah I don't think so, this isn't the first time we've smoked together so what's awkward?" asked Kip shrugging his shoulders making Jax roll his eyes immediately. 

"What's awkward is the simple fact that you're the second fucking person that's tried to make this whole shit not awkward. I'm fine with Amina being her bro why the fuck is that so hard to believe?" 

He was aggravated and it was plain to see. 

Kip sighed deep. "It ain't Amina I'm worried about Teller." He shook his head and looked toward the entrance again. "I think you got bigger problems than that."

"As if I need more shit on my plate what now?" He couldn't help but to ask. "Tell me..."

"Ashley. She's back with a vengeance... " Kip trailed off and looked Jax dead in the eye noticing the way he didn't bother to inquire any further. "She's pregnant too."

**  
(With Steph and Ashley)

"Please tell me this isn't your plan.. To show up unannounced, proclaim pregnancy, and then what eventually? You do realize things have been hell on fucking earth around here lately and you just seem to come around to stir the pot at the right fucking time! What in the HELL do you want to gain out of all this mess you're causing?" Steph unleashed on Ashley, with mock precision. "You're up to something I know it." 

"Up to something?" Ashley laughed. "The only thing that's up is me all fucking night tossing and turning and throwing up my fucking guts because of this baby. HIS baby might I add!!" She pointed obviously in the direction of Juan Carlos Ortiz. 

"You're really gonna sit here and say that Juice is the father? Ashley you do realize that you were fucking Jax around the same time right?" 

"Uh yeah," she snapped. "I guess we'll have to wait to see if blonde hair and blue eyes are genetic then huh?" 

She was dead serious and Steph was frustrated like no tomorrow. "You just can't let her be happy can you? What has Amina ever done to you to deserve all this chaos?" 

Running her hands through her hair Ashley thought about it for a while aggravating Steph like no tomorrow. "I think everybody knows what she did to me. Juice and I could've had something--- something fucking real, and then he just had to go and fuck her.. She was under FUCKING age and everything, but just because she's Clay's daughter that makes everything she says and does ALRIGHT?! Who the HELL died and made her queen of the fucking world huh?!" 

Steph took a step back, crossing her arms unable to comprehend the fit this girl was throwing right now. She had Amina beat by a long shot. 

"I see the way you're looking at me right, do NOT blame this shit on me! I don't see how you can even deal with her as a friend, that fucking girl is just as bad as me! I'm not the only one pregnant here!!" 

"Wait a fucking minute..." Steph finally interrupted. "If you're insinuating that Amina got pregnant on purpose you're out of your fucking mind... A baby's life is nothing to play with and you... you take this like it was a damn game! Having a baby from either of them won't make them love you. Juice loves Amina and there is nothing that you can do about that.. Get over it!" 

Steph moved closer, finger pointed at Ashley until she had the poor girl cornered again the wall. "Enough is enough. You and that fucking baby need to get the hell out of her life! There's NO place for you here. Find another place to go, filled with people like you who were born to be a natural born fucking disgrace. You're really good at that." 

Without another word wasted Steph stormed off to calm down leaving the red head dumbfounded. 

**

"If you put your face between my legs again honey I swear I'm going into labor!" Amina panted stopping Juice with the palm of her hand as he descended downward. "I'm serious I'm cramping like crazy."

"i don't think you've ever screamed that loud before babe." He smiled licking at her inner thigh before planting a kiss on it. Amina groaned in pleasure but tried to move her body from his mouth.. with no such luck. 

"I can't cum again Juicy, I think our son is now traumatized from our fuck session." She laughed and rubbed the top of his head. 

"Hmmm then maybe he'll let you catch a nap, I'm sure you're way too tired to go to the beach right now anyway." He shrugged and nipped her inner thigh making her jump again. "I wanna taste you again open up for me."

"You are such a horny fuck Juice I can barely catch my breath right now give me a minute!" She whined, but made no struggle to really move him away. He knew her all too well, and with the way his luck was going he would have her singing to the heavens again in no time. 

His eyes caught her mid laugh and he felt his heart skip a beat. Taking the time to look her over he noticed how carefree and happy she was at this very moment. It had been nothing short of hell these last few months, and he didn't know for sure if he would ever get to see the real Amina again. She was real.. Raw and in his bed, squirming beneath him, belly swollen with his son that he would soon meet, and she was happy. Nothing could compare to this moment... 

Nothing.

Or so he thought. 

Just as he got lost in her, she did the same. Her green eyes were slowly turning to brown as she caressed his face with the back of her hand. She laid comfortably, flat on the bed with her head propped up on a pillow that she conveniently sat there the minute he tossed her on the bed. Completely naked and bared to him her body his to control until she could take no more. 

She wanted to clench her thighs together to ease the ache between her legs, but was remotely impossible especially with Juice in the freaking way. Her body flushed when he noticed how wet she was, and couldn't help but to damn near rip her bottom lip in two as she watched him slowly lean his head down and ever so gently with his soft lips, gave the most seductive, sweetest kiss dead smack on her swollen clit, followed by a slow firm lick for the fucking hell of it.

"Damn it Kitten," he moaned. "I didn't think I could get any harder,but the way you cried out just now definitely proved me wrong. "You're fucking beautiful I love you so much." He lowered down and gently took her clit between his lips sucking lightly. "Come on beautiful, let me hear you again, just for me." 

"Ohhhhh noooo!!" She hissed pushing her body pelvis to his mouth. "You're so fucking good to me, but I don't think I can come again I told you!!!" 

"You don't think I can get you to cream all over me again babe? I know your body better than you do love, you will cum for me again, I promise." He growled lowly and rolled her clit between his teeth sending her damn near through the roof. 

"What the FUCK?!!" she yelled out and pushed against him again. Clutching the sheets to prevent scaring the living shit out of him her head thrashed from side to side as she tried to hold back with every ounce of strength she had left, which wasn't much. He was relentless... Every lick, suck, bite and kiss send her further and further into the depths of pleasure heaven, but she wouldn't let up.

He couldn't help it. Coming up for air just for a bit, his eyes burned into hers and a smirk pulled at the corner of his upper lip. 

"Just what the fuck is so funny you smug bastard?" She panted still turned out and not put out of her misery yet.

"Even after everything you still choose to fight me huh?" Juice whispered, running his tongue slowly across his bottom lip. "You're gonna cum again why must you do everything the hard way?"

Amina couldn't determined what turned her on the most. The fact that he was taunting her about holding back, or the cockiness that came with it. She loved this side of her man, and was gonna take advantage of every moment of this play session to the fullest. 

"Speaking of hard.... Seems like you've got quiet the boner there Juicy.. I wish I can help you but I'm just so tired right now." She fake yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to hide her smile behind her palms. "I think we should just call it a night don't you?" 

"Fuck no." he grabbed her legs pulling them apart as far as they would go. "Just lay back love and let Daddy finish you off okay?" 

The fucking question was rhetorical, the next thing she felt was the begging of a heart stopping orgasm, as he held her legs wide open and refused to come up again for air as she tried her best to squirm away from his relentless tongue. He was pure fucking sin and she was loving it. The feel of his lips suctioning away at her clit made her toes curl. He refused to penetrate-- not at all. No matter how much she begged and pleaded he wouldn't give until he got what he wanted. 

"Juice please--- oh-- please you...y--I---" 

"Let it go Amina." Letting one of her legs go, he slowly drug his hand up her thigh right up to her clit. "I asked you nicely to just be a good girl and let me make help you cum. Now I'm gonna make you..."

"Oh fucking shit.. oh SHIT! SHHHHITTTT!" 

He rubbed... Pressed... Rubbed again... Pressed harder until her body slumped completely still. The last feelings of her clit twitching under his thumb finally stopped. Her legs trembled slightly, her hair was everywhere. She was sweat sulked, and knocked the fuck out. Juan Carlos has succeeded at putting his fiance to sleep in the most unconventional way and there was no way in hell he would ever let her live this down! 

Yep, he was one proud papa. 

**

He readjusted himself, looked his fiance over one last time, before heading to the bathroom with a big smile on his face. If she thought that was the end of this night, she had another thing coming. 

(To Be Continued)


End file.
